¿Dónde te he visto?
by Franela
Summary: Los youkais y los humanos parecieran vivir en paz, pero no siempre ha sido así, y nunca lo será completamente. La vida de Rin parece normal, como la de todos a su alrededor; no obstante, ella encierra un secreto que cambiará muchas cosas, entre ellas su propia vida. ¿Qué pasará si haz vivido siempre en una mentira, aunque ésta sea por tu "bien"? Capítulos 1 al 7 reeditados
1. Prólogo

_**¿Dónde te he visto?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a la serie/manga de _**Inuyasha**_ de _**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**Sumary****:** Los youkais y los humanos parecieran vivir en paz, algunos viven en aldeas, entablan amistades o quizá algo más; pero no siempre ha sido así, y nunca lo será completamente. La vida de Rin parece normal, como la de todos a su alrededor; no obstante, ella encierra un secreto que cambiará muchas cosas, entre ellas su propia vida. ¿Qué pasará si haz vivido siempre en una mentira, aunque ésta sea por tu "bien"? Guerras del pasado vuelven, destapando secretos y mentiras. ¿Quién eres realmente?

* * *

**¿Dónde te he visto?**  
_Por Franela_

_**Prólogo.**_

**_._..**

Dos pequeñas acostumbraban a jugar en el bosque todos los días. Extrañamente, se les había unido el hermano de una de ellas. A pesar de que hacía algunos días había ocurrido un incendio en el lugar, a ellas les gustaba estar ahí y jugar; las escondidas eran de sus favoritos, aunque una de ellos tenía una especial ventaja sobre los otros dos. De un instante a otro, la pequeña que tenía una negra cabellera desapareció, sin que siquiera su amiga la pudiera encontrar usando su buen olfato.

— Vamos, ¿cómo es que aún no encuentras su rastro? No puede haber desaparecido así como así —decía el muchacho. La situación lo estaba preocupando bastante, ya que era su hermanita después de todo.

— Te digo que está por aquí, ven, la siento cerca —se excusaba ella, realmente la sentía cerca pero su esencia era muy débil y algo distinta— Mira, aquí está...

Ambos pequeños, quienes en ese entonces tenían unos diez años, o al menos ella los aparentaba, se encontraron con una niña de cabello dorado como el sol recostada sobre un gran roble, que si no hubiese sido por un pequeño detalle que ambos notaron, hubiese pasado como si nada. Luego se voltearon para dar cuenta del cadáver despedazado de lo que parecía ser un ogro regado por la tierra. Él le cuestionaba si estaba segura, aquella no podía ser su hermana por razones obvias, mas ésta insistía en que si lo era, que su olfato no podía engañarla. Con cuidado se acercaron para examinarla, sin tocarla. Notaban como su respiración era entrecortada, no obstante, parecía normal. El niño la examinaba con detalle, tenían cierto parecido, aunque _"era imposible"_ se decía.

Las ramas se agitaron a su alrededor y ambos temieron que se tratase de un ser parecido al muerto. Sin embargo, ella pudo darse cuenta rápidamente que era su padre el que se acercaba y, efectivamente, era él. Igual de anonadado miró la escena con detalle, a sabiendas de lo que pudo haber pasado al notar el cadáver, mas no dejó de llamarle la atención el olor que éste despedía, un extraño veneno. Se volteó a su hija e igualmente preguntó qué fue lo que sucedió. Ella no supo que responderle, no sabía realmente la respuesta. Se limitó a decir que estaban jugando en el bosque cuando su amiga desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, y que su aroma los guió a ésta que yacía en el roble, asegurándole con toda fuerza que era ella. Él no necesitó más y sólo tomó a la pequeña inconciente en sus brazos para dirigirse a ambos niños.

— Acompáñenme, tenemos que contarles algo.

Su ronca voz resonó en el lugar y ambos lo siguieron sin cuestionar, a pesar de preguntarse de igual manera un "_¿Tenemos?". _En cavilaciones personales no se dieron cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían hasta llegar a la casa del niño, viendo a la madre de éste como si una gran presión se soltara de su pecho. Aún más confundidos fueron guiados hasta la habitación de la mujer donde el padre de ella recostó a esta pequeña, para que después la mujer pusiera sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y, ante la mirada incrédula de los niños, el dorado cabello se oscureciera como cuando el día da el paso a la noche. Hubo un completo silencio en la habitación, hasta que ambos menores exigieron saber que era lo que ocurría.

Él sólo miró a la mujer, y ella parecía no saber que decir. Suspiró y miró detenidamente a su hija y al hijo de ella, haciéndoles prometer que lo dicho no saldría de aquellas cuatro paredes. Comenzó a contarles la historia de aquella niña, diciéndoles lo esencial y evitando algunos detalles que les contarían más adelante, pero recalcándoles lo importante que era guardar el secreto y lo más imprescindible que deberían hacer ambos: _cuidarla para que su vida no se viera en peligro, o de lo contrario no sabrían que hacer._

* * *

Aquí termina mi pequeña introducción a esta historia ^^  
Espero que los intrigue y los anime a leer el fanfic,  
cualquier duda, comentario o crítica será bien recivida, pues creo que si son críticas ayudarán a mejorar, y los comentarios animarán c:

Saludos n_n  
_**Franela ^^**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Tu olor

**¿Dónde te he visto?**  
_Por Franela_

_**Capítulo 1. Tu olor**_

**_._..**

En una simple aldea de humanos, una joven de algo más de diecisiete años, con unos ojos cafés y cabello negro, conversaba amenamente con su mejor amigo, un chico un poco mayor de cabello y ojos castaños, sobre trivialidades de la vida mientras estaban recostados en el césped. Luego de algunos minutos, llegó su madre a informarle algo.

— ¿Rin? Aquí estás hija —sonrió su ella—. Tengo algo que decirte.

— Buenos días, señora Kikyo —dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y reverenciándola.

— Buenos días, Kohaku —le respondió dulcemente. Su hija se levantó cono un resorte, curiosa ante lo que tenía que comunicarle—. Me ha llegado un mensaje de tu abuela, dice que mañana llega con Kagome para pasar un tiempo con nosotras.

La chica comienza a dar saltos de alegría, diciendo que hace mucho que no veía a su abuela ni a su prima, mientras el joven repetía algunas veces el nombre de esta última tratando de recordar al menos su rostro. Finalmente lo logra, comentado que efectivamente habían pasado algunos años.

— ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó la mujer.

— Anda por ahí con su novia —respondió Rin tratando de restarle importancia.

— Esos dos... —suspiró también el castaño— Quedan semanas para que se casen y ya parecen matrimonio.

— Y que lo digas —asintió su amiga— Después de tanto no se separan ni para respirar.

Kikyo no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su hija, ya que, que si bien no era con mala intención, sabía que tampoco estaba mintiendo. No obstante volvió en sí y tuvo que regañarla por el comportamiento para con su hermano y su novia.

— Además, tú y ella eran amigas desde antes de que fuera novia de tu hermano. Así que en parte es tu culpa que ellos estén juntos. —agregó.

— Ni lo menciones —bufó ella—. El idiota se quedó con mi amiga.

— ¿Entonces son celos? —inquirió el muchacho con malicia para hacerla enojar, logrando su cometido.

— Rin, si ves a tu hermano por favor dile —le pidió—. Estoy segura de que se alegrará tanto como tú.

— Claro madre —respondió desganada—. Vamos Kohaku, busquemos al idiota de mi hermano.

— ¿A dónde?

— Siempre están en el bosque, deben estar por ahí. —contestó para jalarlo del brazo y hacerlo caminar a la fuerza.

Los vio adentrarse en el bosque, sin poder evitar preguntarse cuál era la razón en la actitud de su hija cuando se hace la mención del noviazgo de su hermano. No tenía una mala relación con ella, puesto que son mejores amigas desde hacía años, cuando apenas era una cría. Luego pensó en que no era algo propio de ese par, sino respecto a la mayoría de parejas que estaban en su situación.

**_._..**

En otro punto de la región, un alto demonio blanco seguía el rastro de su hermano, o mejor dicho medio-hermano, para darle un mensaje de su padre. Ya se estaba hartando de buscarlo en cada pueblo. ¿Por qué no se quedaba en un punto fijo para que se los mandara cuando quisiera? Ya ni él sabía por qué se los seguía entregando. Tal vez porque se encontraba algunos demonios en el camino que le servían como entrenamiento para usar a su espada, Bakusaiga. Aunque eran insignificantes para él, que podía destrozarlos con sus propias manos, por lo que no la ha usado más que contadas ocasiones. Sea cual sea el motivo por el cual lo buscaba, para eso tenía a Jaken, él hacía todo el trabajo en relación a su medio-hermano.

— ¿Dónde estará ese inútil ahora? —hablaba por lo bajo el inugami.

— ¿Amo Sesshoumaru...? —preguntaba su sirviente, un youkai con apariencia de sapo con unos ojos saltones y amarillos— ¿Por qué sigue llevándoles los pergaminos a ese tonto de Inuyasha? No debería perder su tiempo en esas cosas...

— No digas tonterías —respondió seco él, dejando helado al pequeño verde—. Para eso estás tú.

Jaken prefirió no seguir hablando, no era bueno provocar a su amo, menos por cosas en relación al hanyou que compartía su sangre. No era tan idiota como para arriesgarse a que su amo lo matara por intruso.

— _¿A dónde fue? Nunca lo he buscado en esa dirección _—pensaba para sí el demonio mayor mientras enfocaba su vista hacia el Norte.

**_._..**

Mientras Rin y Kohaku iban por el bosque en busca del hermano de ella, unos ruidos se escucharon entre los árboles, poniéndolos a ambos en alerta. De repente, la silueta de un ser de platinada cabellera apareció ante ellos, provocando que gritaran por reacción al suceso.

— ¡Inuyasha no vuelvas a hacer eso! —gritó Kohaku— Casi nos matas del susto.

— Pensé que eras un exterminador, no te puedes asustar así como así —rió él—. Aunque tienes razón, soy de temer —agregó con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

— Eres un inmaduro —le respondió la joven más calmada, aunque poniéndose en una postura indiferente con sus brazos cruzados.

— Vamos, Rin. No seas así —reclamó éste haciendo un berrinche—. Hace meses que no nos vemos y ni me saludas.

— Claro que si —sonrió extendiendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo—. Ven acá, tonto.

— Esa es la Rin que me gusta. —le sonrió ampliamente y la despegó del suelo.

Aquel joven era un viejo amigo de ambos, un hanyou, quien además conocía desde hacía mucho más tiempo a la mejor amiga de Rin, ya que los padres de ambos eran muy amigos.

— ¡Bájame Inuyasha! —reía mientras intentaba infructuosamente que la bajara.

— Está bien, está bien —respondió mientras cesaba su abrazo—. Te has vuelto una amargada.

— Mira quien lo dice, eres un... —intentó contestar pero fue interrumpida por Kohaku, quien le recordó que estaban en medio de algo.

— Es cierto, ¿qué hacen acá? —preguntó esta vez el hanyou.

— Buscamos a mi hermano —respondió ella—. Aprovechando que estás acá, ¿por qué no nos ayudas, perro? Tu olfato no va a ser útil.

— ¡No me llames así! —comenzó a vociferar— Veo que ese lobo rabioso te pegó la costumbre —gruñó por lo bajo.

— Bueno, bueno. Sólo ayúdanos. ¿Quieres?

— Está bien, es por acá. —indicó Inuyasha una vez encontrado el aroma que buscaban los humanos.

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar, y los tres se fueron en busca de sus amigos perdidos.

**_._..**

En lo profundo del bosque, en las ramas de un viejo árbol, se encontraban dos jóvenes enamorados. Él era un joven cercano a sus veinte años, con un extraño cabello blanco y unos misteriosos ojos color violeta. Ella era físicamente similar, cabello de un tono blanco y unos ojos violáceos. Pero había una diferencia entre ellos, una gran diferencia: él era un humano, mientras que ella una youkai.

— No sabes cuanto me gusta estar contigo —le decía el muchacho mientras la besaba con una increíble ternura.

— Falta poco para poder estar juntos para siempre —sonreía ella.

— Todavía me cuesta creer que serás mía y sólo mía —le dijo sosteniendo su rostro.

— Créelo, así será —contestó y desvió la mirada unos instantes algo extrañada, él le preguntó qué sucedía—. Rin se acerca, viene con Kohaku e... ¿Inuyasha? —parecía dudar ante esto.

— Ohh... —suspiró él— Por eso nos encontraron tan rápido —rió para besarla rápidamente.

— Por favor, vomitaré —ironizó su pelinegra hermana al verlos.

Él volvió a suspirar y bajó del árbol, preguntándole sobre qué era lo que quería al tiempo que ayudaba a bajar a su prometida. Ella le contó sobre el mensaje de su madre, la visita de su prima y abuela. El chico sonrió mientras abrazaba a la youkai, porque estarían para su día especial.

— Hola Inuyasha —saludó ésta—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien Shiori, gracias por preguntar —respondió el hanyou—. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

— Bien, hace poco volvió de un largo viaje —sonrió.

— Mejor vayamos a casa, tengo mucha hambre —comentó el peliblanco

— Shiori, no sé como soportas a Hakudoshi —bufó Rin mientras los cinco partían a la casa de los hermanos—. ¿Cómo es que te fuiste a enamorar justo de él?

Ella rió por el comentario de su amiga, después de todo, tenía sus fundamentos. Cuando eran pequeños nunca se llevaron muy bien, de hecho, casi siempre peleaban. Con el tiempo y circunstancias sus sentimientos cambiaron, y lo único que impedía estar juntos era la mortalidad de su amado. Por suerte su padre lo aceptó, y cuando se volvieran pareja_[1]_ ya no tendría ese problema, ya que el tiempo se detendría en él, como pasa con un demonio. Sin embargo, seguirá teniendo las debilidades de un humano.

— Tienes razón —sonrió ella—. No sé por qué fue justo él, pero ahora ya no puedo pensar en una vida sin Hakudoshi.

— Sólo lo dices porque no tienes a nadie —contestó su hermano sacándole la lengua—, si tuvieras un novio no molestarías tanto.

— No seas grosero —le reprendió Shiori.

— Eso del amor es sólo una distracción —dijo Inuyasha de pronto.

— Como en pocas ocasiones, estamos de acuerdo —secundó Rin.

— Deben tener cuidado con lo que dicen —comentó la youkai—. ¿Quién les asegura que no terminen enamorándose, incluso entre ustedes? —rió— El destino puede ser muy caprichoso.

Ambos aludidos se miraron y sonrojaron completamente, al mismo tiempo gritaron que era una tontería y la chica agregó que lo único que le importaba era entrenar, siendo secundada esta vez por el hanyou

— No hay caso con ustedes —suspiraron los tres restantes.

— Ahora que lo pienso... —meditó un momento el peliblanco— Kohaku, ¿Tú no tienes novia, verdad?

— N-no... Claro que no. —respondió apartando la mirada de la sonrisa traviesa de éste.

**_._..**

Cuando llegaron al hogar, todos almorzaron juntos por petición de la dueña de ésta. Una vez que terminaron, se recostaron en el césped cerca de la aldea, para ponerse al día con sus vidas. Kohaku no pudo evitar preguntarle al de cabellera plateada sobre lo que hacía cuando no estaba en la aldea, ya que en su última ida fue mucho tiempo, tanto que pensaban que ya no volvería. Inuyasha le contestó lo de siempre: que viajaba, mas esta ocasión demoró más de lo que había pensado puesto que aprovechó para entrenar con la espada que hacía más de un año había heredado de su padre, Tessaiga.

— ¿Y cómo es tu entrenamiento? —inquirió Rin.

— No es la gran cosa, sólo estuve con un amigo de mi padre y él me daba órdenes y esas cosas. A decir verdad me ha dado bastantes facilidades en cuanto a mi entrenamiento —reflexionó.

— Hace mucho que no entreno —comentó casi para sí la muchacha.

— Rin, no te puedes pasar la vida entrenando —mencionó Shiori—. ¿Qué harás luego con tu vida?

— Ni se lo digas amor —comentó su novio y hermano de la chica—, eso sólo la hará entrenar más. Eres su mejor amiga, sabes lo terca que puede llegar a ser.

— Creo que es algo de familia —rió ella siendo callada por un fuerte abrazo.

— Oye Kohaku —llamó Inuyasha—, ¿dónde está tu hermana? No la he visto ni la huelo por los alrededores.

— Fue al Sur hace unos días, tiene un trabajo y no creo que vuelva hasta unas semanas más.

— ¿Fue con Miroku?

— Si, no la dejaría ir sola, que sirva de algo su novio.

— ¿Y crees que así esté más segura? Con ese monje... —rió Hakudoshi, y Shiori volvió a reprenderlo— Lo siento, sólo digo la verdad.

Entre charla y charla la noche comenzó a decirles a los jóvenes que era la hora de despedirse. Los tres humanos se fueron sus casas mientras que el hanyou se puso en un árbol cercano y la youkai marchó a su casa en medio del bosque, para ver a su amado temprano como se lo había prometido.

**_._..**

Mientras, Sesshoumaru detuvo su andar para descansar un momento mirando la luna, la noche siguiente sería llena. No estaba dormido, pues sólo cerraba sus ojos para recobrar energía, cuando una brisa nocturna llegó a su rostro con un olor bastante peculiar. Era el de su medio-hermano Inuyasha, pero éste no estaba sólo, estaba mezclado con otros, algunos de ellos conocidos. Usando su fino olfato intentó separarlos, dando cuenta de que unos eran de humanos y otro de una youkai conocida.

— _Shiori_ — pensó el daiyoukai para luego fruncir el ceño, ese no era el único que podía reconocer.

Otro olor llamó su atención, era raro pero placentero. Olía como a _flores silvestres con un toque de vainilla_, bastante extraño. Generalmente ese tipo de olores le desagradaban, pero este no, era agradable. Otra brisa llegó a él, incitándolo a buscar su origen. No obstante, siendo un youkai calculador y nada impulsivo sólo se quedó en su lugar, no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente.

**_._..**

A la mañana siguiente, un alboroto afuera de su casa hizo despertar al par de hermanos que dormían plácidamente. Rin preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba, con una notoria cara de sueño, mientras que su hermano preguntaba por el alboroto, con la misma expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Esas son formas de recibirme después de tantos años, queridos primos? —decía una chica con unos dieciséis años recién cumplidos, con unos ojos color chocolate, cabellos negros y reflejos azules, mientras bajaba de una carreta.

— ¡Kagome! —gritaron ambos y corrieron a abrazarla.

— Cuanto tiempo sin vernos —dijo Hakudoshi.

— Me alegra tanto que estés aquí prima —agregó la hermana de éste.

— Ese si es un mejor recibimiento —comentó una anciana que también bajaba de la misma carreta—. ¿Cómo están mis niños?

— ¡Abuela Kaede! —volvieron a gritar.

El humano de ojos violeta no pudo evitar preguntarle si se quedaría a su boda, que sería en algunas semanas. Su prima, adelantándose a su abuela, le comentó que en su pueblo no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera del chico que conquistó a la youkai del Norte.

— Parece ser el gran acontecimiento —ironizó Rin.

— Siento la ironía en tus palabras, querida hermanita.

— Quien lo diría —palabreó su abuela—, y ustedes que se llevaban tan mal cuando pequeños.

— Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, felicidades primito.

— Gracias Kagome —dijo él y la abrazó cuando vio salir del bosque a Shiori junto a Inuyasha—. Y hablando de mi prometida...

La youkai saludó muy alegre a todos los presentes, al igual que éstos a ella. Hakudoshi le preguntó Kagome si recordaba al hanyou, ya que cuando se había ido del pueblo hacía varios años, sólo los visitó un par de veces, estando en la última el mitad-bestia, hacía unos seis años.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? — sonrió ella.

— ¿Y tú, Inuyasha?

Él no contestó, parecía estar congelado, completamente embelesado con la belleza que tenía al frente. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a aquella chica, la recordaba apenas como una niña molesta, gritona y mandona, todo lo contrario a como se veía ahora. Definitivamente los años no le han hecho mal. Sin embargo, unos empujones los sacaron de sus cavilaciones

— Ya, ya, estoy bien —contestó para que dejara de zamarrearlo el peliblanco —. Hola Kagome.

— Basta de formalidades —intervino Rin— .Ven Kagome, tengo mucho que contarte y hay mucho que quiero que veas.

— Claro —accedió ella mientras fue tomada del brazo y sacada de allí, perdiendo de vista al hanyou.

**_._..**

Apenas amaneció, ambos demonios emprendieron su camino nuevamente. Después de andar un buen tramo, el demonio blanco no mostraba expresión alguna, mientras el pequeño y verde presentaba mucho cansancio por dar tantos pasos al tener las piernas mucho más cortas que su amo. Luego de otro rato andando, un monstruo se apareció en su camino, un gran ogro.

— Así que los rumores eran ciertos. ¿Qué hace el príncipe Sesshoumaru por estas tierras? —preguntó éste— Eres un tonto por venir a mis territorios, demonio.

Sesshoumaru sólo frunció el ceño y miró a su sirviente, Jaken, quien temblaba de miedo. Alzó la voz y le ordenó que llevara el mensaje a Inuyasha, y el pequeño youkai obedeció inmediatamente.

— ¿Buscando a ese sucio híbrido, demonio? —se mofó— Es una lástima que por un ser tan insignificante pierdas tu vida.

— Insolente —murmuró y con un rápido movimiento lo tomó por el cuello con un látigo de luz verde que salió de su mano derecha—. ¿Quién te crees para desafiar al gran Sesshoumaru?

— No eres más que un demonio —respondió con dificultad.

— Y tú no eres más que un simple monstruo, no vales ni que use mi espada en ti —dijo él harto de tanta plática, así que usó sus garras y lo destrozó fácilmente—. Hmph —fue lo único que se escuchó.

Bastante fácil y rápido, sin vacilar. Siguió su camino cuando nuevamente una brisa del viento trajo consigo ese aroma. _"Flores y vainilla"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese olor, por qué le era tan conocido? Olía a humano y aunque le fueran indiferentes, le desagradaban la mayoría de sus olores, pero este... Este lo atraía, de una forma seductora. ¿Dé dónde proviene ese aroma? Se preguntaba cada vez que lo sentía más cerca.

**_._..**

Caminando por el bosque, Kagome le decía a su prima que los extrañaba mucho tanto a ella como a Hakudoshi, acotando que las cosas en su pueblo no son tan divertidas como cuando estaban todos juntos en la aldea. Ella suspiró y comentó que pronto su hermano se casará, y quién sabría como serán las cosas de ahí en adelante.

— Él siempre ha estado para mí cuando lo he necesitado, siempre ha sido el hermano mayor y de ahora él sólo me verá crecer, mientras que yo no, no como hubiese sido antes si yo...

— Rin —se detuvo y le habló con un tono suave—. Ella lo ama realmente, se nota cuando están juntos. Ni a ella ni a su familia le importa, eso es lo que vale.

— Ya lo sé. Sin embargo, ante los ojos de muchos no será más que un humano que ensucia la sangre de la familia de Shiori —respondió con la voz triste.

— Escucha —tomó sus manos—. Él fue, es, y siempre será un idiota por lo que te hizo. Siento no haber estado aquí para ti cuando me necesitabas, pero no los juzgues a todos por igual, dale la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella, sabes que ella no es así.

— Ya lo sé, Kagome, conozco a Shiori y sé que sería incapaz de hacerle pasar a mi hermano lo que yo pasé, es sólo que...

— Sólo que nada —la interrumpió e intentó cambiar el tema para animarla—. Vamos prima, según escuche apenas llegué tienes muchos pretendientes. ¿Por qué no los vemos para que te distraigas un rato? —le sonrió y tomó del brazo.

— A mí no me engañas —detuvo su andar—. ¿Crees que no vi como se miraban tú e Inuyasha?

— Pero que cosas dices, prima —dijo actuando como si nada comenzando a caminar otra vez.

Iban de regreso cuando Rin sintió una extraña presencia cerca.

Se detuvo y colocó a su prima Kagome tras de sí, miró hacia todos lados agudizando sus sentidos, cuando un demonio en su forma humana, con una extraña piel violácea, los ojos rojos y cabello blanco, apareció ante ellas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Kagome con apenas un hilo de voz, su miedo era notorio.

— ¿Qué hacen unas jóvenes tan deliciosas como ustedes solas en el bosque? —ignoró el comentario aquel demonio.

— Ya escuchaste la pregunta —habló firme Rin—. Ahora respóndela.

— Ya que insisten... —dijo esbozando una sonrisa arrogante— Mi nombre es Goshinki, y soy es demonio más poderoso que existe.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Claro está que comerlas. —rió— Se ven exquisitas.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que te lo haré tan fácil? —ahora ella puso la misma sonrisa y bufó— Además, ¿qué es esa apariencia, no crees que es raro que un demonio devora humanos se vea como uno?

— Tienes razón, sacerdotisa —comentó causando una mueca de asombro en el rostro de ella—. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no lo sabía? —nuevamente esa sonrisa apareció en su rostro— Puedo ver los poderes sobrenaturales que emanan de tu cuerpo, pero déjame decirte que no son lo suficientemente buenos como para ganarme.

— Kagome, vete a la aldea —ordenó con su vos firme nuevamente.

— Pero Rin, no puedo...

— ¡Solo hazlo! —le gritó alzando la voz— Vete, yo estaré bien.

La chica asintió y se fue corriendo en busca de una ruta para llegar lo antes posible a la aldea y pedir ayuda.

— Que tierna al querer salvarla —sonrió irónico—, pero sabes que después de matarte iré por ella como el postre —agregó para dejar al descubierto su verdadero ser: un gran demonio de cuerpo morado, grandes colmillos y cuernos y sus ojos más rojos que antes—. Que divertida será esta cena.

— Eso lo veremos —respondió dando un salto hacia atrás, sacando una espada que tenía escondida mientras lo miraba en forma desafiante—. Ven por mí.

**_._..**

Sesshoumaru llegó a una aldea, allí divisó a Jaken, quien ya había encontrado a Inuyasha. Sentía ese aroma levemente en el aire, mas su portadora no estaba ahí. Se acercó donde estaban y al lugar llegaba Shiori junto a otros dos humanos que no miró, sólo volteó a la youkai y ésta le sonrió.

— Tanto tiempo Sesshoumaru. —le dijo ella y éste asintió levemente.

— Disculpe, ¿usted conoce a mi amo? —preguntó el pequeño demonio verde.

— Jaken —exageró su voz haciéndose la ofendida—, ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?

Entonces abrió los ojos impresionado y comenzó a disculparse de rodillas sin parar, provocando la risa en la youkai, quien comentó que seguía siendo el de siempre.

— Levántate —le ordenó Sesshoumaru y éste obedeció rápidamente.

— Y tú sigues tan mandón como hace años —agregó pero él no contestó.

— ¿Quién es él? —inquirió Kohaku.

— Es mi hermano —contestó Inuyasha.

— No sabía que tenías un hermano —comentó Hakudoshi.

— Es cierto, se parecen —razonó el castaño.

— Sólo de padre —terminó el hanyou.

— Nos conocemos todos de críos —agregó ella cuando una agitada chica salió corriendo del bosque junto a la aldea.

Todos la miraron intentando entender lo que gritaba, algo poco audible. Sesshoumaru la miró con detenimiento. _No era ella._ Pensaba mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Cálmate. —le decía Hakudoshi tratando de que recobrara el aliento.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kohaku alarmado al ver la condición en la que estaba.

— Es... es Rin

— ¿Qué pasó con Rin? —preguntó esta vez Shiori.

— Esta... estábamos en el bosque... y un demonio fue a atacarnos —trataba de articular una frase cuando los tres youkais y el hanyou sintieron algo raro.

— ¿A-amo...? —decía Jaken con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Inuyasha.

— Es un demonio muy fuerte —respondió Shiori.

El daiyoukai no habló, la presencia de ese demonio era grande. Estaba dispuesto a ir por él cuando otra brisa llevó a él ese aroma que tanto buscaba: _flores y vainilla_.

— Rin está en problemas, hay que ir por ella —dijo el hanyou cuando fue detenido por un brazo—. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Es tu hermana!

— Si hubiese querido tu ayuda la hubiese pedido —contestó él para luego mirar a Kagome esperando una afirmación de su parte.

— Tiene razón —dijo apenas la chica más calmada, aunque igual parecía desconcertada—. Rin no me pidió que buscara ayuda, solo me ordenó que me fuera de allí

— Es su batalla —reafirmó Kohaku tratando de calmar el ambiente.

— Tienen razón, Inuyasha. Si ella no pidió ayuda es porque sabe que podrá con esto —agregó Shiori.

— ¡¿Pero de que rayos hablan?! —insistió en ir, no obstante seguía siendo detenido.

— No te metas —le contestó el peliblanco mirándolo en forma fría—. Ella sabe pelear sola.

Sesshoumaru sólo observaba la situación a la par que los olores se intensificaban y, sin embargo, parecía que su medio-hermano no se había dado cuenta por lo exasperado que estaba. Típico de él.

— _Sangre._ —pensó para luego fruncir el ceño y mirar en dirección de aquel bosque— _¿Será posible que...?_

**_._..**

Aquel denominado Goshinki era muy difícil de atacar, más de lo que ella pensó en un inicio. Esquivaba cada ataque que le daba, por lo que ella sólo se podía limitar a esquivar los suyos con dificultad, ya que el cansancio comenzaba a llegar a su cuerpo, pues de tanto salto no tenía la misma fuerza.

— ¿Aún no te das cuenta sacerdotisa? —sonrió el demonio lanzándose contra ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó esquivándolo otra vez.

— Que puedo leer tus pensamientos, sé lo que harás.

— _¡¿Pero qué?! Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé_...

— Por supuesto que lo será —rió él—. Vamos sacerdotisa, este juego no es divertido si sólo me evitas.

— _¿Qué hago? Maldición._

— Trata de no pensar, porque lo sabré —agregó para intentar golpearla con sus garras, siendo nuevamente esquivado por ella.

— Tienes razón —sonrió ella para hacer un rápido movimiento con su espada y lanzar una ráfaga cortante, hiriéndolo en el hombro y haciéndolo caer de rodillas—. Sabes, creo que eso de actuar sin pensar funciona después de todo, con razón Inuyasha siempre le funciona. —ironizó.

— Una simple espada no podrá conmigo, tonta.

— Esta no es una simple espada —contestó la pelinegra—. La ha forjado Totosai, tiene grandes poderes y sumados a los míos nos hace imparables —agregó para enterrarla en el suelo y juntar sus manos haciendo un conjuro.

— ¿Qué me sucede? —comenzó a gritar— ¡¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente?!

— Fuiste un idiota al decirme que podías hacerlo, ahora puedo evitar que lo hagas —respondió para volver a tomar su espada—. Es tu fin.

— Una simple humana ¡no me derrotará! —gritó él tomándose el hombro y levantándose con una gran dificultad.

— No soy una simple humana, soy una miko guerrera —sentenció para lanzar otro ataque, este más certero que el anterior.

Ante aquel cuerpo del demonio, solamente dijo ciertas palabras de oración y vio como unas luces salían del cadáver en dirección al cielo. Enfundó su espada y caminó para volver a la aldea.

**_._..**

Una silueta femenina se dibujó en el inicio del bosque, entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas; aquella _"Rin"_ de la que hablaban era la portadora de ese aroma, pero más impresionante aún, ella acabó con ese ser de una gran presencia demoníaca. _¿Quién era esa chica? _¿Cómo una humana acabó con ese demonio tan rápido? Aunque más importante aún _¡¿Por qué diablos le era conocida?!_

Rin salió del bosque y vio a sus amigos cerca, y junto a ellos dos youkais que nunca había visto. Uno de ellos le causaba extrañeza, pues era pequeño, verde y de ojos saltones, pero el otro... el otro le era extraño por otro motivo, era todo lo contrario. Aceleró su paso, pues logró ver el rostro de su prima al verla. Cuando llegó a ella, ésta se le abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Rin! Estaba tan preocupada por ti —dijo Kagome pegándose a su pecho sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.  
— Te dije que estaría bien —respondió suavemente mientras la miraba de forma maternal y le ordenaba el cabello.

No podía evitar verla así, a pesar de su poca diferencia de edad siempre cuidó de su pequeña prima como si fuera su hermana menor, justo como Hakudoshi cuidaba de ella. Cuando sus padres murieron hace años, ella se marchó de la aldea y se fue a un pueblo más grande con su abuela. Sólo la vio un par de veces después de eso, y habían pasado unos seis años desde la última vez que lo hizo.

— Creo que no hace falta preguntar. ¿Verdad hermanita? —dijo él al ver la espada en el obi de ella— Estoy orgulloso de ti, sabía que lo lograrías.

— Todo está en orden, gracias —respondió para voltear a ambos demonios desconocidos y observarlos detenidamente.

Sesshoumaru hacía lo mismo desde que llegó, mostrando esa fría y seria mirada. Veía su estatura, su largo y frondoso cabello que le llegaba al final de su cintura, sus ojos color chocolate, su perlada piel, sus carnosos labios. ¿Será la hembra de Inuyasha? No, sus olores estaban mezclados pero no para que estén juntos. La recorrió nuevamente con la mirada provocándole un escalofrío que él pudo notar y fijó su vista en la espada que traía la chica: de ella emanaba una gran energía, no pura por lo demás, sino energía demoníaca.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó directamente, acabando con el pequeño silencio y aún con su prima entre brazos. Aquellos demonios le causaban una extraña sensación en el estómago, en especial el inugami.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves mocosa insolente?! —comenzó a vociferar el pequeño— ¡Que hayas acabado con ese demonio no te da derecho de hablarle así a mi amo, el gran Sesshoumaru, el prínci...!

—Jaken —lo interrumpió él—. Entrégale el mensaje a Inuyasha —le ordenó esquivando la pregunta de la chica.

Aquella mujer lo seguí inquietando, de su cuerpo emanaba una gran energía, pero nunca había visto ese tipo de poder en ninguna sacerdotisa que haya conocido antes, y estaba el hecho de aquella espada tan extraña.

—Si amo —respondió extendiéndole el pergamino al hanyou.

—De ahora en adelante le diré a mi padre que te mande sus mensajes para acá, yo no soy tu mensajero —dijo indiferente.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, quien aún no se recuperaba por completo, y sin saber muy bien por qué sólo asintió. Sesshoumaru volvió a ordenarle a su sirviente que partieran, y éste comenzó a seguirlo con pequeños y presurosos pasos, mientras que él caminaba con calma y elegancia, adentrándose en el bosque. Rin prefirió dejarlo ir, de momento estaba más preocupada por su prima. La miró y pudo notar que ya se encontraba mejor, después sólo suspiró y su amigo le habló.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Rin?

— Ella acabó con ese demonio —respondió Kohaku—. Eso fue lo que pasó.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —preguntaba aún incrédulo.

— Hace más de un año que no nos vemos, Inuyasha —contestó esta vez Rin, separándose de Kagome—. He entrenado todo este tiempo y mis poderes han aumentado mucho.

— Creí que eras una sacerdotisa —comentó su prima, recién al notar la katana que llegaba en su obi—. ¿Qué haces con esa espada, cómo es que no la vi antes?

— Soy una miko guerrera, Kagome. Ya lo sabías —respondió volteando a ella—. Además de mis poderes espirituales, tengo una gran habilidad en batalla. Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, siempre la llevo conmigo, sólo que no a la vista —sonrió.

— Es por esto que no te dejamos intervenir —le dijo Shiori al de cabellos plateados.

— Mi hermanita ha entrenado mucho y tiene que probarse a sí misma —agregó Hakudoshi—. Ella sabe medirse.

— No lo sabía —comento el hanyou por lo bajo.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí —sonrió nuevamente—. Será mejor que vayamos a casa, mi madre debe... —intentó decir pero fue interrumpida por su madre y su abuela, quienes llegaban de una aldea vecina.

— Hija, ¿sentiste esa presencia? —preguntó Kikyo algo alterada e intentaba examinarlos— ¿Están bien?

— Pero claro que están bien, ¿no los ves? —rió la anciana acercándose a ellos.

— Rin se encargó de todo —le mencionó su hijo guiñándole el ojo.

— ¿Rin... tú? —estaba sorprendida, a pesar que sabía de antemano el gran poder que tenía su hija, y el que le faltaba por descubrir— ¿Tú acabaste con ese demonio?

— Si mamá, la verdad fue bastante fácil —rió poniéndose la mano en la nuca nerviosa, mintiendo notoriamente.

— Madre tengo hambre —dijo su hermano.

— Eres un glotón —le reprendió su novia.

**_._..**

La mañana y la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, dando paso a una noche iluminada por el gran astro que mira desde lo alto. En esos momentos, dos individuos no podían conciliar el sueño, o siquiera descansar en el caso de uno de ellos.

**_._..**

Rin no lograba caer en los brazos de Morfeo. A pesar de que la tarde fue muy tranquila, no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido en la mañana, y no era por el demonio del bosque exactamente, sino por aquel de ojos dorados y una larga cabellera plateada. Ahora que lo piensa, tenía cierto parecido con Inuyasha _¿Serán parientes?_ No dejaba de preguntarse, que extraña sensación tenía, como si lo conociera de algún lado. ¿Pero, de dónde?

**_._..**

En el bosque, reposando bajo un árbol y sobre su estola, Sesshoumaru se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, intentando descansar. A cada momento venía a su mente la imagen de esa humana, debía admitirlo, era muy bella. Era alta, le llegaba a los hombros quizás; su cabellera negra resaltaba esos grandes ojos chocolate y su blanca y aperlada piel hacía juego con todo. Su actitud era admirable, sin temor alguno dice o pregunta lo que quiere, aunque él no haya contestado a su pregunta. Ese aroma, a flores silvestres con un suave toque de vainilla le nubla la mente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Y su poder, superaba incluso a muchas youkais que conocía, no era una chica cualquiera. _"Esa sacerdotisa es muy joven en comparación a la gran cantidad de energía que tiene" _pensaba cuando sintió una presencia y aroma que él ya conocía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó separando sus parpados y alzando la vista a una gran roble frente a sí.

Al decir esto, una silueta femenina se vislumbró en una de sus ramas, en contraste de la enorme luna llena que ocupaba el cielo.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —dijo ella con una suave voz y cierto todo de burla.

* * *

_**[1]** _A lo que me refiero con pareja o compañeros, sería al equivalente de un matrimonio humano, ya que, creo yo, al ser más "animales" ese ritual o ceremonia no existe, al menos no de la misma forma, sino más como la elección de una pareja o un compañero/a.

* * *

¡Primer capítulo terminado :D!  
Pues, como espero que pudieran apreciar, cada uno tiene su pasado, y puede afectar aquello en su forma de ser o pensar :S  
Sí, Rin es una sacerdotisa guerrera, porque no quise ponerla como alguien demasiado débil aunque obvio, todos flaquean en algún momento, y ella no será la excepción.  
Sé que pueda ser extraña la relación de parentescos, a decir verdad, hasta para mí son algo raros, pero quise involucrar otros personajes quizá no tan usados, no como los principales al menos.

Rin y Hakudoshi son hijos de Kikyo. Kagome es la prima de ambos y Kaede es la abuela de los tres, por ende, la madre de Kikyo.  
De momento, de Shiori sólo se sabe que es la prometida de Hukodoshi, quien es en este fic un humano y ella una youkai completa, no una hanyou como lo es en el animé/manga. Más adelante se verá su relación en esta historia, ya que su papel no es secundario ni mucho menos.

Éste es un capítulo más introductorio, aunque ya planteando algunas dudas en Sesshoumaru. Cree conocer a Rin, pero no sabe de dónde. Como lo dice el nombre, aquí lo principal es su olor, que es lo que le produce esa sensación conocida. También le llamó la atención su espada, algo no menor tampoco.

Si tienen alguna duda, crítica, comentario o sugerencia, no duden en dejarme un comentario.

Saludos n_n  
**_Franela ^^_**


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Quién eres tú?

**¿Dónde te he visto?****  
**Por Franela

_**Capítulo 2. ¿Quién eres tú?**_

**_._..**

— He oído rumores acerca de ti —contestó ignorándola y cerrando sus ojos, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y teniendo su rostro sereno nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —inquirió ella, bajando de las ramas para sentarse en las grandes raíces de aquel roble.

— Como que te prometiste a un humano —respondió—. Su aroma está impregnado en ti, así que supongo que es cierto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él y él conmigo

— Su vida es limitada.

— Existen formas de evitarlo, lo sabes —dijo algo molesta.

— Shiori, sigue siendo un humano.

— Evitaremos que envejezca, eso era lo único que nos impedía estar juntos —insistió cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su estómago—. Sabes lo normal que es —agregó para recargarse en el árbol.

La youkai hacía referencia a su padre, el gran Inu no Taisho_[1]_, que después de la muerte de su esposa y madre de Sesshoumaru, Irasue_[2]_, se enamoró de una humana y se casó con ella, teniendo como descendencia un hijo hanyou.

— ¿Cómo convenciste a tu padre? —preguntó él, ignorando lo que ella había dicho— Pensé que después de lo que había pasado ya no le agradaban tanto los humanos.

Shiori analizó sus palabras y recordó lo que había pasado hace unos... ¿Diez años?...

_[...]_

— _¡Vamos Rin! Vamos antes de que anochezca —gritaba alegre la pequeña youkai._

— _Ven Hakudoshi, no seas amargado, vamos a jugar —le insistía ella a su hermano mayor._

— _No me interesa, jueguen ustedes —respondió mientras sostenía una espada entre sus manos. Aquella arma despertaba un gran interés en el peliblanco—. Estoy ocupado._

— _Aburrido —le dijeron ambas sacándole la lengua, mientras se iban a jugar al bosque._

_Cuando la noche llegaba a su esplendor, un demonio menor atacó la aldea, siendo repelido por los furiosos aldeanos y yéndose a esconder al bosque. Ellos lo siguieron y como era de noche fueron con todo y antorchas tras él. En un descuido, parte del bosque comenzó a arder y las llamas se esparcieron rápidamente por el lugar, separando a las amigas que allí jugaban. Shiori se vio rodeada por el fuego y sin poder moverse, ya que a pesar de ser una importante youkai, se encontraba en su forma humana._

_Desde que nació había tenido problemas para su desarrollo, era un par de años menor que Sesshoumaru, pero se quedó con el cuerpo de una cría de humano de unos 5 años por mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no recordaba cuántos exactamente, por lo que sus poderes naturales parecían no existir. Eso fue hasta que conoció a Rin, desde entonces creció a un ritmo normal así que parecían tener la misma edad. A pesar de esto, seguía pareciendo una niña, sin haber desarrollado su forma natural: una "Ave Real", como le decían los humanos por su elegancia y belleza descomunal. Un Ave Fénix del Norte._

_Estaba paralizada por el miedo, tenía sus sentidos apagados, hasta que una voz conocida la hizo reaccionar._

— _¡Shiori, vamos! ¡¿Qué te pasa? —le gritaba Hakudoshi moviéndola._

— _Y-yo... yo... el fuego... no sé que hacer —respondía muy nerviosa, tanto que no podía articular palabras._

— _Hay que irnos de aquí —la jaló por la muñeca._

— _Rin... —susurró apenas— ¿Dónde está Rin?_

— _Mi madre fue por ella, yo vine por ti. ¡Vámonos, esto es un infierno! —gritó para alzar la vista y ver algo extraño— Un campo... —musitó._

— _Hakudoshi... ¿Qué está pasando? —comenzó a asustarse nuevamente._

— _Están rodeando el fuego con un campo de energía para que no se esparza más —dijo casi sin creerlo—. Debemos irnos ya, ahora el fuego se consumirá más rápido hacia nosotros —agregó para jalarla otra vez, en busca una salida._

_Luego de unos minutos corriendo, Shiori apenas pudo llamarlo, ya que caía inconsciente a la tierra producto de la asfixia por estar tanto tiempo entre las llamas. Lo último que recuerda, era como esos ojos color violeta como los suyos la miraban, y que su portador la llamaba a gritos._

_No sabe qué pasó después, sólo que despertó en una habitación. La recorrió con la mirada y vio al peliblanco que fue a salvarla recargado en la muralla frente a ella, viéndola como si una presión saliera de su cuerpo. Aún aturdida le preguntó qué era lo que había pasado, y éste solamente atinó a sonreír, diciéndoles que se alegraba de que estuviera mejor. No obstante el incendio acudió a su mente, su hogar, todo había desaparecido para ella._

— _El bosque, ¿cómo está el bosque? —su respiración se vio entrecortada._

— _Cálmate, está bien —contestó yendo a ella—. Una parte de el está quemado, pero fue gracias a Rin el fuego no se expandió._

— _¿Rin?_

— _Si, fue ella la que puso ese campo especial alrededor de las llamas y evitó que siguieran su avance, al parecer tiene poderes como los de mi madre y pudo salvar tu hogar, aunque... —se detuvo un momento, su garganta lo comenzaba a traicionar— Aunque fue culpa de nosotros que esto comenzara —ella lo miró extrañada y él tragó hondo—. Lo siento, perseguían a un demonio y se descuidaron con las antorchas y..._

— _Fue un accidente —lo interrumpió tomando su mano, luego lo miró bien y notó unas heridas que tenía en su rostro y cuerpo—. Estás herido —musitó._

— _No es nada, son solo unas quemaduras leves —dijo mirando unas vendas en sus brazos, para después alzar su vista hacia la youkai de bellos ojos color violeta—. Yo estoy bien, la que me preocupa eres tú._

— _Yo también me siento mejor —comentó cuando un leve carmín llegaba a sus mejillas y lo miraba dulcemente—. Gracias por salvarme._

— _N-no es nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti —dijo nervioso mientras su cara se tornaba roja—. Eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana, tenía que hacerlo. —agregó para girar su rostro mientras ella sonreía._

_[...]_

Sonrió como aquella vez; días después sus vidas tomaron un rotundo cambio al conocer _un secreto_, y años más tarde sus sentimientos terminarían por unirlos de por vida.

— ¿Sabes que fue gracias a una humana que el fuego no arrasó con todo el bosque? —le dijo tras aquel silencio.

— Pero fueron los humanos los que lo provocaron —refutó.

— Fue un accidente.

— Fue persiguiendo a un demonio —insistió mirándola duramente a los ojos.

— Un demonio que atacó injustamente la aldea, ellos no le habían echo nada —respondió subiendo un poco su tono de voz, luego de una pequeña pausa continuó—. En un comienzo mi padre estaba muy triste, después de todo, parte de su hogar se había ido. Sin embargo lo entendió, y los aldeanos han hecho de todo para que aquella parte del bosque vuelva a nacer —él no dijo nada y ella alzó su vista a la luna—. Sabes, me divertía mucho contigo en este bosque, sólo que en ese entonces ambos éramos pequeños, luego creciste y no nos volvimos a ver. Mírate, no has cambiado nada en siglos, tienes el mismo carácter que cuando éramos críos. Aunque estás más alto —agregó con una sonrisa.

— Te demoraste mucho en crecer, y lo has hecho bastante desde la última vez que te vi —volvió a cerrar sus ojos y suspiró imperceptiblemente—. A mí también me gusta mucho este lugar —confesó—. Cuando supe lo que pasó vine a ver como había quedado, lleno de cenizas y todo muerto. Los humanos son muy descuidados.

— No todos son iguales, Sesshoumaru. Ellos los humanos y nosotros los demonios tenemos grandes defectos, y muchos similares. No somos tan diferentes.

— Sandeces —musitó y escucho una leve risa de la youkai—. ¿Qué te causa gracias?

— _Lo terco no se te quita ni con los años, es como alguien que conozco..._ —pensó Shiori— Me recuerdas a mi amiga, la de esta tarde. De hecho fue ella quien salvó el bosque, ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo poderosa que es.

Al decir esto Sesshoumaru puso un rostro pensativo, como si quisiera adivinar o recordar algo.

— No me había dado cuenta —contestó serio.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, debes querer descansar después de todo —se puso de pie y notó el rostro del inugami—. Hasta pronto, Sesshoumaru.

— _Hasta pronto Shiori_ —pensó para sí intentando descansar lo que quedaba de noche, aunque aquello no le resultara por mucho tiempo.

**_._..**

Debido a la brisa constante, su aroma llegaba a él en cada oportunidad que tenía de respirar. Mascullando internamente decidió irse de aquel lugar para distraerse. No logró caminar mucho cuando el sol comenzó a aparecer, al llegar al lugar donde había ocurrido lo conversado con su amiga. miró con atención se dio cuenta.

— Ella tenía razón —dijo por lo bajo.

El bosque renacía de las cenizas, aunque éstas ya no quedaban. Sin querer admitirlo, sus ojos estaban maravillados, el verde que tenía aquella parte del bosque era el más bello que había visto en su vida, y es que a pesar de que faltaba mucho para que aquel lugar volviera a ser lo de antes, parecía estar lleno de vida.

**_._..**

Apenas el sol anunciaba su llegada, Rin se preparaba para ir a entrenar con Kohaku, con quien entrenaba casi todos los días desde que comenzó con esta nueva etapa de su vida. Pero hace mucho que no lo hacía, y su poco aguante con ese tal "Goshinki" se lo hizo más difícil de lo que pensó. Partió a aquel lugar donde siempre iba para relajarse antes de partir un día. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy bien allí, como si mejoraran sus energía. Después de todo, fue en ese lugar donde despertaron sus poderes de sacerdotisa cuando era apenas una niña.

Cerca de allí, Rin sintió la presencia del youkai que había visto el día anterior, aquel _daiyoukai. _Rápidamente se practicó un conjuro para ocultar la suya y se acercó con cuidado para no ser descubierta. Estaba recostado plácidamente, con sus ojos cerrados sobre una de las raíces de un gran roble que no se vio afectado por el incendio años atrás, justamente el que era su favorito. Se veía tan calmado y sereno, muy distinto al semblante que tenía antes. Estaba tras un árbol observándolo cuando una fuerte brisa la descolocó.

Sesshoumaru estaba tan cómodo en aquel lugar que no se percató que la humana se acercaba. Inmediatamente, al recibir aquella brisa, sus instintos despertaron y con sus ojos apenas abiertos inspeccionó cada rincón del lugar, hasta que la vio. Con un aire molesto se movió tan rápido que ella en apenas un segundo lo vio frente a sí.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —gruñó molesto.

Rin se puso nerviosa, _¿Cómo la vio? _¿Su conjuro no sirvió? No era posible, siempre funcionaba, llevaba mucho tiempo perfeccionándolo.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó sin sostenerle la mirada por verse al descubierto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó él sin responder a la suya.

— M-mi... mi nombre es...

— No me refiero a eso —la tomó de un brazo—. ¿Quién eres y por qué siento que te conozco?

— ¡¿Oye qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! —le gritó. Al verse tomada con brusquedad, lógicamente su reacción no fue de las mejores— Ayer te pregunté lo mismo y no me respondiste, ¡así que no te molestes! —se soltó.

Sesshoumaru no reaccionó ante esto, ella tenía razón, se lo había preguntado y él simplemente la ignoró. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él nunca actuaba así. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar; mas, al dar unos pasos se detuvo y la miró de lado.

— Ocultaste tu presencia, pero tu olor te delata.

— Mi... ¿olor? —inquirió sin entender.

— Flores y vainilla —respondió secamente—. _Un aroma bastante peculiar _—pensó.

— ¿Quién eres, qué quieres? —preguntó con una extraña sensación en la garganta, aquel daiyoukai la hacía sentir extraña. _¿Daiyoukai? _¿Cómo sabía si lo era? Aunque la hacía sentir ¿confiada? Más bien extraña.

Él solamente se dio vuelta, ignorándola nuevamente para irse de aquel lugar.

**_._..**

Después de deambular un tiempo por el frondoso bosque, escuchó a lo lejos la irritante voz de su fiel sirviente.

— ¡Amo bonito! —gritaba el renacuajo verde— ¡Amo! Ay amo al fin lo encuentro, pensé que se había ido sin mí —sollozaba pero él youkai no decía nada, sólo seguía caminado—. Disculpe, amo Sesshoumaru, ¿planea quedarse aquí por un tiempo o quiere irse? —nuevamente no respondió— Claro, que tonto he sido, por supuesto que no quiere quedarse por los alrededores, con todos esos humanos y ese tonto de Inuyasha. Por favor amo, perdóneme por...

— Silencio, Jaken —le contestó de una forma que lo dejó helado y luego lo miró de lado—. Quiero que vayas a buscar algo por mí —ordenó mientras le decía lo que quería que le fuera a buscar. En realidad, sólo quería alejarlo por un buen tiempo; ciertamente lo tenía harto, pero no podía matarlo, era su fiel seguidor.

— Pe p-pero amo... —tartamudeaba— eso me tomará como diez días, o más.

— Sólo haz lo que te digo —dijo volteando a él con esa fría mirada, torturándolo prácticamente.

— Si amo —asintió el pequeño youkai con un gran temor, viendo como su señor se iba introduciendo en lo profundo del bosque.

**_._..**

Rin y Kohaku se encontraban entrenando cuando un hanyou de cabellos plateados apareció ante ellos de un momento a otro, asustándolos nuevamente y llevándose un golpe por parte de ambos. Sobándose la cabeza preguntó por qué lo golpeaban, y el castaño, aún con el puño apretado y una marcada vena en su frente, le dijo que ya se lo había advertido. Tratando de olvidar el tema, el de ojos ámbar inquirió sobre lo que hacían tan temprano en el bosque.

— Entrenamos, ¿no lo ves? —respondió Kohaku tomando su kurasigama_[3]_ que se encontraba en el suelo.

— ¿Con tu arma en el bosque? ¿No crees que es un "poco" tonto? —dijo haciendo un énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

— Claro que lo sé —contestó sin mirarlo— Estaba con mi espada y ahora iremos a campo abierto para que Rin puedo pelear con distintas armas.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Te nos unes? Me gustaría pelear contra Tessaiga —sonrió ella.

— ¿Estás segura? Puede ser peligroso —arqueó una de sus cejas.

— Claro, prometo no ser ruda contigo —le dijo poniendo su palma en la espalda de él y guiñándole un ojo.

— Así que con esas nos vamos... —sonrió él y comenzó a seguirlos fuera del bosque, hacia los alrededores de la aldea.

**_._..**

Dos días transcurrieron con los arduos entrenamientos de la chica, a pesar de Tessaiga era una espada muy poderosa, la de Rin se la hacía muy difícil, tanto que nunca podían terminar un encuentro, siempre quedaban empatados, o mejor dicho los interrumpían para que dejaran de pelear.

— Oye Rin, ¿Qué tiene esa espada? Es muy buena —decía el hanyou estirado en el pasto, junto a sus cinco amigos.

— No basta con que la espada sea buena, su portador también debe serlo —refutó ella algo molesta.

— Feh...

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "feh"?!

Shiori tuvo que intervenir para que no comenzaran otra pelea, por lo que le preguntó a la chica si le parecía que entrenaran juntas, ya que creía que le ayudaría bastante. Ésta, tal vez demasiado animada, se puso de pie diciendo que sería "chicos contra chicas". Kagome prefirió pasar, argumentando que no podría con una batalla. Hakudoshi, aprovechando la circunstancia, también se restó de la pelea para que fuera justa, aunque realmente no tenía ánimos de pelear contra su prometida, y mucho menos contra su hermana.

— Entonces seremos dos contra dos. Vamos, muévanse —dijo la pelinegra igual de animada y los comenzó a dales unas patadas a los dos que sí participarían, más por obligación que por quererlo realmente.

— Ya voy... —murmuraba el mitad demonio.

— No es justo —refunfuñó Kohaku—. Ustedes nos ganarán, yo sólo tengo a Inuyasha —agregó mirándolo de lado mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¡¿Acaso no soy suficiente?! —gritó él.

— Feh... —se limitó a decir, haciendo reír a Shiori y a Rin.

— Esto será interesante... —comentó Hakudoshi, ya que sólo observaría la pelea.

— Y que lo digas —rió Kagome mientras los demás se alistaban—. Yo vuelvo en un rato, voy a hablar con la abuela

—Claro. —respondió y se puso a ver la batalla.

Inuyasha peleaba, como era predecible, contra Rin, quien se la hacía bastante difícil poniéndose campos de energía o aplicándole algún conjuro al hanyou. Él comenzó a gritar furioso ya que no podía moverse, algo que él no consideraba justo.

— ¿Por qué no? Tengo que usar mis poderes —rió ella— ¿O crees que si tengo la oportunidad no los usaré en una batalla real?

— ¡Me quitaste cabello! ¡Esos son sucios trucos!

— Tal vez —se mofaba—, pero para mí es divertido.

Mientras, Shiori le ganaba ampliamente a Kohaku, quien no entendía como había mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo, supuestamente no había desarrollado bien sus poderes; realmente entrenaba cuando decía que lo hacía. A decir verdad, parecía una batalla bastante seria, tanto que apenas podía esquivar sus ataques. Ella, divertida mientras lo perseguía, le pedía que no huyera.

— ¡¿Cómo eres tan buena?! —gritaba agitado.

— Te dije que había mejorado, ya no soy la misma de hace unos años, mi amigo —respondió para esta vez lanzar un ataque desde sus manos, un látigo de luz amarillenta que quemaba al tacto.

Esquivándolo y cayendo al suelo, un resignado Kohaku sólo suspiró y se rindió. Después del "tu ganas, Shiori" se fue a sentar junto a Hakudoshi. Éste fue a abrazarla y darle un beso. La verdad le impresionaba verla así, ella nunca le había permitido estar a su lado durante sus entrenamientos, aunque sabía que podía cuidarse sola.

— Me gusta que seas tan fuerte.

— Gracias —sonrió apenada—. ¿Y dónde está Rin?

— Está jugando con Inuyasha, el pobre no se pude ni mover —rió con malicia.

— Eres malvado —sonrió ella— ¡Rin, no seas abusiva, déjalo ir! —le gritó para que la oyera.

La pelinegra le gritó de vuelta que lo haría, y al hanyou le dijo que tenía suerte, alejándose del mismo. Inuyasha trató de moverse, sin obtener resultado alguno; entonces le preguntó si no pensaba quitarle el estúpido hechizo.

— Es cierto, lo olvidé —decía tocándose la barbilla con un dedo. Cerró sus ojos y recitó un pequeño conjuro que lo soltó, sólo que haciéndolo caer fuertemente al suelo—. De nada.

Kagome llegó bastante feliz y preguntando como les había ido con el entrenamiento, sin embargo esa pregunta de cambió a la de por qué Inuyasha estaba en el piso. Rin le dijo que la razón era por ser un tonto, y al notar a su prima algo nerviosa inquirió en lo que sucedía. Ella, aún algo apenada, le pidió que le ayudara con sus poderes.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Rin. Por supuesto la ayudaría.

— Es que son muy básicos —musitó bajando la mirada—. La abuela me entrenaba en el pueblo, pero me dijo que te pidiera ayuda si quería ser mejor.

— Creo saber que puede ser lo primero que puedo enseñarte —sonrió maléficamente—. Nunca lo he hecho, pero puede ser una buena oportunidad para ponerlo en práctica.

— ¿Qué planeas hermanita? —inquirió el peliblanco.

— Rin, me asustas —comentó Kohaku.

— No se preocupen —se acercó a Kagome y le comenzó a hablar al oído, entregándole un papel que tenía en sus manos—. Vamos, inténtalo.

— Está bien... —respondió no muy convencida.

Miró a Inuyasha que se acercaba, cerró sus ojos y recitó unas palabras.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el hanyou llegando a ellos.

— Nada... —dijo Rin, dando unos pasos hacia atrás— Kagome, ahora.

— Eh... ¿Abajo? —sentenció la chica para que el híbrido cayera de cara a la tierra— ¡Inuyasha, lo siento, lo siento! Perdóname por favor —decía intentando que se levantara.

— Q... Que ¿Qué me hiciste Rin? —comenzó a gruñir con el rostro incrustado en la tierra.

— ¿Yo? Nada, fue Kagome —rió desentendiéndose del hecho.

La chica, algo alterada, se excusaba diciendo que ella le había dicho que lo hiciera, pero que no sabía lo que pasaría. Poniéndose de pie, Inuyasha volvió a preguntar qué le habían hecho, y Rin le respondió que tenía un conjuro, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Cada ves que Kagome diga "abajo", tú caerás —añadió a su lógica explicación.

— ¡¿Cómo se quita?

— ¿Y tú crees que te lo diré? Ahora te comportarás —finalizó y se puso a caminar— Me voy a pasear a la quebrada.

— Esa niña —mascullaba mientras la perdía de vista

— Kagome —la llamó su primo para cambiar de tema—. ¿Rin te dijo como llegar a la laguna que hay cerca?

— Sí, me dijo que había que caminar hasta la quebrada, abajo se... —y el hanyou cayó al suelo nuevamente— Inuyasha lo siento, yo no quería —se disculpaba nuevamente.

— Me gusta este conjuro — sonrió triunfante el peliblanco.

— Te odio —gruñó él con la cara enterrada en la tierra.

**_._..**

Rin siempre se iba a esa laguna cerca de su aldea, había muchas por los alrededores es sólo que ésa le gustaba mucho. La verdad estaba muy cansada y necesitaba descansar. El lugar era hermoso, por la quebrada caía una cascada que terminaba por formar aquel pequeño lago, y éste estaba rodeado de todo tipo de plantas, arbustos y árboles. Su favorito era una gran roble que estaba en la orilla, por alguna razón ese era su tipo de árbol favorito pero se encontraban muy dispersos en los alrededores, solitarios. Era tan relajante sentarse bajo el y ver como el viento hacía danzar las hojas que se llevaba consigo. Por un momento pensó en meterse al agua para refrescarse, sin embargo como no había traído algo para cambiarse descartó la idea.

Hacía mucho tiempo que aquel youkai se encontraba en la copa de aquel árbol, cuando vio a aquella extraña humana acercarse, por algún motivo no pudo alejarse, sólo se quedó allí, embelesado por aquel aroma. ¿Quién era esa humana, qué tenía de especial? Eran una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. _Es bastante común_, volvió a pensar. Y era verdad. Muchas veces había visto a hembras humanas de similares características: cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel clara. Entonces _¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención?_ Pero ¿qué estaba pensando? Claro que no lo hacía, aunque...

— ¿Por qué siento que la conozco? —dijo en voz baja para luego comenzar a sentir un dolor a la altura de la sien— _Sandeces_ —se repitió para dejar su mente en blanco, mas sin darse cuenta de que se quedó observándola sin que ella lo notara, o al menos eso fue por un momento.

Apenas cerró sus ojos, sus sentidos se agudizaron, sintiendo casi de inmediato su presencia.

— _¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que ya no estaría por los alrededores_ —pensó al recordar lo que había hablado con Inuyasha hace unos días.

_[...]_

_Después de su primer entrenamiento con Tessaiga, Rin se acercó a Inuyasha con la intención de aclarar sus dudas respecto a aquel "daiyoukai" que ya había visto en dos ocasiones._

— _Oye Inuyasha, aquel demonio que estaba aquí hace unos días era tú..._

— _Es mi medio-hermano, Sesshoumaru —respondió sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar._

— _¿Medio-hermano?_

— _Así es, somos hijos del mismo padre, pero como habrás notado yo soy un hanyou —agregó señalando sus orejas—. Mi madre es una humana, en cambio él es un demonio completo._

— _Ya veo... —musitó_

— _Aunque creo que ya se fue, nunca está mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Creo que en eso si nos parecemos —rió._

— _¿No se llevan bien?_

— _No mucho que digamos, somos algo... diferentes._

_[...]_

Recordando pasó el tiempo sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Cuando se despertó se percató de que estaba atardeciendo; él ya no estaba ahí. Sin saber por qué exactamente fue al bosque y cuando entraba en éste cerraba sus ojos buscando su presencia, llegando al mismo punto del bosque antes quemado donde había estado unas mañanas atrás. Miró para todos lados, no lo vio, volvió a juntar sus párpados y lo sentía cerca, al separarlos no lo veía.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó en voz alta al aparente vacío lugar pero nadie contestó— Sé que estás aquí. ¿Por qué dices conocerme?

— No lo sé —se escuchó la respuesta desde un punto incierto.

Ni siquiera el inugami sabía por qué había respondido a aquella pregunta. Un momento, ¿cómo lo encontró tan rápido?

— ¿Dónde estás, Sesshoumaru? —insistió.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó ahora él a su espalda.

Ella volteó y sólo se quedó mirándolo, claramente no le iba a responder. Volvió a examinarla: su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, desconocidos; su aroma y esencia le eran familiares, el resto no. Tras el silencio lo supo.

— Hmph, Inuyasha.

— Así es —confirmó—. Aunque su parecido los delata.

— Ni lo menciones.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te agrada sólo por ser un hanyou? —dijo con un notorio enfado en sus palabras.

— No he dicho eso.

— ¿Entonces tienen una excelente relación de hermanos, verdad? —ironizó esta vez.

— Tampoco he dicho eso —repitió—. Que no me pase mi tiempo libre matando humanos no quiere decir que me agraden.

— ¿Entonces por qué dices conocerme? Soy sólo una humana por lo que no debería agradarte —dio un pequeño paso a él, demandante— Soy toda oídos.

Él simplemente volteó su rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él nunca toleraría que le hablaran así, sin embargo... ¿Qué tenía ella, por qué su aroma le era familiar? Algo le recordaba.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —insistió la chica.

— Eso no te incumbe.

— ¿Por qué me espiabas en el lago?

— ¿No te cansas de preguntar tonterías?

— Eso no responde mi pregunta —lo miró en forma desafiante.

— Si tanto te interesa saber... —y viéndola a los ojos comenzó a caminar, haciéndola retroceder como una _niña _ante un potente demonio, ante un _daiyoukai_— Yo estaba en ese árbol antes de que tú llegaras.

Ella trató de ocultar su nerviosismo, no obstante, era inútil, pues él lo notaba. Rin cuestionó sobre sus otras pregunta, mas el youkai la contrarrestó cuestionando el por qué debería contestarlas.

— ¿Por qué no lo harías? —rió nerviosa al chocar contra un árbol tras suyo.

Sesshoumaru solo sonrió para sí, su nerviosismo era algo ¿adorable, quizás? No lo sabía no obstante le agradó, y bastante; su olor era cada vez más delicioso.

— No lo sé, no sé de donde te conozco pero algo en ti me es familiar —y acercó su rostro al de ella.

— Yo tampoco te conozco —respondió rápidamente bajando el propio y sonrojándose.

Otro gesto que le gustó al youkai, sentía el rápido latir de su corazón, el carmín que se formaba en sus mejillas y ese extraño aroma. Aunque era una humana, su aroma no era el de una humana cualquiera.

— Pero aún no me haz dicho, ¿qué haces acá?

— Eso no te lo voy a responder —contestó con su voz ronca para darse la vuelta—. Pero estaré por estos lados por un tiempo.

En ese momento se preguntó el por qué le dijo todo eso, él nunca daba explicaciones de lo que hiciera. _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_ Él jamás habría hecho algo así hacia alguna humana, por especial que fuera. _¿Especial? _¿Había pensado que era especial? Definitivamente no estaba en sus cabales, pero tenía que averiguar quien era ella o no podría estar tranquilo. Se giró sobre sí y se alejó de aquel lugar, dejando a la muchacha con muchas preguntas en la cabeza como la vez anterior.

**_._..**

Hakudoshi, Shiori y Kagome habían ido en búsqueda de Rin, y es que ya era de noche y ella aún no llegaba. El Hanyou la esperaba fuera de su casa, suponiendo que la encontrarían rápido por el olfato de la youkai, no obstante, al ver a la pelinegra salir del bosque no pudo sino extrañarse en cierta forma.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Tu madre y tu hermano estaban preocupados —inquirió y sintió un leve pero extraño aroma en ella.

— Fui a dar una vuelta —respondió algo cortante e indiferente— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Buscándote, yo apenas llegué —dijo cuando notó un extraño gesto aparecer en su rostro— ¿Qué te pasó?

— ¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? —cuestionó algo ofuscada.

— Era sólo una pregunta —comentó.

Inuyasha trató de encontrar ese _algo_ que pasaba con ella, mirándola, analizándola, mas no encontraba pizca de una posible causa. Ella suspiró una disculpa y comprometiendo su cansancio le echó la culpa a su mal humor por descargarse con él.

— ¿Segura? —insistió, pues todavía le preocupaba esa mirada.

— Sí —contestó cuando llegó el grupo de amigos que estaban buscándola.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos un buen rato buscándote —dijo Hakudoshi.

— Me quedé dormida bajo un árbol, eso es todo —respondió ella girando el rostro.

— ¿Te pasó algo, prima? —preguntó Kagome, que había notado algo raro en ella.

— Nada, estoy cansada, creo que me iré a dormir.

— Entonces será mejor que entres, mi madre estaba preocupada — comentó su hermano y ella entró.

Shiori no dijo palabra alguna. A pesar de no tener un olfato tan fino pudo sentir el aroma de Sesshoumaru y el de Rin juntos, levemente, pero lo hizo

— _¿Qué ocultas, Sesshoumaru? _—se preguntó.

**_._..**

Mientras intentaba dormir no podía evitar preguntarse quién era aquel daiyoukai. _¿Daiyoukai?_ ¿Por qué seguía pensando así de él? Contados demonios pueden atribuirse ese nombre y al menos ella, personalmente, no conocía a ninguno. Aunque había escuchado sobre el gran inugami que protegía el Oeste, y ahora que lo recordaba aquel daiyoukai era el padre de Inuyasha, por lo tanto de...

— _¿Medio-hermano?_

— _Así es, somos hijos del mismo padre, pero como habrás notado yo soy un hanyou. Mi madre es una humana, en cambio él es un demonio completo._

— Sesshoumaru... —se dijo muy sorprendida y a la vez reprendiéndose por no darse cuenta antes— _¿Podría ser él considerado un daiyoukai?..._

_Preguntas vagas e irrelevantes,_ pensó para intentar dormir aún con la duda del gran poder que tenía aquel 'youkai' que había conocido.

**_._..**

Se fue lejos de allí, tan lejos como le fue posible. Pasó por muchas aldeas de humanos y bosques hasta elegir donde quedarse. A su mente acudían una y otra vez sus actos y sus palabras, reprendiéndose una y otra vez por sus acciones. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Había algo en aquella 'humana' que le llamaba la atención mas no sabía el qué. Aquella sensación de que la conocía de algún lado no lo abandonaba. ¿De dónde la conocía? ¿Quién era ella y por qué actuaba de una manera tan diferente a su lado? Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, no obstante... A su mente acudió un hecho de su pasado, un recuerdo de un evento ocurrido hacía algunos años en el mismo lugar donde había estado algunas horas atrás...

* * *

_**[1]**_ Como sabrán, al padre de Inuyasha se le conoce como "Inu no Taisho", que, hasta donde yo tengo entendido significa "Perro Comandante", o en el caso de Latinoamérica se doblaba como "General Perro" si no me equivoco.

_**[2]**_ Según sé, la madre de Sesshoumaru no tenía nombre. Ahora, no sé quién fue la persona que puso en Wikipedia el nombre de Irasue como el de esta youkai, pero me gustó y por eso lo quise usar.

_**[3]**_ Averiguando por Internet, "Kurasigama" es el nombre del arma que Kohaku utiliza como exterminador, esa especia de hoz con una cadena. Es por esto que Inuyasha se burla de él por, supuestamente, utilizarlo en un bosque, ya que sería sencillo que se enredara y él quedara indefenso.

* * *

Sí, segundo capítulo completo ^^  
Pues bueno, en éste dimos una pequeña vista al pasado, y se entra un poquito más en la relación de este par de youkais. Además, obviamente, la del inugami con la propia Rin, y es que aparentemente él ya ha recordado algo.

Dudas de la misma, cuestionamientos de él, y sospechas de nadie más que Shiori :D

Gracias por sus comentarios y las correciones de la Javi (pomodoro), te adoro por eso, porque uno nunca se da cuenta hasta que lo mencionan, y la verdad era bastante pesado y cargadas mis mañas :P

Como antes, me despido y le digo que cualquier duda, comentario o alguna crítica (también puede ser una segurencia), pueden dejarme un review, que siempre serán bien recividos c:

Saludos n_n  
_**Franela ^^**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Rompecabezas Parte I

**¿Dónde te he visto?****  
**Por Franela

_**Capítulo 3. Rompecabezas. Parte I**_

_[...]_

_Por el bosque caminaba un youkai con una mirada fría e indiferente, muchos ya le atribuían el título de daiyoukai por su increíble fuerza y poder, por creer que sería incluso más grande que su padre, el Gran Perro Comandante, el Inugami daiyoukai del Oeste. Rumores llegaron a sus oídos de algo sucedido en el Norte y debía comprobarlo personalmente. En su camino se encontraba ya con los clásicos monstruos inferiores que creían siquiera poder acercársele. ¿A él? ¿Al gran Sesshoumaru, príncipe heredero del Oeste? Ni pensarlo._

_Cerca de su objetivo y cruzando por los árboles a su nariz llegó un extraño aroma; dos, en realidad. No pudo pasarlo por alto y llegó al lugar que buscaba, aquel bosque que hacía un par de siglos había sido uno los escenarios de su infancia, donde incluso "jugaba" con una vieja amiga ahora no eran más que cenizas, a excepción de algunos árboles que parecían no haberse visto afectados. No pudo evitar sentir algo de ¿Melancolía? No, jamás sentiría eso. Era otra cosa, tal vez furia, sí, debía ser eso. Sus intentos de descifrar lo que era exactamente se vieron interrumpidos por aquel segundo aroma "¿Flores y vainilla?" pensó extrañado y aún así se dirigió al lugar de origen de aquel aroma. Llegó a un sitio donde había un gran roble y se encontró con una... ¿una niña? Ella estaba por ser asesinada por algo que parecía ser un ogro; se encontraba acorralada entre ese gran roble y casi inconsciente en la tierra, y ese estúpido monstruo parecía creerse valiente por el acto que cometería contra una cría. Por algún motivo, aún más extraño, él intervino y lo descuartizó con su látigo venenoso antes de que efectuara aquel acto tan cobarde y deshonroso._

_Miró a la "niña" tirada en el suelo y con algunas heridas, apenas si podía sostenerle la mirada a lo que el la miró con un gesto extraño que no podría describir con claridad. Si no fuera poco lo extraño que ya había actuado, más lo fue al acercarse y comprobar el deplorable estado en el que estaba esta niña; la tomó con sumo cuidado y la depositó el ese roble que parecía no haber sido afectado como lo parecían los demás árboles alrededor. Al sujetarle el rostro frunció levemente el ceño, le pareció extraño el dorado color de su cabello. Luego de varios minutos pudo sentir como su corazón latía con normalidad al igual que su respiración; parecía que ya se estaba recuperando. "Bastante rápido." pensó extrañado y luego al ver con detalle a la pequeña pudo dar lugar a lo que sospechó desde un inicio y lo que su olfato le indicaba: ella no era una cría cualquiera._

_Sintió a unos algunos individuos acercarse y se alejó. Le causó extrañeza. ¿Por qué la había ayudado? A pesar de lo que vio ese no era su estilo, fuera quien fuera él nunca ayudaba a nadie. Decidió dejarlo de lado y seguir su camino; ya había comprobado lo que quería ver desde un inicio..._

_[...]_

— Es imposible —dijo abriendo sus ojos impresionado—. No puede ser, no puede ser ella...

**...**

Diez días habían pasado desde su último encuentro, su piel aún se erizaba al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de ella. _¿Dónde estará? Dijo que estaría por aquí unos días..._ Pensaba en las raíces del mismo árbol donde lo vio con esa mirada tan serena.

— El décimo día —volvió a suspirar.

Se preguntaba por qué no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez.

— Vamos Rin —se escuchó la voz de un amigo que la llamaba—. Todavía nos queda tiempo antes de que atardezca.

— Ya es tarde, podemos seguir mañana — dijo ella para levantarse perezosamente de tan cómoda posición.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, siempre quieres entrenar y ahora no —cuestionó por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, sólo estoy algo distraída —contesta estirando sus músculos y extremidades—. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

— Está con Kagome, creo que se han llevado bastante bien esos dos.

La pelinegra suspiró; tal parecía que sólo quedaban ellos. Sin embargo lo notó nervioso, y era demasiado notorio. ¿Le sucedía algo?

— Nada, mejor volvamos a la aldea —terminó rápidamente el tema.

**...**

Efectivamente Inuyasha se encontraba con Kagome en aquel árbol junto a su casa, parecían estar riendo, como cual par de tórtolos sentados en una de sus ramas. Hakudoshi llegó a ellos y no tardó en cuestionar sobre lo que estaba pasando, según él, en aquel lugar.

— Tranquilo primo, sólo conversamos —respondió desde lo alto la muchacha.

Le advirtió al hanyou que lo estaría vigilando y éste le respondió que mejor fuera con su chica, que caminaba justamente donde se encontraban ellos. Shiori les saludó a todos y les pidió que le hicieran un favor acompañándola a un pueblo vecino.

— ¿Y para qué? — preguntó Rin que también se anexaba al grupo.

— Hay una celebración y sería divertido ir como grupo —sonrió.

— Me parece una buena idea, será divertido —comentó Kagome que bajaba del árbol junto a Inuyasha, quien asintió rápidamente para sorpresa de los demás.

Sin embargo fue Kohaku quien parecía desistir de la idea, diciendo que estaba algo ocupado mientras desviaba la mirada y metiendo a su amiga en el asunto, agregando que planeaban seguir con su entrenamiento. Lo que el castaño no previno fue que la chica se desentendiera de todo, explicando que podían hacerlo mañana. Fue entonces cuando el peliblanco de Hakudoshi se volvió suspicaz. ¿Acaso su amigo les estaba ocultando algo? Kohaku suspiró. Iría con ello para evitar más preguntas.

— Así me gusta —dijo Hakudoshi golpeándolo en la espalda—. Ahora ve a cambiarte.

— ¿A cambiarme?

— Es una celebración, deben estar lindos —contestó Shiori y volteó al su viejo amigo—. Y eso te incluye a ti también, Inuyasha —agregó notando ya la negativa del híbrido.

— Vamos Inuyasha —comentó Kagome tomándolo del brazo—, sólo por hoy, nos divertiremos mucho.

— Bueno... yo no...

— Muévete, yo te presto algo. — interrumpió Hakudoshi y comenzó a empujarlo.

— Ustedes chicas vienen conmigo, tengo unos atuendos que son preciosos —agregó la youkai del Norte empujándolas también.

**...**

Así partieron todos a cambiarse. Las chicas se fueron con Shiori a su casa en medio del bosque, ya que ella se ofreció a vestirlas para esta ocasión, mientras que los chicos los alcanzarán allá luego, pues el pueblo al que iban quedaba en la misma dirección.

Al adentrarse en lo profundo del bosque, quedó al descubierto en un claro un enorme palacio de piedra blanca, con una lago cerca y lleno de enormes árboles a su alrededor.

— Tu casa, digo palacio, es hermoso Shiori —comentó Kagome mientras subían las escaleras para entrar, mientras admiraba todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —rió Rin— Su padre es el lord del Norte.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había visto? Siempre jugaba en el bosque.

— De niña pasaba todo el día por las aldeas vecinas, y no todos pueden llegar a mi hogar —contestó la youkai—. Mejor vámonos pronto, antes de que los chicos vengan por nosotras.

Dicho esto entraron al lugar. Si por fuera era asombroso, por dentro no era nada mal. Era un lugar muy grande, las paredes blancas resaltaban con el piso esmeralda, lleno de pasillos y habitaciones que cualquiera se perdería. Mientras caminaban por uno, un alto demonio; con cabello largo y negro, y unos bellos ojos verdes se les acercó.

— ¿Rin, eres tú? —comentó el youkai viéndola de reojo— Pero claro que eres tú, que alegría verte —exclamó para abrazarla efusivamente.

— Hola señor —intentaba decir mientras era abrazada con fuerza—. Señor, por favor, recuerde que sólo soy una humana.

— Lo siento, es que a veces lo olvido —la soltó sonriendo y miró a la tercera chica que los acompañaba.

— Ella es Kagome, padre —interrumpió Shiori—. Es prima de Rin.

Él era Iori, padre de Shiori y lord protector del Norte. Además de ella tenía un hijo mayor; él por ser su primogénito sería el heredero aunque obviamente ambos hermanos regirían sus tierras cuando él ya no estuviera, o quizás antes si así él lo deseaba.

— Es un gusto, señor —reverenció la chica.

— Al contrario, el gusto es mío —respondió inclinándose también—. Toda amiga de mi hija es bienvenida, en especial si es pariente de Rin también.

— Creo que comenzaré a sentir celos —fingió molestia su hija.

Entonces Iori la abrazó de una forma posesiva, pidiéndole que no se pusiera celosa. Ella comenzó a reír, tratando de que la soltara. Su padre, con tal de hacerla enojar, se volteó a Rin y comenzó a platicar como si la youkai no estuviera presente, en tanto la joven le seguía el juego.

— ¿Y qué ha hecho en todo este tiempo, señor? —inquirió.

— Pues, ya sabes: guerras, peleas de niños, cabezas con aire. Cosas de lord —rió.

— Siento interrumpir tu amena conversación, padre —intervino Shiori—, pero tenemos algo de prisa.

— ¿Irán a la celebración en un pueblo cercano, no?

— Si el lord no va, deberá ir su hija —ironizó.

— De ser ese el caso, no la interrumpo más, me retiro —respondió haciendo una reverencia para alejarse, sin embargo se detuvo un momento y se volteó a ellas—. Les recomiendo darse prisa, contrarios a ustedes, ellos no demoran tanto —sonrió de medio lado y salió del salón.

— ¿Cómo es que sabe que ya vienen?

— Buen olfato —responde la peliblanca—. Vamos, muero porque elijan que usar.

**...**

Mientras en el bosque, dos humanos trataban de hacer oídos sordos a los constantes reclamos de parte del hanyou que venía tras ellos. Kohaku se frotaba las sienes. ¿Hasta cuándo era capaz de hablar?, mientras que Hakudoshi bufaba. Tal vez no había sido su mejor idea llevarlo con ellos.

— ¡¿Por qué hablan de mí como si no estuviera?! —gritaba Inuyasha, quien tenía puesto, contra su voluntad, una yukata al igual que sus amigos— ¡¿Acaso creen que no los escucho?!

— Inuyasha, por favor —volteó a él—. Recuerda que el padre de Shiori estará presente, y no creo que quieras que tu padre se entere de que sigues comportándote como un niño de cinco años.

El medio-demonio bufó.

— ¿Tu padre? —se extrañó el castaño, volteando al de ojos ámbar.

— El padre de Shiori y el mío son amigos desde hace siglos, por eso yo conocía a Shiori antes que a ustedes —explicó.

Continuaron así su camino rumbo al palacio, sin embargo, antes de ingresar, Iori los encontró en la entrada. Como era habitual en su persona, saludó cordialmente a ambos humanos los cuales le devolvieron el saludo. Entonces centró su atención en el hanyou, el hijo menor de su mejor amigo. ¡Era Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio! ¿Cómo había estado? ¿Cómo estaría el viejo de su padre, y su bella madre? Tal vez demasiada preguntas que lograron confundir al medio-demonio, o así lo notó el youkai. Oh, había recibido muchas sorpresas ese día y estaba algo emocionado.

— No sé preocupe señor —respondió con una leve sonrisa, y es que después de tantos años seguía igual de amable aquel demonio—. Ellos están bien y yo de igual forma.

— Que bueno —sonrió, aunque rápidamente su semblante cambió a uno totalmente serio—. Bueno, sé que Hakudoshi viene por Shiori, entonces, ¿por cuál de las jovencitas vienen ustedes?

Ambos aludidos se sonrojaron y el tercero sólo rió, porque era tan obvio por cual venía uno y el otro... Bueno, al otro había que darle algo de tiempo, pues él sabía su secreto al igual que Shiori, pero ella le insistió en que no dijera algo hasta que él lo hiciera. El peliblanco disfrutaba.

— Realmente le gusta atormentarlos, ¿no señor?

— Que bien me conoces. Sólo míralos —rió y le tomó el hombro—. Por cierto, olvidé comentárselo a tu hermana —agregó volteando a él, sonriendo satisfecho—. Supe que acabó con un poderoso demonio. Verdaderamente ha mejorado mucho.

— Así es señor, estoy muy orgulloso de ella, casi no parece humana —rió.

Iori rió de igual manera para luego girar sobre sí y ver un deleite para sus ojos. Su hija salía del palacio de una manera tan fina y elegante, que su bello kimono lila con detalle en un tono más oscuro combinaba con los bellos ojos violetas que tenía. Tras ella venía Kagome, vestida con uno color carmesí con un obi y flores rosa que adornaban sus mangas; y por último, salió Rin. Aquella chica era objeto de su adoración y protección, el haberla conocido sin duda cambió su vida, sobre todo después de lo sucedido, haciéndolo recordar su antigua promesa...

_"... Prométeme que las cuidarás, que no caerán en el mismo destino que yo..."_

— _Siento no haber podido con todas, amigo mío, pero he hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla y sé que estarías orgulloso de ella_ —pensó mirando al cielo mientras una pequeña ventisca pasó por todos los presentes.

Los chicos quedaron embobados al verlas, sus ojos parecían mentirles al mostrarles a aquellas bellezas que no parecían ser otra cosa más que una ilusión. Su novia lucía hermosa, y así se lo hizo saber el chico de ojos violáceos a la youkai de igual mirada, quien se sonrojó por el comentario, musitando apenas un "gracias" hacia él.

— Será mejor que se vayan, o no llegarán a tiempo —comentó Iori.

Durante gran parte del camino las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, a diferencia de los chicos —específicamente Inuyasha— que no tenían para cuando callar. El hanyou se sentía ridículo con esa vestimenta, y exagerando como siempre decía no entender por qué no podía usar su ropa usual. Hakudoshi, bastante hastiado, casi imploraba por su silencio.

— No le veo el problema si hasta traes tu espada contigo —comentó Kohaku.

— _Olvidé la mía_ —pensó Rin ante el comentario del castaño, no obstante fue capaz de tranquilizarse al creer que no la necesitaría.

— Yo creo que te ves bien —había dicho Kagome tal vez para sí, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escucharan.

Al decir esto, Inuyasha la miró sonrojado y las otras cuatro miradas eran muy curiosas, así que al verlos su cara se enrojeció también y se volteo para mirar a otro lado, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Rin y Shiori sonrieron en complicidad, y respecto al chico de ojos dorados: santo remedio, no volvió a hablar por el resto del camino lo cual, aunque no fue mucho, se agradeció.

Cuando llegaron al poblado todo era una algarabía: la gente iba de un lado a otro, niños jugaban por doquier; parecía que no había diferencia entre las diferentes personas. Entonces los seis jóvenes recordaron aquella edad.

Luego al llegar al pueblo, todo era alegría. La gente iba de un lado a otro, los niños jugaban por doquier, provocando que los seis jóvenes se recordaran a aquella edad. Rin suspiraba; que tiempos habían sido aquellos. Kohaku la secundaba, y es que antes sólo querían crecer y ahora ellos estaban ahí, gustando volver a ser niños.

— ¿Por qué los humanos siempre quieren cambiar las cosas? —había preguntado el de ojos ámbar.

— ¿A ti no te gustaría volver a tu infancia, Inuyasha? —inquirió Kagome.

— Claro que no —bufó—. Uno no debe vivir del pasado.

— Eres un aburrido —le dijo Hakudoshi cuando llegaba junto a Shiori.

— Será mejor que vayamos donde están todos —comentó ésta—, la celebración del atardecer está por comenzar.

…

En cuanto su hija y sus amigos se habían retirado del palacio, Iori se fue de inmediato a su despacho para escribirle un mensaje a su amigo, Inu Taisho, con algo de urgencia.

_Vaya, más de un año desde la última vez que te escribí y más de quince sin vernos, como pasa en tiempo, amigo mío. He de suponer que ya sabes el motivo de mi mensaje, pues creo que nuestra promesa, o mejor dicho; nuestra misión, está llegando a su fin. Sinceramente he hecho todo a mi alcance para protegerla y ayudarla, es una chiquilla muy fuerte y sé que podrá sobrellevar toda la carga que aún no conoce y que deberá llevar._

_Además de informarte esto, otro de mis propósitos es el de que lo antes posible tú y tu bella esposa, ya que sé que no la dejarás sola, se queden un tiempo en mi palacio para que lo veas con tus propios ojos. No podrías estar más orgulloso de ella._

_Sin más que esperar que mi invitación sea oportuna y obtenga una positiva de tu parte, se despide tu amigo._

_Iori._

— Espero no defraudarte, amigo mío —se dijo a sí mismo cuando golpearon a su puerta, entrando el general del ejército de su palacio, nadie más que su mismísimo hijo.

— Disculpa, padre —habló el youkai mientras entraba—. ¿Me buscabas para algo?

El parecido con Iori era notorio: el cabello largo y negro, esos bellos ojos esmeraldas que eran característicos de su familia, claro, a excepción de Shiori, quien era un bello caso especial. A pesar de ser tan joven su capacidad de mando era extraordinaria, ya había liderado un sin fin de batallas, de hecho volvía de un largo viaje junto a él. Sin duda alguna sería un gran líder algún día.

— Sí, Aoi, pasa —respondió y su primogénito se detuvo junto a él—. Necesito que lleves este mensaje al Oeste. Es muy importante y urgente, no puedo confiar en alguien más.

— ¿Al Oeste, padre? —preguntó tomando el mensaje, ante la atenta mirada de su padre.

— Quiero que se lo entregues personalmente a Inu, no a un sirviente o a cualquiera del palacio, sólo a él. ¿Puedo contar contigo, verdad, hijo?

— Por supuesto —asintió el joven—. Partiré en este momento para llegar lo antes posible.

— Gracias, Aoi —dijo ya más relajado, viendo a su primogénito salir de la habitación.

Se levantó de su asiento y se detuvo para mirar por la ventana que se encontraba a su lado, alzando la vista al cielo para ver como terminaba de atardecer. De pronto una mala sensación lo invadió. "Algo se acerca", había murmurado antes de salir rápidamente del despacho en busca de su hijo antes de que se fuera.

…

En el pueblo la felicidad llegaba a todos lados. Era un bello lugar ubicado, como mucho por los alrededores, cerca de un enorme lago que cautivó a Rin en el instante en el que lo vio. Le gustaban esas cosas, pequeños detalles que alegraban su vida.

Aprovechó la distracción de sus amigos para ir a hacia allá luego de que el sol ya se había ocultado y en el cielo se podían admirar gran cantidad de estrellas pero la luna estaba casi ausente. Observaba su reflejo en el agua y cerró sus ojos cuando le pareció sentir la presencia de aquel desaparecido youkai de ojos ambarinos. Los abrió de golpe y alzó la mirada, recordando la misma situación que ya había vivido días antes, pero no vio a nadie. Desilusionada bajó su vista y al darse vuelta lo vio frente suyo, a una distancia muy estrecha. Por inercia al susto dio un paso hacia atrás y se llevó el puño al pecho, queriendo calmar a su corazón.

Él sólo la examinó con detenimiento, estaba muy bonita y ese kimono le llamó peculiarmente la atención. Parecía ser simple por ser negro, sin embargo tanto en los puños como en los bordes de cada parte de él era plateado. Aquel obi también del mismo color que usaba, acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo, mostrando cada parte de su fina figura, y los detalles que además éste poseía los reconoció de inmediato: eran de cierta raza de youkai que el conocía a la perfección.

Ella intentó articular algunas palabras, no obstante, al ver como la examinaba, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse inexplicablemente y a sus mejillas llegó aquel suave carmín que cautivó al inugami en demasía, hasta que sus labios al fin pudieron emitir una frase.

— Me lo obsequió Shiori —comentó bajando el brazo—. Sé que te preguntarás de dónde lo obtuve.

— No es eso lo que llamó mi atención —respondió con su típico tono de voz.

— ¿Entonces qué? —inocentemente preguntó, aunque sabiendo que lo más probable era que no le respondería. No lo había echo en ocasiones anteriores, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?—. Dijo que tenía éste especialmente para mí y me regaló —agregó; él nuevamente no emitió sonido alguno.

Después de unos momentos, él comenzó a caminar y, cuando Rin pensaba que se iría como de costumbre, sintió como se quedaba a su espalda, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y eran poseídas por un fuerte rojo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó así por unos segundos, contemplando ese dulce nerviosismo, aspirando aquel embriagante aroma que emanaba su cuerpo y sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón. Era ella pero a la vez no lo era, _parecía ser un rompecabezas al que le faltaban muchas piezas._ Sin motivo aparente, tomó el largo y voluminoso cabello de la chica desde su cuello, rozándolo suavemente con sus garras y provocando un escalofrío. Con el cabello entre sus manos sólo lo dejó caer por delante de su hombro derecho, mirando lo que sospechaba había debajo de éste: una pequeña luna creciente bordada en color plata.

Después de eso volvió a su lugar frente a ella, vio que tenía el rostro ligeramente inclinado y con su mirada clavada en el suelo. La miró con el rostro más sereno y la examinó nuevamente: esos enormes ojos color chocolate y su largo cabello azabache que no entendía por qué eran así, su fina nariz y sus rosados labios, su blanca y tersa piel, su esbelto cuello, sus delicadas y frágiles manos, y esas hermosas curvas que tenía su cuerpo envuelto en aquel dichoso kimono.

— ¿Me conoces? —preguntó ahora él rompiendo el silencio.

Ella, extrañada por la pregunta, levantó su mirada y respondió casi en murmuro que no, tal y como se lo había dicho antes, desviando la mirada nuevamente.

Enojado por su negativa respuesta, dio un pequeño paso hacia la muchacha y posó sus garras en su mentón con cuidado, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, esos orbes dorados miraron profundamente a sus ojos _marrones_. Nueva y extrañamente no le molestó la familiaridad con la que se dirigió hacia él, antes hubiese matado a quien osara hablarle así pero con ella...

Acercó su rostro y nuevamente le dijo, sólo que con una voz más suave, casi ronroneante.

— ¿Estás segura?

Su corazón aceleraba rápidamente, _¿Por qué hacía eso? _Con lo poco que lo conocía sabía que ese no era él, ¿Dónde quedó aquel youkai con el que discutió cuando estaban en el bosque? Era tan extraño, tan cerca... Cuando iba a responder unos gritos la interrumpieron, separándose rápidamente y haciéndola volver al pueblo sin decir algo.

**...**

Al llegar se encontró con un centenar de monstruos y demonios que atacaban el pueblo, veía como la gente aterrorizada corría de un lado a otro, algunos cadáveres en la tierra y como sus amigos intentaban hacerle frente al ataque como podían. Mientras Inuyasha peleaba con Tessaiga y Shiori con sus poderes naturales, Kagome intentaba reunir a los aldeanos que eran protegidos por Hakudoshi y Kohaku.

Rin estaba paralizada por la escena, sin embargo el llamado de su prima la hizo reaccionar.

— Diablos, no tengo mi espada —masculló la chica.

— Protege a le gente del pueblo, por favor —le suplicaba—. Mis poderes no son suficientes y no creo que Hakudoshi y Kohaku resistan mucho.

— ¡¿De dónde salieron estos demonios?! —se escuchaba gritar al hanyou— ¡Son demasiados!

**...**

El inugami fue a mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo, los aldeanos estaba siendo cubiertos por una especie de campo, lo más probable es que haya sido Rin, pues era supuestamente algo así como una sacerdotisa. Generalmente se hubiese ido pero algo le impedía irse, y no sabía qué.

— Vaya, vaya —exclamó un youkai, de aspecto como el de un reptil, similar a una serpiente—. ¿Qué hace el gran Sesshoumaru cerca de un pueblucho de humanos? —rió pero no obtuvo mas repuesta que una fría mirada— ¿Acaso planeas defenderlos como lo haría tu padre?

— Hmph, no digas tonterías —respondió esta vez con una mirada amenazadora, dándole una clara advertencia de que midiera sus palabras.

— Entonces estarás libre para mí —sonrió arrogante—. Que placentero será destrozar al hijo del Perro Comandante.

**...**

Rin trazaba un círculo en la tierra, abarcando a los habitantes del pueblo para protegerlos. Una vez realizado el trabajo le gritó a Kohaku porque necesitaba una espada. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la suya? Cuestionaba el chico mientras le lanzaba su kurasigama a uno de los demonios que lo estaba atacando; por suerte él si había traído su arma.

— La olvidé, no pensé que la necesitaría estando acá —trató de excusarse al recibir una espada de parte de se hermano.

— ¡Eres una descuidada! —gritaba el hanyou que forcejeaba con otro monstruo— ¡Ya me tienes más que harto! —gruñó para separarse de él y partirlo en dos.

— Los aldeanos ya están a salvo —dijo Kagome para tomar un arco y algunas flechas que estaban en el suelo—, ahora debemos acabar con ellos.

— Kagome, puede ser peligroso, no creo que...

— Ya lo sé, pero si no los ayudo no será más fácil —contestó decidida mientras apuntaba en contra de un soldado para darle en el cuello.

— Tonta humana —habló aquel quitándose la flecha y ella apuntó otra—. Pagarás con tu vida esta insolencia.

— No te tengo miedo —le respondió disparando la segunda flecha que se vio rodeada por un extraña aura rosa, destrozándolo en el acto y dejando a todos asombrados.

— Bien Kagome —sonrió triunfante su prima—. Es hora de demostrarles lo que unas simples humanas pueden hacer —sentenció para ponerse en guardia e ir a atacar.

Entre los seis hacían todo lo posible, sin embargo seguían siendo superados en número y Rin debía estar constantemente atenta del campo, reforzándolo para que los demonios no entraran. Tuvo que llamar a Shiori, porque necesitaba que la cubriera.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó mientras decapitaba a un monstruo con el látigo de su mano —

— El campo... consume mucha de mi energía, ya... ya no resisto.

Cayó de rodillas apoyándose en la espada que tenía entre manos. Luego de unos instantes, sintió una pulsación en su pecho. Levantó la vista y vio como un demonio iba hacia ella.

**...**

Su oponente reía. ¿Por qué no sacaba esa bella espada el supuesto daiyoukai? Simplemente prefería acabarlo con sus propias manos, había respondido él al esquivar su arma mientras hacía uso de su látigo venenoso.

— No pareces intentarlo —se burló.

— Sólo pruébame —volvió a decir, y por un segundo desvió su mirada a la chica que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, mirada que el otro youkai notó a la perfección.

— Sesshoumaru, el príncipe de las tierras del Oeste, ¿preocupado por una humana? Igual a tu padre —ironizó, mirando con detenimiento a la joven y sonriendo con malicia—. No está mal, tal vez me divierta con ella un rato —agregó para dirigirse a la muchacha que estaba notablemente cansada.

**...**

La youkai había gritado el nombre de su amiga al verla en peligro, sin embargo apenas intentó ir hacia ella un as de luz verde se interpuso en su camino y mandó bastante lejos a aquel youkai que trató de herir a Rin. ¿Acaso ése era Sesshoumaru?

— Que no se te olvide que peleas conmigo —gruñó el ya claro daiyoukaial golpearlo e ir tras él, alejándose del pueblo.

La pelinegra alcanzó a ver esa blanca figura pasar de un momento a otro. Shiori se acercó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Rin afirmó sólo para preguntar sobre su prima, quien se encontraba junto a su hermano y Kohaku. Sin embargo la youkai estaba desconfiada, no por nada era su mejor amiga, así que sabía lo terca que podía ser.

— Claro, ya estoy bien —miró como el hanyou peleaba.

— No dejaré que me hagan perder mi tiempo, ¡ya me tienen harto! —gritó el de cabellos plateados para lanzar un extraño pero letal ataque que eliminó a medio ejercito.

Aquel ataque hizo retumbar la tierra, asustando a gran parte de los demonios que quedaban, quedando sólo unos pocos. Hakudoshi alcanzó a gritarle a su hermana que otro iba por su espalda; suerte que ésta reaccionó con rapidez y pudo bloquearlo aún con la simple espada que tenía.

— ¿Por qué atacan estas tierras? Saben que son pacíficas —le preguntó la joven al demonio con el que forcejeaba— ¿Qué ser tan perverso ha encargado estas atrocidades?

— No es sólo un ser —rió él separando las espadas—. Es un demonio, más poderoso que cualquiera —agregó y los metales volvieron a juntarse.

— Exijo saber su nombre.

— Takemaru — rió—. Setsuna Takemaru —agregó para atacarla.

— _¿Ta-Takemaru?_ —se repitió distrayéndose, por lo que no pudo preveer el ataque y fue herida en la pierna, escuchándose los gritos de dolor que inundaban el ambiente.

**...**

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a proteger a los humanos?! —le gritó enfurecido el demonio herido mientras se levantaba, pero él no le daba respuesta— Eres tan despreciable como tu padre, no más que un débil con una espada —y sólo esto fue suficiente para provocar la ira del demonio blanco, quien lo agarró por el cuello, incrustándole sus garras

— Ten cuidado con lo que dices —el veneno que salía de estas quemaba el cuello del youkai.

— No es más... que la verdad —replicaba con dificultad y dolor.

— Insolente —masculló dispuesto a matarlo cuando un leve cambio en el aire lo hizo soltarlo y volver a la aldea—. _Sangre..._ —pensó— _Y esta es distinta..._

**...**

Cayó al suelo sintiendo el gran dolor y un cálido líquido correr por su pierna. Una pulsación mucho mayor a la anterior resonó en su pecho y extendiendo su palma casi por inercia hacia aquel demonio que la hirió, una luz blanca la cubrió por completo, cegando a los que allí se encontraban. El único que no se cubrió la vista fue Sesshoumaru, quien al parecer pudo ver la transformación a la que estaba siendo sometido el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Luego de que esta luz se difuminara, el cuerpo casi inerte del demonio que intentó matarla caía al suelo, muerto por una estocada en la espalda. Al ver esto, Inuyasha eliminó a los demonios que no escaparon mientras todos se abalanzaban sobre su amiga y hermana inconsciente en la tierra.

— ¡Rin! —gritaba Hakudoshi lanzándose a su lado y tomándola entre sus brazos— Hermanita por favor contéstame, abre tu ojos, debo verlos, por favor ábrelos, háblame, quiero oír tu voz —tomaba desesperadamente su pálido rostro, pero no había respuesta.

— Hakudoshi —le llamó Kohaku y señalo al cadáver del demonio a su lado—. Es su espada.

— No... no es posible... —decía él anonadado.

Fueron interrumpidos por su novia, quien les pidió que, aunque fuera de noche, volvieran a la aldea porque Rin necesitaba de su madre. Kagome preguntó por los aldeanos algo alarmada, ya que lo creería indefensos, sin embargo cuando Inuyasha le respondió que él se encargaría junto a ellos de Shiori pareció calmarse. El hanyou fue a tomar la espada incrustada en el demonio, y al tomarla su cabeza pareció retumbar. Decidió no darle importancia y se la entregó al castaño, diciéndole que ellos se quedarían hasta el amanecer.

El peliblanco asintió y, con Rin en sus brazos, se dirigió junto a su prima y amigo hacia la carroza para volver a su casa.

— ¿Qué crees que signifique esto? —le preguntó el hanyou a la youkai en cuanto se vieron solos— Hace años que no han habido enfrentamientos como estos.

— No lo sé. Algo me da mala espina en todo esto, no tiene sentido.

— _Sólo espero que mañana no se repita_ —pensó con amargura el hanyou, porque mañana habría luna nueva y no podía exponerse ante nadie. Rin era la única que conocía su secreto y el verla en peligro nuevamente sólo lo hacía sentir una gran impotencia.

**...**

Hakudoshi no podía evitar mirar preocupado a su pequeña hermana, quien iba recostada en sus piernas mientras éste le acariciaba el rostro. Siempre la ha cuidado, _más después de lo que supo hace varios años_,y ahora no pudo. Se sentía inmensamente culpable por no hacerlo esta vez. Se pondrá bien, le dijo Kohaku para sacarlo de sus pensamientos; y es una chica fuerte, agregaba su prima, porque se mejoraría pronto, de ello estaba segura.

Él sonreía, ya que lo sabía, no tenía dudas de que su hermanita se repondría. Lo que lo preocupaba era el hecho de cómo lo haría

— ¿Cómo explicarían esto? —comentó el castaño levantando la espada— Rin dijo que no la traía consigo.

— No me lo explico, aunque sabes que no es una espada cualquiera.

— ¿De dónde la obtuvo? —preguntó Kagome.

— El padre de Shiori se la regaló hace como un año, dijo que la ayudaría en su vida como miko.

— Pero... —pensó un momento— Esa espada es muy poderosa, diría que demasiado para una humana.

— Ella es poderosa —miró con ternura a su hermanita—. Mucho más de lo que muestra.

**...**

En un pueblo a medio destruir estaba un alto de cabellos plateados quien no se había alejado lo suficiente. Respiraba profundamente e intentaba encajar las piezas del rompecabezas que tenía. No, no era lo mismo, no completamente al menos, pensaba al inhalar nuevamente. _¿Qué ocultas, Rin?_

— Sesshoumaru —le llamó Shiori al llegar a su lado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No te incumbe.

— ¿Sabes que está pasando?

— No.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Rin, tú no defiendes humanos.

— No la defendía —respondió indiferente.

— ¿Entonces?

— Él peleaba conmigo y se escapó —volteó a ella—. No tolero a los que buscan pelea y luego escapan como unos cobardes.

— A mí no me engañas, tú real intención era protegerla. ¿Por qué?

— No digas tonterías —bufó y se volteó para irse.

* * *

¡Tercer capítulo al fin :D!  
Pues bien, prometido es deuda, y partimos con ese recuerdo de Sesshoumaru, que por lo demás ya se ha mencionado desde otro punto de vista con anterioridad. Sin embargo, desapareció de un momento a otro o.O

Finalmente he revelado la verdadera identidad de Shiori, porque si creían que era una youkai cualquiera les digo que estaba equivocados, porque es nada más ni menos que la princesa del Norte, es decir, el mismo cargo u ocupación de Sesshoumaru. Por algo Kagome había felicitado a su primo, con aquello de "el humano que conquistó a la youkai del Norte". He ahí su vieja "amistad" y la de sus padres.

Y precisamente hablando de él, aparece el padre de Shiori, uno inventado, porque para serles sincera, en un comienzo pensé en usar al verdadero —sí ese de nombre muy, muy, muy largo y complicado—, pero luego descarté la idea —sí, en parte por el nombre—; y es que además necesitaba otras cosas para este personaje, que el original no podía darme. Así que preferí optar por uno nuevo, que me permite una mayor libertad a la hora de esas ciertas cosas.

Este amable youkai siente un gran afecto por Rin, queda demostrado en su trato hacia ella, el cual no recibe celos de su hija, aunque bromee con ello, puesto que sabe el fondo de todo. También sale otro personaje, Aoi, el hijo se Iori y hermano de Shiori. ¿Qué papel creen que ocuparan tanto él como su padre en esta historia?

¡Otro encuentro entre el daiyoukai del Oeste y la joven sacerdotisa! Uy, que emoción n-n ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna sugerencia para después?

Las palabras de ese soldado en Rin, ¿por qué habrá reaccionado así? Parece que se ha sobre esforzado y sufrido consecuencias; pero llega Sesshoumaru al rescate, aunque no quiera admitirlo luego D:

Y ese extraño suceso, además el demonio que la atacó terminó muerto por la espada que no traía consigo O_O

Gracias a **rosedrama**, **KaitouLucifer**, **Ako Nomura** y a **dianesis** por sus comentarios ñ_ñ

Me despido y le digo que cualquier duda, comentario o alguna crítica, o también puede ser una segurencia, pueden dejarme un review, que siempre serán bien recividos c:

Saludos n_n  
_**Franela ^^**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Rompecabezas Parte II

**¿Dónde te he visto?****  
**Por Franela

_**Capítulo 4. Rompecabezas. Parte II**_

…

— _A mí no me engañas, tú real intención era protegerla. ¿Por qué?_

— _No digas tonterías —bufó y se volteó para irse._

— _A m__í no me engañas, Sesshoumaru. Sé que hay algo más pero… ¿Qué?_ —se repetía la youkai al ver a su viejo amigo de la infancia alejarse del casi destruido poblado.

**...**

En la aldea el amanecer ya se hacía presente, los minutos pasaban y nada. Fuera de la casa, los jóvenes humanos esperaban las respuestas que debería traer la ex sacerdotisa cuando terminara de revisar a su hija. Kikyo salió y se encontró con los tres adolescentes, y al mirar en dirección al bosque pudo ver al hanyou y a la prometida de su hijo salir del mismo.

La chica de negros cabellos se encontraba bien, eso les dijo la mujer porque, aunque aún no despertaba, su fiebre ya había bajado. Sólo les quedaba esperar. Kohaku suspiró aliviado y Kagome pidió verla, sin embargo su tía le sugirió que sería mejor dejarla descansar. Luego miró a su hijo y le pidió que la acompañara; juntos se alejaron lo suficiente como para que el medio-demonio no los escuchara.

Shiori llegó con la angustia marcada en su rostro y preguntando por su amiga. El castaño le comentó lo dicho por la señora Kikyo y el hanyou sólo asintió sentándose junto a la casa, recargándose en la muralla.

— Quiero que me expliques qué fue lo que pasó —exigió su madre—. Se supone que iban a una celebración, ¿cómo llegó en ese estado?

El joven de violáceos ojos le explicó a la mujer lo sucedido, desde que llegaron hasta que atacaron de pronto la aldea y Rin fue herida. Ella se extrañó. ¿Herida? No la vio herida.

— Sí —le confirmó su primogénito confuso—. ¿Acaso no viste su kimono roto?

— Lo vi —dijo algo contrariada—. Me pareció muy extraño por el fino corte, pero ella estaba ilesa en ese sentido —agregó cuando una idea, la que menos quería, pasó por su cabeza—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Continuó con el relato inconcluso, comentando además sobre esa extraña luz que la cubrió. Fue muy extraño cuando ésta se disipó, porque Rin estaba inconsciente en el suelo y el demonio que iba a matarla estaba muerto a su lado por una estocada con su espada. Tampoco sabían cómo llegó allí, ella había dicho que no la llevaba consigo.

— Debió sentir que su dueña estaba en peligro... —musitó— ¿Cómo estaba ella? Digo, sus ojos, su cabello, ¿cómo eran?

— Su cabello seguía igual aunque no pude ver sus ojos.

— Está bien —suspiró aliviada en cierta parte. Se volteó hacia las montañas y el sol se aproximaba cada vez más a su apogeo—. Dudo que sea capaz de despertar al menos hasta mañana, así que sólo debe estar vigilada.

— ¿Tanto tardará? —cuestionó preocupado— ¿Es tan grave?

— No —contestó tocando su mejilla—. Gracias por cuidarla tanto.

— No fue suficiente —mascullaba apretando sus puños con frustración, enrabiado consigo mismo—. Debí protegerla para que u vida no corriera peligro, sin embargo dejé que todo esto pasara.

— Hakudoshi —lo llamó ella sujetándole el rostro, logrando que volviera en sí—. Desde que te viste involucrado la has protegido, y te lo agradezco mucho. Sin ti no creo que hubiese podido con todo esto.

**...**

Un par de horas después, Shiori regresaba a su palacio. Rin aún no despertaba y debía contárselo a su padre, aunque lo más probable era que ya lo supiera y en ese caso lo mejor era no hacerlo esperar. Sorpresa fue la suya al darse cuenta de que no era la única que volvía, ya que encontró a una gran cantidad de soldados dispersos por el jardín, la mayoría de ellos heridos.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntaba la youkai mientras caminaba rápidamente cruzando el jardín— ¿Aoi dónde estás?

Un soldado la llamó e interrumpió su camino, y ella seguía preguntando lo mismo: ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba su hermano y su padre? Él insistía en que se calmara, explicándole que el príncipe estaba ocupado en esos momentos y su progenitor se encontraba en su despacho. Agradeció la información muy rápida y de la misma forma corrió en dirección al lugar.

Agitaba interrumpió en la oficina y vio al youkai con algunas vendas; como no lucía grave se sintió aliviada. Él sonrió al verla y ella preguntó por lo ocurrido.

— Creo que debería ser yo el que pregunte eso —habló firme—. Supe lo del pueblo, ¿están todos bien?

— Bueno, casi todos —respondió desviando la mirada.

— ¿Cómo que casi todos? —inquirió— ¿Acaso Rin…?

— Ella vio en peligro su vida —suspiró, y al ver la interrogante en el rostro masculino aclaró—. Al parecer nada grave ocurrió: no sabemos cómo, pero su espada apareció de la nada y eliminó la amenaza.

— _Entonces finalmente la ha elegido como su dueña_ —pensó.

— Padre —le llamó su hija para sacarlo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué esos demonios atacaron el pueblo y por qué hay tantos soldados heridos?

Su padre se lamentó. Cuando se habían ido sintió algo extraño y fue con su hijo y un grupo de soldados a averiguar que pasaba, encontrándose con varios grupos de demonios que iban a atacar a distintos poblados. Lo más probable es que si no fuera por su conocimiento del terreno otra historia contarían; eran demasiados y muy poderosos. El pueblo en el que ellos estaban no fue el único atacado, y por desgracia no todos corrieron con la misma suerte.

Aoi se asomó por la puerta del despacho, y, como si una presión soltara su pecho, se sintió aliviado al ver a su hermana sana y salva. Shiori le sonrió levemente y volvió a lo que iba: tenían un problema, o mejor dicho dos. Iori se preocupó, no quería más problemas.

— Ellos son Hideki y Eriko —dijo el youkai menor para dejar pasar a dos pequeños, un niño de unos diez años y a niña de ocho, ambos de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Shiori se acercó a ellos y se puso a su altura, sonriéndoles angelicalmente, sin embargo ellos parecían asustados. ¿Qué pasa?

— Su aldea fue atacada, hermana —explicó Aoi, y ella entendió la situación en la que se encontraban los pequeños.

— No se preocupen, aquí estarán a salvo, ¿verdad padre? —se volteó y éste asintió— Nosotros los cuidaremos —les volvió a sonreír y los pequeños parecieron entrar enana mayor confianza.

El pequeño, Hideki, agradeció a la princesa, tratando de parecer más fuerte frente a su hermanita; no obstante, ésta comenzó a llorar. La youkai trataba de calmarla, prometiéndole que mientras estuvieran con ellos nada les pasaría, sin embargo ella continuaba sollozando.

— ¿Acá no vendrá él, verdad? —lloraba ante la incógnita mirada de los demonios.

— ¿De quién hablas? —inquirió con un tono suave, tratando de calmar a aquella pequeña que parecía muy asustada.

— De Ryuuko —contestó un tanto más calmada, a pesar de que sus ojitos seguían soltando lágrimas.

— ¿Ryuuko? —preguntó otra vez y volteó a su padre y hermano, quienes también esperaban alguna afirmación de lo dicho.

— Sí —contestó el niño—. Así llamaron al que parecía ser el jefe de los que atacaron nuestra aldea.

— Shiori —le llamó su padre, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Por qué no vas con los pequeños a que conozcan el palacio?

Ella asintió y con una sonrisa invitó a los infantes a seguirla, saliendo del despacho del lord del Norte. Su hijo se le acercó, preguntándole si pensaba lo mismo que él.

— Por supuesto —contestó serio y algo desconcertado, a pesar de que realmente se lo esperaba—. El Ryuuko del que hablaban estos niños no puede ser otra más que el hijo del Takemaru que conocemos.

— ¿Quieres que le informe de esto también a lord Inu? —preguntó— Supongo que estará involucrado si se trata de Takemaru, y a causa de este inconveniente mi viaje se ha retrasado más de medio día.

— Sí —asintió el mayor—. También quiero que te desvíes y lo informes a Keisuke y a Raidon.

— Padre, disculpa la intromisión pero ¿qué tienen ellos que ver en esto?

— Más de lo que piensas —suspiró—. ¿Recuerdas los que pasó hace cien años en el Sur? Es sabido que él tuvo que ver. Aunque no lo quiera, la guerra parece inminente. Sólo espero que juntos acabemos de una vez por todas con ese mal nacido.

— Como digas, padre —asintió el youkai y salió rumbo a cumplir la tarea que le pidieron.

**...**

Kikyo entraba a la habitación en la que, junto a su hermano y prima, yacía Rin. Ya entraba la noche y tal vez deberían descansar. Sin embargo Hakudoshi no la dejaría sola, eso le respondió a su madre con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared, sin despegar la mirada de su hermana; su dulce y alegre hermanita, que con sólo sonreír lograba ablandar el más duro corazón y cambiar el peor de los ánimos, y que ahora sólo dormía y su rostro era pálido, sin toda esa vida que antes tuvo.

Ella le insistió, debía dormir un poco; y él, obstinado, se negaba, a pesar de que su prima también le insistiera. Finalmente suspiró.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —cuestionó, sonriendo de medio lado mientras ninguna de las mujeres comprendía— Siempre logran convencerme de esa forma, tal como lo hace Rin.

— Es que sabes que tenemos razón pero eres un terco —sonrió y parándose le extendió su mano—.Vamos a dar una pequeña vuelta para que te relajes y luego nos vamos a dormir.

— Está bien —la tomó y los tres dejaron la habitación.

**...**

En la lejanía y oculto en las sombras se encontraba un demonio blanco, observaba con detenimiento a la aldea y cada una de las casas que en ella había. Intentaba buscar una en particular y sus sentidos le llevaron a mirar una de donde salieron cuatro humanos, dos de los cuales ya había viste hace varios días; esa era. Se notaba que aquella era la aldea protegida de Iori, en especial aquel sitio. Esperó un tiempo prudente y se acercó, era bastante grande en realidad el lugar. No había alguien dentro. Silenciosamente se introdujo en la casa, caminó por un pasillo hasta quedar frente a una puerta. Allí estaba la fuente de aquel delicioso aroma y de muchos misterios que debía descifrar.

Deslizó la puerta para encontrarla dormida en medio de la habitación, viendo la segunda puerta, que daba a un pequeño jardín, medio abierta. Con sigilo se sentó al lado de aquella criatura que parecía tenerlo preocupado. La miró con detenimiento; se veía tan frágil que no parecía aquella chica demandante y decidida que en un inicio tanto le molestó, pero a la cual, sin darse cuenta, miraba con preocupación en sus ojos, queriendo resguardar su sueño.

Se detuvo en su rostro, aquel que era tan angelical y delicado ahora era pálido y tenía una expresión extraña, además de unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que parecían amenazar con salir de su frente. Con cuidado para no herirla pasó su mano por la frente de la joven, apartando esos mechones de cabello rebeldes que insistían en pegarse a ella.

Nuevamente mostró aquel gesto extraño. _¿Tendrá una pesadilla? _Pensó él para después en un pequeño impulso bajar su mano a la de ella y tomarla con delicadeza, y sintiendo una extraña sensación comenzó a acariciar levemente su palma con sus garras y vio como sus párpados comenzaban a moverse.

_[…]_

_En un profundo sueño escuchaba algunos individuos parecían discutir. No sabía quienes eran ni dónde estaba, pero podía distinguir la aparente voz de dos hombres y dos mujeres._

— _Ya es tiempo de que viva la vida que le corresponde —decía uno de los hombres_

— _No puede ser así de golpe —le refutó una de las mujeres—, esa no ha sido la vida que ha vivido, debes calmarte._

— _Ella ha sido sólo una víctima en todo esto —reparó la otra, que se escuchaba más joven—, todos sabemos que no fue su culpa._

_¿Quiénes eran ellos?, preguntaba Rin, sin embargo ellos parecían no oírla. Ella levaba un buen rato escuchando el mismo tipo de discusión y todavía no podía averiguar algo._

— _No puede ocultarse más —volvió a hablar el primero—, se ha repetido, es muy peligroso._

— _Tienes razón —secundó el otro hombre, que parecía ser el mayor ya que su tono de voz era mucho más grave—. Debe despertar, ya está lista._

— _Por favor, debemos esperar un tiempo —insistía la primera—. Yo también quiero que despierte pero es muy arriesgado y prematuro en estos momentos._

— _Sabemos que no será fácil, sin embargo ella es fuerte y podrá sobrellevar todo esto —le recalcó—. Tengo toda mi confianza puesta en ella._

_¿De qué hablaban?, insistía Rin, y todo era en vano. ¿Quiénes eran, qué querían? Nada, cero respuestas._

— _Debemos esperar un poco, sólo un poco —volvió a decir—. Aún no tiene toda su fuerza._

— _Sólo es cuestión de tiempo —comentó algo vencido el primer hombre—: días, si no son horas. Mucho peligro se le está acercando y debe poder defenderse._

_[…]_

Quería volver a intervenir, mas un leve cosquilleo en su mano la hizo salir de ese vacío y volver a la realidad, comenzando a separar sus párpados. Al hacerlo, y mientras su vista se acomodaba a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir inmediatamente unos bellos ojos ámbar que la observaban fijamente.

— _Lo sabía_ —pensó el youkai al ver como sus ojos cambiaban de un bello verde esmeralda a ese profundo chocolate que lo intrigó en cuando pudo recordarla, mientras despertaba por el roce de sus garras—. Eras tú —murmuró para sí.

— Se… Sesshoumaru —musitó la exhausta chica—. Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? —dijo para volver a acariciar su palma.

Aquel gesto le provocaba una extraña sensación, una agradable que jamás pensó sentir. No parecía ser él el que estaba ahí en esos momentos, sin embargo no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Rin estaba algo perturbada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó al sentir otra vez ese cosquilleos en su palma mientras se acomodaba en el futón. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

— Supongo que están en lo suyo —contestó sin mover un músculo.

— ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? —volvió a preguntar, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa por la presencia del inugami a su lado.

— No fue algo difícil —respondió acercando su rostro al de ella, aspirando su dulce aroma.

— ¿Por qué tú…? —miró su mano tomada por la de él y a su rostro comenzó a llegar ese adorable carmín.

— ¿No te cansas de preguntar tonterías? —cuestionó soltándola y echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, recargándose en sus brazos.

— Lo siento —murmuró llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? —preguntó, y entonces recordó que fue a él uno de los últimos que vio antes de caer en ese sueño. Sin embargo él desvió la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación— Sesshoumaru tú…

— Eso no debo responderlo yo —interrumpió antes de levantarse.

— ¿Por qué? —insistió ella para que le hablara.

— ¿Me recuerdas? —contra preguntó mirándola a los ojos, que ahora se volvían tan fríos como antes los había visto. Ella no supo que responder—. Por eso —aclaró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba a ese pequeño jardín interior. Aunque antes añadió—: primero debes recordar tu pasado.

— Espera —le llamó antes de que se fuera—. ¿Por qué no me lo dice tú? Digo, ¿de dónde nos conocemos?

— Porque debes hacerlo tú misma —contestó mirándola de lado, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta corrediza.

**...**

Después de lo sucedido no pudo volver a dormir, se paseaba de un lado a otro sintiendo una leve molestia en su pierna y ese cosquilleo aún en su mano. _"Es tan cambiante."_ se decía. _"¿Por qué actúa de esa manera?"_ se preguntaba más frustrada. Miraba por la ventana como el sol salía por las montaña cuando el sonido de su puerta deslizarse le llamó la atención. Era su madre que, con cierto alarme, le preguntaba si se sentía bien.

— Sí, mamá —respondió volviendo su vista por la puerta— ¿Qué me pasó?

Ella no sabía que responderle, y así se lo hizo saber al explicarle que su hermano la había traído inconciente y que ella se había encargado de revisarla para asegurarse de que no estaba herida y de cuidarla hasta que despertara. Rin se confundió. ¿Herida? Preguntó mirándose la pierna. ¿Lo estaba? No, según su progenitora, quien estaba más calmada al creer que no recordaba el ataque que sufrió.

— Hakudoshi me contó que usaste demasiada energía en el campo para proteger a la gente y que por eso te desmayaste —explicó la ex sacerdotisa cuando la puerta volvió a deslizarse y entraron su madre, sobrina e hijo.

— Veo que ya estás mejor —sonrió Kaede.

— ¿Cómo te siente, Rin? —preguntó Kagome.

— Muy bien —respondió sonriente la chica. Se volteó a su hermano y, tomándolo del brazo, lo jaló fuera de la casa.

**...**

Se paseaban por los alrededores mientras Rin escuchaba atenta lo que le contaba su hermano, le preguntó sobre el supuesto ataque ya que ese momento era borroso para ella y él le decía que fue algo sin mucha importancia ya que estaba ilesa. Así, todo había terminado de golpe y aquel demonio estaba muerto a su lado. ¿Cómo había muerto?, preguntó la joven mientras jugaba con sus manos, pues sentía algo extraño todavía.

— No lo sabemos exactamente —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo vimos que tu espada estaba clavada en su espalda.

— ¿Mi espada? —curiosa tomó que arma que, como ahora no ocultaba, traía colgando de su kimono.

— Dicen que hay armas, como las que hace Totosai, que al sentir a su dueño en peligro intervienen para evitarlo —contestó—. Tal vez este sea el caso, quizá ya te aceptó como su dueña.

— Eso explicaría las pulsaciones que sentí —reflexionó la chica, que ante la incógnita mirada de su hermano agregó—. Durante la pelea sentí unas pulsaciones que me advertían del peligro.

— Interesante —comentó el peliblanco, viendo como su hermana no dejaba de tomarse las manos—. ¿Qué pasa, Rin, tienes algo en las manos?

— Eh... yo... —sí, se puso en evidencia y comenzó a ponerse más roja que un tomate al recordar lo que había sucedido en su propia habitación hacía algunas horas— Sólo me pica la mano —rió nerviosa—. Por cierto, ¿ayer ocurrió algo en los pueblos cercanos?

— Bastante tranquilo diría yo.

— ¿Y viste a Inuyasha?

— No, a decir verdad sólo lo vi en la tarde. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Por nada —sonrió—. _Que bueno que el tonto no se expuso... Al menos ahora tenemos un mes más_ —pensó algo intranquila por lo impulsivo que puede ser su amigo.

Hakudoshi bostezó alegando que ya tenía hambre, por lo que quería volver a casa. Ella negó con la cabeza sin entender cómo su amiga podía aguantarlo.

— Por que ella me quiere así —dijo él, poniendo sus manos tras su nuca y mirando a la pelinegra de reojo—. No seas celosa hermanita, sabes que te quiero mucho —agregó empujándola de lado.

— ¡Ven acá! —le gritó mientras corría tras él como cuando eran unos niños.

**...**

Shiori estaba sentada en las escaleras de su palacio viendo a los pequeños jugar en los jardines; ellos parecían asimilar un poco las cosas pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de melancolía al recordar su niñez. Su madre murió cuando ella nació así que nunca la conoció y sólo fue criada por su padre quien, obviamente al ser el guardián del Norte, no tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Se veía jugando con su hermano aunque después fue lo mismo: él creció y tuvo nuevas obligaciones, mientras que ella no lo hizo. Nunca nadie entendió el por qué de aquella situación y eso la hacía sentir muy sola. Muchísimos años después conoció a Rin y las cosas cambiaron, comenzó a crecer y a vivir plenamente. También vio a su amiga y a su prometido en esos niños, ellos tenían esas edades cuando la vida de él y la suya dieron _un rotundo giro._ Entonces llegó su padre, quien se puso a su lado. ¿En qué pensaba su princesa?

— En la niñez —suspiró—. La niñez debería ser una de las mejores etapas de sus vidas pero se les ha arrebatado a sus padres, y por ende parte de ésta —miró tristemente a los pequeños—. Si para mí fue muy difícil para ellos será mucho peor.

— ¿Fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, verdad? —dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

— Aoi me contó que toda su familia había sido asesinada, al igual que todo el pueblo. No tienen a alguien más —agregó apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

— No te preocupes, princesa —dijo él para tomarla del hombro y recargarla en el propio—. Aunque no seamos su verdadera familia te prometo que no les faltará nada, los cuidaremos bien —le aseguró.

Shiori volvió a suspirar mientras le agradecía, sin embargo volvió con lo que daba vueltas por su cabeza desde hacía mucho rato: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿El Ryuuko del que hablaban es el que conocían? Él asintió.

— ¿Qué quieren él y su padre? —preguntó angustiada, aún refugiada en su hombro— ¿Qué quieren de nosotros, no les bastó con lo que ya hicieron en el pasado? ¿No se cansan de hacerle daño a los demás?

Iori no supo que decirle, y es que no creía que fueran más que murallas en su juego porque no eran a ellos a quienes buscaban, pero le aseguró que no ocurriría lo mismo que en el pasado. Ella no quería aceptar eso, ¿acaso se habían enterado de…?

— No, eso es imposible —le interrumpió—. Como antes, Setsuna debe ir en busca de Inu, y nosotros sólo estamos de paso, aunque estaremos preparados.

— Debes decírselo, padre —dijo ella, separándose de su hombro—. Ya se pasó por esto antes y…

— Ya se lo encargué a tu hermano, también le pedí que se lo informara a Raidon y a Keisuke, tal vez así terminemos todo de una vez por todas —soltó a su hija y luego miró a los niños jugar—. Son como tú y Aoi de críos.

— Siempre se ha preocupado por mí —sonrió viendo también a los pequeños—. Creo que por eso no le gustaba mucho que estuviera cerca de Hakudoshi, ahora tengo a otro que me cuide —se sonrojó levemente.

— Siempre serán hermanos, no creas que te dejará de lado.

— Dime eso cuando conozca a una chica que lo soporte —rió traviesa.

— Tal vez tengas razón —soltó una carcajada.

**...**

En la tarde quería ver a su amiga por lo que fue a su palacio antes de que su hermano hiciera lo mismo. Extrañas sensaciones inundaban su cabeza, aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos de su pasado que alguna vez enterró en lo más profundo de su ser volvían para torturarla.

— El sólo escuchar ese nombre me hizo distraerme y permitir que me atacaran —decía en voz alta mientras caminaba por el bosque—. Tonta, tonta, tonta —se repetía cuando llegó a su destino.

**...**

Shiori estaba sentada en la terraza tomaba el té cuando vio a su amiga salir del bosque. De inmediato le hizo señas para que se acercara y cuando ésta lo hizo notó un detalle en la muchacha: su espada, que ahora llevaba a la vista.

— Oh, sí —respondió mirándola a su costado—. Hakudoshi dijo que llegó a salvarme la vida. Gracias —le dijo al sirviente y luego volteó a la youkai—. Nunca dejaré de agradecerle a tu pare por dármela, es de lo mejor —sonrió.

— Claro —respondió ella sabiendo que no fue exactamente su padre quien se la regaló, pero bueno, ya lo sabría luego, todo parecía ir _muy rápido_—. Aunque no fue tu único salvador —agregó para tomar otro sorbo.

— ¿Mi único salvador?

— Hablo de Sesshoumaru, claramente fue a salvarte —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras la pelinegra se ponía roja, ella sólo reía internamente.

— Claro que no —decía Rin a más roja no poder—. ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

— Es algo extraño —comentó ella sin prestar atención a lo que la chica decía—. Sesshoumaru nunca se preocupa por los demás, debe haber pasado algo para que fuera a salvarte —agregó mirando a la joven de reojo mientras jugaba con sus manos y estaba muy sonrojada—. Me alegro de no haberme comprometido con él, es algo cambiante, a decir verdad, aunque nunca lo he visto dudar ante alguien —decía mientras llevaba su dedo índice a su mentón.

— ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! —exclamó la pelinegra por lo dicho por su amiga.

— Que nunca lo he visto dudar ante nadie —dijo como si nada.

— ¡Eso no! —volvió a exclamar pues no escuchó nada después de _"comprometido con él"_— ¡¿Te ibas a comprometer con Sesshoumaru?! ¡¿Cuándo, cómo, dónde?!

Ella no pudo evitar reír por todas sus preguntas, era muy divertida la expresión de su rostro. Todo fue cuando eran unos críos, ya que sus padres querían formar una alianza. Sin embargo al darse cuenta del desinterés de ambos desistieron de su idea. La verdad es que ni él ni ella se miraban con ojos diferentes a la amistad. ¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho? Pues porque fue hace años, por no decir siglos, y nunca estuvo cerca de concretarse. Además, no le vio importancia. ¿O a ella le importaba?

— No, claro que no —contestó bajando la mirada y sonrojándose nuevamente.

En ese instante llegó Iori a ellas, las saludó y se sentó junto a su hija. Que feliz estaba el youkai de que Rin hubiera venido. La joven quería aprovechar a su amiga, porque no la compartiría con su hermano todavía. Por supuesto que para él, ella siempre sería bienvenida en su palacio.

— ¡Princesa! —gritaron Eriko y Hideki antes de abalanzarse sobre Shiori.

Ésta sonreía enternecida por el acto, mientras la niña le explicaba que habían estado en un campo y cortado muchas flores, tantas como sus pequeños bracitos le permitían expresar. También su hermano le había ayudado, y habían muchas mariposas además.

— ¿Y estos niños? —preguntó Rin.

— Son de una aldea atacada —le susurró Iori tratando de que los pequeños no lo escucharan—. Ahora están a nuestro cuidado.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que...? —musitó y, ante el asentimiento de éste, sólo se llevó la mano a los labios— _¿Tú tuviste que ver con esto?_ —pensaba con tristeza.

Shiori los llamó de una forma "autoritaria" y les ordenó que fueran a cambiarse, ya que luego jugarían todos juntos. Los infantes asintieron felices y fueron hacia el interior de palacio, ella volteó al bosque y vislumbró dos figuras. ¿Acaso era Hakudoshi… junto a Kohaku? Eso era extraño, ellos no podían estar ni dos minutos juntos sin pelear por todo, ¿y ahora venían calmados?

El castaño saludó a los presentes mientras que el humano de violáceas orbes se centró más en su novia, sentándose a su lado. Rin no pudo evitar preguntar por el extraño suceso, y Kohaku respondió que había sido una simple coincidencia que se encontraran en el bosque.

— ¿Estabas con ella, verdad? —dijo pícaro el peliblanco.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó nervioso al verse posiblemente descubierto.

— No te hagas —se burló—. Es linda, no tanto como mi Shiori, claro, aunque algo pálida para mi gusto

— ¡¿Me estabas espiando?! —exclamó el exterminador.

— ¡Hakudoshi! —lo llamó furiosa su prometida— Te dije que debías guardar silencio.

— Shiori, ¿tú también? —preguntó un espantado Kohaku.

— Lo siento, fue un accidente, ¡y le dije que no dijera nada! —agregó mirando con fulminante a su prometido.

Rin, al igual que Iori, no entendía la pelea, y el chico titubeó bastante antes de confesarlo todo: tenía una novia. Ella gritó y se puso de pie. ¿Cómo es que tenía una novia y no le había contado? Pero las sorpresas no se acababan ahí, no: era una youkai.

La mirada de Rin lo decía todo, estaba en shock. Su hermano no perdía la expresión de su rostro y no podía evitar reír mientras que Shiori lo miraba prácticamente con fuego en los ojos por ser tan bocón, mientras que Kohaku escondía su mirada de la de su amiga por no haberle dicho antes.

Iori miraba la escena como mero espectador. Recordó cuando él le contó a sus padres de que se iba a comprometer con una youkai de una raza diferente a la suya, Shizu, la madre de sus hijos. Ella era físicamente como su hija y la amaba con toda su alma, pero, un par de siglos habían pasado y ahora debía pensar en como decirle a sus hijos acerca de... bueno, ya se los diría cuando llegara el momento. También ocurrió cuando su hija le contó acerca de ella y Hakudoshi, pero él estaba feliz de que encontrara la felicidad con quien fuera, después de todo,_ él no podía decir algo al respecto._

— _Shizu... —_pensó el youkai_— Jamás te olvidaré, y siempre serás una falta en mi vida pero... Sé que estarías orgullosa de nuestros hijos como yo lo estoy de ellos _—pensó para que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

**...**

En el bosque y en aquel roble en medio de lo antes quemado, se encontraba ese alto youkai de bellos ojos dorados y cabello plateado. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde ocurrió aquel encuentro y estaba seguro de que era ella, sin embargo las cosas no encajaban, faltaban piezas en el rompecabezas. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo sabía, él le dijo que no lo era aunque él seguía seguro, _era ella. _Y todavía estaba la duda, ¿Cómo? Sólo había una respuesta: era claro que no era humana, no obstante esa afirmación sólo llevaba a otra pregunta. _¿Cómo llegó a ser una?_

_[…]_

_Después de recordar un evento de su pasado, se dirigió a otro bosque conocido. Luego de un día completo para el atardecer llegó a su destino: una vieja cabaña que parecía abandonada. Entró a esta y se encontró con un viejo youkai de piel amarillenta, amigo de su padre y su abuelo. Al fin lo había encontrado, y éste rió, puesto que ya se notaba que no podía moverse con mucha facilidad._

— _¿Qué desea, joven Sesshoumaru? —preguntó el anciano demonio._

— _Quiero que me respondas algunas cosas._

— _¿Sobre su abuelo? —inquirió, y el príncipe guardó silencio— ¿Sobre su padre? —volvió a preguntar y nada— ¿Entonces sobre qué?_

— _Quiero saber si un demonio puede convertirse en humano —fue más directo._

— _Príncipe _—_se extrañó pues le pareció rara su pregunta_—_, existen algunos youkais que se pueden transformar en humanos, como algunos mapaches o los..._

— _No hablo de eso —dijo lanzando esa fría mirada característica de los de su especie, pero por sobre todo su clan. Él lo miró extraño, ¿a qué se refería entonces?—. Hablo de que se transformen completamente en humanos, no que sólo luzcan como uno._

— _Eso es imposible —dijo con la misma calma de antes, sin embargo estaba alerta a sus preguntas, y sobre todo, a sus miradas—. Nunca he conocido un caso así._

— _Hace algunos años encontré a una, pero ella es ahora una humana y quiero saber por qué._

— _Con mayor razón, joven príncipe —volvió a replicarle como si no le creyera, no obstante debía evitar más preguntas o podría notar algo—. Jamás he sabido de un youkai que se haya convertido en humano o viceversa, a no ser que sea un hanyou en su día de transformación, pero... ¿Está usted interesado en una humana? De ser así sabe que hay métodos para..._

— _Te digo que no es una humana —gruñó—. Mi olfato no me engaña, tal vez su aroma sea un poco diferente, sin embargo sé que es ella, es su esencia._

— _Siento no serle de ayuda, príncipe Sesshoumaru, pero sé que aquello que usted busca es algo imposible, un youkai no puede convertirse en humano, no está en su naturaleza._

— _¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó el joven daiyoukai._

— _Completamente, y como le he dicho, no he visto caso alguno._

— _Está bien —contestó no muy convencido, retirándose del lugar algo frustrado, aunque no se daría por vencido hasta saber la verdad._

_¿En qué pensará el joven príncipe?, se preguntaba el viejo demonio cuando una chillona voz lo llamó, cuestionándole sobre lo que acababa de pasar._

— _¿Crees que sea la misma que yo creo que es? —inquirió la pequeña pulga._

— _Es la única que cruza por mi mente —responde con la misma serenidad que ha tenido en todo momento._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Bokuseno?_

— _Porque cuando estuvo a nuestro cuidado fuimos discretos y hemos guardado bien el secreto. Nadie sabe más que los involucrados, y ni siquiera son todos._

— _¿Crees que el príncipe Sesshoumaru sepa algo de lo que ocultamos? Perfectamente pudo haberse dado cuenta, tú mismo haz dicho que no se te ocurre otra persona._

— _No lo creo, hace años que esto terminó para nosotros, y si lo hubiese sabido no me lo hubiese preguntado._

— _¿Qué haremos ahora? Si te preguntó es por algo._

— _Será mejor que se lo digas a Inu de todas formas, él sabrá y te dirá que hacer. "El joven Sesshoumaru no se dará por vencido así de fácil." —pensaba para sí._

_La pequeña pulga asintió y saltó del hombro del youkai mayor. Sin embargo, antes de que saliera de esa pequeña y vieja cabaña, fue detenida por el mismo demonio, que le advertía para que tuviera cuidado ya que el príncipe del Oeste seguía cerca y si lo encontraba no dudaba de que contaría todo con una simple amenaza._

— _Ay pero que poca confianza me tienes —le respondió ofendido._

— _Te conozco, Myouga, lo suficiente para saber lo cobarde que eres —rió._

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¡Listo!

No fue tan largo como lo pensé en un comienzo, pero considero que cumplí con lo que quería decir en este capítulo.

Secretos, sí, secretos al por mayor. Y bueno, las conjeturas de Sesshoumaru parecieran indicar un camino. ¿Un rompecabezas? Definitivamente, porque sabe _algo_, pero le falta la razón de ese _algo_  
¿Recuerdan que se había desaparecido por varios días? Pues bueno, he ahí la razón: fue a cuestionarle a un viejo youkai sobre algo que cruzaba por su mente. Claro, en este caso Bokuseno no es un árbol, sino que un demonio _—_muy viejo_—_ si se le podríaa decir "normal".

Una aparición muy express de la pulgita Myouga

También hay más confusiones para Rin, lo cual de cierta forma complica TODO. Sí, leiste bien, complica todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, porque las confusiones pasarán la cuenta en su momento.  
Se preguntarán, ¿con qué _—_o con quién_—_ estás enrollando a Rin? Pues no les diré. _Que mala soy (?)_

¿Tienen alguna idea de algo, alguna sospecha?  
¿Creen saber de dónde diablos se conocen?

Bueno, los dejo, y espero sus sugerencias, críticas, comentarios y demases, pues saben que se agradecen.

Saludos n_n  
_**Franela ^^**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Tu espada

**¿Dónde te he visto?****  
**Por Franela

_**Capítulo 5. Tu espada**_

Iori se retiró del lugar, sin embargo Rin se sorprendía cada vez más y más con cada palabra de Kohaku; que tenía novia, que era una youkai, y que además ella la conocía pero no le diría quien era hasta que la viera; en tanto, Hakudoshi recibía literalmente un tiró de orejas de parte de su prometida por haber abierto la boca y no hacerle caso respecto a esperar a que él mismo se los dijera, mal que mal ellos los vieron por accidente.

Cielos, ella le había dicho que guardara silencio, y como siempre él no le hacía caso; la grande que se había armado por su culpa. El peliblanco casi suplicaba porque lo soltara; Kohaku lo recriminaba por metiche, hasta que fue tomado de igual forma por Rin, quien le reclamó porque tuvo que enterarse por el bocón de su hermano en lugar de él. Definitivamente era un mal amigo.

— ¿A quién de dices bocón? —refutó Hakudoshi, siendo otra vez agredido por su prometida.

— Te digo que no te metas, esto es tu culpa —refunfuñó ella.

— Iba a decírtelo, Rin, lo juro —imploraba el joven de marrones ojos—. Por favor, no me lastimes.

— Te lo mereces —dijo ella.

En ese momento, Kagome e Inuyasha se sumaron al lugar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? La chica de azabache cabello tenía unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente, al igual que el hanyou a su lado mientras miraban la extraña escena. Una larga historia, suspiraba la pelinegra soltando a su amiga, de igual manera que su amiga a su hermano. Un segundo, ¿acaso ellos venían juntos?

— Eh, bueno… nosotros —tartamudeaba la chica.

— Estábamos entrenando y luego conversábamos, pero parecía muy aburrida ya que ni me miraba, sólo parecía perdida en cualquier cosa —interrumpió el mitad-bestia.

— Inuyasha, no tienes que decir eso —comentó la avergonzada y sonrojada joven.

— ¡Es la verdad! —exclamó él— Apenas me veías mientras jugabas con tus manos y…

— ¡Abajo! —gritó ella para tirarlo de cara al suelo.

Molesta, la chica se fue a sentar junto a su prima. ¿Acaso los hombres no sabían cerrar la boca? Al parecer no, debía estar en su naturaleza, suspiraban las resignadas chicas. Hakudoshi se sentó junto a su prometida, en tanto el castaño se situó entre ambas primas. Un murmullo se escuchó tras ellos.

— Eriko —sonrió la youkai— Ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos —agregó para que la niña se acercara tímidamente y se dispusiera a su lado.

— ¿Y ésta niña? —preguntó Hakudoshi al no conocerla.

— ¿Es su novio, princesa? —inquirió la pequeña al ver el brazo del chico en el hombro de la youkai.

— Sí, es mi prometido, Hakudoshi —dijo señalándolo y la pequeña hizo una reverencia. Él sólo asintió—. Ella es su hermana Rin y su prima Kagome.

— Mucho gusto señoritas —volvió a reverenciar la pequeña.

— Que lindura —decía Kagome con las manos en las mejillas.

— ¿Acaso puede haber algo más dulce? —acompañó Rin de igual forma, ambas estaba encantadas con la pequeña que irradiaba ternura.

— Y bueno, él que Kohaku y ese perro de allá es Inuyasha —terminó con las presentaciones.

— ¡¿Oye, a quién le dices perro?! —gritaba éste mientras se reincorporaba.

— ¡Abajo! —volvió a decir la más joven para que el hanyou cayera estrepitosamente al piso.

Eriko se acercó curiosa a él y le acarició las orejas. "Muy suavecitas", había dicho risueña la pequeña, causando la risa de todos, a excepción de, claro está, Inuyasha.

**...**

Mientras el atardecer llegaba, un daiyoukai caminaba sin rumbo, llenándose de pensamientos que él consideraba absurdos. ¿Cuándo llegaría Jaken? No es que realmente le importara, es que esperaba el encargo que le mandó a buscar. No sabe por qué la dejó allí ni menos el por qué la quería de vuelta, el punto es que se la pidió y ya se estaba tardando demasiado, había pasado más de diez días; él nunca se demoraba en sus encargos lo cuál llamaba indudablemente su atención, mas seguía sin preocuparle mayormente.

Otro asunto de los que rondaba su mente era la supuesta "humana" esa, a pesar de todo.¿Qué tenía que lo hacía actuar así?Era muy extraño, por un momento sintió una cálida sensación en sí pero eso era algo que él no podía sentir, era ridículo. Sin embargo se preocupó por ella, ¿no? Tonterías, él no se preocupaba por nadie, él era el Gran Sesshoumaru y aquella vez en su pasado fue la excepción, algo que nunca repetiría. No era su estilo. Aunque la salvó de igual manera, ¿no? _¿Preocupado, salvarla? _Extraño, él actuaba extraño cuando la tenía cerca. Sin dudarlo fue a salvarla cuando la vio en peligro, aunque dijera que sólo buscaba a aquel cobarde que osaba llamarse "enemigo".

Es cierto, ¿qué habrá sido de esa cosa? Recordó que no lo mató al sentir ese extraño aroma a sangre en el aire, sangre que cambiaba. Hmph, parecía que sabía más de ella que ella misma. No obstante, al analizarlo mejor se daba cuenta de que no la conocía en lo más mínimo, más que en saber el poder extraño que tiene y ese extraño secreto que ella parece no saber, aunque ya ni él está seguro de lo que sabe; _son muchas las piezas que faltan para armar el panorama completo._ Por otro lado, al volver a aquel infeliz que lo desafió; nunca le dijo quién estaba tras los ataques, ni mucho menos el por qué lo hacía. Extraño.

— _Debo averiguar que sucede_ —pensó con determinación mientras continuaba su camino entre más cavilaciones_._

**...**

Era de noche, la luna no mostraba su rostro en totalidad y sin embargo parecía iluminar los alrededores como si estuviera en su esplendor. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, se sentía ¿nerviosa, ansiosa? No lo sabía. Cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación sus manos comenzaban a picarle y no podía estar tranquila.

Su nerviosismo se olía a la distancia y de una forma seductora lo llamaba para que lo siguiera en su búsqueda, sin dudarlo y haciéndole caso a sus instintos siguió aquella invisible senda que lo guiaba al encuentro con su peculiar portadora.

Sin saber por qué lo hizo exactamente se salió de su habitación sin ser vista para ir a aquella parte del bosque donde ya se había dado el encuentro con aquel misterioso youkai, llamando inconscientemente la atención de _otro_ individuo cerca.

**...**

En el bosque se encontraba aquella joven sacerdotisa, sentada en las raíces donde ya había estado en muchas ocasiones anteriores. Lentamente un youkai se acercaba a ella, quedando a su espalda recargado en un árbol a una distancia prudente; al parecer la chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que se acercó más a ella, como un demonio a su presa, y la muchacha se volteó y un asombro se dibujó en su rostro. _Aquel lugar parecía estar destinado a juntarlos._

— Sesshoumaru... ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó algo nerviosa, aunque se esforzaba en que él lo notara.

— Eso debería preguntarlo yo —respondió rápidamente sin ser engañado, podía sentir el rápido latir de su corazón que parecía una dulce melodía y notar, aún en la noche y en aquel lugar, el suave carmín que se formaba en sus mejillas—.¿No deberías descansar?

— ¿Por qué debería, según tú? —dijo riendo para sí.

— Estabas herida. ¿Lo olvidaste? —le recriminó.

— Eso fue hace mucho —respondió estirando sus brazos y acomodándose un su lugar, volviendo su vista hasta donde la tenía antes.

Luego un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos, él la miraba mientras ella parecía descansar con sus ojos cerrados. _¿Por qué?_ Se decía. _¿Quién eres Rin, qué ocultas? ¿Por qué eres así ahora, quién eres realmente?_

— ¿En qué piensas, Sesshoumaru? —inquirió ella en la misma posición— Demasiado silencio para mi gusto.

— Nada —dijo secamente mientras se volteaba al sentir a dos demonios acercarse.

Se escuchaba gritar a su fiel sirviente, quien parecía pedir más misericordia que nunca. Su amo, debía perdonarlo, él no quería demorar tanto, y se disculpaba de toda forma posible. Es que han habido algunos enfrentamientos y por eso se había retrasado su viaje. El pequeño youkai sollozaba por el perdón mientras que el otro, un dragón de dos cabezas, se acercaba curioso a la joven recostada en el árbol.

Ella les saludó alegra cuando se pusieron a su lado cual perro manso y se dejaban mimar. Sí que eran simpáticos, reía la muchacha mientras los acariciaba y éste respondía feliz.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te ordené? —interrogó el daiyoukai a su sirviente.

El pequeño youkai asintió. Fue al dragón, que se encontraba echado en la tierra, y con bastante dificultad logró sacar una alargada caja para entregársela a su señor. Obviamente él no dijo nada, ¿qué diría, gracias? Sí, claro. Se dispuso a abrirla para revelar en su interior una misteriosa espada, sintiendo un palpitar al primer tacto.

— _Tenseiga_ —pensó intrigado mientras sostenía su empuñadura.

No fue el único, ya que Rin también sintió ese pulsar y se volteó intentando advertir el peligro. Sin embargo, al ver sólo al youkai ensimismado con la espada que tenía en su mano y no sentir algo más, sólo se limitó a seguir acariciando al mimoso demonio.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó la chica.

— ¿De qué hablas, mocosa? —refunfuñó Jaken, que hasta ese momento reparaba en la presencia de la chica

— De él —dijo apuntando al dragón—, o… de ellos —corrigió.

— Por supuesto que no tienen nombre, niña tonta.

— ¿Y puedo elegir uno para ustedes, chicos? —preguntó ilusionada al monstruo que, como si le hubiese entendido, pareció darle una positiva.

— ¡Qué tonterías dices, niña! ¡Acaso crees que son una mascota como para que…!

— Haz lo que quieras —respondió el inugami.

Enfundó su espada escuchó en "sí" por parte de la muchacha, sonriendo interiormente por esa pequeña alegría de ella. Ahora estaba la duda: ¿cómo se podían llamar? La chica vacilaba mientras se tocaba el mentón.

— Ya sé, tú serás 'Ah' y tú serás 'Un'. ¿Qué les parece? —inquirió y ambas cabezas se pegaron a su rostro, mostrando una clara aprobación—. Veo que si les gustó —rió con entusiasmo.

— Que tonto nombre, niña tonta —reclamó el pequeño verde.

— Bueno, yo debo irme —se levantó y se despidió del dragón—. Adiós Jaken, adiós Sesshoumaru —agregó agitando su mano y dejando el bosque.

— Que niña más insolente —mascullaba por lo bajo el pequeño verde.

— Jaken —interrumpió el youkai mayor con su fría voz—. ¿Quién está al mando de estas batallas?

— Eh, bueno... yo... verá amo... no tengo idea —se lamentó y recibió una piedra en la cara, tumbándolo en la tierra.

— Averígualo —sentenció alejándose y siendo seguido por el ahora nombrado 'Ah-Un', sin darse cuenta de que alguien miraba todo a la distancia.

**...**

Al amanecer, cuatro individuos ingresaban al palacio del Norte. Uno de ellos les pidió que lo esperaran un momento, partiendo él mismo en busca del dueño del lugar. Iori vio a su hijo sorprendido, pues esperaba su regreso el día anterior. Él se disculpó ya que había tenido un contratiempo, no obstante esperaba que su sorpresa compensara su falta.

¿Una sorpresa? ¿De qué hablaba? El youkai del Norte se intrigaba al ver a su hijo hacer unas señas hacia la puerta, que cuando se abrieron dejaron a la vista tres siluetas, dos de las cuales él reconoció al instante: ¡Eran Inu e Izayoi! ¡Que feliz estaba de verlos!

— ¡Iori, amigo mío! —exclamó el inugami yendo hacia él— Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar, tu hijo me ha preocupado con su mensaje —agregó para dejar que saludara a su esposa.

— Para nada, esperaba ansioso tu visita —se volteó a ella—. Izayoi, tan bella como siempre —besó su mano.

— Iori, cuanto tiempo sin verte —sonrió ella.

— No lo suficiente para olvidarte —le correspondió la sonrisa.

Fijó su vista en la tercera acompañante; aquella joven tenía el cabello de un profundo negro no muy largo, unos labios rojos y una atrevida figura. ¿Quién era aquella joven?

— Ella es la princesa Abi —respondió Inu—, es la sobrina de Keisuke y heredera del Sur, ha venido en su nombre.

¿La heredera? El Ave Fénix miró suspicaz a su amigo, quien asintió y le dio otra respuesta con la mirada.

— Ni lo mencione —comentó ella restándole importancia a las palabras del guardián de Oeste, haciendo una reverencia al mismo del Norte—. Es un gusto, lord Iori.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea? —dijo ahora curioso, esa no era la reacción "normal" que se podría esperar.

— No es del todo mi agrado —suspiró—. Usted debe conocer la situación que rodea a mi familia, así que debo serlo.

En ese instante Shiori llegó al lugar llamando a su padre, hasta que se dio cuenta de quiénes estaban de visita. Era lord Inu, así que se disculpó con su progenitor ya que no sabía que se encontraba ocupado. Él hizo que se acercara y la princesa saludó a dos de los presentes, mirando a la tercera, sin saber cómo llamarla por no conocerla.

— Sólo dígame Abi, princesa Shiori —respondió ella e hizo una reverencia.

— Muchas gracias, Abi —hizo lo mismo—. Sin embargo le agradecería que me llamara también sólo por mi nombre —sonrió.

— Cuanto has crecido —comentó el daiyoukai—. Ya no eres la cría que recordaba.

— Gracias señor —comentó algo sonrojada—. Disculpe la imprudencia pero, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? —sospechaba realmente el motivo, aunque nunca pensó que fuera tan grave como para que viniera tan rápido.

— Cosas de lord, ya sabes —Cosas de lord, nada importante en realidad —sonrió.

Es cierto, había sabido que uno de sus hijos estaba por ahí. ¿A cuál se refería?, preguntaba ella. A Inuyasha, por supuesto. Claro, la youkai reaccionó, aunque al parecer no estaba enterado de que su otro hijo también estaba por los alrededores. Y daba la casualidad, justamente de algo así venía a hablarle a su padre.

— ¿Que sucede?

— Quería saber su pueden venir a cenar mis amigos —pidió con cara suplicante, y su padre se largó a reír.

— Claro, hija, sabes que siempre serán todos bienvenidos —sonrió y miró de reojo a su amigo—. ¿Quiénes vendrán?

— Ah, pues Hakudoshi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kohaku, la novia de Kohaku —decía cotando con sus dedos— y obviamente Rin.

— ¿Rin? —preguntó Inu.

— ¿No la recuerdas, amigo? Bueno, han pasado quince años después de todo —dijo el youkai de verdes ojos.

— Claro que la recuerdo —casi bufó—. Cómo olvidar a esa niña.

— ¿Niña? —inquirieron ambas pelinegras.

— Una humana —repuso él—. Si no me equivoco es la hermana de su prometido, ¿no es así, princesa? —hábilmente desvió el tema, mirando fijamente a la ya sonrojada joven

— Bueno, si me disculpan señoritas —intervino Iori—. Mientras alistan sus cuartos, ¿por qué no dan un paseo?, me gustaría conversar con este viejo perro.

— Yo las acompaño —se ofreció Shiori.

**...**

Ambos lord caminaban por los jardines. Sonaba a que era muy buena, le comentaba el inugami a su par. "Es mejor", le corregía éste, mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, sólo tenía que esperar a verla, se sorprendería.

— He esperado años para eso —dijo —. ¿Cómo ha manejado la espada?

— Excelente, incluso... —dudó en seguir, sin embargo la mirada de su amigo lo hizo continuar— Incluso le salvó la vida, evitó que despertara frente al enemigo.

Una mirada de asombro y a la vez pensativa se puso en el inugami. Luego de un silencio habló, y es que Totosai hacía muy buenas espadas. Más si estaban hechas con el colmillo de un poderoso daiyoukai, acotaba el guardián del Norte. No obstante, su amigo le refutó que debía tener un buen portador para mostrar todo su poder

— Y la tiene —finalizó—. Le gusta mucho la espada, pronto te lo agradecerá.

— Dijimos que sería un regalo tuyo —reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

A pesar de todo, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, porque la misma espada lo delatará, eso pensaba su amigo; detuvo su paso y se quedó mirando el horizonte, si su compañero había venido tan rápido debía de porque estaba al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿no?

— Aoi me lo contó —respondió con algo de lástima—. ¿Estás seguro de que Takemaru está detrás de todo esto?

— Completamente —afirmó el dueño del lugar—. Supimos que Ryuuko es uno de los que están al mando y ambos sabemos que él no hace nada que no le diga su padre.

— ¿Qué consigue con hacer todo esto otra vez? —preguntó frustrado.

Iori soltó una risa. ¿Realmente se lo cuestionaba? Era más que obvio que lo quería a él, porque los siglos no hacían nada. Hace cien años Takemaru lo había buscado por el Sur, ahora le tocaba a él. El inugami suspiró, porque pensó que desde aquella vez no volverían a molestar, pero parecía volver a estar equivocado. Sólo se lamentaba el no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

— Ya no tiene sentido lamentarnos por el pasado —contestó serio el pelinegro—. Debemos prepararnos para una batalla, y esperemos que sea la última.

— Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y mi ejército, tú no deberías verte involucrado en esto, mas no creo que sea suficiente sólo con lo mío.

— Inu, por favor, no me digas que quieres...

— Tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Keisuke y a Raidon, y para eso hay que decirles la verdad. Aoi ya les informó lo que está sucediendo y no creo que su odio hacia Takemaru los haga mantenerse al margen.

El Ave Fénix estaba a punto de arrancarse la cabeza. Su intención al informarles era sólo para que estuvieran preparados en caso de un ataque. Cielos, los perros son unos tercos. ¿Es que acaso no tenía respeto por las promesas que ambos habían hecho?

— Tú mismo dijiste que cada día es mejor, ¿por qué esperar entonces?

— Porque aún no está lista, es demasiado para ella —respondió—. No la haz visto en quince años, y antes de eso su avance no era mucho que digamos.

— Tal vez no a ella, pero si a ellos —refutó—. Tienen todo el derecho a saber después de tantos años.

— ¿Qué haré contigo? —se lamentaba mientras volvía a caminar, y el inugami iba a su lado— Está bien, pero no les diremos de inmediato, así que no te atrevas a tomar decisiones sin preguntármelo antes.

— Sabes que jamás lo haría —le dijo y su amigo pudo percibir una pizca de ironía en sus palabras.

— No sé como Harumi nos pidió esto a ambos, sería mejor si sólo fuera yo —lo miró de lado—. Aunque prácticamente ha sido así.

— No seas injusto —reclamaba Inu como cuando ambos eran críos—. De igual forma estuvo bajo mi responsabilidad por más tiempo y quedamos en que esto sería lo mejor para ella.

**...**

El hanyou gruñía fuera de una casa. ¿Cómo es que podían tardar tanto? Y aún faltaban dos, le acotaba el humano de ojos violetas. Un segundo, ¿cuáles dos? Pues Kohaku y su novia, le respondió justo en el momento en el que las tres chicas salían de la residencia.

— Al fin —exclamó cuando un "abajo" lo tumbó a la tierra.

¿Y eso? Había preguntado Hakudoshi a su novia al oído, a lo cual ella le contestó que Kagome había puesto un especial esmero en lucir bonita y el mitad-bestia ni cuanta se había dado. Sí, era un completo idiota.

Parecían estar todos, sin embargo Rin se había dado cuanta de la falta de su amigo. Su hermano le señaló una dirección y al voltear pudo ver a Kohaku venir con una chica muy peculiar de la mano.

— ¡¿Kanna?! —gritó casi sin creerlo. Él les saludó normalmente, mientras que el youkai fue mucho más tímida— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella? —le recriminó con prácticamente fuego en los ojos.

Kanna era una vieja amiga de ellas, de cuando su prima todavía estaba en la aldea. Hace años que no la veían porque había tenido que ir al Este y no sabían que estaba de vuelta, así que nunca se imaginó que sería la novia de su amigo.

— No lo culpes, Rin, yo le pedí que no lo dijera —disculpó ella al castaño.

— Es que no puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho, más si estaba contigo —seguía mirándolo con enojo.

— Rin...

— Está bien, sólo por ser tú —se resignó, después de todo, ya la conocía.

— ¿Los recuerdas a todos, no? —preguntó el chico.

— Claro —sonrió levemente y luego se fijó más en la pelinegra—. _Que extraño, no lo había notado antes pero Hakudoshi y Rin..._

— Bueno, entonces vámonos —interrumpió Shiori—. El atardecer ya se acabará y no podemos llegar tarde, tenemos visitas muy especiales.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó el hanyou, quien hasta ahora se levantaba de la tierra

— Ya lo verán.

**...**

Inu estaba sentado y con los ojos cerrados mientras su amigo se paseaba de un lado a otro. Sí que debía calmarse, porque ya venían en camino. Claro que él ya lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué actuaba así? Le cuestionaba separando uno de sus párpados, y arqueando la ceja del mismo lado.

— Es que no sé como reaccionarán, tanto ella como ellos —detuvo momentáneamente su andar—. Cielos, Inu, son muchos años.

— Dijiste que esperaríamos... —le recordó el inugami.

— Es que sé que será pronto y eso es lo que no me gusta, encima todo esto los ataques no me gustan para nada —volvió a caminar de aquí para allá.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, terminaremos con todo eso rápido.

¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? No podía, esa era la gracia de la vida, estaba llena de misterios. El daiyoukai cerró sus ojos nuevamente y su amigo se sentó a su lado. Tenía miedo. Él la quiere mucho, y sabe que sufrirá mucho con todo eso; le preocupa cómo lo tomen Raidon y Keisuke; y por sobre todo, que Takemaru se entere de su existencia.

— No lo sabe, de eso estoy seguro y te lo puedo confirmar —escuchó a su amigo suspirar—. ¿Y esos niños? —cuestionó al sentir el aroma de dos infantes cerca.

— Fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de una aldea atacada —respondió—. Aoi los encontró y no podíamos dejarlos solos, por lo que ahora están a nuestro cuidado.

— Sabía que no podías guardar rencor por lo que pasó hace casi una década —dijo aliviado el perro.

No, claro que no podría. Ellos son estaban sólo para tener riquezas y esas cosas, ellos eran los guardianes que mantenían la paz en sus tierras. Iori consideraba su responsabilidad que todo aquello pasara, por lo que no podía abandonarlos a su suerte; los pequeños vivirán con ellos hasta que decidan que hacer. Aunque también debía reconocer que volvía esa sensación de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños y debía protegerlos, por minúsculo que fuera el peligro.

— El proteger a nuestros hijos es para siempre, aunque ellos no lo quieran. Bien lo sé yo —rió y giró su rostro para ver a los dos niños asomados al ver al extraño.

— Pasen niños. Es un perro manso, no muerde —agregó y los pequeños se acercaron lentamente—. Es un viejo amigo, Inu.

— Lord Inu no Taisho —dijo Hideki, tratando de mostrarse firme ante el potente daiyoukai, mientras que su hermanita fue más tímida.

— Es un placer, niños —asintió él.

Vio bajar a sus dos acompañantes, y fue Izayoi la primera en preguntar por su hijo. No, aún no llegaba pero estaban todos en camino. Inu no pudo evitar notar como la niña miraba a su mujer, y ella lo notó también.

— Hola pequeña —sonrió angelicalmente—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— E-Eriko —contestó apenas—. D-disculpe, ¿es usted la princesa Izayoi?

— ¿Cómo saben tanto? —preguntó Inu.

— Nuestros padres solían contarnos muchas historias sobre demonios —respondió Hideki—, y más sobre los guardianes de las regiones, por lo que al saber quien era usted sabíamos que ella es la princesa Izayoi.

— Parece que eres famoso. —comentó Iori con un tono burlesco.

— No te respondo solamente porque ahí viene tu hija —bufó.

— ¿Siempre se llevan así? —preguntó Abi por lo bajo a Izayoi

— La mayoría de las veces —rió también por lo bajo—. Hace quince años que no se veían por lo que han acumulado mucho

— Estamos acá —gruñeron ambos youkais.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas del palacio, entrando en primer lugar Shiori tomada del brazo de Hakudoshi, luego Kohaku y Kanna de las manos y más atrás Kagome, Rin e Inuyasha. Estos dos últimos iban con sus espadas y al momento de poner un pie en el palacio un palpitar se hizo presente en ambos, se miraron extrañados en busca de la respuesta, pero el hanyou no había sentido el aroma de su padre, por lo que no sabía la sorpresa que lo esperaba.

— ¡¿Padre?! —exclamó al verlo y luego giró un poco su vista— ¡¿Madre?!

— ¿Esas son formas de saludar, hijo? —replicó soltando a su esposo— ¿Por qué mejor no me presentas a tus amigos? —cambió drásticamente su cara al sonreír.

— C-claro... —musitó algo perturbado— Ellas son Kagome, Rin y Kanna, ellos Kohaku y Hakudoshi.

— Chicos, —llamó Iori— Ya deben saber que él es Inu, el padre de Inuyasha, y ella Izayoi, su madre. —ellos asintieron— Mi otra invitada es Abi, la princesa del Sur.

Su hija lo miró extrañada. ¿Por qué no le había dicho desde un inicio quién era?

— Mucho gusto princesa —dijeron todos luego de hacer una reverencia.

— Sólo Abi, chicos, no se preocupen.

Inu se acercó casi de inmediato a la chica que buscaba cuando todos se dispersaron, para hablar personalmente con ella. La llamó por su nombre, haciendo que ella se volteara y lo mirara de una forma extraña. ¿Sucedía algo?

— No, nada, es que se parece mucho a Inuyasha —respondió algo nerviosa—._ Se parecen más de lo que creía _—pensó aunque para el otro hijo—. Disculpe el comentario, es me parece familiar de algún otro lugar.

— ¿Me recuerdas? Vaya, que memoria tienes —exclamó algo sorprendido y a la vez intrigado.

Oh, no, ¿ahora lo conocía desde antes a él también? No, no, no, la chica gritaba en su interior, sin embargo exteriorizó su duda con muchas más calma, aparentemente.

— Bueno, hace unos quince años estuve aquí, cuando eras apenas una cría.

— _Entonces de aquí debo conocerlo —_pensó determinada—_. _¿Y sólo lo vi a usted?

— Estuve solo que recuerde —respondió algo confundida—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por nada, no se preocupe —se apresuró a contestar—. _Entonces no lo conozco de aquí..._

— Iori me ha hablado muy bien de ti —comentó para cambiar el tema—. Dice que eres una sacerdotisa y guerrera a la vez.

Ella afirmó y tocó con orgullo la empuñadura de la espada que le había salvado la vida, sintiendo otra vez ese extraño palpitar. Entonces miró extrañada al daiyoukai. Claro, por eso no se quedaba tranquila. Él notó esa mirada y maldijo a su amigo interiormente, soltando una leve risa. ¿Cómo ya se había dado cuenta?

Así es —sonrió y tocó su espada con orgullo para sentir nuevamente ese palpitar, luego miró extrañada al daiyoukai—. _Así que por eso no te quedabas tranquila..._

— Cuando llegamos mi espada no se quedaba tranquila —dijo casi entusiasmada por su gran descubrimiento—. Pasó lo mismo con las de sus hijos, lo cual no dejaba de llamar mi atención, y eso era porque son del mismo dueño.

El inugami volvía a repetir lo que ya muchas veces había dicho: las espadas son la que realmente escogen a sus dueños, y en este caso él sólo había ayudado un poco para que fuera forjada. Un segundo, ¿acaso había dicho "hijos"?

— Ahora entiendo porque nos costaba tanto entrenar con Inuyasha, ambas son muy poderosas. Claro que yo ya lo sabía, pero ahora sé el fondo de su poder y… —entendió el fondo de su pregunta, sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente— Ah... También me sucedió algo parecido con su otro hijo.

— ¿Peleaste con Sesshoumaru? —preguntó bastante preocupado.

— No, no, claro que no —tartamudeó—. Fue como lo que sucedió con la suya, estaba muy inquieta —señaló la del demonio para evitar más preguntas en relación a su primogénito.

— Ah, está es Souunga, la de Inuyasha es Tessaiga y la de mi otro hijo, Sesshoumaru, es Tenseiga —sonrió—. ¿Cómo es la tuya?

— Eh... bueno, yo... nunca había pensado en un nombre —se confesó apenada y rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Qué te parece… Shinkra? —respondió como si recién se le hubiese ocurrido, cuando en realidad siempre quiso que ese fuera el nombre de la espada.

— Shinkra... fuego...—se quedó algo pensativa. No era un mal nombre después de todo y él se la había regalado— ¿Usted cree? No soy youkai o algo siquiera relacionado al fuego...

— El fuego no es algo necesariamente físico, es más algo que uno tiene en el interior.

— Me gusta —sonrió.

En ese momento Iori llegó a ellos preguntando con una clara ironía si es que molestaba. El daiyoukai soltó un bufido y le dijo que tenía razón, pues la espada lo había delatado. Él rió.

— ¿Por qué no me dijo que la espada era de lord Inu, señor? —inquirió la humana al Ave Fénix.

— Nunca fue mía —repuso el inugami—. Fue hecha para ti.

— Y ya tenía muchas espadas —agregó el otro lord.

— ¿Pero por qué me la dieron justo a mí? —preguntó otra vez, y ahora fue interrumpida por uno de los sirvientes que anunciaba que la cena estaba lista.

**...**

Iori se sentó a la cabecera con su amigo a la izquierda, seguido de su esposa, la princesa Abi, Kanna y Kohaku, y después Rin; a su izquierda estaba su hija, Hakudoshi y los niños, seguidos de Kagome e Inuyasha. Unos minutos después llegó el mismo sirviente para decirle que era requerido en la puerta y lord Inu también.

— ¿A mí? —cuestionó el inugami y al mirarse ambos supieron de quien se trataba, por lo que se levantaron y salieron del salón.

— Parece que tendré el gusto de verlos a todos —sonrió el ojiverde mientras iban por el pasillo.

— Si nos citó a ambos debe ser algo importante —contestó y suspiró pesadamente.

— Suenan los tambores de guerra —rió cuando vieron a su visitante en las afueras del castillo.

**…**

Aoi entró al salón y pidió disculpas por llegar tarde, siendo Shiori la primera en molestarlo. Después de eso fue a sentarse junto al hanyou y quedó asombrado de quien estaba a su diagonal. ¿Rin? ¿Acaso era ella la Rin que había dejado de ver hacía más de dos años por el viaje en el que acompañó a su padre? Cielos, ya no era la niña que él recordaba.

— No era una niña —se ruborizó la joven tocando su mejilla.

— Eras una niña —reafirmó con una sonrisa—. Sólo ahora has cambiado mucho, para bien si me permites decirlo.

— Aoi, tú siempre tan amable conmigo —sonrió inocentemente aún sonrojada.

— Shiori me ha contado mucho sobre ti en mi ausencia, dice que has mejorado mucho.

— Por favor, está exagerando —miró a su amiga, pero ésta estaba muy lejos como para contestarle.

— Kef, dile eso cuando pelee contigo —se entrometió el hanyou, sin embargo Kagome lo hizo callar de un codazo

— Entonces no debe ser mentira —volvió a afirmar.

Ella insistió en que exageraban, y es que se avergonzaba cada vez más de que opinaran de ella, siendo que pensaba que le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser tan buena guerrera como lo fue Midoriko, protagonista de grandes historias que le contaba su madre cuando era una niña.

— No tienes de que avergonzarte, eres muy fuerte —opinó también Kohaku y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza—. Eres una buena chica.

— ¡Oye, el perro aquí es Inuyasha! —se quitó su mano y reacomodó el cabello mientras todos reían por su comentario, a excepción de Inuyasha, claro está.

Hakudoshi miraba la escena y luego a los niños a su lado, sin poder evitar recordar cuando él era pequeño y tenía que cuidar a la descuidada de su hermanita. Sin embargo ahora ella sabía cuidarse sola y ya no necesitaba su ayuda. Una mirada nostálgica estaba en su rostro cuando sintió una suave y delicada mano sobre la suya.

Shiori le preguntó si le sucedía algo, mas él sólo desvió la mirada a los niños diciéndoles que había recordado algo. Entonces ella entendió, pues se dio cuenta de que los niños tenían sus edades cuando todo pasó. El peliblanco insistió en que no era algo importante, y soltó su mano para besar dulcemente su mejilla.

— Yo quiero a alguien así —dijo Abi soltando un suspiro y apoyando su rostro en su mano.

— Pronto llegará alguien para ti —comentó Izayoi tomando un sorbo de agua.

— Espero que sea pronto, creo que no me hago más joven.

— No creo que no tengas a nadie —dijo humano mientras volvía a tomarle la mano a su prometida.

— Pretendientes no te deben faltar —agregó ella.

— Pero ninguno llena mis expectativas, son algo... ¿Cómo decirlo?

— ¿Tarados? —rió la youkai— A veces no debemos ser tan duras.

— Aunque no lo creas, nosotros siempre peleábamos, después de todo ella podía parecer una niña pero yo si era un niño, no me daba cuenta de la belleza que tenía al lado.

— Eso no siempre funciona. —volvió a suspirar.

— Deja de suspirar, ya pronto alguien llegará para ti —insistió la humana con una sonrisa—. Sólo debes saber mirar, puede estar más cerca de lo que crees.

**...**

En las afueras del palacio ambos demonios observaron a su misterioso visitante, aunque no tan misterioso realmente, ya que sabían de antemano quien era. Inu se acercó a su hijo en la entrada, preguntándole si había ido a verle, y como obviamente supo que estaba ahí.

— No me fue difícil al seguir tu rastro —espetó—, y sabes por qué he venido.

— Sabes lo que está pasando, ¿no? —preguntó Iori.

— No del todo —respondió volteando su rostro a él—. A eso vine.

— Es Takemaru —contestó—, él ha estado atacando las aldeas de mis tierras, aunque extrañamente nada ha pasado desde ayer.

— Hmph —bufó y se volteó a su padre—. Siempre supe que debiste haberlo matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

— Ninguno de nosotros proveyó que esto pasaría —se apresuró a decir el guardián del Norte para evitar una pelea entre padre e hijo.

— Tal vez ustedes no —se alejó un poco—. Los insectos como ese nunca cambian, son muy predecibles —volvió a mirar a su progenitor—. ¿Te busca nuevamente?

— Creo que sí —asintió apretando sus puños con rabia—. Ahora no dejaré que mate a más inocentes, dejaré todo en orden sin cabos sueltos.

Aquello le dio algo de satisfacción a Sesshoumaru. Nunca soportó al traidor de Takemaru, quien se reveló contra su padre hace más de ciento cincuenta años por querer a la humana que ahora él tiene de esposa. Aquella humana no era de su agrado por ser diferente a él, simplemente le era indiferente, era la vida de su padre y a él no le importaba lo que hiciera con ella.

En aquella ocasión no le interesó participar de esa 'tonta guerra' porque no era su asunto, según él, pero ahora se divertiría con el hijo. _"Asuntos pendientes"_ se decía. Simplemente le dijo que contara con él, cosa que sorprendió a ambos youkais, más aún al padre, quien nunca pensó que su hijo se involucraría esta vez. Sería una gran ayuda sin lugar a dudas.

— Bueno, será mejor que entremos —interrumpió Iori—. Sesshoumaru, por favor acompáñanos.

No tenía deseos de entrar pero ese aroma que lo tenía loco estaba esparcido por el palacio, y parecía reciente por lo que supuso que estaba ahí, e inevitablemente sus pies caminaron solos tras Iori y su padre.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jaken? —preguntó éste último mientras iban por el pasillo.

— Averiguándome algo —respondió secamente.

— _Como siempre_ —rió para sí y los tres quedaron frente a la puerta del comedor.

**...**

Estaba allí definitivamente, el latir de Tenseiga se lo confirmaba aunque sin saber el motivo real de este. En el interior del salón, tanto Rin como Inuyasha sintieron su cabeza retumbar, mirándose inconscientemente para saber si el otro también lo sintió cuando la puerta se abrió.

Allí estaban ambos lord y tras ellos el hijo mayor de uno. Iori le hizo una seña para que se fuera a sentar y éste caminó hasta el puesto continuo a Rin, observando como ella y su medio-hermano se miraban con detenimiento, sin saber por qué le molestaba. Esto no fue nada comparado con la rabia que inexplicablemente lo invadió al notar como la veía quien estaba a su diagonal, mas no por eso dejó de mostrar ese sereno rostro, sentándose en su lugar. Rin se sorprendió de verlo sentarse a su lado, giró su rostro rápidamente hacia su comida para concentrarse en ella, pero un comentario le llamó la tención.

— Tiempo sin verte, Sesshoumaru —dijo Aoi, no obstante él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Hace cuánto se conocen? —inquirió ella, a sabiendas de que, por lo que Shiori dijo, debería ser mucho tiempo.

— Un par de décadas —rió—. Al menos no me ha querido matar, creo que eso es algo —bromeó.

— ¿Enserio Sesshoumaru?

— Sí —contestó serio y frío como de costumbre.

— Veo que ustedes también se conocen —comentó algo divertido.

En su interior le parecía extraño el comportamiento del inugami para con la chica a su lado que, a pesar de seguir teniendo esa amarga voz, parecía distinto al como sería con cualquier humano.

— Bueno, la verdad... nosotros nos conocimos hace unos días, a pesar de que, ya sabes... conozco hace mucho a Inuyasha, y a ti y tu hermana.

— Es difícil encontrarlo, fue una sorpresa verlo aquí —se encogió de hombros—. Ahora volvamos a ti, cuéntame que hizo la niña mientras yo no estaba cerca —sonrió y no perdió detalle de la ácida mirada que le lanzó el príncipe del Oeste, aunque se hizo el desentendido.

Nuevamente ella le decía que no era una niña, mas él insistía en que sí y ambos se enfrascaban una pelea de infantes. Aoi no le quitaba la vista de encima por dos razones: una es que realmente distaba de la chiquilla que recordaba de hace más de dos años, casi tres para ser más exactos; y la otra es que era demasiado obvio el interés del daiyoukai en ella, por más que tratara de ser indiferente a las atenciones que él tenía para con la pelinegra, al menos a sus ojos, no le resultaba.

Después la mayoría de la cena fue tranquila, sólo con algunos comentarios de unos para otros, hasta que Inuyasha trató de romper con el hermetismo que se estaba formando.

— Oye, Rin. ¿Qué te parece si mañana entrenamos? —preguntó ya que la había notado algo callada y sabía que eso la animaría.

— ¡Claro! —funcionó su plan.

— ¿Entrenas muy seguido, niña? —preguntó el youkai de mirada esmeralda.

— No tanto como quisiera —suspiró—. Y deja de decirme niña.

— Me gustaría estar contigo cuando lo hagas, digo, para poder enseñarte si es que no sabes algo —se ofreció muy amable.

— ¡Me encantaría! —sonrió nuevamente— ¿Qué les parece chicos?

— Por mí no hay problema. —dijo el hanyou mientras terminaba de comer

— Por mí tampoco, será interesante ver como lo haces con alguien de tu tamaño —agregó de una forma burlona el castaño, sin embargo Kanna lo empujó y lo miró feo, ya que no hablaba mucho

**...**

La comida había terminado y algunos estaban conversando; entre ellos Iori, su hija e Inu. Aunque el tema era la guerra, Shiori escuchaba atenta cada palabra que salía de ambos lord, y estos hablaban abiertamente ya que ella sabía toda la historia, a diferencia de su hermano que se acercó a ellos; y justo que hablaban de él.

— Iori me contaba del gran trabajo que haces como su general a pesar de ser tan joven y su hijo —dijo Inu pensando en que ninguno de sus hijos lo hacía—, sin duda necesitaremos tu ayuda en esta guerra.

— De algo así quería hablarte, padre —aclaró su garganta para sonar lo más serio posible—. Quería saber si era posible ausentarme de mis labores mañana temprano

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él más serio, intimidando de alguna manera a su primogénito.

— Aoi quiere ayudar a Rin con su entrenamiento en la mañana —le respondió su hija con una sonrisa algo traviesa—.Ah, y a los demás también.

— Ya veo... —musitó el youkai— ¿Pensabas ir a la aldea?

— Ese era mi plan —siguió firme en su posición.

— Pues haz un cambio de planes —contestó y los tres youkais lo miraron interrogantes—. Diles que vengan para acá, así cuando te necesitemos podrás venir enseguida.

— Claro, padre —dijo algo confundido mientras se iba.

— ¡Espérame, Aoi! —le gritó Shiori y fue tras él.

El inugami miraba a su amigo mientras los dos demonios se alejaban. "¿Para que viniera cuando lo necesitaran?" ¿A quién pretendía engañar con eso? El youkai del Norte le dijo que no molestara, por él también quería verla. Su amigo no lo negó, puesto que se sentiría cono en los viejos tiempos.

— Como nuestros días de entrenamiento —asintió—. A pesar de que era muy duro, de igual manera lo pasábamos bien al ser en grupo, ahora los tiempos han cambiado —reflexionó—. Por cierto, ¿Sesshoumaru lo hizo solo, no? ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Inuyasha?

— Sí…, con Inuyasha he sido distinto y por eso le falta mucho que aprender, tiene un poco más de libertades que las que tuvo Sesshoumaru —se puso a pensar—. Tal vez eso no ayudó a reforzar la línea fraternal.

— Los padres siempre cometemos errores, pero no creo que este sea uno de ellos; ambos son distintos, no puedes darles el mismo trato

— ¿Y cómo lo hiciste tú con tu hija? —inquirió ahora el Perro del Oeste— Me asombra el poder que parece tener, no es la que recordaba hace tan sólo quince años.

— Shiori ha entrenado por su cuenta —contestó—. Como sabes, desde que nació tuvo problemas con su youki, pero se ha desarrollado con rapidez desde hace algún tiempo, ya sabes porque.

— Parece que ha sido más que una protegida para ti.

— Más que eso —sonrió complacido—. Ha sido como otra hija para mí.

**...**

— ¿Cómo sabías lo que le pediría a nuestro padre? —preguntó Aoi mientras su hermana llegaba a su lado y lo tomaba del brazo.

Ella rió, pues como primero, Rin es su mejor amiga y él su hermano. Segundo, había heredado el oído de su madre, por lo que escuchó todo. ¿Qué esperaba?

— Había olvidado ese detalle —rió también—. Por cierto, ¿te nos unirás?

— Mm… no sé. No quiero arruinarles el momento.

— ¿A qué te refieres con...? Oh... —la miró molesto— No es lo que piensas. Además, estarán sus amigos y su prima.

— En ese caso iré —respondió llegando donde estaban todos y soltándolo.

¿Iría a dónde?, le preguntó su prometido, y ella le explicó que su padre le había pedido a Aoi que hicieran su sesión de entrenamiento ahí, en el palacio, para que pudiera ir donde ellos cuando lo necesitaran.

— Si es así podemos dejarlo para otro día —comentó Rin al escuchar lo que su amiga dijo—, no es necesario que...

— Al contrario, mayores son mis deseos de ayudarte —interrumpió acercándose un poco a ella—. Eres una oponente digna de admirar.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó la youkai.

Kohaku se había ido con Kanna e Inuyasha está conversando con Kagome en otro lado. —contestó la pelinegra. Ellos deberían seguir sus ejemplos, le susurró Hakudoshi al oído, provocando que ella se sonrojara de inmediato. Fue tomada de la mano y alejada de ahí casi a rastras.

— Parece feliz junto a tu hermano —le comentó Aoi—. Más le vale no hacerla sufrir.

— Mi hermano está muy enamorado de Shiori, jamás haría algo que le afecte de una manera negativa —sonrió al verlos alejándose.

— Lástima que no todos contemos con su misma suerte.

— Y que lo digas —suspiró con la mirada perdida, cosa que notó el youkai.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señorita Rin —le llamó y ella se volteó con una sonrisa, pues nunca le gustó que le llamara así o que la tratara con tanta formalidad—. ¿Sería muy imprudente de mi parte si le pido que me acompañe a dar una vuelta por los jardines?

— Eh... n-no, claro que no —respondió ella algo nerviosa al ver como él le extendía la mano.

Tímidamente la tomó y él le indicó hacía donde ir, soltándola y volviendo a colocar ambas tras su espalda. Aoi notaba algo extraño en ella, como si algo le faltara respecto de la última vez que la vio, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era.

**...**

Se fueron caminando a la par, siendo observados por algunos presentes en el salón y en peculiar por un par de ojos ámbares.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? —le preguntó Kagome— ¿Acaso estás celoso de Aoi?

— ¿Celoso? Claro que no —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. Nunca he visto a Rin como más que una amiga y estoy seguro de que tampoco ella —agregó pensando en otra cosa— Es que... Nada, no me des importancia.

— Sabes que puedes decirme, ya arreglamos las cosas, ¿no?

— Es una tontería.

— Dime.

— Es que a pesar de que a Rin siempre se le han acercado toda clase de idiotas ella siempre los rechaza, eso me gusta de ella, que es firme en su deseo y que no se deje llevar por el primer insecto que le dice linda —suspiró—. Sé que es una tontería, pero es mi mejor amiga y ¿qué clase de amigo sería si dejo que sufra por tonterías como esa? Ella es como mi hermana, sé lo patanes que pueden llegar a ser.

Kagome sólo sonrió, era lindo que Inuyasha se preocupara tanto por su prima, mostraba que bajo esa faceta de chico rudo había alguien realmente preocupado por sus seres queridos. Lo que el hanyou y todos los demás ignoraban, era que Rin si había tenido algo así como un novio, y que éste era un youkai. Lamentablemente, las cosas no resultaron bien para ella, marcándola con una eterna desconfianza y haciendo que perdiera, por poco que fuera, parte de esa felicidad que siempre tenía, manteniéndola centrada en nada más que entrenar.

La pelinegra conocía toda esta historia porque Rin se la había contado mediante las cartas que se mandaban constantemente desde que ella se fue de la aldea, y no paraba de lamentarse el no haber estado ahí, con ella. Por más que le dijera que todo estaba bien, ella no le creía, sus ojos decían lo contrario.

* * *

Capítulo 5 Terminado ^^!

Como han leido, ni la pequeña Eriko se resistió a tocar las orejitas de Inuyasha. Para serles sinceras, y a pesar de que prefiero a Sesshoumaru, si en hanyou existiera en realidad también me vería tentada a aquello :3

El joven daiyoukai y se determinación... puf, esperemos que llegue pronto a la verdad n_n  
Y bueno, otro pequeño momento entre él y Rin, donde no podía faltar la prescencia de la Tenseiga ni Ah-Un. Ah, y también Jaken, casi lo olvido :P

Al fin apareción Inu, el padre de dos de nuestros personajes, y no vino solo, sino que acompañado de nadie más ni nadie menos que la princesa Abi. Además, él y Iori parecen andar de secretitos (mentira, ¿en este fic hay secretos?). ¿Y quién o quienes andarán detrás de toda esta guerra que estará a punto de comenzar? ¿Por qué lo harán?

Nuevos nombres son mencionados, y varios "abajo" condenaron a Inuyasha. Tal vez me excedí... Aunque ¿quién no querría tener el poder de ese conjuro? Y seamos sinceros, las situaciones lo ameritaban (por mí hubiesen sido dobles xD)

Casi lo olvidaba, ¡la espada de Rin! Que tonta, si es lo que nombra este capítulo. ¿Pues qué creen? El nombre Shinkra sería algo así como "colmillo de fuego", del fanfic Tú eres mi Luna, yo soy tu Sol de KaitouLucifer (cabe decir que tengo el permiso de la autora para usarlo, así que yeiii :D!)

Aoi hace una de sus mejores apariciones (provocando celos tal vez) , es decir, ¿quien bromea con Sesshoumaru y sale con vida? Definitivamente se merece un aplauso. Y creo que también hay que darle crédito a Inuyasha, porque si bien se equivocó —mucho— en el capítulo, se redimió al final con su intento de protección.

Finalizando (sí, ya no los lateo tanto), quisiera responder una pregunta que me hizo una lectora, sobre el nombre de los personajes. Y es que sí, elijo los nombres por su significado.

En el caso de **Shiori** (que sé es una personaje del anime) ese no iba a ser el nombre de mi personaje, sino **Midori** que significa _**verde**,_ ya que en un comienzo ella sería igual a su padre y hermano (ojos verdes y cabello negro). Ahora, luego recordé este personaje y supe que, según internet, su nombre significa **_guía_**, por lo que me debatí en cual usar y al final elegí el de Shiori, ya que su significado me es más útil, y usé su físico también.

Me costó elegir el de su hermano porque no encontré ningún nombre de hombre que significara verde, porque en este caso sí quería que eso significara. **Aoi** fue lo más cerca, que significa, nuevamente me baso en internet, _**planta azul verdosa **__**o **__**verde azulosa**_, ya no recuerdo xD Era lo más cercano así que elegí ese.

**Iori** no tiene mucho sentido, ya que según leí significa algo así como _**morada de ocho dioses**_. En este caso fue más porque como que "combinaba" con Shiori (en ese momento aún no elegía el nombre de Aoi). Tonto, lo sé, pero a falta de "verdes" elegí por el que sonaba a ritmo.

Lo pequeñitos **Hideki** y **Eriko** pueden ser secundarios, sin embargo los tomo con la misma seriedad que al resto. Para el caso de él, me basé en una respuesta de Yahoo en la cual se usaban ciertos kanjis que le atribuirían el significado de _**Alegría de la** **prosperidad**_; y para el de ella, fue más aleatorio, porque según entendí gracias a la internet, ya que _Eri _sería algo así como _**"collar"**_ y _ko_ es algo que se le agrega a los nombres.

Gracias a **rosedrama** (me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que así siga siendo), a **KaitouLucifer** (nuevamente te agradesco por dejarme usar el nombre ^^), a **Ako Nomura** (espero que tengas siempre alta el azúcar, porque la verdad me gusta cuando hacen deducciones, es lo que planeo ñ_ñ), a **dianesis** (dicen que vale más tarde que nunca, y espero que si haz seguido leyendo te esté gustando) y a **antokmi5494** (pregunta respondida, sí elijo los nombres por su significado c: y también espero más deducciones).

Ahora sí me despido y los dejo de molestar, pero les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo, y para serles sinceras es el que me emociona más escribir: será un recuerdo que nos hablará un poco del pasado de Rin, más cargado para el ladillo amoroso :O

Saludos n_n  
_**Franela ^^**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Un recuerdo

**¿Dónde te he visto?****  
**Por Franela

_**Capítulo 6. Un recuerdo**_

Hace unos dos años, cuando Rin estaba cercana a cumplir sus dieciséis, la pelinegra se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por el bosque como siempre lo hacía. Hace algunos días que su hermano y su mejor amiga se convirtieron en novios y eso le restaba tiempo con ambos, además de que Kohaku acompañó a Sango a varias misiones de exterminador en el Sur y lo más probable es que tardarán varias semanas, o incluso un par de meses en volver.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró con una escena que jamás había pensado en presenciar: recostado en un árbol se encontraba un demonio reposando. Pudo notar que estaba herido, ya que tenía su armadura rota al igual que parte de su ropa. Lo miró con más detalle: su cabello era oscuro y peculiarmente corto, su piel era de color avellana y tenía unas marcas rojas en su rostro. Curiosa se acercó para verlo mejor, y por supuesto aquel demonio le ordenó que se alejara. Claro está que ella lo ignoró y se acercó de igual manera para revisarlo.

El youkai abrió los ojos impresionados, mostrando el mismo avellana en sus ojos; era la primera vez que alguien, más aún una simple humana, se atrevía a desafiarlo. Ella notó que debajo de sus manos, en su estómago, estaba manchado de sangre. Sin que alguno de los dos dijera algo más, la chica puso sus manos sobre las de él y las retiró de su torso para ver como tenía el estómago perforado y aparentemente quemado por algo, como veneno.

Se puso de pie y le dijo que volvería en un momento, sin esperar una respuesta, alejándose del lugar para luego volver con vendas, agua limpia y algunas hierbas medicinales. Se impresionó que siguiera ahí, aunque eso sólo demostraba la gravedad del asunto. Nuevamente se acercó y lo vio con sus ojos cerrados, puso sus manos sobre las suyas y ambos guardaron silencio. Con algo de dificultad logró quitar lo que le quedaba de armadura y él se movió un poco para que ella la retirara más fácilmente junto con parte de su ropa y así poder lavar la herida, usar las hierbas y vendándola luego. En silencio se levanto y simplemente se fue, mientras que él tampoco habló.

Al día siguiente ella volvió, fue lo mismo. La chica le hizo un cambio de vendas, él ni se inmutaba, sólo guardaba silencio y se preguntaba el por qué lo hacía, no lo conocía y tampoco sabía quien era ni por qué estaba así. Los días que pasaron fueron iguales, hasta que el youkai ya no soportó el silencio y simplemente le cuestionó el por qué hacía todo esto, por qué lo ayudaba. Ella lo miró y le sonrió, sin darse cuenta de lo que aquella sonrisa provocó en el demonio.

Es que estaba herido, y si estaba en sus manos el poder ayudarlo no veía por qué no hacerlo. Él no entendía; no lo conocía, ¿cómo sabía que no era un demonio que atacaba humanos sin problemas, por qué no le temía como todos los de su especie?

— Porque los demonios que hacen eso no suelen usar su forma humana, mucho menos frente a nosotros —contestó como si nada la jovencita.

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— Tal vez, pero algo me dice que tú no eres así. Llámalo instinto, o no sé —sonrió—. Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, creo que falta poco para que tu herida sane completamente.

— Ya estoy bien —contestó arrogante e intentó pararse, no obstante el dolor lo superó.

— No seas terco, todavía no estás recuperado —lo volvió a acomodar y terminó de vendarlo—. Si no fueras demonio no la hubieras contado.

— No soy un débil.

— Yo no he dicho eso —se aclaró, mas él no siguió hablando.

**…**

Al día siguiente, ella no quiso decir algo y él tampoco. Sin embargo, la situación lo estaba exasperando, así que nuevamente habló con un tono seco, preguntado, o afirmado, si era una sacerdotisa. ¿Entonces por qué no se vestía como una? Ella le sonrió, ajena a lo que aquel pequeño gesto despertaba en el youkai, explicándole que era algo así, ya que su madre era una sacerdotisa.

¿Era?, le volvió a preguntar, y la chiquilla le contó que su madre era la sacerdotisa de un templo en un pueblo lejano, y que cuando hacía un viaje de enamoró de su padre, llegando su hermano y luego ella. Luego, cuando ella seguía siendo una niña, su padre había muerto y se mudaron a la aldea en la cual vivía ahora. Era lógico que su madre ya no fuera una sacerdotisa de templo, sin embargo seguía teniendo ese gran poder y lo usaba para ayudar a los demás.

— ¿Sabes? —sus labios volvieron a curvarse— Siempre he querido ser como ella. La verdad no soy una sacerdotisa de templo ni tampoco me considero tan buena, por lo que no le veo sentido a vestir como una. Aunque sí debo reconocer que espero ser una algún día.

— Eres poderosa —soltó él inconscientemente y luego giró su rostro, y aún así sentía la mirada curiosa de la chica sobre él—. No pareces ser una miko cualquiera, tu energía es mayor a la normal.

— G-gracias —musitó bajando el rostro sonrojada—. Pero ya te dije que no soy una sacerdotisa, sólo heredé algo de mi madre.

En aquel momento un extraño aroma inundó el ambiente, su olor a flores y vainilla mezclado con un dulce nerviosismo se le metía bajo la piel. El youkai sólo se quedó en silencio ante lo petrificado que estaba por aquella fragancia; se sentía incómodo, aunque en un buen sentido de la palabra. _¿Estaba así por la sola presencia de esa humana cerca?_ ¿Era una humana capaz de hacerlo sentir así, cómo era eso posible? Su cabeza era ahora un torbellino de 'tonterías' que decía tener.

A él nunca le han agradado los humanos, por el simple hecho de ser distintos. _"Criaturas inferiores"_ se decía, mas había algo distinto en ella, algo especial aunque no sabía qué. Los siguientes tres días no distaron mucho de los anteriores, sólo éstos variaban en el sentido de que 'conversaban' o algo así, más bien era ella quien solía hacerle muchas preguntas que, como el por qué estaba tan herido o de dónde venía, él prácticamente evitaba, así que optaba por cambiar de tema.

— Sabes, aún no se tu nombre —comentó un día la muchacha.

— ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? —cuestionó él, sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto

— No lo sé —sonrió tiernamente—. Sólo quiero saberlo.

— Ryuuko, hijo de Takemaru —contestó luego de meditarlo un momento—. ¿Tú...?

— Sólo Rin —dijo mientras terminaba de vendarlo.

— _Rin_ —se repetía el demonio que no omitía sonido alguno.

Al ver que no volvía a hablar, sólo se levantó como de costumbre y se marchó, pensando en que su herida ya estaba curada y que pronto se iría. Negó con la cabeza queriendo apartar esas ideas, y es que, a pesar del poco contacto verbal o de cualquier tipo, se había encariñado con aquel youkai, le gustaba estar cerca. Se preguntaba por qué pensaba eso de él. Sin darse cuenta se acostumbró a verlo.

**…**

Al día siguiente un gran vacío se formó en su pecho cuando llegó al mismo lugar donde había estado cada uno de los diez días anteriores y no encontrar a nadie. Cerró los ojos con amargura y se puso a correr sin rumbo; quería estar sola. Lo más probable es que Hakudoshi estuviera con Shiori y Kohaku no tenía para cuando volver, y que decir de Inuyasha, su amigo hanyou se había ido hace varias semanas de la aldea. Siempre decía que no le gustaba estar estancado en un sitio fijo y que su aldea era la excepción, y aún así se iba por un tiempo; en realidad nunca se sabía cuando volvería.

Vagó y vagó hasta que se reconoció en un punto que no conocía del bosque, o al menos no lo recordaba. Se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos cuando el miedo la recorrió al ver un gran monstruo que no tenía pensado dejarla ir. Sin poder moverse vio como se abalanzaba sobre ella, cerró sus ojos con toda la fuerza que pudo esperando su final, pero éste no llegó por algún extraño suceso. Al separar sus párpados lentamente pudo notar al monstruo decapitado en la tierra y a aquel youkai que le provocó un vacío en el pecho frente a ella. Se veía completamente compuesto, con una nueva armadura y una mejor ropa. Con sus ojos cristalizados se aferró a él con tal desesperación que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin parar.

Algo confundido sólo olía el agua salada que caía por su rostro, además de escuchar lo aterraba que estaba mientras se aferraba a él con más fuerza, sintiendo una agradable sensación de calor recorrerle el cuerpo con ese contacto. Llevó sus manos al rostro de la humana para que ésta lo viera a los ojos, viendo reflejada en la mirada marrón de ella su rostro muy sereno, sin mostrar esa frialdad, ira e indiferencia a la que estaba acostumbrado tener hacía siglos, como si ella lo hiciera ver todo de un modo distinto. Cuidadosamente limpió sus mejillas, y aún sosteniendo su rostro le preguntó con una voz suave:

— ¿Acaso creías que después de lo que haz hecho por mí dejaría que algo malo te pasara?

— Y-yo... yo... —balbuceaba muy nerviosa por la posición en la que estaba y el cúmulo de emociones que estaba teniendo, más con la actitud que él estaba tomando.

— Jamás lo permitiría —respondió tiernamente acercando su rostro.

En ese instante, sintió el calor de sus labios en los propios, siendo besados con lentitud y dulzura, esperando que estos le correspondieran con la misma intensidad. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, subiendo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos al pecho del youkai que le causaba esas emociones tan extrañas, correspondiendo a tal dulce beso de la misma forma. El sentir como esos labios besaban los suyos no hacía más que avivar el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, bajando una de sus manos de su rostro para llegar a su cintura, delineando su fina figura en el camino sin cejar de besarla, sólo separándose cuando sus pulmones tuvieron que intervenir.

— Rin... —dijo él casi en susurro, mientras ambas respiraciones intentaban volver a sur regulares— Jamás dejaré que alguien, sea humano o demonio, ponga un dedo sobre ti. Lo mataré si lo hace —volvió a mirarla de esa forma tan intensa-. Eres como una bella y delicada flor que quiero cuidar. Mi bella flor. —sentenció para besarla nuevamente, sólo que esta vez de una manera más posesiva.

Su intuición, o _instintos_ como le llaman algunos, le decía que tuviera cuidado, mas ella hacía caso omiso; estaba disfrutando tanto de ese momento que no quería que se acabara. Cuando sintió que el youkai esperaba profundizarlo, cedió. Luego sintió que él buscaba más y recién en ese momento hizo caso a su voz interna, que seguía diciéndole que no bajara la guardia.

Cuando ella se separó de sí, sintió que algo le faltaba, que algo le era arrebatado. La miró con una mirada fría y seria, aunque al notarla con un suave carmín en sus mejillas y su vista clavada en la tierra suavizó su semblante, y prestó más atención en el ligero cambio que tenía su aroma._ Miedo._ Sí, ella estaba comenzando a tenerlo en su rostro, sin embargo no fue capaz de soltarla, ahora sólo quería que aquella mujer que estaba frente a él lo estuviera para siempre.

— Ryuuko, yo... yo debo irme —dijo la chica soltándose e intentando irse, pero fue detenida.

— ¿Volverás mañana? —le preguntó como un idiota embelesado.

— No, yo... no creo... creo que no sería, no sería lo más...

— Prométeme que volverás —insistió con una mirada indescriptible—. Prométeme que volverás como todos los días.

— Está bien —sonrió dulcemente sonrojada, mientras su mano quedaba en libertad y ella se iba.

— _Esperaré lo que sea por ti, mi bella flor... y cuanto sea_ —pensaba cuando sin darse cuenta la comisura de sus labios comenzó a curvearse.

**…**

Rin se iba a un paso veloz a su casa; sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué fue lo que había pasado en el bosque, por qué él la besó. Mientras estaba en esa batalla mental sus dedos se posaban inconscientemente en sus labios, y sin darse cuenta evocó aquel momento como uno muy dulce, en donde aquel youkai que le salvó la vida y del cual ella creía estar enamorándose, sentía lo mismo. Intentaba saber por qué se sentía así con él, apenas habían cruzado palabras pero había algo, algo en sus ojos que demostraban que era un ser bueno y eso le bastaba, a pesar de esa fría careta.

Llegó a su casa actuando de lo más normal, y es que la única que sabía de la existencia de aquel demonio que la hacía suspirar era su prima, Kagome, con la que se comunicaba a través de cartas y le había contado todo desde que lo vio por vez primera. Su madre le comentó que parecía muy feliz, cosa a la que ella se desentendió diciendo que estaba como siempre. Con mayor prisa se fue a su habitación para escribirle a su prima todo lo ocurrido en ese día.

**…**

Para el youkai las cosas tampoco habían sido diferentes. Desde que la perdió de vista se hacía la misma pregunta. _¿Qué fue aquel impulso por probar sus labios?_ Sabía era dulces, y así lo comprobó, ahora ése no era el punto. ¿Tantas youkais en la región y él sólo tenía ojos para esa humana? Claro que no era una humana cualquiera, era poderosa, bondadosa, bella, tierna, inocente, con una sonrisa que era capaz de cambiar el peor de sus humores, con unos labios tan dulces como la miel, ésa era la humana por la cual perdió la razón.

Se despertó con el sol acariciando su rostro, y nuevamente se preguntó si hacía lo correcto. Volvió a darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una humana lo hacía sentir así?_¿Cuál era el poder que tienen los humanos sobre los demonios?_ pensó al recordar a su padre que hace muchos años se reveló contra su lord por querer a la humana que él tuviera por esposa, pidiéndole su ayuda, que él le entregara sólo por ser su padre. Fue a la guerra con él, esperando encontrarse con un 'viejo amigo', mas éste no estaba.

Tras perder, su padre se marchó diciendo que volvería, cosa que a él le importaba poco y nada porque, si bien era su padre, no le interesaba seguir en una tonta pelea por una humana, yéndose por más de un siglo para no participar de estupideces otra vez. Claro, hasta ahora, donde se veía cautivado por una humana también.

**…**

¿Hacia dónde iba su hija?, le había preguntado Kikyo a Rin, quien parecía tratar de escabullirse de su vista. La chica debía recordar que su madre quería hablar con ella más tarde.

— Ya lo sé mamá, sólo voy a dar una vuelta al bosque. Para distraerme —le respondió

— Hace días que te pierdes por un largo rato —palabreó—. ¿Qué haces allá?

— Sólo camino, sabes que me gusta el bosque —rió nerviosa—. Además, ahora que Shiori y Hakudoshi se la pasan juntos tengo que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma.

— Trata de no demorar —le pidió.

— Antes del atardecer, lo prometo.

— Ten cuidado —le dijo mientras su hija se iba a un paso rápido, le hacía un gesto con la mano y se adentraba en el bosque ¿Qué tenía esa niña? Hay algo extraño en ella—. Será mejor que no le de vueltas al asunto. —suspiró una última vez por su alocada hija y entró a la casa.

**…**

Dudó en acercarse al verlo, parecía dormido. Sorpresa fue la suya al ver como él le extendió su brazo aún con sus ojos cerrados. Acercándose tímidamente la tomó y él la hizo sentarse a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo derecho por la cintura la recargó en sí. El silencio siguió reinando cuando él abrió uno de sus ojos y vio como la chica jugaba con sus dedos. Exhaló y tomó una de sus manos, haciendo que la pelinegra levantara su mirada, sorprendiéndose cuando fue ella la que se acercó y rozó sus labios en un corto beso. Con una leve sonrisa en su rostro la miró y vio como ella bajó rápidamente la mirada mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. Sonrió triunfante y la volvió a jalar del brazo. Ella lo miró avergonzada.

— Yo... yo lo siento, creo que me dejé... —fue interrumpida con el beso que él le dio.

— No me molestó en lo absoluto —le susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a su cuello, para sentir ese dulce aroma cerca.

Se erizó de pies a cabeza, estaba roja a más no poder; sin embargo él se encargó de hacerla sentir cómoda, rodeándola con ambos brazos y volviéndose a recargar en el árbol para quedarse así, como antes, contemplando y disfrutando de ese silencio que se formaba entre ambos.

**…**

Al llegar a su casa, su madre le pidió que la acompañara. Fueron a un punto del bosque que ella conocía a la perfección. Allí estaba el gran roble del bosque, en donde hace años, cuando ocurrió el incendio, ella estaba allí, refugiada entre sus ramas hasta que su madre la encontró.

_[…]_

_Kikyo le gritaba a su niña con desesperación porque no quería bajar del roble mientras las llamas comenzaban a llegar al lugar. ¿Por qué no quería bajar? ¡Es que no entendía que no podía dejarla ahí! Sin embargo la cría insistía en que se quedaría ahí._

— _¡Hija, si no vienes te puede pasar algo! —seguía gritando._

— _¡Vete! No me quiero ir —sollozaba la pequeña—. ¿Qué va a pasar con todo?_

— _¡Por favor, Rin! —insistía mientras intentaba subir, mas era algo inútil— ¡Ven conmigo, no puedo perderte! —gritaba con las lágrimas en sus ojos._

— _Mamá... —comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba más al tronco, y un aura de color azul comenzó a salir de ella._

— _No... —musitó aterrada intentando llamarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no quería bajar— Rin, por favor ven._

_Ella hizo caso omiso, y parándose en la rama que estaba se vio las manitos, para luego ponerlas en aquel roble y pedir con todas sus fuerzas que todo terminara. Kikyo no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo; como por arte de magia un campo comenzó a formarse sobre ellas, haciéndose más grande para cubrir las llamas. Horrorizada vio como la niña cerraba sus ojos y parecía que caería, por suerte pudo tomarla y salir corriendo en dirección a la aldea. _

_Después de que todo volviera a la normalidad, Rin volvió con su madre a aquel lugar y ella le explicó lo que sucedió. Emocionada le confesó que siempre había querido ser como ella, que estaba muy feliz de convertirse en una sacerdotisa como su madre, aunque ella le dijo que también habían otro tipo de sacerdotisas. Confundida le preguntó que a qué se refería, y Kikyo le contó una historia sobre una mujer llamada Midoriko, una sacerdotisa guerrera._

— _¿Enserio hacía todo eso? —preguntaba la pequeña emocionada._

— _Eso dice la leyendo, pero aquí entre nos... —se acercó a ella y le susurró— Estoy segura de que es cierto._

— _Vaya... ¿Y puedo ser como ella mami?_

— _Si acabas de decir que querías ser como yo —fingió molestia._

— _Oh... —agachó su cabecita un momento y luego le volvió a preguntar tiernamente— ¿Y no puedo ser como ambas?_

_Kikyo sonrió y le acaricio el rostro para luego ponerse a su altura, explicándole que ambas hacían los mismo sólo que de maneras diferentes. Tal vez cuan ella creciera podrían averiguar cuál podría ser, aunque ella apenas tenía ocho, ¿no sería mejor esperar a que creciera y que luego decidiera qué hacer._

— _No —hizo un puchero y su madre volvió a sonreír._

_La tomó de la mano y cuando se iban de vuelta a la aldea la pequeña de negro cabello le preguntó por el paradero de la sacerdotisa Midoriko._

— _Pues... —meditó un momento su respuesta— Ella desapareció hace muchos, muchos años._

— _¿Por qué, dónde esta?_

— _Bueno, algunos dicen que murió peleando contra un gran monstruo, otros que se enamoró y se volvió una mujer ordinaria —miró al cielo despejado—. Aunque unos cuantos aseguran, que ella era tan buena, que fue capaz de sacrificar su propia vida con tal de salvar a sus seres amados._

— _Mami..._

— _Dime hija._

— _Yo sacrificaría mi vida por ti —soltó de pronto aferrándose a sus piernas, y ella conmovida se agachó para abrazarla también—. Te quiero mucho, mami, de verdad siento no haberte hecho caso._

— _Descuida mi niña, lo importante es que estás aquí conmigo, sana y salva —y sin que su hija la viera, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla._

_[…]_

— ¿Para qué me trajiste hasta acá, madre? —inquirió la ahora joven a su progenitora.

— Rin, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos acá hace algunos años? —contra preguntó la ex sacerdotisa.

— Claro, como olvidarlo —se extrañó—. ¿Acaso piensas que ya no...?

— ¿Estás segura de que este es el camino que quieres seguir? —interrumpió— Hija, es algo muy difícil.

— No confías en que pueda hacerlo, ¿verdad? —dijo con algo de desilusión.

— No es eso y lo sabes. Hija, todavía no tienes dieciséis años, creo que es muy pronto —suspiró— Son muchos los sacrificios que tienes que hacer, y quiero que sepas que apoyaré la decisión que tomes. Es por eso quiero que lo pienses bien. ¿Estás segura de querer comenzar?

— Sí.

— Rin...

— Sí, madre. Esto es todo lo que siempre he soñado, desde que era una niña. Quiero comenzar.

**…**

Algunas semanas después, Rin se encontraba en un lugar aislado del bosque. Estaba meditando cuando sintió la presencia de Ryuuko cerca, como todos los días que no iba a verlo. Era algo que estaba aprendiendo y que llevaba muy rápido, su madre decía que parecía tener desarrollado todos los sentidos. Ninguno dijo nada, ella sabía que él no lo haría y prefería dejarlo así, esos días nunca los comentaban.

Intentó continuar con su meditación, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en por qué el demonio nunca se acerba cuando ella no lo hacía. Al día siguiente fue donde siempre se veía con el youkai, aquel lugar donde lo vio por primera vez. Actuaban como si nada. Pasaban la tarde juntos, la mayoría en silencio. Cuando ella le preguntaba cosas él solía responderlas, mas cuando indagaba en su origen o familia él, hoscamente, evadía la pregunta.

Cuando no lo iba a ver, él la buscaba, encontrándola en el bosque, sola. La notaba distante, extraña, no paraba de interrogarse en por qué hacía eso, aislándose en cualquier lugar solitario del bosque. Luego de dos días volvió a faltar, por lo que siguió su olor para encontrarla como siempre; y él, como siempre en esa situación, la observaba desde la distancia, estando seguro de que ella no sabía de su presencia.

Rin lo había sentido acercarse, más de lo que normalmente lo hacía, aunque se extrañó más cuando, tan rápido como vino, se fue. Mientras sus pasos lo llevaban lejos, se desconcentró pensando en que tal vez no volvería _¿Por qué se quedaría?_ Ella era sólo una humana, él un youkai; a pesar de que era 'normal' aún muchos lo consideraban una aberración, o una vergüenza hacia los demonios. Tal vez ya no la quería, tal vez de aburrió de un simple juego. Sin darse cuenta una extraña sensación la invadió, no dejando que volviera a concentrarse. Decidió irse a su casa y practicaría el tiro con arco junto a su madre. Esa era otra parte de su entrenamiento.

Estaba frustrado, le enojaba que no le dijera algo, que le diera una explicación al respecto. Claro que él tampoco se la pedía, era algo que nunca conversaban al estar juntos. No quería presionarla en ningún sentido, quería que todo se diera naturalmente entre ellos. No quería darle algún motivo para que se alejara de su lado. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y pensar en que hacer, decidió ir a buscarla, necesitaban hablar.

Volvió al lugar mas no la encontró, frunciendo el ceño siguió su aroma hasta una aldea de humanos. _"Debe ser la suya"_ pensó y era algo obvio, estaba cercano al bosque y claramente ella no vivía en el. Oculto desde lo frondoso de los árboles miraba en silencio, buscándola, sin embargo no la encontraba. Su aroma lo hizo ir hacia un punto un poco más alejado, divisándola con un gran arco, apuntando a un blanco. Frunció el ceño nuevamente. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? _Parecía clara la respuesta pero no dejaba de intrigarlo. _¿Para qué?_ Era una mejor pregunta. También vio a una mujer cerca, eran parecidas aunque no le importaba quien era, sólo quería a _su_ Rin.

Por unos tres días más no la vio, tampoco la había ido a ver, aunque sabía donde estaba. Ya no lo soportó, debía verla y sentirla suya; entonces recordó algo, una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvieron. Cerró los ojos y respiró fuertemente. Debían hablar. Su olfato lo guió nuevamente, era un lugar nuevo cada vez. La vio en la misma posición de siempre, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sereno. Iba ha acercarse, pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento ella lo llamó. Se sorprendió, siempre tomaba las precauciones para no ser notado, o al menos eso pensaba.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —cuestionó sorprendido.

— Te sentí —respondió sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo, solo los necesarios para hablar—. Hace mucho que lo hago.

— _¿Me sintió? _—se preguntó extrañado.

— Quieres hablar, ¿no? —se levantó y volteó a él, dándole una de esas sonrisas que el youkai tanto disfrutaba en secreto— Dime.

Lentamente se acercó, y al estar frente a ella notó como bajaba su mirada, esquivando la suya. Tomó su mejilla y la hizo verle a los ojos, sonriendo levemente. Su bella flor lucía muy hermosa.

— ¿Por qué me dices así? —preguntó dulcemente sujetando su mano.

— Porque eres misteriosa como una, ocultándote frente a los demás, y entonces cuando te muestras plenamente me hace sentir afortunado de tenerte sólo para mí.

— Entonces... ¿No te irás?

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— Es que sé que vienes y no dices algo, pensé que te irías, por eso ya no te iba a ver. Creí que ya no me querías cerca y... —fue interrumpida cuando él la besó.

— No me atrevería a dejar a alguien tan deliciosa y tan dulce como tú sola. Soy celoso —agregó y volvió a reclamar sus labios— .¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?

— Bueno... verás, Ryuuko... yo...

— _Sí, madre. Esto es todo lo que siempre he soñado, desde que era una niña. Quiero comenzar._

— _Está bien, no obstante es algo que no debes tomar a la ligera. ¿Sabes exactamente a que sacrificios me refiero? —ella calló— Cuando elegí ser la sacerdotisa de un templo tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas, luego conocí a tu padre. Pensé que era mi imaginación pero realmente me estaba enamorando de él, siempre me trató con respeto por ser quien era —miró el viejo roble—. Fue muy difícil la decisión que tomé después._

— _¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado el templo?_

— _No —contestó firme—. Aunque sé que si hubiese elegido seguir allá, tampoco me hubiese arrepentido._

— _Mamá yo..._

— _Quiero que sepas bien lo que eliges, Rin, no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo —la miró seriamente—. La decisión que tomes quiero que sea la que quieras realmente._

— _Y quiero, quiero comenzar con mi entrenamiento, lo hemos aplazado mucho ya. Y sé que aún no cumplo dieciséis, pero todas comienzan mucho antes, ¿por qué te empeñas en retrasarme?_

— _No es que quiera retrasarte —suspiró algo derrotada, ya vería que hacer—. Comenzaremos en unos días._

— Dime preciosa —apartó unos mechones de su rostro.

— Yo... Nada, olvídalo —apartó la charla con su madre hace unos días, prefería no decírselo aún—. _Quiero disfrutar todo lo que pueda a su lado, después de todo, sé que no durará._

**…**

Los días pasaban, las semanas se convertían en meses; cuatro parecían sólo unos momentos, los más felices para ambos sin decírselo al otro. Pero todo tiene un límite, ya no podía evadir esa duda en su cabeza, duda que tenía que aclarar.

— Rin, tengo que preguntarte algo. —dijo serio y ella levantó la mirada

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó despegándose de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo haz dicho? —ella lo miró interrogante— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que comenzaste tu entrenamiento para ser la sacerdotisa de un templo?

Sintió que su corazón se detenía, que su sangre se helaba y sus músculos se tensaban. No podía reaccionar. _¿Cómo lo supo? _Creyó ser discreta, y ahora todo parecía venirse abajo.

— Rin, respóndeme —dijo demandante.

— Porque no quería que esto se acabara antes de tiempo —confesó apenas escondiendo su mirada—. Somos diferentes, yo soy diferente, simplemente es imposible —ella se levantó, él también—. Desde que cumplí los dieciséis yo comencé a... Ryuuko, desde que era una niña que sueño en convertirme en una sacerdotisa de templo y...

— No quiero que te vayas —le dijo de pronto al abrazarla con fuerza—. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero que seas mía y sólo mía.

Estaba completamente congelada. Él, Ryuuko, él… Ella, no ella no podía, no… Sí, claro que podía, y es que no soportaba la idea de perder lo único que había disfrutado en su vida. No quería que eso se acabara, no quería perderla.

— Tomé una decisión, y quiero que tú la...

— Sé mía para siempre —la interrumpió, viéndola como nunca antes, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— No digas tonterías...

— No lo son, te necesito.

— Ryuuko, basta —se separó de él—. Ha sido una decisión muy difícil, yo estaba segura de lo que quería hasta que llegaste tú y...

— Yo también —la tomó fuertemente de un brazo—, nunca pensé sentir esto por una humana, por nadie, por ti —aflojó el agarre, porque sabía que le estaba haciendo daño—. Me gusta estar a tu lado, y quiero que estés al mío; quiero proteger y cuidar de ti, no dejar que algo malo te pase, por ínfimo que sea.

— A mí también me gusta, sin embargo debemos ser sinceros: ambos sabíamos que sólo era cuestión de tiempo —bajó su mirada.

— Yo estoy dispuesto a estar a tu lado para siempre —se acercó lentamente y, al no sentir su rechazo, cerró la distancia entre ambos. Tomó su rostro con delicadeza, acercándose más, sintiendo su entrecortada respiración impregnarse en él. No pudo resistir más y la besó, acabando con su agonía mientras comenzaba a atardecer—. ¿Tú lo estás?

— Debo irme —murmuró con un nudo en el estómago mientras se daba la vuelta, no obstante él la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo.

— Quiero escuchar tu respuesta.

— Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil —suplicó con las lágrimas a punto de salir

— No me estás respondiendo.

— Esto no está bien, tú eres diferente a mí y...

— Me dijiste que tu hermano estaba con una youkai. ¿por qué nosotros somos diferentes?

— Basta, por favor, no me estás ayudando —sollozaba.

— Admite que estás usándolo sólo como una excusa —la rodeó con sus brazos y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

Ninguno pudo decir algo más, las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Luego de unos minutos tuvo que contarle algo, y es que se iba esa noche. Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y guardó silencio. El youkai le explicó que debía arreglar unos pendientes y que volvería en una semana, lo prometía.

— Si estás aquí sabré que me aceptas, de lo contrario tendré que aceptar tu decisión —agregó apartando los negros mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro

La soltó sabiendo que su bella flor no sabría que decir, y aunque en el fondo esperaba que le dijera sí de pronto, no fue de esa manera; ella comenzó a irse tímidamente. Apenas dio unos pasos se devolvió rápidamente sobre éstos, lanzándose sobre el youkai en un beso cargado de cariño, temor, ternura, pena, amor, desesperación y tantos otros sentimientos, mientras que él la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura para disfrutar aquella caricia al máximo.

**…**

Rin intentaba afinar su puntería con el arco, mas no podía darle. Se sentía frustrada, desde que no veía a Ryuuko hace cuatro días que no podía concentrarse en un maldito blanco por culpa de su estúpida propuesta. Kikyo la veía desde lejos pero podía notar como mascullaba entre dientes. No sabía qué le pasaba, hace días que estaba extraña.

Trató de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba metida: su hija quería irse lejos a un templo y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Para su suerte, antes de que Rin cumpliera los dieciséis y comenzara su entrenamiento, había enviado una carta especial que le había traído la respuesta que necesitaba, sólo debía esperar un poco para poder aplicar la solución. Hakudoshi también notó como se enfrascaba en una discusión con ella misma, por lo que dejó lo que hacía y se acercó para animarla.

— Vaya, hermanita, si sigues haciendo eso cualquiera creería que te estás volviendo loca.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con un claro tono y rostro de poco amigos

— Te veo frustrada —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal si descansas un momento?

— No lo creo —respondió crudamente mientras lanzaba otra flecha, fallando por un amplio margen y comenzando a refunfuñar nuevamente

— Esto no te hace bien, ven conmigo —ofreció—, hace mucho que no pasamos un rato los dos.

— Eso no es mi culpa —volvió a ser cortante y tiró otra flecha, fallando y ahogando un grito

— Entonces... ¿Qué tal si entrenas conmigo? —ella volvió a mirarlo feo— Usarías una espada... —agregó poniendo su oferta en la mesa

— Bien —resopló resignada tirando el arco a la tierra.

**…**

Los siguientes dos días se los pasó con su hermano y su amiga. Realmente disfrutaba de su compañía como en los viejos tiempos, y tanto él como Shiori se disculparon por dejarla de lado estos meses, argumentando que no era su intención pero que lo remediarían. Su madre la veía más animada, notó como dejó de lado el arco y usaba la espada con su hijo, eso le daba una gran satisfacción y le alivianaba un poco el camino ya que las cosas serían más fáciles.

**…**

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, mañana debería ir o no ir al bosque y esa decisión no la dejaba en paz. Se daba vuelta, se levantaba y caminaba de un lado a otro, luego volvía a acostarse; no tuvo éxito.

**…**

En medio del bosque, caminado a su punto se encuentro, se encontraba una humana de cabellos oscuros. Sentía que el estómago se le revolvía. _¿Estaría bien lo que haría en ese momento?_ Toda su vida la tenía planeada, pero, con la llegada de aquel youkai todo se revolvió. Estaba nerviosa, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, y más cuando lo vio de pie frente a un árbol, dándole la espalda. Se acercó lentamente al ver que él no reaccionaba, y la incertidumbre llegó a interior cuando él la miró de lado y se volteó nuevamente. Confundida, se aclaró la voz y lo llamó, mas no tenía respuesta alguna. Le iba a tocar el hombro cuando el simplemente dijo 'basta'.

— Ryuuko... yo te quería decir que... —sus nervios la estaban traicionando, _¿qué le estaba pasando a él?_

— No me interesa —dijo ácidamente, aún sin voltear.

— P-pero yo...

— Te dije que no me interesa —le cortó.

— ¿Q-qué te pasa? ¿Por qué...? —acercó su mano a su hombro sin embargo nuevamente la interrumpió.

— Ni se te ocurra tocarme —inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló—. Esto termina acá.

— ¿Termina? ¿De qué hablas?

— De esto, tú y yo, una locura.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arder— ¿Quieres decir que no me... quieres?

— ¿Quererte? —bufó— ¿Cómo podría querer a una simple humana?

— Tú dijiste que eso no te importaba...

— ¿Acaso pensante que era verdad? —volvió a bufar— ¿Creíste que realmente quería estar cerca de un ser tan repugnante e inferior? Tonta.

— ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué pasó con estos cuatro meses que...?

— No fue más que una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera obtuve algo, no le veo sentido a continuar con esta tontería. Jamás me casaría con una insignificante humana si eso era lo que creías —hizo una pequeña pausa pero ella no habló—. Mírate, apestas a humano, incluso tienes el olor de un hanyou sobre ti; una mezcla desagradable.

— ¡Mientes! —gritó presa de la desesperación, teniendo los puños apretados en su pecho— Mírame a la cara y dímelo, no te escondas.

Se dio vuelta y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque estas se rehusaban a salir, notó como aquella mirada chocolate que antes estaba llena de alegría, ahora lo estada de odio.

— Jamás de degradaría a estar con una humana tan insignificante como tú, sería una deshonra, una vergüenza —comenzó a caminar hacia ella, provocando que retrocediera con cierto temor—. Si estuve estos meses no fue más que por lástima, ya que me habías ayudado a sanar y debía hacer algo por tu patética vida. Ya me aburrí de este tonto juego.

— Dijiste que quería estar a mi lado... —las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar así conmigo?! —soltó en un grito ahogado mientras que el ambiente era inundado por el olor a agua salada.

— Ya te dije que fue por lástima —contestó de una manera seca volteando su rostro, mas no podía escapar de aquel aroma.

Rin no pudo decir algo, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía reaccionar. _¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo fue que su vida tomó ese giro?_ Trató de frenar el líquido que salía de sus ojos, mas éste no cesaba en su caída. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se dio media vuelta, aunque parecía que sus pies no querían obedecerla.

— Tú... —trató de articular una frase, sin embargo su mente la estaba traicionando— Sólo me arrepiento de haberte conocido —musitó apenas mientras comenzaba a caminar en una dirección desconocida.

**…**

Apenas si pudo moverse, pero se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su roble, aquel árbol que había compartido tanto con ella; como se alegraba de nunca haberlo compartido con él. Tratando de refugiarse en sus raíces no pudo evitar llorar, aún contra su propia voluntad. _¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? _Ella sabía que todo resultaría mal, algo le decía que tuviera cuidado y aún así le entregó su corazón; ya nada se podía hacer, estaba destrozado. Lo peor era que no podía odiarlo, esa sensación de creer estar enamorada no se lo permitía.

**…**

Ahora estaba frente a su casa, sin ánimos de hacer algo más que irse a dormir. Aprovechando su soledad en el bosque lloró ampliamente toda la tarde, por lo que ya estaba entrada la noche. Se había decidido a no volver a dudar de su decisión o llorar por algo tan estúpido como lo de esa tarde, prometiéndose guardar aquella amarga sensación en lo más profundo de su ser. Al entrar pudo dar cuenta de unos paquetes en la entrada, además de un arma muy peculiar, así que supo que su amiga había vuelto a la aldea y eso implicaba a...

— ¡Kohaku! —exclamó alegre al ver al castaño ir a recibirla extendiendo sus brazos— ¿Qué haces aquí, cuándo llegaste, cómo les fue, cómo estás?

— Vinimos a saludarte, hace unos momentos, bien, y bien —sonrió—. Siento la tardanza, las cosas se complicaron demasiado.

— Eso es en parte mi culpa —dijo la otra castaña que la abrazó—. Cielos, cuanto has crecido en nuestra ausencia.

— Sango, sólo han sido un par de meses.

— Pero señorita, está bellísima, mucho más que antes —se sumó el esposo de su amiga, Miroku—. Dígame, ¿ha entrenado mucho?

Ella iba a responder cuando tres personas más ingresaron a su casa: su hermano y Shiori, y un tercero, siendo ése uno muy especial.

— ¡Inuyasha! —gritó nuevamente y él la abrazó feliz

— ¡Niña! No te librarás tan fácil de mí.

— Jamás lo haría —se aferró más al abrazo, ahora que más lo necesitaba sus amigos ellos estaban ahí para ella—. ¿Qué haz hecho en todos estos meses?

— Pues, puede sonar extraño, he estado ocupado. Aunque claro que tenía que volver, mira lo que tengo —se separaron y él señaló la espada que llevaba—. Es Tessaiga, la heredé de mi padre.

— Es genial —sonrió sinceramente la chica.

— Hermana —llamó Kohaku a Sango—, recuerda lo que trajimos.

— Cierto —reaccionó y fue a las cosas de las entrada—. ¿Dónde están, dónde están? —decía mientras parecía buscar algo— ¡Aquí —sonrió satisfecha y se volvió a acercar con dos paquetes, extendiéndoselos al otro par de hermanos— Son suyas, esperamos que les gusten.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó la youkai mientras la pelinegra recibía el misterioso regalo.

— Sólo ábranlos.

Extrañados, ambos abrieron las misteriosas y alargadas cajas, dando cuenta de que al interior de cada una había una espada que parecía nueva. Hakudoshi se asombró y le agradeció de inmediato, mientras que Rin estaba algo desconcertada por el poco usual obsequio. A la expectativa, todos esperaban ansiosos su reacción, pero ella parecía perdida o algo desconectada de la realidad. Finalmente Sango le preguntó que qué le parecía, y recién hubo algún gesto de la chica.

— Está muy linda, gracias... Pero, ¿por qué me dan una espada? Digo, entiendo a Hakudoshi, ¿pero a mí?

— Es que pensamos que podría necesitarla, señorita —respondió el monje.

— ¿Necesitarla?

— No eres una sacerdotisa espiritual —explicó su madre, quien también fue a la entrada, mas ella parecía no entender—. Tu poder no es como el mío, tu forma de purificar los espíritus malignos incluirá la pelea, como una guerrera.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con una guerrera?

— ¿Recuerdas mis relatos? —ella asintió— Serás como ella, aunque deberás entrenar muy duro si así lo quieres.

— Yo puedo ayudarte —se ofreció su hermano.

— Rin, esto es asombroso —se acercó Shiori y la abrazó—. Siempre supe que pelear con tu hermano serviría de algo —bromeó, sin embargo la chica seguía en blanco—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se encontraba analizando su situación, las cosas le parecían algo confusas y demasiado repentinas. Se volvía a repetir la palabra _guerrera_ una y otra vez, ya no sería como siempre había querido ser, sino como aquella protagonista de las historias que su madre le contaba hace años. Mentalmente se prometió ser la mejor, de ahora en adelante sólo se concentraría en entrenar para ser como aquella sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko; quería ser tan grande como ella lo fue.

— Estoy bien —respondió algo aturdida.

— Si me lo permites me gustaría ayudarte cuando esté en la aldea —comentó la exterminadora—. Que espero sea por un largo tiempo —suspiró además.

— Me encantaría —sonrió—. ¿Qué tal tú, Shiori? Me gustaría ver qué tal peleas.

— Paso, prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta —rió.

— Yo si me sumo —dijo Inuyasha—. Ya veremos como lo haces, niña —agregó con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Ya verás mañana cuando te parta la...

— Dejen eso para mañana —interrumpió su hermano con una seriedad nunca antes vista, tanto que daba algo de miedo—. Si gustan mañana se matan pero no ahora.

— Creo que será mejor que los dejemos descansar —expresó su despedida el joven exterminador—. Nos vemos mañana.

— Que duermas bien —sonrió la youkai yéndose también.

La pelinegra resopló con disgusto cuando el hanyou al irse le hizo una mueca. Por mejores amigos que sean no quiere decir que soporte cuando se pone tan arrogante e intenta molestarla. Luego de que todos salieron y se despidieron para ir a descansar; sólo quedaban Rin y su madre, ya que su hermano acompañó un rato más a su novia afuera.

Kikyo la miró en detalle, sabía que sería algo extraño para ella pero había algo más, algo que no andaba bien con su hija; parecía haber perdido algo del brillo que siempre tenía. Tuvo que preguntarle si le sucedía algo pero ella respondió que todo estaba de maravilla, mas todavía notaba algo diferente en su mirada.

— ¿Es por esto que no querías que comenzara mi entrenamiento? —le preguntó luego de un pequeño suspiro. Su madre asintió con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Porque tenía que estar segura, aunque sigo firme en decirte que lo pienses bien.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?

— Como primero olvidarte de esa idea de irte a un templo lejano —su hija la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ella sólo soltó una risa—. Tu hermano se ofreció a ayudarte y he visto como te manejas con la espada, diría que mejor que con el arco estos últimos días.

— Creo que tienes razón —suspiró resignada.

— Mejor ve ha descansar —sonrió acariciando su mejilla—. Por cierto, te llegó una carta de Kagome.

— ¿Dónde está?

— En tu habitación. ¿Cómo es que se han enviado tantas cartas en estos meses?

— Es que tenemos mucho que contarnos —rió nerviosa—. Bueno, me voy a dormir.

**…**

Emocionada fue a leerla, no obstante se entristeció al leer cuando le mencionaba a Ryuuko. Apartando esos tontos pensamientos de su mente se concentró en el resto del mensaje, haciendo una nota mental de escribirle una respuesta en la mañana se fue a dormir, pensando también en qué decirle y cómo hacerlo exactamente. Al amanecer se sentía llena de energías, completamente distinta al día anterior. Su dulce hermano la fue a despertar muy temprano, de una manera no muy suave por lo demás, para poder enseñarle todo lo que sabía en tiempo record.

**…**

Así se pasaron los primeros días en un entrenamiento meramente de humanos, siendo el hanyou quien miraba sin poder participar. Rin parecía mejorar a cada segundo, algo excelente a los ojos de su madre, hermano y amiga. Cuando al fin fue el turno de Inuyasha, hizo un berrinche porque no se le permitió usar su espada, sólo una normal. A pesar de la inexperiencia de ambos, le fue bastante fácil al de cabellos plateados tumbar a Rin al suelo; y contrario a lo que ella misma pensaba, rápidamente él le extendió la mano para que se levantara y así seguir.

Más días pasaron, la chica seguía mejorando; tanto que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, al hanyou le costaba cada vez más ganarle. Un par de semanas más tarde, Inuyasha dejó la aldea diciendo que tenía que irse y no sabía cuando volvería.

**…**

Unos semanas después y debido a que el entrenamiento de Rin, tanto físico como espiritual, estaba dando sus frutos, Shiori llegó con un regalo especial. Dijo que era de parte de su padre, que aún en la distancia sabía todo de ella y que quería ayudarle tanto como le fuera posible. Sonriente le dio las gracias y se sentó junto a ellos en uno de los corredores exteriores de su casa, abriendo su obsequio se sorprendió de ver otra espada para ella, sólo que ésta era distinta. Al tomarla pudo sentir algo extraño y la youkai le explicó que esa no era una espada cualquiera, que había sido forjada por el mismo herrero que forjó la de Inuyasha, por lo tanto poseía grandes poderes que le serían de ayuda.

— Cielos, Shiori. Tu padre no se debió haber molestado, es demasiado,

— No digas tonterías, sabes cuanto te adora mi padre. Está feliz de ayudarte, tu poder sumado al de esa espada te hará invencible.

— Pero...

— Tómalo como un presente, te la ha enviado con mucho cariño.

— Muchas gracias.

— Prométenos no defraudarnos, ambos tenemos muchas esperanzas en ti.

— No lo haré —sonrió dulcemente.

Más feliz que nunca entrenaba todos los días; a veces con Hakudoshi, otras con Kohaku o cuando Sango estaba en la aldea. Cada día estaba mejor, sentía mayor admiración por como haría su sueño ahora, entrenando para ser una sacerdotisa guerrera.

Luego de poco más de un año ya no es la misma inocente chiquilla, sino una joven con carácter y destreza envidiable; todo fruto de sus incansables horas de práctica física y mental. Casi todos los días, como un ritual, iba a aquel viejo roble a ver el atardecer refugiándose entre sus ramas, dándole las gracias a aquel árbol por ser quien, indirectamente, la había ayudado en el camino que había elegido para su vida, y pidiéndole al cielo ser tan fuerte y buena como aquella sacerdotisa de relatos que le contaba su madre.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Un recuerdo. ¡Listo!

¿Y qué les pareció?

Pido disculpas por el retraso, ya saben, semana de pruebas :/  
Además, subí un one-shot (aprovecho de hacer propaganda :P) y dejé éste en un segundo plano... Pero vienen vacaciones de invierno, así que espero poder organizar mejor mi tiempo y así no dejarlo de lado otra vez.

Bueno, en este capítulo, como les adelanté en el anterior, nos vamos al pasado de Rin, aunque sólo por unos dos años. Ya sabemos quién le rompió el corazón, pero no sabemos el motivo. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho si parecía tan enamorado de nuestra "humana"? ¿Se habrá enterado de algo? ¿O realemente recordó su repugnacia hacia los de esta raza? Mmm... Les dejo esas preguntar a ver si se animan a sacar sus conclusiones c:

Se muestra el origen de muchos problemas que vendrán, y claro, el supuesto origen de la espada.

Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo se seguirá desde donde quedó el anterior, osea, donde Kagome conversaba con Inuyasha, y que habrá un momento entre nuestra pelinegra y el daiyoukai, quien parece estar cada vez más cerca de la verdad. ¿Pasará algo? ¿Será Sesshomaru capaz de sentir algo por quin sea, a pesar de _su raza_?

Creo que eso sería todo :D  
Ojalá les haya gustado, y espero sus dudas, sugerencias, críticas y comentarios.

Saludos c:  
_**Franela ^^**_


	8. Capítulo 7: Un pequeño secreto

**¿Dónde te he visto?****  
**_Por Franela_

_**Capítulo 7. Un pequeño secreto**_

— No te preocupes, Rin puede cuidarse —dijo ella para calmarlo.

— Está bien, pero por muy amigo que sea de Aoi más le vale mantenerse a raya. Si alguien se le acerca a ella o a ti le parto la cara —agregó para luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Giró su rostro algo apenado y vio como la chica miraba las baldosas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

**…**

Mientras los mayores observaban las diferentes situaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, Iori le preguntó a su amigo qué opinaba respecto de la chica junto a su hijo. ¿De Inuyasha? Ahora que lo decía, durante la cena los había visto muy amigables. ¿Y qué creía su esposa? Se veían lindos, pero ¿no sería mejor que su esposo dejara de intentar emparejar a sus hijos? Debía dejarlos elegir a ellos.

— Nunca lo he obligado —se defendió—, yo sólo les doy sugerencias que ellos deciden no tomar. —recalcó lo último.

— Tú nunca cambias —rió el lord del Sur—. ¿No me digas que trajiste a la princesa Abi para casar a Sesshoumaru?

— Claro que no —suspiró—. Ya me di por vencido con él, nunca le ha interesado y dudo que lo esté por un buen tiempo. Ella está aquí porque Keisuke —se puso serio—. Al saber lo que estaba pasando, le pidió a tu hijo que la trajera. Quiere que comience a intervenir en los asuntos de sus tierras.

— Me dijiste que era la sobrina de Keisuke, mas ambos sabemos que ella murió hace mucho. ¿Entonces quién es esta chica?

— En verdad es su sobrina-nieta, es la hija de su sobrina y un demonio de las montañas del extremo Norte —contestó—. Recuerda que la vimos cuando era una cría.

Entonces la recordó, aquella cría ahora hecha mujer estuvo junto a sus padres en el palacio de Keisuke apenas unos días antes de que todo sucediera, antes de convertirse en la única que pudiera hacerse cargo de las tierras del Sur, antes de que aquella matanza ocurriera.

— La heredera del extremo Norte y ahora del Sur —afirmó y el inugami asintió—. Ahora la recuerdo. Abi, "la princesa de las aves monstruo" —encajó las piezas el youkai.

— Como su madre falleció hace algunos años, es la única que lleva la misma sangre de Keisuke —le comentó mirándolo en complicidad.

— No debe ser fácil hacerse cargo de dos lugares tan distantes —reflexionó—. ¿Y cuándo llegarán Keisuke y Raidon?

— Deberían estar acá pasado mañana.

— Ya veremos como hacemos todo, las cosas van muy rápido —suspiró y vio a Sesshoumaru acercarse a ellos—. Y hablando de compromisos...

El daiyoukai menor iba a anunciar que se retiraba, sin embargo al decirlo Iori le pidió que se quedara para que los ayudara al día siguiente. Extrañamente, accedió muy rápido a la petición, retirándose quien sabe a que lugar. Mientras se alejaba, ambos lord e Izayoi se miraron suspicaces.

**…**

— Y dígame, señorita Rin —le decía Aoi mientras caminaban por los jardines. Ella le interrumpió cono una niña pidiéndole que no le llamara así—.No quieres que te diga niña, ahora tampoco señorita... ¿Cómo te digo entonces?

— Sólo Rin —sonrió y lo tomó del brazo—. O me veré en la obligación de llamarlo como debería, joven príncipe.

— Está bien, tú ganas —bufó, pues tampoco le gustaban esa clase de formalismos—. Bueno, lo que quería preguntar antes de que la 'niña' me interrumpiera —ella le apretó el brazo y él la miró de lado, estaba decidido a averiguar algo—. ¿Nada interesante que contar sobre estos casi tres años?

— No realmente —puso un dedo sobre su mentón—. Aunque supongo que Shiori ya te tiene al tanto de todo, ¿no?

— Supones bien —rió—. Aunque ambos sabemos que mi hermanita es algo... exagerada, y puede distorsionar un poco las cosas, así que prefiero conocer tu versión.

— Pues... —meditó un poco— Básicamente me he dedicado a entrenar —sonrió—. He cambiado en parte ya que ahora seré una sacerdotisa guerrera en lugar de una espiritual, por lo que en lugar de ir a algún templo a entrenar, lo hago aquí por mi cuenta. Luego veré que hacer con mi vida.

— Un buen resumen —asintió el youkai.

— Aunque, hay algo que me inquieta —él la miró interrogante—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Aoi? Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Él la miró firme. Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, pero era algo complicado. También estaba el hecho de que debería explicarle todo, porque sabía que no lo dejaría en paz una vez abierta la venita de la curiosidad.

— No sabría que decirte con exactitud —meditó—. Por lo que nos ha contado Eriko ya sabemos quien está a cargo de todo esto, un antiguo enemigo de lord Inu: Setsuna Takemaru.

— ¿Antiguo enemigo? —inquirió.

— Algo que pasó hace más de ciento cincuenta años entre ambos —explicó—. Era uno de sus tantos sirvientes, pero el muy bastardo se reveló y luego perdió —hizo una pequeña pausa y frunció el ceño—. Además, hace poco supe que rumores dicen que cincuenta años después lideró una de las matanzas más importantes que pudo haber existido, todo por venganza.

— Parece que el tipo es de lo peor —se puso a pesar en aquel nombre—. _Ryuuko nunca me dijo el nombre de su padre, será posible que..._

— Lo siento, creo que no debería gastar tiempo ni saliva en hablar de semejante animal. Por cierto, te ves linda — cambió hábilmente el tema, aunque no estaba mintiendo.

— G-gracias... —dudó un momento por sus palabras e iba a preguntar por qué lo decía cuando un sirviente fue hacia ellos.

— Disculpe príncipe, pero su padre lo necesita en el palacio —dijo él.

— Voy de inmediato —contestó y éste se retiró—. Si me disculpa señorita, el deber me llama —le extendió su mano—. Por favor, permítame llevarla de vuelta al palacio.

— No se moleste, joven príncipe, me quedaré un tiempo más a disfrutar de sus jardines.

— Como desee —ambos se hicieron una reverencia y luego rieron—. Sigues siendo una niña —la besó en la mejilla y luego se fue.

**…**

Ya que se quedaría en el palacio de Iori -aunque no realmente ya que lo más probable es que pase toda la noche fuera-, decidió salir a despejarse un momento, comenzaba a sentirse confundido. Un momento, _¿confundido? ¿Él confundido?_ Tonterías, los débiles se confunden. Frunció levemente el ceño, de una forma casi imperceptible, y fue a una de las terrazas del palacio, necesitaba meditar. Sin embargo, se encontró a alguien más ahí.

— Al fin tengo el honor de conocer al gran Sesshoumaru, príncipe del Oeste —dijo una voz femenina.

— Abi, ¿no? —preguntó mirándola de lado.

— Sí, ¿me conoces? —inquirió algo extrañada.

— No —contestó serio y frío como siempre—. He oído hablar de ti.

— ¿Ah si? Interesante —comentó—. ¿Qué has oído de mí?

— Nada más sobre tú y el Sur, algo que según muchos no deberías tener.

— Lo sé, mi tío debería estar en mi lugar —respondió algo enojada volteando su rostro—. Él hubiera sido un gran lord, pero debido a lo que pasó a mí me cayó el cargo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo rechazas?

— Porque soy la única posible heredera y si lo rechazo sólo se sumarán más guerras, ya bastante tenemos con que el idiota de Takemaru esté causando otra —suspiró pesadamente—. Debo seguir el ejemplo de mi abuelo y de mi tío para mantener la paz.

— Como digas —espetó cuando vio a Aoi pasar a su lado y entrar al palacio.

— Será mejor que me vaya, parece estar más interesante adentro —comentó ella e ingresó al castillo.

**…**

Algo disgustado se fue a los jardines y se posó bajo un árbol cerrando sus ojos. Sintió aquel dulce aroma acercarse, quedando a una corta distancia. Separó levemente uno de sus párpados y la vio recargada en el mismo árbol que él, sólo que mirado en otra dirección. Luego sintió el olor de Aoi sobre ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

— Nada —contestó frío mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

— _Si que es cortante_ —pensó algo resignada, mas no se daría por vencida, tenía que saber que era lo que tenía aquel demonio que actuaba tan extraño por lo que insistió en conversar—_._ Sabes, conocí a tu padre... aunque él dice que ya me conocía, claro que era una niña —él no habló—. Por cierto, fue muy amable por regalarme mi espada.

— ¿Que te regaló qué? —aquello definitivamente llamó la atención del youkai.

— Ah, no lo sabías... —musitó— Fue tu padre y no el de Shiori quien me regaló esta espada. No sé por qué gastó uno de sus colmillos para mí pero le estoy muy agradecida.

Unos extraños sentimientos o sensaciones se juntaron en él. _¿Serían celos?_ ¿Por qué su padre le había regalado una espada a ella? Sabía que no era alguien ordinaria pero ¿su padre?_ ¿Qué tenía que ver él en esto? _Él no le da una espada, y menos si está hecha de sus propios colmillos, a cualquiera.

Sigue sin entender por qué a él le dio Tenseiga y al torpe de su medio-hermano Tessaiga, a pesar de que sea algo que ya no le importe por el hecho de tener a Bakusaiga, y esto tampoco le ayuda a entender a su progenitor. Aquí hay algo que él no sabe y lo va a averiguar.

Tal vez demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo erróneo de su comentario, así que resopló resignada por el silencio entre ellos y se levantó para volver al palacio y quizás irse a casa, cuando su muñeca fue retenida.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó firme el daiyoukai levantándose también.

— Yo... —aquellas palabras le provocaron una especia de escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda— Creo que ya es tarde, será mejor que vuelva a la aldea, mañana vendremos temprano a entrenar.

— ¿Cómo conociste a mi padre? —preguntó sin importarle lo que ella decía.

— Eh... no lo sé. Dice que me conoció hace quince años, debe haber sido aquí en el palacio —comenzaba a inquietarse ya que no la soltaba—. Por un momento pensé que tal vez de allí te conocía pero también me dijo que estaba solo... así que sigo sin saber dónde te he visto.

— Fue hace casi diez años —musitó inconsciente soltando su agarre, estaba muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando que habló sin pensar.

— ¿Diez años?

— Estabas en el bosque, un monstruo te iba a matar y yo intervine. No eras más que una cría —agregó volteándose y dando cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, definitivamente una imprudencia que cometió sin meditar.

— ¿Un monstruo, y yo en el bosque hace diez años? Si... ahora lo recuerdo... —dijo mientras recordaba ese día...

_Tenía ocho años, estaba jugando junto a Shiori y mi hermano en el bosque. Era la escondida, uno de mis favoritos. Recuerdo que quería esconderme en un roble que me gusta mucho, en aquel estaba el día del incendio. Aún no llegaba cuando sentí una extraña sensación en mi pecho y me moví rápidamente, viendo como un monstruo trató de golpearme. Corrí todo lo que pude, estaba tan asustada que no veía por donde iba e inevitablemente caí al suelo. Tenía mucho miedo, tanto que cerré mis ojos con fuerza y con mis manos me protegí. No sé cómo, pero me sentí llena de energía que fluía por todo mi cuerpo, así que me levanté y lo esquivé. Era tan rápida que era extraño, sin embargo, no me detuve a analizar la situación en ese momento, sólo quería salir viva de esa. Igualmente logró darme un manotazo que me tumbó al suelo. Estaba agitada, veía borroso; pero vi una silueta frente a mí, no podía distinguirla mas sólo vi que era muy clara, casi blanca. Después no recuerdo nada más, sólo que me encontré en la habitación de mi madre. Es extraño que lo haya olvidado..._

— Me salvaste, fuiste tú —dijo con una sonrisa por lo que el inugami inconscientemente se volvió para ella cuando otra pregunta llegó a su mente —. Tú me salvaste, pero... ¿Por qué me salvaste?

— Ya te lo dije, no eras más que una cría —sin embargo ella lo contradijo, porque a él no le gustaban los humanos— Con semejante diferencia era una vergüenza, no merecía llamarse demonio.

— Tú matas demonios todo el tiempo—insistía—. ¿No hay diferencia?

— Ellos me desafían, yo no busco insignificantes para usar mi tiempo libre —respondió—. Son ellos los que buscan su propia muerte.

— No logro comprenderte, me confundes Sesshoumaru.

— No tienes que hacerlo —la miró y dio un paso hacia ella—. _¿Recordará todo? No parece asombrada ni nada... Tal vez no se dio cuenta en su momento... _—divagaba con una mirada algo perdida.

— ¿S-Sesshoumaru? —lo llamó algo perturbada.

— ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente de ese día? —le pregunto a sabiendas de que si no recordaba lo que él vio, podía provocar que lo hiciera. Tenía que averiguar cualquier cosa.

— No mucho en realidad... —intentó pensar más cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

Era Inuyasha, que en su costumbre estaba el gritar cualquier cosa. También se alcanzó a escuchar como Kagome lo regañaba, diciéndole que no gritara, y que era un tonto

— Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya —sonrió ella—. Adiós Sesshoumaru.

— Claro... —dijo por lo bajo cuando ya no estaba a la vista— _Ya me era extraño que Myoga saliera después de mí... Así que mi padre también tiene que ver esto, por algo debe haberle regalado esa espada..._ Y al parecer no es el único involucrado —sentenció mirando al palacio.

_[…]_

_En la madrugada otra pesadilla la atormentó, sin embargo esta fue distinta a la anterior ya que, a pesar de estar en esa misma oscuridad y desierto, aquellas voces parecían dirigirse a ella y no a pelear entre sí. Otra vez una de las voces masculinas le pedía que despertara, la llamaba pequeña, y le decía que pronto estaría lista para asumir su lugar. Luego volvió el hombre mayor, apoyando al primero, acotando que su princesa había crecido mucho._

_¿Quiénes eran los que le hablaban? La chica seguía preguntado. ¿Qué querían? ¿Dónde estaban? Y seguía sin obtener respuesta._

— _Confiamos en ti —agregó la mujer joven. Su voz era algo peculiar, muy dulce como una melodía._

_¿De qué hablaban? No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo_

— _Tu puedes mi pequeña, busca en tus recuerdos, ya es hora —volvió a hablar el primero—. Busca tu verdad._

— _¿Mi verdad? —preguntó a las extrañas voces._

— _La verdad que buscas corre por tus venas, siéntela —se sumó aquella otra mujer—. Debes entrenar, ya haz demostrado que habilidades tienes, entrena cada día para superarme._

— _Tú puedes, mi pequeña —insistió el primero de todos—. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, despierta._

— _¿Entrenar? ¿Despertar? ¿Superar a quién? —balbuceaba muy confundida y con una extraña presión en el pecho— ¿De qué hablan, quienes son? ¡Respondan! —gritó cuando despertó de golpe muy agitada._

_[…]_

Trataba de controlar su respiración, puso su mano en su frente y notó el sudor acumulado en ésta. Sintió un leve escalofrío y giró su vista para darse cuenta de que había dejado la puerta de su habitación hacia el patio interior abierta. Se levantó y vio como el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre las montañas, luchando por salir. Suspiró pesadamente, no podría seguir durmiendo y no lo valía por un par de minutos así que era mejor alistarse para no retrasarse.

— Entrenar... —se decía en voz alta tratando de asimilar su sueño, o pesadilla; a esta altura es difícil saberlo con exactitud— Me decía que entrenara para superarla, pero no tengo idea de quién era... —caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, luego se detuvo y se tocó la frente— Kami, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

— Hace años que te digo lo mismo y tú no me haces caso —rió Hakudoshi quien la miraba desde la puerta, sin embargo al ver su rostro se acercó—. ¿Qué te pasa hermanita?

— No lo sé, tuve un extraño sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla —contestó abrazándolo.

— ¿Una pesadilla? —repitió devolviéndole el abrazo al tiempo que ella escondía su rostro en su pecho.

— Sí, aunque no tengo idea que era, escuchaba unas voces pero todo era muy extraño.

— _¿Voces?_ —pensó algo intranquilo— ¿Y qué te decían? —inquirió.

— No lo sé, decían algo de entrenar y despertar, enserio era todo muy extraño. No entiendo, además de que no e la primera vez que los escucho.

— _Entonces es más de uno..._ —reflexionó— Vaya, parece que si te estás volviendo loca —bromeó, no obstante ella se separó y lo miró molesta. No la estaba ayudando—. Mejor no te aflijas, tú haz dicho que son sólo sueños, ¿no? —la animó— Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde, y lleva tu espada.

— Está bien —roló los ojos, a pesar de su actitud sabía que su hermano sólo trataba de animarla, muy a su manera, pero trataba—. Y para que sepas ahora tiene nombre.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál es?

— Shinkra —sonrió—. Me dieron la sugerencia del nombre.

— ¿Lord Inu?

— ¿Cómo supiste?

— Intuición —respondió saliendo del cuarto—. _Finalmente logró ponerle ese nombre _—pensó mientras sonreía levemente.

**…**

Ya todos reunidos fueron al palacio de Shiori, donde ella los esperaba junto a su hermano y los pequeños, también ansiosos. Una vez que estaban todos entretenidos se acercó a su prometida para hablar con ella, preguntándole por su padre. Ella le respondió que se encontraba en su despacho con lord Inu y Sesshoumaru, para luego preguntarle para qué lo necesitaba

— Necesito hablar con él de algo importante —le susurró.

— ¿Pasó algo con Rin? —cuestionó de igual forma.

— Algo así, no sé si sea algo grave pero creo que tiene que saberlo.

— Acompáñame —lo tomó de la mano y juntos entraron al castillo aprovechando la distracción del resto del grupo.

**…**

En el despacho de Iori estaban los tres demonios bastante cansados, ni siquiera esperaron el amanecer para comenzar a trabajar en su estrategia de ataque. Revisaban todos los avisos de aldeas atacadas, aunque extrañamente no haya sucedido algo en los últimos dos días; además de que buscaban listas de refuerzos, apoyos, todo lo necesario para tener un buen ejército. Lo peor de todo es que su peor temor se volvió realidad, porque entre ambos no superaban el ejército de Takemaru, por lo que necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener.

Se escuchaba al inugami mayor mascullas mientras releía todo, y es que el muy bastardo debía saber de cuantos eran los ejércitos de cada uno y según los informes que tenía los superaban ampliamente. Iori esperaba que la reunión que tendrían al día siguiente no fuera demasiado tarde, y que obtuvieran la ayuda que tanto necesitaban. Además, desde la noche anterior que varios grupos de demonios viajaban para ayudarlos en la batalla que ya no era un secreto

— Escuché que vienen Raidon y Keisuke mañana —comentó Sesshoumaru hacia su padre—. Raidon debe darte su apoyo, él cuida el sur de tus tierras y posee un buen ejército. Y todos son todos amigos. ¿No debería bastar con eso?

— Aún así no podemos confiarnos —le respondió Iori—. Quien sabe con qué artimañas puede salir ése —agregó cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Era Shiori quien entró, siendo seguida por Hakudoshi, y pidiendo las disculpas pertinentes por interrumpirlo. Sin embargo, aunque lo sabía ocupado, necesitaba hablar con él.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó algo alarmado.

— Es algo importante, señor —respondió el peliblanco mirándolo de una forma que hizo que entendiera el mensaje, gesto que también notó el inugami menor.

— Enseguida vuelvo —se disculpó y levantó para seguirlos a ambos fuera del lugar.

**…**

Una vez que salieron del despacho se alejaron a una distancia prudente. Iori no salía de la preocupación que estaba sintiendo. Asustado le preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, y su hija algo intranquila le respondió que se trataba de Rin. Cielos, ¿le había sucedido algo? ¿Estaba bien?

— No estoy seguro, señor. En la mañana me dijo que había tenido una extraña pesadilla que la ha tenido descolocada hasta ahora—se explicó el humano—. Dice que ha estado escuchando unas voces extrañas en sus sueños, que le dicen que entrene, que despierte. Esto no me da buena pinta señor.

— Papá, ¿crees que esté llegando la hora de decirle la verdad? —preguntó ella.

— Tal parece que sí —contestó algo ausente—. Sólo espero que pueda aguardar unos días, mañana llegan Keisuke y Raidon por lo que está pasando y pensábamos decirles a ellos primero. ¡Maldición! Justo en estos momentos vuelve el imbécil de Takemaru a arruinarnos la vida nuevamente.

— Siento preocuparlo, es que creí que debía saberlo —habló Hakudoshi—. A pesar de todo ella sigue siendo mi hermana.

— Claro, hijo —dijo tomándolo del hombro—. Ya veremos que hacer, por ahora será mejor que vuelvan o se darán cuenta de su ausencia.

**…**

El silencio que se formó cuando Iori salió se estaba volviendo muy incómodo. A pesar de estar ocupado leyendo sentía la mirada de su primogénito sobre sí. No obstante, cuando lo miraba, él estaba igual de concentrado en el papel. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con su hijo, sólo esperaba que no fuera lo que él creía. Suspiró y dejó sobre la mesa el pergamino, miró por la ventana y finalmente decidió preguntar, prefirió ser él quien llevara la conversación.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Sesshoumaru?

— Sólo estoy algo inquieto —contestó estoico sin despegar la vista de lo que leía.

— ¿Por la guerra?

— Claro que no —bufó.

Aquella conversación con esa "humana" lo tenía muy intranquilo. Seguía preguntándose muchas cosas. ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre? ¿Cómo lo relacionaba con esta chica? ¿Quién más estaba implicado? Muchas preguntas, todas sin respuesta. Sólo suposiciones. Suspiró apenas y decidió hacer la pregunta que más le rondaba por la cabeza: ¿por qué le había regalado esa espada?

— ¿Qué? —eso no lo vio venir. Al preguntarle de qué hablaba su hijo le confirmó que se trataba de la espada que tenía la chica— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Ella me lo contó —dejó el papel de lado—. Por cierto, está muy agradecida. —agregó con una clara ironía.

— Pareces muy cercano a esa chica —respondió suspicaz.

— No trates de cambiar el tema —se puso de pie—. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

— No veo que tiene de malo.

— Tú no le entregarías una espada a cualquiera —le recriminó—, menos si está hecha de uno de tus colmillos —estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, odiaba ese tipo de rodeos.

— No es cualquiera, es prácticamente la protegida de mi mejor amigo —dijo restándole importancia para volver a leer, arrepintiéndose de haber tocado el tema.

— A mí no me engañas, quiero saber que sabes sobre ella.

— Que es la mejor amiga de la hija de Iori. ¿Qué más debería saber? —esto iba mal, ya no sabía que pensar de lo que indagaba su hijo, sobretodo con lo que le advirtió Myoga.

— ¡Sé que no es humana! —gruñó tan fuerte que lo dejó atónito, nunca se había dejado ver tan alterado— ¡Quiero que me digas quién es y por qué la protegen tanto ustedes dos, porque sé que Iori también está involucrado en todo esto!

Para la fortuna del daiyoukai y la desgracia del otro, Iori entró en ese momento al despacho y notó la clara tensión en el lugar, por lo que optó por hacer algo antes de que la aparente pelea entre su amigo y su hijo se tornara en algo peor. Les ofreció salir a ver a los demás entrenar por unos momentos para relajar los músculos un rato. Sesshoumaru ya estaba muy molesto pero sabía que no sacaba nada con volver a explotar, por lo que optó por pasar y se volvió a sentar, volteándose a su padre con una clara mirada de 'ya hablaremos luego'. Inu obviamente aceptó la propuesta y una vez afuera tuvo que agradecerle.

Iori estaba preocupado, y le cuestionó sobre qué rayos estaba pasando allá adentro, porque prácticamente se podía agarrar la tensión con su mano y no estaban para ese tipo de cosas. Su amigo no sabía que decir, sin embargo tenían el compromiso de contarse todo así que tuvo que confesar: Sesshoumaru los había descubierto.

— ¿Descubrió? ¿Cómo que nos descubrió? —volvió a analizar las palabras y abrió los ojos a todo lo que dan— ¡¿Cómo que nos descubrió?!

— No sé cómo pero se enteró de que no es humana.

— ¡¿Y cómo se enteró?!

— Te digo que no lo sé —trató de excusarse—. Hace varios días Myoga me dijo que había ido a ver a Bokuseno para hacerle preguntas sobre demonios y humanos, pero al no ver la relación entre ellos no sospeché nada.

— Es tu hijo, ¡sabes que no se dará por vencido hasta saber la verdad! —inhaló profundamente para intentar calmarse y tratar de razonar— ¿Le dirás?

— Claro que no, pero no sé cuanto pueda evitar el tema —suspiró—. La verdad no contaba con esto, puede ponernos a todos en peligro.

— Nadie contaba con esto —resopló—. Y eso no es todo, Hakudoshi dice que ha estado teniendo unos sueños.

— Dime que no son lo sueños que estoy imaginándome —casi suplicó tocándose la frente.

— Si te dijera eso te mentiría —confesó—. Definitivamente la suerte no está en estos momentos de nuestro lado, así que si Sesshoumaru insiste llévalo a hablar conmigo, ahí veremos que hacer.

— Siento acarrearte tantos problemas.

— Los amigos están para acarrear problemas, sobre todo si son perros. —lo miró de lado y rió.

**…**

La pelea se estaba dando entre Rin y Aoi. A este último le costaba trabajo esquivar los ataques de la pelinegra, quien parecía extraña en relación al día anterior, extraña en todo sentido de la palabra. Los gritos por parte de Shiori y Kagome no paraban, dándole todo su apoyo a la fémina, mientras que el hanyou lanzaba de vez en cuando un comentario en burla al youkai.

— ¿Cómo van? —preguntó Iori al llegar al jardín.

— Su hijo no puede con mi hermanita, señor —sonrió triunfante el humano de ojos violeta.

— Tiene buenos movimientos —comentó Inu sin perder detalle de alguno.

— Te dije que era buena. —comentó su amigo.

**…**

— Tu... fuerza es... admirable —decía Aoi mientras resistía el empuje de Shinkra contra su espada.

— Gracias —sonrió ella de una forma arrogante, un gesto completamente desconocido para él—. Ahora si creo merecer tus halagos —agregó para separarse y lanzar un ataque al lado izquierdo de su oponente.

— ¡Wow! —esquivó apenas la espada y se puso fuera de su alcance— Tu poder ha incrementado bastante desde ayer —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

— No te escapes Aoi —volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan extraña—. ¿Qué clase de general eres si huyes de mí? —ironizó corriendo hacia él.

**…**

El daiyoukai entrecerraba la vista al ver la pelea, y tuvo que preguntarle a su amigo si no notaba algo extraño en la pelinegra. Éste se volteó a ella para mirarla con detenimiento. Su aura, había susurrado y llamado la atención de ambos albinos presentes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, padre? —preguntó ella, y él le pidió que también la viera con detenimiento.

— Yo no tengo ojos de demonio así que ¿se molestarían en decirme que sucede? —comentó Hakudoshi.

— El aura de tu hermana está cambiando, libera mucha energía y muy rápido —contestó el inugami sin dejar de mirarla—. Detén la pelea, puede ser muy peligroso para ella —le ordenó de una forma casi urgente.

— Sí señor —asintió y le pidió ayuda a Kohaku para intentar detener la pelea, sabía que no sería algo fácil con su hermana en ella.

**…**

En el ínter tanto, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta del despacho. Al decir que se podía pasar vio a Abi entrar. Ambos se miraron con algo de disgusto por la situación de hacía varias horas. Ella se disculpó, puesto que pesaba que lord Inu estaba ahí. Sesshoumaru le dijo que estaba en los jardines junto a Iori.

Ella se iba a ir, pero una extraña sensación inundó el ambiente, cosa que ambos notaron. Abi se fue a la ventana, de donde se podía ver la pelea que se estaba dando. Sesshoumaru siguió en su sitio, mas seguía algo inquieto.

— Esa chica... Rin. Es bastante peculiar —comentó ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —frunció el ceño y la miró, sin embargo ella seguía con la vista lejos.

— No lo sé... desde que la vi me pareció algo... peculiar. Tiene una presencia... extraña. Demasiado, diría yo.

— Es sólo una humana.

— No, ambos lo sabemos —dijo y él la vio de manera amenazante, no obstante ella seguía viendo la pelea—. Digo, debe ser especial si te haz fijado en ella.

— No digas tonterías.

— Sí, claro, nadie se ha dado cuenta Sesshoumaru. Por favor, querías matar Aoi con la mirada. ¿O pensabas que no me di cuenta durante la cena? —él calló— Cielos, se creen tan misteriosos y son más fáciles de leer que un libro.

— No sé de qué hablas —bufó volteando el rostro.

— Bueno, como quieras. Aunque si estás interesado en ella te recomiendo que te des prisa, no creo que seas el único —agregó volviéndose a la ventana pero la pelea estaba siendo interrumpida—. Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —se estaba yendo cuando se detuvo en la puerta—. Recuérdalo Sesshoumaru, ambos sabemos que no es una humana ordinaria.

— Sandeces —volvió a bufar cuando ella ya no estaba—. _Eso ya lo sé._ —pensó yendo a la ventana para ver como detenían la pelea que Abi estaba viendo.

**…**

Rin hacía un berrinche por la pelea inconclusa mientras Kagome le decía que dejara descansar al pobre de Aoi. Aceptando que no exageraban cuando se referían a las habilidades que había adquirido su oponente, Aoi enfundaba su espada, no sin antes escuchar el clásico "te lo dije" por parte de Iori y un "para la próxima será mejor hacerle caso a los viejos" de parte de Lord Inu. Dejando las bromas para otra ocasión, su padre le dijo que ya era hora de seguir con lo suyo, por lo que los tres youkais se retiraron al despacho.

Hakudoshi la estaba regañando porque ella debía controlarse; ésta, por su parte, agachaba la cabeza apenada y pedía disculpas, argumentando que se sentía tan llena de energía de un momento a otro que tenía que usarla. Sin embargo, su hermano volvió a llamarle la atención, recordándole que la última vez había pasado un día entero inconsciente, así que no debía jugar con eso. Rin volvió a agachar la cabeza.

— Creo que ya entendió —le dijo Shiori poniendo su mano en su hombro—. Ahora, ¿quién sigue? —comenzó a mirar alrededor, en especial a uno— ¡Kohaku! Tú vienes conmigo.

— ¡Antes muerto, me niego! —exclamó caminando hacia atrás— Ya tuve esa experiencia y no es mi deseo repetirla.

— Vamos, será divertido —sonrió maléficamente.

— No, no y no —se alejó de ella—. Búscate otra víctima.

— Eres un aburrido —bufó con recelo—. Vamos Inuyasha.

— ¡¿Y por qué yo?! —exclamó alarmado, claramente no era su idea padecer el mismo destino del exterminador de hace unos días.

— Sólo quedas tú, muévete.

— Morirás —le gruñó en hanyou al castaño.

— No si tú caes primero —rió éste.

**…**

Mientras la tarde transcurría, en el despacho no habían parado en horas. Sesshoumaru no podía concentrarse con las palabras de Abi repitiéndose en su cabeza _"__Ambos sabemos que no es una humana ordinaria" ¿Tendrá algo que ver también? _No, no es probable. Además, el hecho de que Aoi esté cerca con el aroma de ella impregnado en sí tampoco lo ayuda.

Los youkais mayores organizaban sus ejércitos, ya todo casi estaba listo; el general de Iori estaba ahí y el de Inu llegaría mañana temprano junto con todo el ejército, sólo faltaba el apoyo de algunos demonios o sus esfuerzos no servirían de nada.

Gracias a espías habían localizado varios campamentos de Takemaru, sin embargo estos sumados no se asemejaban al número que realmente tenía. También según éstos, los grupos parecían no moverse, y pareciera como si no tuvieran planeado hacerlo. Algo extraño por donde se le mire. Luego de que comenzó a caer la noche decidieron dejarlo todo así, no sacaban mucho si no estaban seguros de cómo serían las cosas de ahí en adelante.

**…**

Sin saber por qué, o tal vez si lo sabía pero no lo quería admitir, se dirigió al bosque para pasar la noche, según él no estaba interesado en quedarse a descansar en el palacio. Mientras caminaba aquella conversación se volvía a repetir. _"Debe ser especial si te haz fijado en ella." _¿Realmente estaba interesado en aquella hembra tan llena de misterios y preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta? Tonterías, sólo quiere saber que tiene esa chica que parece tan cercana a todos a su alrededor, mas no a él, sólo aquella vez la vio y nunca, hasta ahora, ha sabido quien es en realidad_. ¿Quién es realmente? _¿Por qué su padre le regaló aquella espada y cuál es su verdadera relación con ella?_ ¿Qué tiene que ver él y Iori en esto?_ Gruñó para sí ante tanta pregunta sin respuesta, todo es tan confuso.

Siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a aquel árbol donde siempre la encontraba, aunque esta vez no estaba allí. Recordó aquella laguna donde la contempló por vez primera así que fue hacía allá, encontrándola, recostada en el mismo árbol. Al observarla detenidamente notó un gesto extraño, parecía estar frunciendo el ceño, cosa que nunca había visto en ella.

— Sé que estás ahí, Sesshoumaru. Sabes que puedo sentirte —dijo ella con un amargo tono de voz. Extraño.

— No me estaba escondiendo —ironizó él notando su tono.

— ¿Entonces que haces sin decir nada? —siguió usando el mismo tono mezclado también con la misma ironía que el usó.

— Insistes con preguntarme tonterías.

— ¡Deja de evadir mis preguntas! —gritó furiosa volteándose a él.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él de una forma desafiante. Hasta ese momento no había notado un mayor cambio en ella, no obstante, ahora su aura comenzaba a tornarse azul. Entrecerró levemente los ojos al notar esto. _¿Humana?_ Definitivamente no, esa aura no la expelen los humanos sino los... _¿Youkai?_ Poco factible, eso no explica que parezca humana con esencia y todo. _¿Hanyou?_ Improbable, tiene tan poco sentido como la primera opción.

Gruñó para sí al no saber que significa aquella hembra para él. Su cabeza es un torbellino de tonterías, no debería involucrarse con ella sin saber quién es siquiera. Pero, ese aroma, tan seductor e inocente a la vez; esos extraños ojos, no puede olvidar los otros y ya no sabe cuales son los reales; esos labios, parecen tan dulces; su piel, tan tersa y suave. Sin querer admitirlo está perdiendo la cabeza por ella, por aquella hembra, sin saber si es humana o youkai.

— Estoy harta de que no me respondas —masculló por lo bajo—. Quiero saber a qué viniste.

— ¿Realmente importa? —preguntó él con su voz grave, quizá algo seductora, mientras daba un leve paso hacia delante y ella retrocedía con el pulso acelerado. Sonrió triunfante en su interior, aquella inocencia lo cautivaba demasiado, más de lo que es capaz de aceptar. Aquella mujer se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza y bajo la piel sin darse cuenta— Pero, si te interesa —hizo una pequeña pausa contemplar su ritmo cardiaco—. Te estaba buscando.

— ¿B-b-buscándome? —balbuceó algo extrañada por su actitud ahora, mientras seguía retrocediendo— ¿P-por qué?

— ¿Sucede algo? —contra preguntó con en mismo tono, acercándose como si estuviera cerca de una presa. Cambiaba completamente cuando ella estaba cerca.

— No. No sucede nada —contestó rápidamente dando otro paso hacia atrás mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

— ¿Entonces por qué tu corazón se acelera cuando me acerco a ti? —dijo con un leve toque de ironía, sus sentidos se estaban nublando completamente por su aroma.

— Y-yo...

— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —agregó cerrando la distancia entre ambos, sus más bajos instintos estaban despertando.

Estaba completamente narcotizado, completamente absorto en ella. Sin poder resistirlo tuvo que acercar su nariz a su cabello, inhalando aquel afrodisíaco aroma, mezclado con el nerviosismo y aquella inocencia a flor de piel. Sus ojos comenzaban a colorearse de un profundo escarlata al respirar aquella droga.

Deseaba lanzarse sobre ella y marcarla como suya, ya no podía negar que la deseaba, sin importarle lo que fuera la deseaba demasiado sin saber por qué, y todo por ese bendito aroma. Se separó extasiado y pudo notarla petrificada por su actuar y con un fuerte carmín en las mejillas, y tuvo que volver a la normalidad, controlando sus instintos animales.

— Sesshoumaru...

— ¿Qué recuerdas de aquel día, Rin? —preguntó con esa seria mirada— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente?

— No te entiendo...

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué eres así ahora? —exigió.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Para estar contigo debo saber quien eres —masculló con algo de frustración.

Quedó helada con aquellas siete palabras, más con las primeras tres, ya que casi no escuchó lo que siguió. _"Para estar contigo"_ ¿Cómo? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Eso era una especie de declaración o qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Y si así lo fuera a ella qué le importa. ¿Sesshoumaru y ella? Tonterías. Debe estar interpretando mal sus palabras, no sería posible, ella es... _es una humana_. Sí, una humana. No puede pensar en ello, no otra vez. No, definitivamente no. _¿Qué estaba pensando?_ Ya se lo habían dejado claro esa vez, un demonio como lo era él no podría rebajarse a estar siquiera cerca de una humana, ella lo sabía en su momento, y aún así se arriesgó y salió herida. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. ¿Qué podría hacerlo diferente ahora? Nada, esa es la respuesta, sólo su imaginación.

— Rin —le llamó demandante, mas ella parecía no responder.

Esa humana... _No._ Se reprendió. Ella no es humana, pero tampoco youkai o hanyou. ¿Qué es? Cierto, ya no le importaba. Acababa de decirle de una manera explícita sus intenciones y ella parecía estar en las nubes. ¿Lo estará pensando? _¡¿Por qué se lo está preguntando?!_ ¡Él no se cuestiona nunca! Pero al estar a su lado ya nada importa, sólo desea eso: estar a su lado, cuidarla, embriagarse con su dulce esencia, con aquella aperlada... _¡Maldito aroma que no lo deja pensar con claridad!_ ¡¿Qué está sucediendo con él?!

Sesshoumaru parecía tener una batalla campal en su cabeza, a pesar de su gélida mirada; mientras que Rin trataba de no llorar al recordarlo, se lo prometió, y había cumplido su promesa, hasta ahora que sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Lo sintió más cerca, el calor de su cuerpo la invadía, y a la vez sentía más frío. _Sesshoumaru._ ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo es que ha llegado a su vida? _¿Cómo es que se sentía así por prácticamente un extraño?_ No, deben ser tonterías, pero ahora no caería en ellas. Levantó la mirada y lo vio muy cerca, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Pareciera como si le reiterara sus palabras con la mirada, y ella cada vez entendía menos.

Quería estar con ella, era algo que ya se lo había dicho en un estado de inconsciencia pero que no volvería a repetir, algo de orgullo le quedaba. Sin embargo, sentía que se lo decía una y otra vez al verla, prácticamente se lo gritaba, y aún así, ambos permanecían en silencio. Entonces, ese aroma volvió. Aquella fragancia era capaz de volver loco a cualquiera, incluso a alguien tan frío y calculador como lo era él. _Como lo es._ Vio como separó sus labios intentando decir algo, mas no emitió sonido alguno. Esos labios, tan rosados y carnosos, que estaba seguro de que deberían tener un sabor increíble, tan dulce como lo es la miel. Apartó unos mechones del flequillo que le tapaba algo los ojos y sonrió apenas al volver a sentir esa aceleración de su pulso, eso solamente quería decir una cosa: ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Se sentía confundida. ¿Tan firme que estaba hace unos días y ahora dudaba con tan sólo una mirada? Pero esa mirada... Recordó como se sentía hace unos días cuando él estaba a su lado: segura. Sí, se sentía segura a su lado, algo que nunca sintió cuando estuvo con él, al menos no de esa forma, y nunca se había preguntado por qué. Era extraño, ella se sentía extraña a su lado. Confiada, esa era la palabra. Sentía que podía confiar en él, algo ahora le decía que sí podía hacerlo. Pero se prometió no hacerlo, se prometió no volver a confiarle a alguien su corazón, y ahí estaba, cayendo ante otro demonio. Realmente esos ojos ámbar la volvían loca, sentía que podía perderse en ese mar dorado. Una presión se posó en su cintura y se dio cuenta de que era la firme mano del daiyoukai. Sonrojada a más no poder, lo vio acercarse cada vez más y más.

Decidido a no dar un paso atrás, como lo haría cualquier cobarde, la sujetó por la cintura y acercó su rostro a aquellos deliciosos labios. Se detuvo unos momentos, a unos milímetros de distancia para volver a contemplarla, para sentir su cálido aliento impregnarse en él. Vio ese adorable carmín en sus mejillas, todo por un simple acercamiento. Esa inocencia era cautivante. Disfrutó cada fracción de segundo hasta tener el contacto con su labio inferior, el cual escasamente soltaba sólo para reclamar otra porción del mismo. Luego posó su mano libre tras su nuca, sin dejarle una posible escapatoria. Sí, aquel sabor era como otra droga, de la cual no tenía mínimas intenciones de escapar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo sabía, lo estaba besando, correspondió de una forma inconsciente. La pregunta era por qué lo estaba haciendo. Tan suave, tan delicado. No podía negarlo, era placentero, como una toxina que relajaba todos sus músculos y la hacía flaquear. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas dejarían de sostenerla y caería, literalmente, a los pies del daiyoukai. _¿Por qué lo hacía?_ Se volvía a repetir. Odiaba hacerlo, aquel control que tenía sobre ella si apenas lo conocía. ¿Cómo era posible? No debía hacerlo, pero era imposible no caer una y mil veces ante esa forma de cómo acariciaba y saboreaba sus labios, como la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura, como le transmitía su deseo hacia ella.

— Sólo quiero estar a tu lado y protegerte, que nadie se acerque y te haga daño... —le susurró extasiado a su oído, mientras impregnaba su aliento en su cuello y ella hacía lo mismo en el propio.

Aquellas palabras, más que encender una pasión, se encargaron de apagar la más mínima llama que guardaba en su interior, haciéndola recordar su tortuoso pasado.

_Me gusta estar a tu lado, y quiero que estés al mío; quiero proteger y cuidar de ti, no dejar que algo malo te pase, por ínfimo que sea._

— No —le contestó con la voz apagada al tiempo que intentaba librarse de él...

* * *

Lo sé, otra vez con el mismo cuento, pidiendo disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, y es que han pasado casi dos meses desde mi último capítulo publicado.  
Por favor perdónenme, pero es que realmente me sentía imposibilitada de continuarlo por este momento, tanto por mi estado psicológico y por falta de inspiración para terminarlo, porque he de decir que me ha costado mucho...

Este capítulo (que al fin puedo publicar) es para todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios (tanto en Fanfiction .net como en Fanfic .es ), y especialemente para mi Orión, el cachorro que me ha acompañado desde hace cuatro años hasta algunas semanas atrás.  
La verdad es que ése es uno de los principales motivos por los cuales me he bloqueado para escribir, y es que perderlo no es algo fácil, mucho menos porque a ser un cachorro de cuatro años no es algo normal que ya no esté conmigo (y con mis hermanos, por supuesto), y lamentablemente la veterinaria confirmó nuestras sospechas, pues es claro que alguien intervino y quién sabe de qué forma tan vil lo hizo.

Bueno, creo que será mejor volver al capítulo, ¡y espero por favor que no me agrdan por él!

Este final es lo que me carcomía el cerebro, me demoré demasiado en armarlo D:  
¿Por qué? Es que intenté ser bipolar (lo sé, dirán ¿qué diablos?). No quería que fuera cursi ni nada así, porque seamos sinceros, así no sería Sesshoumaru, por lo que traté de ser algo más... "no preguntar", por así decirlo.

Trato de ponerme en ambos puntos de vista, sobre todo en el de él, donde niega y luego admite, después vuelve a negar y cae otra vez (una gloriosa batalla mental). Se podría decir que con Rin me fue un poco más sencillo, aunque igualmente complicado por su pasado y esas cosas... complicadas :/

Gracias a rosedrama y a AkoNomura por sus comentarios en capítulos anteriores, y si leen y no me dejan un review, creo que debo agradecerles también por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo, aunque me gustaría saber si les está gustando el rumbo del fanfic o no.

Espero sus dudas, cometarios, sugerencias o preguntas.

Saludos c:  
**_Franela ^^_**


	9. Capítulo 8: El comienzo

**¿Dónde te he visto?****  
**Por Franela

_**Capítulo 8. El comienzo**_

_[…]_

— _Es tu vida, no la mía —dice Sesshomaru a su padre, cuando éste le informa sobre una princesa humana a la que ha salvado y, por tanto, convertido en su protector._

_Lo que él se da cuenta es de que su interés por la hembra de aquella débil raza no es lo que aparenta, sino algo más: "sentimientos humanos", piensa con repugnancia. ¿Cómo es que su padre ha caído tan bajo? Toda clase de "sentimientos" te hacen más débil, y si son hacia algo tan simple como un humano es aún peor, porque son inútiles, incapaces de valerse por sí mismos._

— _¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme? —inquiere el guardián del Oeste, impasible como siempre solía mostrarse, pero interesado en lo que su primogénito opinara al respecto, ya que era obvio que sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones de tomar a aquella humana como su nueva hembra, tras la muerte de la primera hacía algunos siglos._

— _Sí —responde él, comenzando a caminar para salir del gran salón del palacio._

_Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta siente dos olores. Uno lo conoce, un aroma de flores silvestres, el de una hanyou amiga de su padre, hija de su general que cuida la frontera Sur; entonces se pregunta como es que todos los "suyos" prefieren mezclarse con humanos en lugar de mantener la pureza de la sangre inugami, superior por naturaleza. El otro era de un humano, una hembra, por lo que supone que es "ella". Detiene su andar antes de empujar el gran trozo de madera._

— _Sólo recuerda que es humana, y los humanos son débiles, irracionales, y traicioneros. Está en su naturaleza, tanto en la suya como en la de sus descendientes —finaliza, a sabiendas de que debe haber sido escuchado por los cercanos._

_[…]_

— _Sesshoumaru —lo llama una grave voz. Sabe que se trata de su padre, y también sabe qué es lo que busca._

— _Es tu guerra, no la mía —responde sin detener su paso, porque no le interesa en lo más mínimo formar parte de algo tan estúpido como una guerra entre youkais por una sucia humana, por algo tan insignificante como eso._

— _Mi lord —llama su otro general, es que resguarda la frontera Este—, debemos movilizar las tropas, Hiroshi está en el campo de batalla a su espera._

— _Inu —dice esa hanyou, dejando las formalidades de lado por la situación y además por tratarse de su amigo—, no podemos perder tiempo._

— _Tienes mi respuesta —vuelve a hablar Sesshoumaru, ignorando a los otros dos—. No perderé mi tiempo en esto._

_[…]_

¿Por qué recordaba eso? _"Débiles, irracionales, y traicioneros"_ Así era como él describía a los humanos, pero ella no era débil, tampoco irracional, tampoco era humana; ¿entonces se sentía traicionado por ella? ¿Cómo? Él no sufría de aquellos llamados sentimientos, eso era de débiles, y él no lo era. Su padre, ¿cómo su padre cayó en aquello? Nunca lo ha entendido. ¿Qué era entonces lo que el sentía por ella? ¿Era atracción, capricho, o había algo más?

— ¿Por qué? —dijo él, con un tono seco y frunciendo el ceño, soltándola levemente.

— No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces —se excusó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, aprovechando que él soltó su agarre.

— _¿Mismo error?_ —pensó entrecerrando sus ojos.

— No me dejaré engañar por otro demonio que dice querer estar a mi lado...

Sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. No, no ahora, no ahora que él la quería. _¿Otro demonio?_ ¿Quién más podría osarse a estar cerca de ella? El solo hecho del algún otro youkai cerca de la hembra que él finalmente había escogido lo hizo sacar rápidas conclusiones, por demás equivocadas.

— ¿Aoi te ha hecho algo? —preguntó con un tono realmente serio e indiferente, muy distinto al que usó algunos momentos atrás, cuando le había susurrado esas palabras al oído.

— Te equivocas —le corrigió con una mirada fulminante—. Aoi siempre ha sido muy respetuoso conmigo, además de un gran amigo, así que te agradecería que midieras tus palabras antes de referirte a él.

— ¿Entonces quién? —inquirió dando un paso hacia ella.

— Eso ya no importa —respondió volteando el rostro—. Fue hace mucho, no vale la pena, no tiene importancia.

— Claro que la tiene —soltó un gruñido—. Quiero saber.

— Pues no te lo diré —masculló de igual forma, desafiante—. Es mi pasado y a ti no te interesa.

— ¿Entonces?

Sí, lo preguntó, aquello que nunca pensó que haría lo hizo. ¿Cómo no importarle? Aquello le impedía estar cerca, de ella, de su aroma, de sus labios, de su ser. No, no estaba en discusión, aquello no se lo impediría, nada lo haría. Sin embargo notó su rostro enojado, mas no era de furia, sino de tristeza. Luego sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, rojas de rabia que finalmente explotó.

— ¡Porque soy una humana! —empezó a vociferar— ¡No confío en los demonios!

— ¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? —cuestionó como un acto desesperado quizá, pero era su último recurso para tenerla a su lado, a pesar de sus dudas y cuestionamientos era algo que no permitiría.

— A Shiori la conozco de toda la vida, a ti no, sólo sé que eres el medio-hermano de Inuyasha —apretó sus puños—. Dime, ¿por qué te haz fijado en mí? ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

— No lo sé, pero no soporto la idea de que estés lejos de mí —dio un paso hacia ella—. El que otro esté cerca de ti me hace hervir la sangre —otro paso—. Quiero que seas sólo mía —cerró la distancia entre ambos, aspirando su aroma, analizando lo que acababa de decir—. Tocar tu fina piel —dijo acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo como ella se relajaba y cerraba sus párpados, dejándose llevar—. _Besar tus dulces labios..._ —pensó acercándose a éstos.

— No me haz dicho cómo es que puedo confiar en ti —volvió a preguntar haciendo que detuviera su movimiento, y alzó la vista—. Apenas te conozco, ¿cómo sé que no será igual, si hasta ahora ha sido casi la misma historia?... Sólo por ser una humana —rió irónica para volver a bajar la mirada.

— No me importa —le contestó tomando su barbilla—. No me importa que...

— Eso dijo él...

Se alejó del inugami y caminó hacia el pequeño lago. Se quedó viendo la pequeña fracción de luna que adornaba el cielo, sí, una luna creciente; era claro que el destino no estaba de su lado. Se volvió hacia la cascada, quedando perdida en el agua que caía por ella. Le preguntó si la veía también, él no respondió.

— Siempre será una —dijo ella—. A veces es escasa y otras más caudalosa, pero siempre será una y se convertirá en este lago, hasta que su tiempo en este mundo termine y se drene cada gota de su ser, extinguiéndose. Por más que lo quiera, tú siempre serás un demonio y yo una humana —confesó pesadamente, reconociendo que también le gustaría, mas su pasado le impedía siquiera soñar con aquello—. Simplemente hay cosas que no cambiarán con el tiempo, aunque éste pase lentamente.

Suspiró otra vez pensando amargamente en su pasado y su presente, en las similitudes de aquellos demonios, y en sus diferencias. Ryuuko era en un comienzo como él: reservado, frío, desconfiado e indiferente; sin embargo luego todo cambió en él, se mostraba extremadamente protector e incluso dulce. Aquella vez, antes de que él se fuera por unos días, vio una faceta que nunca vio, dejando ver algo de angustia y desesperación. Aunque las cosas no fueron como ella las pensó en ese tiempo, no con ese resultado. ¿Cómo podrían ser las cosas con Sesshoumaru? Era normal que esa duda estuviera en su mente. Si él se mostraba igual que Ryuuko en un comienzo, ¿por qué las cosas resultarían de una manera diferente? Aquella pregunta se quedó rondando por su cabeza al sentir que unos brazos la tomaban posesivamente por la cintura, al tiempo que sentía una respiración en su cuello.

— Tú no eres humana, eres especial —le susurró y ella volteó—. Puedes confiar en mí.

— Sólo no me quiero volver a equivocar —contestó para sentir sus labios en los propios a modo de respuesta.

**...**

Mientras tanto, Hakudoshi comenzaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de su hermana, ya que el sol se había ocultado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Algo contrariado le preguntó a Kohaku si sabía dónde estaba, y éste le respondió que había ido a la quebrada, o que al menos eso fue lo que le dijo. El peliblanco acotaba que ya se había tardado demasiado cuando se escuchó el usual "ya llegué" que decía Rin siempre al llegar.

— Les dije que se preocupaban por nada —rió la youkai que se dirigía a la entrada—. Oye, Rin... Tenías a tu hermano preocupado, ¿dónde...? —se quedó quieta al verla, examinándola detenidamente.

— _Estoy muerta_ —pensó ella al sentir esa mirada inquisidora—. Shiori, yo... por favor... —intentó articula una súplica, pero ésta se vio interrumpida por un chillido que la demonio lanzó. Desesperada intentó callarla, aunque claro que no daba resultado.

— Oh, Rin... —sonreía traviesa— Siempre supe que tú y...

— ¡Cállate mujer! —le gritó poniendo sus manos en su boca para evitar que siguiera hablando— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo!

— ¿Por qué piensas que yo contaría tu pequeño secreto? —preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

La pelinegra le lanzó una mirada de "sí, claro, y yo nací ayer". En ese instante el hanyou entró a la residencia, diciéndole a la youkai que Iori la requería en su hogar. Ésta, de forma maliciosa, le preguntó si no notaba algo nuevo en Rin. La aludida gritó su nombre para evitar que continuara, aunque no se salvó de que su amigo la inspeccionara.

— ¿Algo nuevo? —se repetía mirándola, tratando de entender a lo que se refería su amiga. Se acercó un poco a la humana y su nariz comenzó a picarle, haciendo que abriera los ojos como plato y se tomara la cabeza desesperado— No, no... No, Rin, dime que no —ella sólo bajaba la mirada—. Por favor dime que no es cierto.

— Yo... Inuyasha, yo... puedo explicarlo. —no puede, y eso es lo que más la incomoda.

— Oigan, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? —pregunta Hakudoshi llegando al lugar de los gritos.

— Nada, debo irme. —le dijo su prometida dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Tomó al hanyou, quien parecía estar de piedra, del brazo y lo jaló hasta afuera, antes de que quién sabe que causara.

— Eh, Shiori... ¡Espera! —gritó Rin y salió tras ella, dejando a su hermano y a Kohaku algo perturbados.

Pudo detenerla apenas unos pasos dieron del hogar, sin darse cuenta de junto a qué ventana estaban.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —la increpó al salir de la casa— ¿Por qué...?

— ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! —gritó Inuyasha saliendo de su letargo— ¿Sesshoumaru? ¡¿Enserio?!

— Hey, no griten —interrumpió la peliblanca—. Los van a escuchar.

— ¡Es tu culpa! —la recriminó Rin— No tenías que estar de bocona.

— Pero por qué él, Rin —seguía lamentándose el mitad demonio—. Entre todos tenía que ser él, justo él.

— Y-yo, no lo sé... sólo pasó —contestó algo apenada.

— ¿P-pasó? —repitió al tiempo que parecía pulsarle un ojo— ¿Acaso tú y él...?

— ¡Claro que no! —respondió agitando sus brazos con fuerza y sus mejillas rojas— ¡¿Qué cosas estás pensado?!

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que pienses si no me dices?! —volvió a exclamar y a tomarse la cabeza— ¡Cielos, todo su aroma está en ti!

Tratando de calmar los ánimos, Shiori bromeó sobre la parentela que todos tendrían prontos, siendo mucho más cercanos que antes. Sin embargo ambos le lanzaron una mirada de pocos amigos, asustándola en cierto modo. Rin le volvió a decir que era una bocona, tal y como se lo reclama a su hermano.

— Estos es distinto —se defendió—. Yo no dije nada, Inuyasha sacó sus propias conclusiones.

— Con tu ayuda —le recordó.

— A final de cuentas lo sabría igual, el olor de Sesshoumaru es inconfundible —se alzó de hombros—. En fin, ¡cuéntame los detalles! —chilló emocionada.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —contestó al sentir sus mejillas arder, entonces vio al hanyou ir en dirección contraria— Eh, Inuyasha... ¿A dónde vas?

— No me interesa saber más, buenas noches —dijo serio y se fue sin más.

— Anda, cuéntame —suplicó la youkai a su amiga humana una vez a solas.

— No pienso seguir hablando contigo —comentó y entró a su hogar.

— Pero que amiga —bufó resignada y marchó rumbo al palacio.

**...**

En medio de la noche, en un campamento enemigo muy alejado del Norte, dos seres se encontraban hablando de su próximo movimiento. Uno de ellos, el mayor y jefe de esa rebelión, esperaba que el otro terminara de entregar su informe respecto a los ataques a varias aldeas de humanos hacía algunos días.

— Entonces todo ha salido bien... —comentó el líder.

— Sí señor, a excepción de unos pequeños inconvenientes, todo ha resultado bien. Ya estamos listos para volver a atacar.

— Me han comentado que Inu no Taisho ya está aquí —volvió a palabrear—. Está en el palacio de Iori, así que antes que todo quiero que ataquen esa aldea que está cerca. Para que no se olviden de nosotros —agregó con sorna.

— Pero, señor...

— No quiero 'peros', Naraku. Haz lo que te digo, sabes que no tienes opción —le advirtió—. Al amanecer manda un grupo de soldados, no me interesa si ese perro los mata, sólo quiero divertirme un poco.

— Sí señor —respondió con una reverencia y salió de la tienda.

Unos minutos después, otro youkai hizo acto de presencia en aquel lugar, uno muy parecido al que ya se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo, las marcas en su rostro eran diferentes. Mientras que el mayor tenía una en cada mejilla de un tono rojizo y púrpura, el menor poseía, además otra que bajaba por su frente, las tres de un profundo rojo sangre1. Él lo recibió con una sonrisa, invitándolo a tomar asiento y un poco de licor, similar al sake de los humanos, sólo que más fuerte.

— No vine a hacer vida social, padre. Dime que es lo que quieres y ve directo al punto, sabes que aborrezco tus rodeos.

— Sigues siendo un rebelde, Ryuuko. No haz cambiado nada —se lamentó tomando un sorbo de aquel extraño y potente líquido—. Aunque debo decir que tu cabello ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi, luces mejor.

— Ve al grano —gruñó.

— Bien, bien. Tú eras el que mejor preparación militar tiene y quiero que seas mi general, por lo que debes saber cada uno de mis movimientos, ya que no he hecho ninguno sin ti desde que ataqué por vez primera.

— Sabes que no me interesa esta estúpida guerra con la que te andas otra vez. Ya haz comenzado sin mí, puedes seguir así —se levantó y se dispuso a irse, aunque tres simples palabras de su padre se lo impidieron.

— Sesshoumaru está aquí —dijo tomando otro sorbo—. ¿No quieres venganza por todas las que te ha hecho? ¿O por casi matarte hace unos dos años, antes de vernos por última vez?

— ¿Cómo supiste eso? —preguntó al voltear a él.

— Soy tu padre, Ryuuko. Además, sabes que me entero de todo —lo miró de reojo—. ¿Y bien?

El demonio de mirada avellana como la que tiene su padre se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Tenía muchos pendientes con aquel inugami, como aquella perforación de su estómago hacía casi dos años, y recuerda esa pelea porque fue la causante de ese 'corte de cabello'; un inconveniente que tuvo durante el enfrentamiento. Sí, aquella perforación que le permitió conocerla. Su semblante cambió, gesto apreciado por su padre, aunque sin saber el motivo real del cambio. _Por ella_. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Después de tanto tiempo seguirá siendo aquella humana tan bella? ¿Estará con alguien? No pudo evitar endurecer la mirada ante esta pregunta, cosa que su padre tomó como algo bueno, sonriendo también.

— Está bien —le dijo por fin.

Enfrentar a su "viejo amigo" era la única razón por la que aceptaría esta vez, sólo que estaría pendiente de su progenitor, ya que no le gusta su manera de aplicar su venganza, implicando siempre a terceros en sus planes, no haciéndolo de forma más frontal. Se rió de sí mismo al saberse utilizado de la misma forma en el pasado, haciéndole creer algo que nunca fue, siempre con esas dos caras para todo. Aún así, nunca supo por qué le dio esa versión a él.

— Pero que quede claro que yo ordenaré los ataques, esa es mi condición —agregó antes de disponerse a retirarse otra vez.

— Eso quería escuchar —fue a él y lo tomó de un hombro—. ¿Por qué no vas con Naraku? Mi última orden fue que atacaran esa aldea cercana al palacio de Iori, que fue muy difícil de encontrar por cierto.

— _¿Qué?_ —pensó— _No, esa aldea es... no..._

— ¿Ryuuko? —la llamó— ¿Me escuchaste?

— No me interesa estar cerca de esa cosa —contestó volviendo a su indiferencia habitual—. No se como haz prometido a tu hija con ese híbrido tan repugnante —bufó además.

— Ya no es un híbrido, y a tu hermana le gusta y a mí me sirve —sonrió—. Todos ganamos. Además, es difícil de matar y útil en muchos sentidos, hijo.

— Por los demonios que te entrega —le recordó—. Y no es difícil de matar —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Es sólo que el híbrido ése puede regenerarse por sus sucios trucos —añadió antes de salir completamente.

— Por eso me es útil —rió otra vez.

**...**

Aún no se iba de aquel lugar, se quedó bajo el árbol, mirando la ínfima fracción de luna que ocupaba el cielo repleto de estrellas, aspirando una y otra vez el aroma que aún permanecía en aquel sitio. Como en pocas ocasiones se sentía relajado, hasta que un molesto olor llegó a su nariz.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Inuyasha? —preguntó ladeando levemente su rostro, algo aburrido.

— Quiero saber que planeas. —su tono de voz no daba lugar a dudas respecto a su enojo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Por qué te acercaste a Rin? ¿Qué planeas, Sesshoumaru?

— No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago. —bufó y cerró sus ojos, ignorándolo como era su costumbre.

— Yo no dejaré que alguien como tú se le acerque. —le advirtió.

Se levantó de su lugar molesto, a él nadie le prohibiría estar cerca de ella, mucho menos el idiota de su medio-hermano, quien claramente no tenía ni la más remota sospecha de que Rin no era quien parecía ser.

— Si quiero estarlo a ti no te importa.

— ¡Por favor Sesshoumaru, es una humana! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —el inugami sólo guardó silencio— No sé cuáles son tus intenciones y sé que no me lo dirás, pero te advierto que si llegas a hacerle algo ¡te vas a arrepentir! ¿Me oíste? —volvió a gritar; sin embargo, el daiyoukai se volteó y se fue de ahí, dejando al hanyou mascullando algo entre dientes— Ese idiota...

**...**

Entraba al palacio del Norte cuando aún faltaba para que amaneciera, hace mucho que deambulaba por el bosque tratando de calmarse. Una y otra vez escuchaba las "advertencias" de su estúpido medio-hermano y eso sólo lo hacía enojar más; esa hembra, fuera humana, youkai o lo que fuera, sería suya, y nadie lo impediría.

— Imbécil —gruñó por lo bajo cuando alguien lo llamó.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano dando vueltas? —preguntó su padre al pararse junto a él— ¿Sentiste esa presencia?

— _¿Presencia?_ —se preguntó— No.

— Ah, bueno. —le restó importancia al asunto. Iba a seguir su camino cuando algo en su hijo le llamó la atención— Acaso tú... ¿Hueles a vainilla? —preguntó algo burlesco, pues bien conocía a la portadora de aquel aroma— No sabía que tú y...

— No es tu asunto —respondió secamente el inugami menor mientras se alejaba.

— Claro que no —pensaba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

**...**

Se dirigió a su habitación en donde hacía unas horas había dejado a su esposa cuando fue a revisar los alrededores por esa extraña presencia que era algo perturbante. Al entrar la encontró plácidamente dormida, o, al menos, eso parecía.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó ella al tiempo que el youkai se quitaba la armadura.

— Pensé que dormías, Izayoi —comentó él. Terminó lo que hacía y se recostó a su lado—. Sólo fui a dar una vuelta, no te preocupes.

— ¿Con tu armadura tan temprano? —dijo suspicaz. Él suspiró.

— Sentí una presencia y fui a averiguar.

— ¿Era Takemaru?

— No, no era la de él, ni la de su hijo. Esta era diferente, aunque poderosa y muy extraña, desagradable por lo demás.

— ¿Sabes que es normal estar preocupado, no? —le dijo tiernamente, poniendo su mano en la mejilla del youkai— No volverá a ocurrir lo que pasó hace cien años, deberías saberlo. Aquella vez los tomaron desprevenidos.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó hace...? —se interrumpió a sí mismo, entendiendo que no tendría sentido preguntarlo— Es que es muy extraño que hayan cesado los ataques, pensé que con nuestra llegada éstos aumentarían. Es como si quisiera que nos organizáramos, no sé. Estás tramando algo —puso su mano sobre la de ella—. No quiero que algo te pase, y sé que no fue una decisión prudente traerte hasta acá, pero tampoco podía dejarte sola.

— Estando a tu lado nada me pasará —sonrió—. Tu determinación y afecto hacia tus amigos y tu gente han hecho que me enamoré cada día de ti.

— Sospecho no ser el único con suerte en este castillo.

— ¿Podrías se más específico?

— ¿Recuerdas a la chica de hace dos noches? —ella asintió— Creo que ha logrado algo en Sesshoumaru —confesó sintiéndose feliz por su hijo, mas, Izayoi se sentó en el futón algo pensativa, guardando silencio. El daiyoukai la observó y luego la abrazó por la cintura, besando sus hombros—. ¿Dije algo malo?

— No, es sólo que... ¿Ella es humana, no?

— Su raza no es importancia —le dijo, y antes de que replicara añadió—. Sólo necesita alguien a quien proteger...

**...**

Sintió como la puerta de su habitación era deslizada lentamente. Perezosamente abrió uno de sus enormes ojos marrones y dio cuenta de lo temprano que era. Sin más volvió a juntar sus párpados buscando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, mas esto no fue posible, ya que comenzaron a moverla para que despertara.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó soñolienta, sin abrir los ojos, dándose vuelta para ignorarla.

— Vamos, quiero hablar contigo —insistió moviéndola otra vez—. Despierta.

— Si quieres hablar de ti y Sesshoumaru hazlo después, es muy temprano —agregó cubriéndose el rostro la manta.

— ¿Cómo sabes de él y yo? —preguntó sorprendida, destapándola.

— Pues cómo crees —se volvió a tapar—. Si ayer estaban gritando al lado de mi ventana. Ahora vete, quiero dormir.

Luego de varios minutos, sabía que su prima seguía ahí, por lo que se resignó y de manera derrotada le dijo que hablara, al tiempo que se sentaba en el futón. Rin se levantó y le dijo que se vistiera, ya que prefería conversar afuera. Suspiró hondamente y se levantó. Una vez fuera de la casa, dio cuenta del kimono que llevaba su prima: era de un color cielo, con unos detalles en un tono similar al turquesa y un obi azul.

— Shiori me lo regaló —sonrió—. Ya que el otro... ya sabes.

— ¿Qué son estas cosas que tienes? —inquirió Kagome tomando la manga.

— No lo sé... Parecen llamas, ¿no?

— Algo así —le miró la espalda—. Son extrañas, y están en grupos de nueve, sin falta.

— Cosas de youkais —ambas rieron y luego hubo una pequeña pausa—. Sabes, creo que tienes razón, no todos so iguales.

— ¿Lo dices por Sesshoumaru? —preguntó traviesa y notó como el carmín se acumulaba en las mejillas de Rin— ¡Que tonta, claro que es por él!

Sólo se limitó a asentir levemente. Se sentía extraña, su corazón se aceleraba con el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre. Nunca se había sentido así, no siquiera con aquel demonio de hacía casi dos años. Sesshoumaru era distinto, así lo quería creer, así se lo decía algo en su interior, que confiara, como no lo hizo en aquella época, donde terminó herida al no hacer caso a sus instintos.

— Es... raro —confesó llevándose la mano al pecho—. Podrá parecer duro, y frío, pero, hay algo en él, algo que me hace sentir protegida, y confiada.

— ¿Te sentiste así con Ryuuko?

— Protegida, sí, él siempre me cuidó de quienes me atacaron...

_[...]_

_Un día, Rin iba camino a un sitio del que había escuchado hablar. Fue a escondidas, ya que ni su madre, porque sabía que no la dejaría, ni Ryuuko, quien no estaba enterado de sus prácticas, debían enterarse. Se trataba de un lugar al cual llegaban algunos demonios, no eran poderosos o muy peligrosos, sin embargo, ella los consideraba adecuados para el fin que buscaba: entrenar. El lugar no era un punto de reunión ni mucho menos, era más una zona por la que innumerables viajeros han conocido la muerte. No meditó si era lo correcto, sólo fue un impulso, necesitaba probarse a sí misma de que era capaz de combatir a un demonio. Ella sabía que no todos eran malos, prueba de ello era el youkai que estaba a su lado, mas aquellos eran casos especiales. Sabía que si la atacaban al verla, tendría que defenderse; en cambio, si no lo hacían, ella tampoco los atacaría._

_Ese día le dijo a su madre que iría a un pueblo cercano a ver a una supuesta amiga, por lo que tenía la excusa para partir muy temprano. Entonces, mientras atravesaba la "zona prohibida", un grupo de espíritus malignos fue a atacarla. Eran débiles, más de lo que ella creyó, así que no tuvo problemas en eliminarlos. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, todo ese poder recorrer su cuerpo en un éxtasis nunca antes sentido. Era ella, sólo ella y su arco, a pesar de que aún no lo dominada y por ello usaba en su mayoría conjuros._

_De repente, un youkai de apariencia similar a una polilla la atacó por la espalda, y junto a él vinieron muchos más. Estaba rodeada, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera emocionada por acabar con ellos._

— _¡Abiraunken Sowaka!__2__—gritó el último conjuro que había aprendido y una especia de campo se formó a su alrededor, quemando a aquellos que se lanzaron a atacarla._

_Se confió, pensando que los había eliminado a todos, por lo que no vio venir a uno desde lo alto del cielo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera sentir la presencia de un ser ajeno, unos trozos de carne cayeron a su alrededor y ella quedó petrificada. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó la chica. Alzó la vista y a su lado cayó de pie un youkai que conocía a la perfección, entonces entendió._

— _¿Qué haces por acá? —preguntó él sacudiendo la sangre de su mano y garras._

— _R-Ryuuko... —desvió la mirada al verse al descubierto— Y-yo... Daba un paseo —sonrió intentando ocultar su mentira— ¿Y tú?_

— _Hmph, sólo vine porque te alejaste de tu aldea sola, nada más._

— _¿Me estás espiando? —inquirió al creer que el demonio tenía otras intenciones al seguirla._

— _Deberías darme las gracias en lugar de interrogarme —bufó—. Ven, nos vamos —ordenó._

— _¿Q-qué? —parpadeó repetidamente cuando él se alejaba— ¿Qué te hace creer que me iré? —preguntó dispuesta a hacerlo confesar._

_En apenas dos segundos ya lo tenía frente a sí, a una distancia muy estrecha._

— _No te hagas la ruda, Rin. Ambos sabemos que conmigo no te resulta —sonrió seductoramente mientras ya no dejaba milímetro que los separara._

— _Dime por qué me seguiste —siguió su juego rozando sus labios apenas._

— _Prometí que iba a protegerte, y así lo haré aunque no te guste —confesó besándola finalmente._

_[...]_

— Confiada... —guardó silencio al recordar que, a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia él y esa fe de que era un ser bueno, nunca pudo sentir realmente la confianza que le hubiese gustado.

— Dicen que el primer amor puede ser muy bello, y a la vez ciego...

— Tal vez tengas razón —dijo al fin y sonrió—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? La abuela le ha mencionado a mi madre acerca de algunos pretendientes en tu pueblo. "Chicos maravillosos", dice ella.

— Ah, pues no es así, son unos tontos —bufó—. Además, cada vez que Koga va al pueblo les deja bien clarito que no se me acerquen, y la verdad eso me ahorra trabajo —rió.

— Cierto, había olvidado a Koga —comentó Rin llevándose el dedo índice al mentón—. ¿Te conté que Inuyasha y él se conocen?

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí, la última vez que Inuyasha estuvo aquí lo conoció, y lamento decirte que no se llevan muy bien —se burló—. No sé cómo es posible que no se soporten al instante en que se conocieron. Por cierto, ¿lo has visto?

— Hace mucho que no lo veo —meditó—. Ya sabes, es el jefe del clan de los lobos... ¿En verdad se llevan tan mal?

— ¿Tiene importancia? —preguntó sarcásticamente, ya que sabía que para Kagome, Koga era su mejor amigo, sino su hermano, por lo que si por su mente pasaba lo mismo que por la de su prima, no sería cómodo que el lobo y el hanyou se llevaran mal.

— ¡Pero claro que...! —se interrumpió y su cara se puso roja de inmediato, sin poder evitar hacer reír a su prima, quien disfrutaba de cómo ahora se habían invertido los papeles.

**...**

En los jardines del castillo, dos pelinegras paseaban luego de que el sol se asomara hacía ya varios minutos, cuando tres seres más se les acercaron, un humano y dos youkais. Aoi, al igual que Kohaku y Kanna, reverenció a ambas princesas, y luego de recibir una positiva para acompañarlas, los cinco se colocaron bajo un árbol y comenzaron a platicar. Izayoi le preguntó al castaño sobre su oficio y su relación con la joven youkai. Éste, apenado y tomando la mano de su novia, respondió que se conocía desde hacía algunos años, y respecto a su trabajo le dijo que se encargaba de asuntos de la región, a diferencia de su hermana que viajaba a otros lugares, muy lejanos incluso. Luego de escuchar su respuesta, se dirigió a la youkai peliblanca, ya que su acompañante parecía estar ocupada con el príncipe del lugar.

— ¿También sentiste esa presencia? — preguntó Abi algo preocupada por el comentario de Aoi.

— Sí, y es muy extraña —meditó—. Desapareció como apareció.

— Creo conocerla de algún lado, me es familiar.

En ese instante, Kanna se puso de pie súbitamente, mirando en dirección a la aldea cercana. Abi y Aoi hicieron lo mismo, mientras que los humanos no entendían que sucedía.

— Están aquí. —dijo ella, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber sentido acercarse a un grupo tan grande de demonios, siendo que aquello era su especialidad.

— Aoi, son demasiados —comentó la youkai de negra cabellera.

— La aldea. Kohaku... —volteó a él, pero éste ya se perdía en el bosque— Maldición —masculló corriendo en direccional palacio.

— Princesas —las llamó Kanna—. Será mejor que entren al palacio.

**...**

Corría lo más rápido que podía por el castillo, buscando a su señor con desesperación. Al irrumpir en su despacho, lo encontró junto a su hija, la princesa Shiori. Apenas audible le comunicó a su lord que la aldea vecina estaba bajo ataque de un gran número de soldados enemigos, y que cada segundo era de vital importancia.

— Rin... —musitó por lo bajo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie— Padre...

— ¿Dónde está Aoi? —preguntó éste.

— El príncipe está preparando el ejército señor, deben estar por partir y me ha enviado para darle el mensaje.

— Yo voy con él. —dijo la youkai saliendo rápidamente del lugar, sin darle tiempo a su padre de replicar.

— Ayuda a Aoi, ¡rápido! —le ordenó al sirviente y salió también en busca de su amigo para adelantarse.

**...**

— ¿Qué sucede, Rin? —preguntó Kagome mientras caminaban de regreso.

— Siento algo extraño —contestó mientras se llevaba el puño al pecho mientras se detenía. Sintió algo en su ser llamar y comenzó a correr—. _La aldea._ —pensaba angustiada.

— ¡Rin, espera! —le gritaba yendo tras ella, no obstante, la perdió de vista rápidamente.

— Oye, Kagome —la llamó el hanyou al verla en medio del bosque respirando agitadamente—. ¿Dónde está Rin? Creí que estaba contigo.

— Se fue... corriendo... muy rápido —decía agitada cuando él le extendió su mano.

— Sube a mi espalda, estás muy cansada —ella se acomodó y el le contó lo que pasaba—. Están atacando la aldea, por eso vine por ustedes, Hakudoshi me pidió que las alejara de aquí pero si la necia ésa ya fue para allá no puedo quedarme fuera, y tampoco dejarte sola.

**...**

En el lugar Kikyo había puesto un campo de energía alrededor, sin embargo este le consumía mucha fuerza, por lo que a veces se debilitaba, dejando entrar uno de los tantos monstruos que los rodeaban. De ellos se encargaban Hakudoshi, Kohaku, quien había llegado hacía algunos minutos, y algunos aldeanos, matando a quienes lograban atravesar la barrera. Cuando su hijo le cortaba la cabeza a uno de ellos, vio a Rin salir del bosque y correr hacia ellos.

— ¡Hakudoshi! —lo llamó de un grito— Rin no puede acercarse al campo, no podemos correr riesgos, ¡sácala de aquí!

Éste salió del campo mascullando algunas cosas en contra del híbrido que no fue capaz de mantenerla alejada como se lo pidió, además de ser seguido por algunos de los enemigos.

— Ven Rin, acompáñame —la tomó del brazo e intentó jalarla.

— Mamá está cansada, debo ayudarla —le rebatía ella—. ¡Sé que puedo!

— Ella está bien, debes irte, esto es peligroso.

— ¡No voy a dejarlos solos, ni lo sueñes! —decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver todo a su alrededor, y es que, a pesar del campo de su madre, habían varios cadáveres de los aldeanos alrededor, mientras que otros estaban aterrorizados dentro del mismo.

— ¡Cuidado! —le gritó y la empujó para soportar la lanza de un youkai sobre su espada. Sin lugar a dudas, y aunque fuera un humano, sus habilidades en batalla eran formidables— ¡Vete, no seas necia! —vociferó nuevamente cuando algo pareció cubrir momentáneamente el cielo.

Del cielo bajó un ave gigante de color negro, y del bosque un perro demonio color plateado, transformándose en el lord del Norte y Oeste respectivamente. Hakudoshi aprovechó la distracción y le traspasó la yugular al youkai con su espada, aunque se vio rodeado por un grupo de demonios. Se maldijo por tener a su hermana en esa situación cuando un rayo de luz violeta atravesó a uno de ellos. Giró levemente su vista para ver a Kagome con un arco que era de un aldeano muerto, y lo más probable es que la flecha que usó fuera de él también. A su lado esta Inuyasha. ¿Es tan idiota como para, además de dejar que Rin viniera, traer a su prima también? Parece que la respuesta era sí, aunque de igual forma tuvo que agradecer su ayuda.

El hanyou se puso a su lado con su espada, Tessaiga, mientras que Kagome ayudó a su prima a ponerse de pie, sacándola de su estado de shock. Ésta se reincorporó casi en un estado de inconsciencia y sacó su espada también. Hakudoshi la llamó en incontables ocasiones, mas ella no contestaba o reaccionaba a alguna de ellas. Pronto se vieron rodeados por un grupo de soldados, rápidamente disuelto por el impulsivo ataque de Inuyasha, que parecía dominar mejor su katana.

…

Sesshoumaru llegó seguido de su padre a la aldea cuando Tessaiga de lo dijo, encontrando a su progenitor y al amigo de éste luchando en sus formas humanas y con sus espadas. El número de enemigos era enorme, decenas, sino cientos. Entonces, otro grupo de soldaos apareció del bosque, sólo que éstos eran los de Iori, siendo comandados por Aoi. De inmediato encontró a quien buscaba. La chica se alejaba del grupo y a ésta se le acercaba un demonio que él recordaba a la perfección, aquel que no mató hacía algunos días en esa aldea. Pero había algo en ella, esa aura azul que ya había visto en otras ocasiones volvía, aunque fuera tenuemente.

**...**

— Veo que sigues con vida —le comentó ella indiferente cuando notó unas marcas en su cuello—. Aunque veo que tampoco la sacaste gratis —se burló.

— No soy fácil de vencer, humana —escupió la última palabra—. Ahora sí podré divertirme contigo.

— Eso ya lo veremos —sonrió arrogante, sin que él notara un detalle en sus colmillos.

— Hueles extraño, humana —comentó para atacarla con su alabarda, ataque que ella detuvo sin mucha complicación.

Mientras forcejeaban pudo notar como una energía emanaba de su cuerpo, de un extraño color azul, intensificándose a cada segundo que se forzaban mutuamente. Sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza a la empuñadura de su espada, sus uñas crecían para dar paso a unas garras, sus colmillos se agrandaban más todavía. Sus facciones se endurecieron y su cabello comenzó a aclararse, tornándose dorado.

**...**

En la distancia, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, o al menos una parte, la otra parte no quería hacerlo. Kagome e Inuyasha, incrédulos, buscaban en Shiori y Hakudoshi una respuesta; Iori e Inu trataron de ir a ella, mas los soldados a los cuales se enfrentaban no les daban al paso, al igual que a Sesshoumaru. Aquel daiyoukai sólo confirmaba lo que ya sabía, que aquella joven era la misma cría que alguna vez él salvó en el bosque, sin conocer el motivo de aquello. Sentía que lo necesitaba, se prometió protegerla y no podía hacer algo por _su_ hembra, aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era tener a ese bastardo entre sus garras, para que aprendiera que con Sesshoumaru no se jugaba.

— Rin... ¿es una youkai? —comentó de pronto el hanyou, iniciando la ronda de preguntas que tarde o temprano comenzarían.

Hakudoshi hacía de todo para ir a su lado, no le importaba que su vida corriera peligro en ese instante, no era el momento ni el lugar para que todo ocurriera. Sin embargo, no le era posible, por más que lo intentaba no podía siquiera acercarse. Mientras, su prometida intentaba calmar a Kagome, que, al igual que Inuyasha, comenzaban a actuar sin pensar.

Kikyo se sentía igual de imposibilitada que su hijo; ser una simple espectadora mientras todo se descubría de esa forma no era algo que le agradara. No obstante, sus energías ya eran escasa, y si se distraía sólo un momento el campo desaparecería, dejando a los aldeanos indefensos ante los monstruos enemigos que llegaban sin para, mientras que el ejército del Norte aún no recibía refuerzos.

**...**

— Vaya, vaya —ionizaba el demonio para ocultar su asombro mientras seguían forcejeando, aquello no era algo de verse—. Por eso el interés en ti, sabía que no eras una humana cualquiera.

— No me interesa lo que pienses —lo calló con una fría mirada, ejerciendo más presión—. Tus palabras me marean.

— Que genio... Es una lástima que una hembra como tú vaya a morir, de seguro debes ser deliciosa.

— ¿Morir por ti? —rió y se separó de él, sosteniendo su espada en un costado, en una postura bastante relajada, hasta burlesca— Una broma, supongo. ¿No?

— ¡Cállate insolente! —gritó para arremeter en su contra, siendo detenido con facilidad otra vez.

— ¿Enserio, es todo lo que tienes? —sonrió.

Parecía no ser ella la que estaba ahí parada, además de su cambio físico, el psicológico la convertía en otra persona, completamente inconsciente de su actual estado. Esta _"nueva Rin"_, parecía muy distinta a la que todos conocían: petulante, arrogante, todo muy extraño en ella, pero bastante común entre los youkais. Ella no sabía nada, y tampoco se lo cuestionaba. _¿Qué sucedía?_ No importaba, sólo sentía un enorme deseo por acabar con aquel youkai, incluso con sus propias manos.

— Te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado —masculló separándose de ella para lanzar gas venenoso.

— Juegos sucios, típicos de un débil —espetó para ser ella la próxima en atacar.

— Eres una tonta, niña. Es una lástima que el imbécil de Sesshoumaru no viva lo suficiente para verte.

— _¿Sesshoumaru?_ —pensó.

Aquel nombre... _¿Quién era?_ ¿Sesshoumaru? _¿Por qué le era familiar?_ Un segundo, en apenas un segundo cientos de preguntas llegaron a su mente; en el otro, y sin saber por qué, desvió su mirada hacia un inugami que se encontraba en la lejanía dándole la espalada y peleando con muchos otros demonios a la vez. Un segundo, tan sólo un segundo de descuido fue suficiente para que el youkai aprovechara y la tomara por el cuello, obligándola a soltar su espada.

— Nunca debes distraerte en una batalla, niña. Es algo primordial —sonrió apretando el agarre—. Te llegó la hora.

— Ni creas... que... un ser... como tú... —trataba de articular una frase con el oxígeno apenas pasando por su garganta hacia sus pulmones, mientras que por su mente sólo estaba ese ser en la lejanía que no podía verla. Con dificultad tomó con una de sus manos la muñeca que la sostenía— acabará... conmigo.

— Ya es tarde —apretó más—. No me interesan las órdenes de Ryuuko, te mataré de igual forma.

— _¿Ryuuko?_ —se repitió.

En ese instante su mente pareció desbloquearse, sus ojos parecía volver a tener el brillo que perdió al transformarse, volviéndose consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Juntó sus párpados con fuerza y una energía se descargó de su mano para quemar el brazo que la sostenía, haciendo que la lanzara lejos y el grito de dolor de escuchara.

— ¡Maldita perra! —gritó furioso. Ella apenas pudo levantarse comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque— ¡No te escaparás de mí!

No entendía que estaba sucediendo, su confusión la desorientaba y no sabía dónde estaba, o por dónde pasaba. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza: lugares, cosas, seres que nunca había visto, o al menos así lo sentía. Ella, ¿qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Qué hizo? Corría y corría, sus piernas no le daban más pero no podía detenerse, no en ese momento en el que sentía que su vida corría peligro.

En un punto su vista comenzó a fallarle, la cabeza le comenzó a doler, sentía que sus oídos explotarían en cualquier momento. Cayó al suelo con la respiración muy agitada, tosía tratando de tomar algo de aire. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, lo sentía. Apretó sus manos en la tierra y, entonces, pudo apreciar lo que antes fueron simples uñas humanas. Trató de levantarse, sus extremidades no le fueron de ayuda y cayó completamente. No estaba inconsciente, tampoco conciente; su cuerpo estaba ahí, no obstante, su mente parecía divagar entre los todos sucesos de los últimos minutos. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Quiénes son ellos y qué quieren? Entonces, lo vio.

El youkai corría, mas al verla tirada en el suelo aminoró su marcha con esa sonrisa arrogante plantada en sus labios. ¿Era el final? No, no quería, no ahora, no ahora que necesitaba entender muchas cosas que incluso no se había planteado todavía. Pero, ¿qué hacer si tu propio cuerpo no te responde? Nada, tristemente, nada. En su interior anhelaba que _él_ viniera a salvarla. Esta vez se había sobre expuesto sin saber por qué, ella no era así, siempre había sido racional respecto a sus batallas. Miró sus uñas, ¿qué son, por qué crecieron? ¿Qué le sucede? Sin embargo no tuvo el tiempo de analizar, ya que un rugido la hizo reaccionar, trayéndola de vuelta aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Entre ella y aquel demonio reptil, un demonio de gran tamaño y oscuro color se posicionó. Por un segundo creyó que sería Sesshoumaru, _su_ Sesshoumaru; pero mientras que él era blanco como la luna, éste era negro como la noche. No podía verlo bien, porque que sentía que sus energías la abandonaban, sólo veía pelaje negro, y una gran cantidad del mismo en el extremo más lejano a ella, en donde debería estar su cabeza. En ese instante, el demonio oscuro giró levemente su cabeza para ver a la chica de cabello dorado cayendo en la inconciencia, al tiempo que su cabellera se oscurecía. Sin más, volteó completamente su atención al reptil, quien estaba temblando de miedo.

* * *

_**[1]**_ ¿Recuerdan a Hoshiyomi, el youkai que se enamoró de una sacerdotisa llamada Tsukiyomi, en los capítulos 137 al 140 de la serie? Bueno, las marcas que tiene Ryuuko son como las que él tiene.

_**[2]**_ Ese es el ataque que usa Tsukiyomi en uno de los recuerdos durante los capítulos ya mencionados.

* * *

¡Prometido es deuda, y aquí estoy con el capítulo 8 al fin!

Como había escrito en mi perfil, tuve unos problemillas con mi computador que me retrasaron en entregarlo. Lo tenía en papel, porque siempre lo escribo así antes, pero no podía pasarlo al PC porque el muy cabrón no quería prender ¬¬  
Me arreglaron el computador el Miércoles y hoy Viernes subo el capítulo :D  
Y en serio lamento la taardanza, pero ahora no era por falta de inspiración, lo juro, es el destino el que no está de mi lado T^T!

¿Qué les pareció?  
Ahora Rin cambió, ¡que emoción! ¿y volvió a cambiar? umm...  
Y en el otro capítulo, sin ánimos de hacer spolier, aparecen nuevos personajes, que pueden develarnos algo de esta historia, o bien complicarnos un poquito más el panorama...

Respecto a la próxima subida, no puedo hacegurarles que lo tendré para el otro fin de semana, puesto que en mi colegio se celebrará el aniversario en dos semana y yo soy parte de los que organizan todo eso. Por eso les pido un poquito más de paciencia, que en estos momentos estoy llena de cosas (entre ellas el aniversario, dos proyectos que quiero hacer también en mi colegio, deben suponer notas y varios TT_TT).

Gracias a **nagisa-chan** (esa era la "declaración" que tenía pensada para el moento, y la verdad es que concuerdo contigo, sin preguntar es propio de él xD) y a **AkoNomura **(gracias porentenderme, de verdad. Y respecto al fic, fue divertido de cierta forma que Sesshoumaru tuviera esa bipolaridad, porque pensándolo bien, es algo así como "orgullo v/s intención"; y tienes razón, se vendrá mucho drama :O)

No me queda más que agradecer sus comentarios, en los dos sitios de fanfic que publico, porque animan, gracias ^^  
Sin más, espero sugerencias, comentarios, dudas o bien alguna crítica, creo que nunca están de sobra.

Saludos c:  
**_Franela ^^_**


	10. Capítulo 9: Reencuentros

**¿Dónde te he visto?****  
**Por Franela

_**Capítulo 9. Reencuentros**_

_[...]_

_En uno de los campamentos enemigos dispersados por el Norte, un youkai de mirada avellana caminaba siguiendo un rastro. Al llegar al final de éste, no encontró a su portador, y realmente eso era lo que quería; es que le interesaba a quién fue a buscar y dónde, no el sujeto en sí. Siguió su camino hasta dar con el jefe de la tropa, un demonio inferior de piel escamosa, similar al de un reptil. Cuando éste lo vio, reaccionó sorprendido, ya que hacía muchos años que entre el ejercito, formado en su mayoría por youkais que apoyaron una rebelión en el Oeste hace más de un siglo, no se había visto al hijo de su jefe, y había múltiples rumores acerca de ello y de las razones del "quiebre"._

_Cuando estuvo frente a éste, simplemente le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera. Cada vez se alejaban más, y el youkai soldado cada vez estaba más nervioso. Es que el demonio de mirada avellana más una vez ha descargado su furia en él, a pesar de ser varios siglos menor que sí. De hecho, al menos unas tres o cuatro marcas en su cuerpo fueron producto de un día de furia. Otro factor que no le ayudaba, era que su estado no era de los mejores, porque aún no se recuperaba de una batalla que tuvo par de días atrás..._

— _Joven Ryuuko, me sorprende verlo... Creí que..._

— _Sí, yo también lo pensé, pero... —se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en un árbol— Bueno, no importa. De seguro que no te interesa mi vida, ¿no? —el soldado no contestó, y él sabía que tenía miedo— En fin. Quería saber que fue lo que ordenó Naraku._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Sé que estuvo aquí y, para resumir la historia, estoy al mando otra vez. Así que dime. ¿Qué te ordenó?_

_Él tartamudeó un poco soltando que debían atacar una aldea vecina, y que partirían al amanecer para ello. El demonio de mirada avellana le cuestionó sobre a cuál se refería exactamente, clavándole la vista de forma que quedara claro que no le hiciera perder su tiempo. El jefe de la tropa entendió el punto, y tratando de sonar convencido y seguro le respondió acerca de esa pequeña aldea cerca del palacio imperial del Norte. _

— _Dijo que eran órdenes de su padre —agregó._

— _Entiendo... —se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro, gesto, por demás, extraño— Escucha, sé que hemos tenido... roces, en el pasado. Pero eres el único medianamente competente en toda esta tropa —suspiró—. Así que debo pedirte un favor, o mejor dicho, encargarte una misión._

_Asintió y sin embargo dudó bastante, no sólo por su forma de hablar, sino por lo que iría a ordenarle, porque eso era: una orden._

— _En esta aldea que atacarán, hay alguien... una humana. Tengo unos planes y ella está involucrada, por lo que la necesito viva. ¿Entendido? Ah, y obviamente que nadie más se entere._

— _¿P-por qué?_

— _No necesitas saber tanto. El resto de los aldeanos me importa poco, sólo procura que a ella no le pase nada, o tú la pasarás mucho peor —volvió a su tono habitual y sonrió—. No quiero un solo rasguño sobre ella, déjala escapar al bosque o yo que sé, inventa algo —comenzó a retirarse._

— _¡Espere, joven! —lo llamó para detenerlo, aún confundido— ¿Cómo sé a quién se refiere, cómo la reconoceré?_

— _La reconocerás —lo miró de lado y se rió internamente por su rostro, lleno de dudas—. Huele a flores... y vainilla._

_[...]_

— Una youkai... —se dijo a sí mismo, mas se repetía que era imposible, por mucho que lo estuviera viendo y, hace unos momentos, oliendo; era ella.

No analizó las cosas, en su mente sólo estaba aquel youkai que desobedeció sus órdenes, y que ahora debía pagar por aquella osadía. Se volteó a aquel demonio, disfrutando de su rostro de confusión por lo que estaba viendo, y del terror que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

— Creí haberte dado una orden —gruñó al mirarlo y comenzó a caminar hacia él—. No sólo deliberadamente la ignoraste, sino que la heriste e ibas a matarla aún cuando te ordené que no la tocaras con tus asquerosas manos.

— P-pero joven Ryuuko... —seguía retrocediendo— Es una simple humana, lo de ahora no significa algo. ¿Por qué busca protegerla? Usted los odia, como todos los que peleamos por usted y su padre.

— Te dije que era algo que no te importaba. Ahora, ¿por qué no me obedeciste? Sabías las consecuencias a las que te atenías.

— Por favor, no se repetirá de nuevo, lo juro —suplicaba al verlo sobre sí, y es que ni aunque se transformase podría con él; ahora, del orgullo que había usado hace unos días, ya no quedaba nada.

— Eres patético, porque es claro que no se repetirá —espetó y vio cierto alivio en su rostro. Rió—. No tendrás otra oportunidad —sin más, se lanzó sobre él, despedazando su cuerpo con sus garras en apenas unos segundos. Luego volteó completamente a la chica, que ahora se parecía más a la que él conoció—. ¿Rin?... Rin, ¿estás bien?... Mi bella flor... —y sin que pudiera dar un paso más, un mononoke apareció de la nada y se interpuso entre él y ella.

**...**

En la aldea, una vez que todos los demonios enemigos fueron eliminados finalmente, Kikyo pudo liberar el campo de energía que resguardaba a los aldeanos del peligro. A pesar de todo, al hacerlo cayó a la tierra producto del agotamiento. Kohaku, quien se encontraba más cerca de ella, fue y la tomó en sus brazos. Hakudoshi, al saberla en buenas manos, miró hacia todos lados y no vio a su hermana. ¿Dónde estaba? Hacía unos minutos que estaba ahí...

Tanto Sesshoumaru como el resto de los youkais partieron al bosque, ya que su aroma aún se sentía levemente en el aire. Iori le ordenó a Hakudoshi que llevara a su madre al castillo para que la atendieran bien y, sin más demora, siguió a su amigo y se perdió entre los árboles. Mientras que Kohaku se quedó en la aldea, Kagome e Inuyasha siguieron en silencio a la pareja de peliblancos camino al palacio del Norte, sin alejar todas aquellas preguntas que su estado de shock no les permitía sacar de sus cabezas.

**...**

Era un tipo de felino, una nekomata de dos colas, que gruñía en forma de amenaza. Iba a ignorarla y a matarla, pero, para su desgracia, sintió como algunos youkais se acercaban, a los cuales conocía a la perfección, en especial al que estaba más cerca. Decidió irse, después de todo, sabía que no la dañarían, o de lo contrario volvería a intervenir. Dándole un último vistazo a la chica, emprendió su retirada, no sin antes tratar de entender lo que acababa de suceder.

El primero en llegar fue Sesshoumaru, encontrándose con la misma escena del mononoke. Éste tenía parte del cuerpo de Rin sobre el propio en un intento de subirla completamente. Al verlo, no escatimó tiempo en actuar de la misma forma que para con el youkai anterior. El inugami entrecerró la vista para clavarla en aquel demonio. ¿Quién era y qué rayos estaba haciendo con Rin? De no ser porque su padre, Iori y Aoi llegaron en seguida, no hubiese controlado su actuar. Al ver a uno de éstos, la nekomata relajó su postura y se mostró mucho más dócil.

— Kirara... —dijo más para sí el daiyoukai, sintiendo como si todo se les viniese encima.

— ¿Qué? ¿Kirara? —cuestionó su amigo y, ante el asentimiento de éste, el mismo sentimiento de intranquilidad lo invadió.

— Ya llegaron —le respondió. Caminó hasta ellas ignorando la mirada de su hijo y terminó de acomodar a la joven inconsciente en el lomo del gato demonio. Acarició su rostro—. _Lo siento, casi rompo esta promesa también_ —pensó cerrando sus ojos—. Llévala al palacio, Kirara. Ya debes saber dónde está —ordenó y vio como se elevaba en el cielo y se iba en dirección al castillo. Caminó otra vez hasta Iori, siendo detenido a medio camino.

— Si me hubieras dicho lo que sabías de ella hubiera podido protegerla, casi fue demasiado tarde —le recriminó su primogénito cuando pasaba a su lado.

— No, Sesshoumaru —contestó y detuvo su paso, mirándolo fijamente—. Es cierto que no esperábamos esto, sin embargo el que alguien más lo supiera sólo hacía que su vida peligrara más.

**...**

Cuando llegaron al palacio y recibieron a su madre, Hakudoshi y los demás fueron a ver cómo estaba Rin. A sólo unas puertas de distancia se encontraron con tres youkais que resguardaban una en especial. Ahí estaba ella. Al acercarse, una pequeña criatura descendió del hombro de aquel daiyoukai presente. Iori asintió ante la pregunta que su hija aún no hacía, y suspiró en el momento que un sirviente se acercó a ellos, comunicándole que ya los esperaban en su despacho.

— Vamos Kirara, hora de cantar —dijo Inu y la gata volvió a subirse a su hombro luego de un pequeño maullido. Antes de irse, miró a su primogénito y al humano de ojos violeta, sabiendo que podrían pelear en cualquier momento —. No quiero alborotos frente a esta habitación —le comentó a su hijo, mas éste sólo bufó por lo bajo.

…

En el despacho de Iori, dos viejos youkais aguardaban a sus citadores. Ambos ya sabían por lo que su presencia era requerida, y en sus planes no había otra cosa que no fuera acabar con aquel ser que amenazaba la paz nuevamente, por el cual no podían sentir más que odio y rencor. Uno de ellos era un kitsune, de cabello blanco como la nieve_[1]_ y unos ojos como los más bellos zafiros; sus mejillas eran adornadas por tres líneas del mismo color, y por su hombro izquierdo descendía una nívea y lisa estola_[__2]_. El otro era un inugami, de cabellera platinada y ojos azules como el profundo mar, poseedor de una franja púrpura en cada lado de su rostro y una luna creciente violácea en su frente, además de aquella crespa y plateada estola que colgaba de su armadura. Este último es uno de los generales del daiyoukai del Oeste, el guardián de la frontera Sur.

Originalmente su puesto era ocupado por quien fuera su hermano mayor, sin embargo tras la muerte de éste él ha ocupado ese lugar. Ambos eran amigos del padre de su señor, es por esto que relación para con el mismo ha sido próspera y de un gran respeto y admiración por parte de ambos, sin contar además todos los sucesos que se han encargado de entrelazar sus vidas cada vez más.

Ninguno se percató de que la puerta era empujada hasta que la joven princesa se encontraba ya dentro del lugar, sorprendiéndose de ver al kitsune también.

— ¿Abuelo? —dijo Abi— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías, cuándo llegaste?

— Apenas he llegado hace unos minutos —explica él poniéndose de pie—. ¿Recuerdas a Raidon?

— Claro —sonríe y hace una reverencia—. Es un placer volver a verlo después de tantos años.

— Es una lástima que sea por estas circunstancias —dice él, haciendo el mismo gesto de respeto—, sin embargo para mí también es un placer verla otra vez. Ha crecido mucho.

— ¿Necesitas algo en especial, Abi? —inquiere el kitsune.

— Atacaron una aldea cercana y vi algunos soldados heridos. Quería saber que pasó, además de que olores desagradables están inundando el palacio, supongo que fue una pelea dura.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y una pequeña nekomata se lanzó sobre el viejo inugami; tras ella entraron los jóvenes lords, varios siglos menores que aquellos youkais a los cuales debían explicar muchas cosas. Abi creyó que no tenía mucho que ver en aquella reunión, pero al hacer un ademán de retirada Iori la retuvo y cerró la puerta tres de sí.

— Kirara —sonrió Raidon—, ¿dónde te habías metido? Hueles extraño —comentó cuando le picaba la nariz por un aroma sobre la felina.

— Estaba con nosotros —explicó Iori—. Lamentamos la tardanza, tuvimos unos inconvenientes en una aldea vecina.

— Supongo que es quien yo creo —palabreó—. La princesa Abi nos contaba algo sobre eso.

— Así es —afirmó Inu—. Es parte de lo que debemos hablar con ustedes.

— Bueno, para qué tanto misterio —dice el kitsune.

— Arya está viva —habló firme el daiyoukai.

…

Comenzó a separa sus párpados y la luz de la habitación la encegueció momentáneamente. Trató de acomodarse en el lugar donde estaba recostada cuando una mano se lo impidió y una voz familiar le pidió que se calmara. ¿Qué pasó? Sólo recordaba que todo se había oscurecido de pronto.

— Usaste mucha energía, debes descansar —le ordenó él.

— ¿Hakudoshi? —pregunta aún aturdida— ¿Dónde estoy, cómo llegué aquí?

— Estás en el palacio del padre de Shiori, yo te traje aquí.

— Rin… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está tu hermana…?

Kikyo trató de ponerse de pie otra vez, no obstante su hijo se lo impidió nuevamente, insistiéndole en que debía descansar y explicándole que Aoi ya había revisado a su hermana y que Kagome la estaba cuidando en esos momentos.

— ¿Aoi y Kagome saben que…?

— No, no se ha explicado nada y creo que eso está poniendo denso el ambiente —suspiro—. Según me explicó Shiori, su padre y lord Inu están en estos momentos con… ellos.

**…**

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó el hanyou al entrar a la habitación en donde descansaba su amiga, custodiada por la prima.

Le era extraño verla así, le daba cierta melancolía porque, si bien solía burlarse de ella cuando lograba tumbarla con facilidad, algo que la caracterizaba era el nunca estarse quieta, darse por vencida, el tratar y tratar hasta lograrlo, algo que el siempre atribuyó a los humanos y su propia superación. En cambio, ahora, sinceramente ya no sabía que pensar, qué era y qué no era. Lo que vio era categórico: Rin no era humana.

— No se ha movido —respondió la pelinegra acariciando la mejilla de la joven, luego tocó su cabello. Le parecía tan irreal todo lo que había visto, como ese negro cabello se había tornado tan dorado como el sol—. ¿Te han dicho algo, tu padre, o alguien más?

— No, pareciera como si nadie supiera —se quedó mirándola—. Y tal parece que ni ella estaba enterada.

— No, no lo estaba —aseguró—. Entre Rin y yo no hay ningún tipo de secretos, si supiera que algo como esto le sucedería, me lo habría dicho, lo sé —suspiró frustrada y se pasó las manos por el rostro, apoyando los codos en sus piernas—. Inuyasha, por un momento la vi y no parecía ella, antes de que desapareciera, parecía tan... tan distinta, tan...

— ¿Youkai? —dijo sentándose a su lado.

Ella asintió y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Shiori. Ésta les saludó e Inuyasha le preguntó si sabía lo que pasaba. Shiori, bajando la mirada, les reconoce que sí, sin embargo no podía contarles algo más.

— ¿Quién más sabe sobre esto? —cuestionó la humana— ¿Tu padre, mi tía, Hakudoshi?

— Kagome...

— Entiendo —contestó resignada.

— Descansen algo, aún falta para el medio día pero dudo que hayan comido algo. Yo me quedo con ella. —se ofreció la youkai de ojos violeta.

**...**

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió Inuyasha luego de unos minutos caminando por los jardines.

— Es que aún no lo entiendo —se sinceró ella—. Por más que Rin no fuese hija de mi tía, es muy humana, en todo sentido de la palabra. Cuando todo esto pasó, apenas sí sentí energía maligna emanar de ella. Además, se parece a ella, a mí; y, no quiero sonar mal, Inuyasha, pero Rin no luce como tú, ya sabes. No le veo sentido a que sea una hanyou.

— No todos los hanyou lucen como yo —explicó él—. Conozco a uno que luce como un humano cualquiera durante el día y que al caer la noche es un demonio. Otros parecen no tener rastro de sangre humana corriendo por sus venas. Pero, no creo que ése sea el caso de Rin.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Nada —negó con su cabeza, tal vez lo que cruzaba por ella era algo descabellado—, olvídalo.

**...**

En el despacho el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Luego de las palabras que pronunció el guardián del Oeste ninguno se atrevió a hablar; estaban prácticamente en shock. El kitsune miró a su nieta, una mirada indescifrable.

— Arya está... ¿viva? —dijo Abi apenas con su tono de voz. Sin embargo, cuando una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, el viejo inugami se levantó de su sitio furioso.

— Sabes que tendrás nuestra ayuda sin pensarlo, yo soy tu servidor ¡pero esto no tiene gracia alguna! —exclamó Raidon.

— Es cierto —intervino Iori, poniéndose entre ambos perros—. Arya está con vida y está con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —cuestionó al fin el kitsune, aún sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo— A ella la mataron ese día, ustedes estaba allí.

— Las cosas sucedieron de una forma distinta a la que se las contamos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto de que Arya sigue con vida? Ustedes fueron quienes nos llevaron a sus tumbas, ¡sabían por lo que estábamos pasando todos nosotros! —alzó la voz, asustando en cierta medida a su nieta por perder esa calma que lo caracterizaba.

— Hicimos una promesa —respondió el ojiverde—. Fue una promesa con tu hijo.

— Parte de lo que les dijimos es cierto —agregó Inu—: eran demasiados y nos tomaron por sorpresa, simplemente no pudimos con todos. Luego Harumi nos pidió que la protegiéramos, y que nadie debiera enterarse de que seguía con vida.

— ¿Por qué les pidió eso? —inquirió ella.

— No lo sé —contestó el perro daiyoukai tratando de recordar sus palabras precisas, no obstante, seguía sin entender lo que quiso decir exactamente—. En ese momento todos pensamos que era otra rebelión en contra del futuro guardián por tener a Harumi como esposa, no era la primera vez después de todo. Luego supimos como fueron las cosas en realidad.

— ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijeron? ¡Somos su familia, maldita sea! —vociferó otra vez el inugami mayor. Entonces el kitsune lo tomó del hombro, tratando de calmarlo— Queremos verla.

— Es esa chicha, ¿no? —preguntó Abi— Rin.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Iori.

— Cuando la vi por primera vez me pareció ver algo en ella, y cuando estaban entrenando aquí ayer una sensación familiar me invadió —se detuvo a meditar unos segundos— .Y, cielos, su aroma, su rostro, todo; no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, tal vez sus ojos y cabello sean de otro color pero es igual a mi tío.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? —comentó más para sí Raidon que para los demás.

— Es complicado —tomó la palabra Inu—. Ella no sabe sobre todo esto, y los cambios que ha experimentado no han sido favorables.

— ¿Ha vivido todos estos años una mentira? —se sorprendió más— ¿Cómo?

**...**

Shiori miraba a su amiga y no podía creer, todavía, lo que había pasado hacía apenas un par de horas. ¿Cómo es que tras años de estar con ella, de no advertir cambio alguno, cambió en tan sólo un descuido? ¿Cómo es que años de trabajo, de cuidarla y ayudarla, podían irse al caño tan fácilmente? Sabía que nada fuera de _eso_ le sucedió cuando desapareció, o de lo contrario Sesshoumaru estaría a su lado y no espiando desde la copa del árbol junto a la ventana. Se rió ante ese pensamiento. ¿Quién diría que su amiga provocaría eso en él? Era obvio, porque Sesshoumaru jamás fue en busca de alguien, fuera quien fuera, pasara lo que pasara. Además, recordaba como hace unas noches el susodicho no le quitaba la vista a su hermano durante esa cena. Se volvió a reír.

— Si quieres puedes venir —soltó ella al aire, esperando alguna reacción por parte del daiyoukai.

La puerta de abrió y Hakudoshi entró preguntando si su _hermana_ aún no despertaba, seguido de él entró Kikyo, y Shiori se acercó a ella reclamándole por estar levantada.

— No te preocupes, Shiori, ya me siento bien —sonrió ella y se sentó en el futón—. ¿Nada?

— Lo siento —negó con la cabeza—. Pero apenas han pasado unas horas, tal vez pronto despierte.

— Cuando lo haga... —palabreó él— ¿Cómo lo hará?

— No lo sé —confesó Kikyo—. Todos lo vimos, fue como hace casi diez años, cuando ustedes se enteraron de todo. Aquella vez yo pude volver a sellar su sangre porque era pequeña y no fue algo como lo de hoy. Su poder se incrementó demasiado.

— Su youki... —corrigió Shiori— fue grande, demasiado para una sola vez. Por lo que entendí, en el momento en que desapareció hoy fue cuando volvió a la "normalidad", por sí sola...

— Eso puede significar dos cosas —dijo Kikyo y tocó la mejilla de su hija—. Se acera el comienzo o el final... —agregó y su _hija_ frunció el ceño, como si quisiera despertar y no pudiera.

La youkai cuestionó sobre lo que le estaba pasando, Kikyo le ordenó que fuera por su padre, y también por su hermano. Hakudoshi le dijo que eso sería complicado, puesto que mucho les había costado que hace un rato saliera de la habitación y no hiciera más preguntas.

— Dile que está muy fría, y que su respiración está bajando. ¡Rápido!

_[...]_

_Con el negro cubriendo su vista y una presión creciendo en su pecho, se encontraba como en otras ocasiones en aquel extraño vacío. ¿Dónde estoy? preguntó como lo hacía siempre, aunque ya no esperara respuesta realmente. No obstante, algo que llamó su atención fue el hecho de no oír esas voces en una discusión, sino que..._

_— __Finalmente despiertas, hija —se escuchó una voz masculina._

_— __¿Hija? ¿Quién eres?_

_— __Soy tu padre._

_— __Mi... ¿Mi padre?... P-pero él murió hace años —dijo confundida, porque a pesar de no recordarlo siempre pensó que su padre era el mismo de su hermano._

_— __Tu verdadero padre, Arya._

_— __¿Arya? ¿Quién es Arya, de qué hablas?_

_— __Ése es tu verdadero nombre, hija —respondió la voz femenina más joven, ésa que sonaba como una dulce melodía—. Y yo soy tu verdadera madre._

_[...]_

Sesshoumaru caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en busca de su padre para obtener de una vez por todas las respuestas que tanto busca. Sin embargo, antes de doblar por un pasillo, ve pasar fugazmente la silueta de su medio-hermano y la de la humana por el final del mismo. Analizó la dirección en la que desaparecen. _Su habitación._ Decidió dejar lo que hacía y se fue en la misma dirección.

**...**

Tras encontrarse con su prima y decirle unas palabras, Hakudoshi sigue su camino en busca de Aoi mientras que Shiori va en busca de su padre. Al encontrarlo, trata de darle el mensaje de su madre, mas su cansancio no permite que le entienda del todo bien.

— Repíteme qué es lo que tiene. —dice él algo impaciente, y es que prácticamente se vio obligado a dejarla cuando terminó de revisarla, aún en contra de su voluntad.

— Sudor frío, está muy fría, y su respiración es baja.

— Déjame pensar, déjame pensar... —decía moviendo su pie— ¡Ya sé! Acompáñame —ordenó y ambos fueron hacia una habitación.

**...**

Luego de un tiempo discutiendo, finalmente habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo respecto a lo que harían. Iori estaba sentado sobre su silla frente al escritorio e Inu estaba apoyado en la misma ventana por la cual Abi había visto esa pelea días atrás. Ésta se encontraba de pie junto a su abuelo, quien se yacía sentado en un sillón y Raidon lo estaba frente a él, con Kirara echada en su regazo.

— Entonces ustedes hablarán con ella, le contarán y luego podremos verla, ¿no? —preguntó el kitsune para reafirmar lo dicho— Pero aún así quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó con ella todo este tiempo, y cómo.

— Pienso que será mejor esperar a que lo asimile un poco y luego... —se vio interrumpido por unos gritos que se escucharon desde los pasillos, para que luego la youkai de ojos violeta irrumpiera en la sala— Hija, Shiori, ¿qué sucede?

— Rin, no sabemos qué le pasa —fue suficiente que dijera para que su padre la siguiera de vuelta a la habitación en donde estaba la pelinegra.

— Parece que habrán algunos cambios... —murmuró el daiyoukai— Vamos.

_[...]_

— _Mi nombre es Rin, no Arya —decía ella._

— _No princesa, esta eres tú realmente —dijo la voz masculina más grave._

— _¡No! ¡Yo soy Rin! ¡¿De qué rayos hablan?!_

— _Debes abrir tu mente —habló la mujer joven—. Por ahora habrá muchas cosas que no entiendas, pero debes aceptar quien eres y la sangre que corre por tus venas, hija._

— _Me dicen que no soy quien creía ser, que mi madre y mi hermano no los son, que he vivido en una mentira. ¡No sé quién soy ¿y quieren que esté tranquila?! —sentía esa presión en el pecho más fuerte y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía por qué, sólo sentía que algo le era arrancado._

— _Arya, hija, por favor._

— _¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Mi nombre es Rin, y yo ya tengo familia!_

— _Mi pequeña —dijo el hombre más joven y ella sintió una calidez en su mejilla, era un tacto que parecía real—. Sabemos que no es fácil, pero debes aceptar quien eres realmente y así tomar tu lugar. No queremos que nuestro sacrificio sea en vano._

— _No, no, no. No es cierto. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué me pasa?_

— _Debes calmarte, o no podrás despertar._

_[...]_

— Kikyo... —se le cortó la voz a Iori al entrar en la habitación. Inuyasha estaba en la puerta y Sesshoumaru en una esquina, silencioso; Kagome estaba junto a ella— ¿Qué le sucede?

— No lo sé —contestó ella tocándose la frente—. Le damos calor de todas formas pero se sigue enfriando y su respiración bajando, ya no sé que hacer —agregó con agua salada acumulándose en sus ojos—. Se desvanece, se hace más débil.

— Iori —lo llamó Inu desde la puerta, y junto a él estaban los tres youkais.

— Es ella, ¿no? —dijo Raidon, dando pasos inseguros dentro de la habitación, viendo a la chica recostada en el futón— Su cabello... ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está así, y tan débil?

— ¿Quienes son ellos? —cuestionó Kagome algo inquieta.

— Larga historia —contestó el daiyoukai.

— Y todos esperamos ansiosos por ella —replicó su primogénito desde la esquina, sorprendiéndolo con su presencia.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó Iori a su hija.

— Hakudoshi fue por él —respondió ésta cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el aludido la cruzó, seguido por el peliblanco.

_[...]_

— _Arya... —la llamaba ella— Arya, ¿puedes oírme?_

— _Pequeña, por favor reacciona._

— _N-no... Yo, no me siento bien..._

— _Princesa, tu puedes despertar —decía el hombre de voz más grave._

— _¿Qué me está pasando?_

— _Debes aceptar quien eres en realidad —habló la otra mujer—. Tu cuerpo no soportará otro cambio si tu mente no lo acepta, debes estar calmada._

— _¿Quién eres tú?_

— _Soy más parecida a ti en tu vida pasada, confía en mí._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_[...]_

El youkai en cuestión miró rápidamente a su alrededor y dio cuenta de todos los presentes. Sabía de la estancia del lord del Sur y uno de los generales del lord del Oeste, puesto que él mismo se encargaba de todo eso, pero no entendía el por qué de su presencia en esa habitación, y tampoco la de la princesa Abi. Se volvió a la mujer y le preguntó su algo había cambiado. Al recibir una negativa por su parte, le pidió que se pusiera junto a la cabeza de Rin y que le ayudara. Puso uno de sus dedos entre la nariz y la boca de la joven, al sentir apenas el roce del aire saliendo de su interior lo posó en sus labios. Fríos. Pegó su oído al pecho de la chica y escuchó un suave latir. Buscó entre su armadura y sacó un frasco con un extraño líquido en su interior, uno que había sacado de su habitación, y con la ayuda de la humana se lo dio de beber.

_[...]_

— _¿Qué es esta sensación?_

— _Estás recordando, pequeña —respondió el hombre joven—. Nos estás recordando._

— _Pero no los veo, no veo... nada, ni a nadie... es... extraño._

— _Es normal que no lo hagas, eras tan sólo una cría, nuestra cachorra._

— _No entiendo... Ustedes me dejaron, ¿por qué lo hicieron?_

— _Fue por tu seguridad —contestó la misteriosa mujer—. A veces uno se sacrifica por los que ama._

— _¿Qué quieren de mí? —preguntó más calmada al escuchar una suave melodía, una voz que parecía tan familiar entonando una relajante canción a la vez que un calor comenzaba a invadir su pecho._

— _Haz lo que sabes hacer, recuerda tu entrenamiento —dijo ésta._

— _¿Mi entrenamiento? —murmuró y ese calor comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo._

_[...]_

En la habitación seguían sin moverse, sus vistas estaban fijadas en la chica. "Esto debería ayudarla" había dicho Aoi. Su rostro se relajó, a sus mejillas y a sus labios volvió el color. Los presentes parecían más aliviados, pensaban que pronto abriría los ojos cuando un extraño suceso ocurrió. Shinkra, apoyada en la pared cerca del futón, comenzó a vibrar; Tenseiga, Tessaiga y Souunga hicieron lo mismo, y aquella aura azul se hizo más fuerte. Para algunos la misma escena parecía repetirse, para otros era algo completamente nuevo y extraño. "No otra vez" susurró Kagome, y tres pulsaciones salieron del cuerpo de la joven. Otra vez su cabello aclaró, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras y cuando se separaron sus párpados, su iris se tornó de aquel bello verde, y esta vez, parecía ser definitivo.

— Arya... —musitaron ambos viejos youkais.

— Realmente es ella —agregó Abi con una mano en la boca.

Aoi miró a Sesshoumaru, y éste a él. Ambos se habían la misma pregunta: ¿Arya? Para el inugami ese nombre era muy familiar, demasiado; mientras que para el ave fénix sólo existía una Arya que conociera, y era imposible que fuera ésa, pues había muerto hacía muchos años. Se acercó a ella.

— Rin, ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó poniendo dos dedos en su cuello. Normal— Vamos niña, despierta.

— A... ¿Aoi? —inquirió aún adormilada. Bajó su vista, de igual forma que el último momento de luz que tubo, y vio sus garras— ¿Y esto?

— Escúchame, Rin...

— Mis uñas, qué... Auch —sintió un pinchazo en los labios, se llevó los dedos al lugar y se tocó estos nuevos colmillos— ¿Qué es esto?

— Descansa, cuando estés más tranquila...

— No —lo frenó y se sentó en el futón, entonces una cascada dorada cayó por sus hombros—. Mi cabello... —musitó y miró aterrada a su alrededor. Aquellos orbes dorados fue lo primero que encontró, luego unos de color violeta se le acercaron.

— Rin... —dijo Hakudoshi tocando su hombro, ésta se volteó rápidamente a él.

— Quiero que me expliquen qué me pasa —exigió sin más, con su mirada perdida y opaca.

El silencio reinó. Inu caminó hacia adelante, posicionándose junto a Iori.

— Es muy pronto —comentó este último.

— No me importa —respondió levantando el rostro, casi suplicante—. Ya no soporto no entender que me sucede.

— Está bien —dijo el inugami—. Te diremos todo... a todos.

* * *

_**[1]**_ En la mitología japonesa, los zorros demonio poseían una determinada cantidad de colas en relación a su poder y también a su longevidad. Cuando un kitsune poseía su novena cola (se dice que cuando sobrepasaban los mil años), su pelaje se volvía blanco o dorado, contrario al rojizo del que son característicos. Un ejemplo es, si vieron Pokémon, la evolución de Vulpix, Ninetales, que muestra ese cambio de color, además de la adición de cuatro collas (Vulpix tiene cinco colas y Ninetales posee las nueve).

_**[2]**_ Supuestamente las estola que poseen Sesshoumaru y su padre representarían su cola o pelaje, es por esto que a este kitsune también le puesto una. Aunque no sean iguales, sí simbolizan lo mismo.

* * *

Vaya, creo que de nuevo excedí un tiempo razonable de hacerlos esperar... ¿Excusas? La verdad tengo varias, creo que la más importante es de algunos problemas familiares que se han estado produciendo en mi casa, además de otra ronda de exámenes que apenas terminó la semana pasada, y con tanta cosa en la cabeza, me sorprende de que al menos en algunas me fuera decente.

Sin embargo, las cosas se han estado arreglando, y puedo decir que ahora el destino parece estar a mi favor (dicen que después de la tormenta se vive la calma, ¿no?), partiendo porque los problemas en mi casa se han solucionado, y además, feliz me siento de decirlo, un nuevo integrante ha llegado el fin de semana a mi hogar.

No hablo de un sobrino, hijo o demases, sino que de un pequeño y peludito amigo, llamado Rufio, con sus cuatro patitas y colita danzarina de aquí para allá que me hace sonreír. Tal vez sea pronto, no lo sé, pues toda pérdida cuesta tiempo de superar, o de al menos aprender a vivir con ella, pero sí les puedo asegurar de que me alegra cada vez que corre torpemente hacia mí, tropezando en el camino, aunque me enoje cuando muerde mis pies con sus afilados colmillitos de cachorro, me hace sentir algo extraño en el pecho.

Es extraño, cuando camina sobre el poco pasto que tenemos, juega con las largas hojitas de maleza, me hace sonreír y a la vez sentirme triste, porque mi Orión está ahí también, y para serles sincera, creo que nunca voy a poder superarlo, porque es difícil, y lo sé ya que tengo muchas pérdidas en el cuerpo, como todos, y sé que que cuesta demasiado aprender a vivir con ello.

Pero bueno, literalmente me seco las lágrimas para decirle oficialmente que el capítulo 9 ya está arriba :)

Gracias a **antokmi5494** y a **AkoNomura** por sus comentarios y por entender mi falta de tiempo.

Anto, tenías toda la razón, ese youkai era Ryuuko, y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de responder todas tus preguntas, pero no puedo, porque arruinaría casi toda la trama D:  
Ako, no sabes todo lo que me reí al leer tu comentario! Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar todo y traer a Goku para que arregle la situación xD, y respecto a las respuestas que deberán dar (por cierto, yo tampoco puedo evitar pensar en el Iori de KoF cuando elegí ese nombre para él), se darán en el siguiente capítulo (Jojo, que mala soy (?))

Pues bueno, los dejo con el pan en la puerta del horno, ¡ad portas de la verdad!

¡Que emoción *-*! ¿Y me creerían que en un comienzo yo pensé que este fic no tendría más de doce capítulos? xD  
En cambio, ahora, creo que estaría por uno dieciséis o dieciocho, opero conociéndome :P

He aquí estos nuevos personajes, con parte de ellos. ¿Cómo esta loca autora los involucra en su loca historia? ¿Se les ocurre algo a ustedes?

¡Cierto! Pues como había dicho en algún tiempo lejano (sí, todavía lo recuerdo), los episodios anteriores al ocho, es decir del 1 al 7 (valga la redundancia), están reeditados, esperando que si los desean leer otra vez, o para algún nuevo lector por ahí, los quiera leer, se encuentren mejor redactados. Digo, al revisarlos y con la ayuda de una amiga que me corrige, creo haberlos dejado mucho más agradables a la lectura, sin diálogos más de los necesarios, porque la verdad me exedí, demasiado.

Y para terminar, me hago una pequeña propaganda de otro one-shot que he escrito, un reto del foro ¡Siéntate! de fanfiction, publicado en mis historias c: Obviamente también de esta pareja, y me gustaría que se dieran una vuelta por ahí, para que me dieran su opinión ñ-ñ

Espero sus críticas, sugerencias, comentarios para saber si les gusta el rumbo que va tomando la historia :)

Saludos n_n  
_**Franela ^^**_


	11. Capítulo 10: ¿El comienzo de la verdad?

**¿Dónde te he visto?**  
_Por Franela_

_**Capítulo 10. ¿El comienzo de la verdad?**_

**_._..**

Alejado del Norte, el youkai de mirada avellana caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que vio hace apenas un par de horas? Confusión. Lo que menos le importaba era aquel demonio que asesinó, no era el primero y no sería el último; además, hace mucho tiempo que tenía deseos de hacerlo, y eso fue sólo una excusa para ello. Su problema era lo que vio: _una youkai_. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Cómo? Cuando él estuvo junto a ella era una humana. ¿Será como Naraku? No, esa cosa era un hanyou, que luego con sus sucios trucos había logrado desprenderse de su lado humano, absorbiendo demonios para obtener nuevos poderes; en cambio ella, una humana completa, sin atisbo de maldad que pudiera tener un humano ansioso de obtener poder, _una flor eternamente pura_. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, además de su inconfundible aroma a flores, percibió también algo de energía demoníaca, de _youki_.

Ensimismado con sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de quien se le acercaba, hasta que prácticamente lo tuvo a su lado, algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, todo su ser le producía asco: su cara, su olor, su presencia le era simplemente desagradable.

— Luce preocupado, joven Ryuuko —dijo con esa sorna que lo caracterizaba.

Esa era otra de las cosas que le asqueaban de él: su voz. Tan siniestra de cierta forma, molesta, que genera desconfianza de inmediato, como la de su padre. A pesar de todo, ¿alguien le ha producido confianza? Él siempre había desconfiado de quien conociera, hasta aquel día en el bosque.

— Nada que te importe, Naraku —espetó él, sin detener su andar. Entonces sintió su presencia y olor desaparecer, y al darse vuelta no lo vio. Volvió su vista al camino por donde iba, y ahí estaba, frente a él—. ¿Pero qué…?

— Sorprendente, ¿no? —rió— Es algo nuevo que estoy aprendiendo. Lo he usado un par de veces y me ha dado resultados… favorables.

— ¿Otro de tus sucios trucos? —bufó hastiado— ¿Qué fue ahora? ¿A qué clase de monstruo mataste para poder desaparecer tu esencia?

— No, no, no. Se equivoca, joven. Digamos… que estoy explorando mi lado más humano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó inquieto cuando una idea cruzó por su mente— No serías capaz —lo retó.

— Era un monje herido, en sus últimas, por lo que aún debo perfeccionarlo.

— Eres repulsivo —le dijo con desprecio, mas a él parecía no importarle, incluso pareció divertirle.

— ¿Enserio? Porque pensé que usted haría lo mismo, digo, después de lo que vi hoy —sonrió ante la confusión del youkai—. Pensé que haría lo mismo al ir a esa aldea y matar a uno de los suyos, para matar a esa sacerdotisa que yacía inconciente sobre la fría tierra.

— Estabas ahí —masculló.

Por aquel truco no fue capaz de sentirlo, y ahora se sentía en problemas. ¿Qué tanto había visto? Sin embargo su rostro seguía serio, porque aparentemente no fue demasiado lo que vio, o de lo contrario no la llamaría sacerdotisa.

— A esa sacerdotisa en particular ya la había visto antes, y esa cantidad de energía atraería a cualquiera —comenzó a caminar a su alrededor—. Y la verdad es que no me sorprendió el ver su cuerpo despedazado, bastaba con oler su sangre en ti para saber que fuiste tú quien acabó con su vida. Supongo que fue porque estaba con tu "presa" ¿no? La pobre sacerdotisa herida.

— Como siempre te equivocas, Naraku. No estaba ahí por ella.

— Oh, ¿entonces puedo quedármela? —preguntó con cierta lascividad que causó una repugnancia inmediata en Ryuuko.

No le importó nada más. Sin cuidado alguno lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra un árbol; la sola insinuación de que un ser tan repulsivo como él estuviera cerca de ella le producía un acerbo sabor en la boca. Claramente no se lo esperaba, porque de inmediato se atragantó y no pudo respirar. Se sintió satisfecho. Sería tan fácil matarlo en ese momento. Simplemente no lo hacía por dos motivos: uno era porque el muy bastardo tenía su corazón oculto y eso le permitía regenerarse, y el otro... Bueno, el otro motivo era justamente por quien venía hacia ellos.

— Nada me costaría encontrarlo, Naraku —le advirtió antes de escuchar la odiosa voz de su hermana—. Ni se te ocurra acercártele.

— Ryuuko, ¿qué haces? —preguntó ella, y fue sólo en ese momento que él lo soltó.

— Solamente estábamos hablando —respondió.

**…**

— Quiero saber quienes son mis padres, los verdaderos —dijo Rin a ambos lords.

Kikyo abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando su hija pronunció aquellas palabras. Rin la miró; sí, ya lo sabía. Se volvió a los youkais, impaciente, nerviosa, al punto de otro colapso. Sinceramente no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para seguir.

— Tu padre se llamaba Daisuke —respondió Iori—. Él era un viejo amigo y…

— Y mi hijo —agregó el kitsune, con la voz apagada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que él dirigió sus orbes azules a los verdes de ella. Cielos, es tan parecida, sus ojos, sus cabellos, es ella. Realmente es ella. Su mirada inocente y confundida. ¿Cómo es que estuvo viva todo este tiempo y él no se dio cuenta? Era la misma pregunta que se hacía Raidon. Su aroma seguía casi intacto, y ese sobresalto que habían sentido en el camino debió ser ella. Por un segundo le pareció ver a su hijo ahí, sentado en ese futón, como si nada hubiese pasado. Sí que se parecían demasiado, a excepción de los detalles ausentes en sus mejillas, algo por lo cual nunca entendió el motivo.

"_Tu verdadero padre, Arya"_

— Mi padre se llamaba Daisuke… Usted es un, un youkai… —vaciló— ¿Entonces yo…?

— No exactamente —interrumpió Inu e intentó explicar—. Tu madre era una hanyou.

— ¿Una hanyou? —cuestionó y se quedó viendo al inugami más viejo— ¿Usted…?

— Yo era su tío —respondió éste—. Su nombre era Harumi, hija de mi hermano mayor, Hiroshi, y de una humana llamada Midoriko.

"_Soy más parecida a ti en tu vida pasada, confía en mí"_

— La sacerdotisa Midoriko —se dijo a sí misma, por eso su _madre_ siempre le contó historias sobre ella, porque eran parientes.

Aún así, un pulsante dolor en la sien se hacía cada vez más fuerte, nublándole incluso la vista. Sesshoumaru lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo en esos momentos pero no podía hacer algo, ésa era la verdad que tanto había buscado, y la que siempre supo ella debía enterarse algún día. Ya sabía por qué ese nombre le resultaba tan familiar, y es que en más de una ocasión escuchó ese nombre de la boca de su mismo padre, hacía muchos años, porque era la hija de esa hanyou amiga suya. El dolor se hizo más agudo y Hakudoshi le ofreció detenerse, sin embargo ella lo interrumpió y dijo que no.

— Quiero saber todo de una vez —tomó aire tratando de calmarse, puesto que recordaba las palabras de esa mujer que le decía que si no estaba calmada no resistiría—. Mi padre era un kitsune, mi madre una hanyou. ¿Qué más? ¿Qué les pasó?

Otro silencio se formó. Ambos amigos se dieron una mirada rápida y luego a sus primogénitos, notando la exigencia de una explicación, en especial del inugami menor. Kikyo, Hakudoshi y Shiori guardaban silencio. Sabían la historia completa al derecho y al revés, pero también sabían que no podían intervenir en eso porque era algo que tenían que resolver aquellos youkais, acabando así con todas las mentiras y encubrimientos que habían formado parte de sus vidas en al menos la última década.

— Tus padres no eran seres cualquiera —dijo el daiyoukai—, por lo que tú tampoco eres una "youkai" cualquiera —hizo un énfasis en aquella palabra, puesto que él mismo le había dicho que no era una, no completa al menos.

¿Cómo se llama a la mezcla entre un youkai y una hanyou, entre un completo y un intermedio? Era similar al de un hanyou, que no era demonio ni humano. ¿Pero ella? Desde que nació fue considerada una youkai, a pesar de las ausentes marcas en su cuerpo, como las que tenían sus padres, porque lucía como una, olía como una, y tenía todo lo atribuible a una demonio completa. En el fondo el daiyoukai del Oeste esperaba que aquello no fuera algo que jugara en contra de la hija de sus amigos, pues esperaba que hubiera _heredado_ lo que a su madre la hizo sin duda más poderosa que muchos.

— Entonces hablaban de esa Arya —afirmó Aoi, sin embargo aún tenía el tinte de la duda en su voz—. Pero... —se detuvo un momento y miró a Rin, sin comprender cómo es que la había tenido tanto tiempo frente a él y no se había dado cuenta— Ella murió, la asesinaron hace años, a todos.

— Eso es lo que nosotros también queremos saber —dijo Raidon—. Creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado para saber qué fue lo que pasó realmente ese día.

— Ellos... mis padres, ¿estás muertos? —habló una confundida Rin, sin saber por qué sentía un dolor tan familiar en el pecho.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Otra vez sentía que se le cortaba la respiración y que se asfixiaba. ¿Qué era lo que veía? Imágenes volaban por su mente, sonidos eran escuchados en aquella silenciosa habitación. Veía árboles y escuchaba pájaros, un llanto, silencio; esa melodía tarareada que ya había escuchado, unos ojos azules que parecían estar llenos de amor, unas franjas verdes sobre piel, una voz que la calmaba y consolaba.

— Fue en mi castillo, en mi ausencia —contestó el kitsune, con la misma mirada apagada de antes pero que ahora parecía tener un brillo de esperanza—. Ustedes también estaban de visita —miró a los otros lords— y yo había tenido que ir al Este, cuando volví ya todo había pasado.

— No a todos les agradó la alianza entre tus padres —continuó Raidon—, decían que tu ascendencia humana era signo de impureza y desastre, y aprovecharon que también estaba mi hermano y Midoriko para atacar el palacio.

— Eran tiempos de paz —acota éste—, la última guerra había tenido lugar hacía cincuenta años y yo me había llevado a la mayoría de mis tropas conmigo al Este, justamente para evitar un nuevo conflicto.

—Nosotros estábamos con tu padre cuando todo pasó —habló Iori—, tú eras un cría, como una humana de tres o cuatro años. Estabas conmigo y Harumi en el otro extremo del palacio, junto a Hiroshi y Midoriko. No estábamos preparados para ese ataque, nadie lo estaba.

_[…]_

_Demonios salían por doquier. Flechas volaban por los aires, el sonido de las espadas y alabardas chocando lo inundaban, los ataques eran cada vez más frecuentes. El fuego incendiaba un ala del palacio imperial del Sur, el humo llenaba los pulmones de todos y los gritos de trabajadores tratando de salvar sus vidas se repetían una y otra vez._

— _¡Iori, Inu! ¡Sáquenlas de aquí! —gritaba un kitsune de cabello dorado._

— _No podemos dejarlos aquí, entiende Daisuke —respondió el último._

— _¡Váyanse! —vociferó un inugami mayor, con una franja púrpura en cada mejilla y una luna creciente en su frente— Nosotros los entretendremos, sólo sálvenlas —añadió rebanando el cuerpo de uno de los youkais que los atacaban, sin embargo era decenas, sino cientos o más lo que venían._

— _Iori —llamó Daisuke—. Por favor protégelas, que no caigan en el mismo destino que yo._

— _Lo prometo, amigo —juró éste—. Volveremos con ayuda y ellas estarán en buenas manos._

_Se alejó de ellos junto a su perro amigo y fueron en busca de las dos mujeres, que afortunadamente se hallaban cerca en aquel momento._

— _¿Dónde está Daisuke? —preguntó una hanyou que sostenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña rubia— ¿Inu, Iori?_

— _Nos alcanzará luego con Hiroshi —mintió, pues su propio amigo sabía el destino al cual estaba sometido—, ahora debemos sacarlas de aquí._

— _¡Vámonos que ya no hay tiempo! —gritó Inu, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Harumi y a su pequeña mientras que Iori hacía lo mismo con Midoriko._

_[…]_

— ¿Qué pasó después? —cuestionó Rin, quien no era la única atenta al relato de ambos lords.

— Nos vimos rodeados —respondió Inu con pesar—. Éramos sólo cuatro contra todo un ejército, no teníamos muchas oportunidades.

— Ellas nos salvaron la vida, pero dando la suya a cambio—dijo Iori.

_[…]_

_Llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque, estaban agitados y cansados, sus respiraciones no eran regulares y más de una gota de sudor cayó por sus frentes._

— _Es inútil, lords —dijo con burla uno de ellos—. Todos morirán por proteger a la humana y a las engendras esas._

— _No las vas a tocar —gruñó el inugami, poniéndose delante para que ellas quedaran entre __Iori__ y __él__—. No se preocupen, las sacaremos de aquí._

— _Mamá… —sonó la voz de la cría en los brazos de Harumi, llamándola— Papá está…_

_Entonces los dos youkais y la hanyou reconocieron el aroma que comenzaba a propagarse por el aire. A Harumi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Midoriko comprendió lo que sucedía. El otro youkai reía. Inu apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de Souunga antes de guardarla, porque tanto él como Iori se transformarían para darles a ellas el tiempo suficiente para escapar._

— _No tenemos otra salida —dijo apenas la humana y miró a la pequeña, quien comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, como si supiera lo que ellas estaban a punto de hacer— No, Arya, Debes ser fuerte, como tus padres._

— _¡¿Qué planean?! —las increpó Iori, y el inugami también volteó a verlas._

— _Perdónennos, es nuestra única oportunidad._

— _Iori, Inu, cuiden de Arya, sé que Daisuke así lo querría —agregó Harumi y cerró sus ojos al igual que Midoriko._

_Ambas recitaron unas palabras extrañas para los demonios y de pronto de vieron rodeados por una luz._

_[…]_

— Hasta el día de hoy no sabes qué hicieron exactamente, sólo recordamos que quedamos heridos a unos metro de ustedes pero definitivamente fueron ellas las que se llevaron la peor parte.

— Todos estaban muertos, nadie quedó en los alrededores —agregó Inu—. Tú estabas ilesa entre ellas.

_[…]_

_Separó sus parpados con dificultad. El pecho le dolía, y en torno a él no habían más que soldados enemigos caídos; un tanto lejos, estaba su amiga en la fría tierra junto a su madre humana y su hija híbrida._

— _¿Qué acaban de hacer? —preguntó Inu, cayendo de rodillas junto a su vieja amiga._

— _Lo siento, era el único camino —susurró ella con una baja respiración._

— _No lo era, ustedes debían seguir, lo prometí —interrumpió Iori, llegando también a ellas mientras se tomaba el hombro—. Eres una necia, Harumi._

— _Eso lo heredó de su padre —rió la humana. Aún en esos momentos era capaz de sonreír como siempre lo hacía—. Cuiden a nuestra princesa, ella debe estar lista si esto volviera a ocurrir, en caso de que quieran matarla otra vez._

— _Inu, Iori, nadie puede saber que sigue con vida, no debe estar en peligro hasta que pueda manejarlo __—_pidió la hanyou.

_Dicho esto, ambas mujeres tomaron una mano de la niña y un destello de luz salió de sus cuerpos para entrar en el de la inconciente Arya, durmiendo su sangre youkai y haciendo que su dorado cabello de oscureciera y sus pequeños colmillos y garras desapareciera._

— _Que… ¿Qué hacen?_

—_Protéjanla —fue lo último que salió de los labios de la hanyou antes de juntar sus párpados definitivamente._

_[…]_

— Eso fue lo que pasó realmente —suspiró el daiyoukai—. Ninguno de ellos —miró a los viejos youkais— estaban enterados de que seguías con vida. Lo último que nos pidió tu madre fue que te protegiéramos, luego durmieron tu sangre y por ese motivo parecías una humana ordinaria.

— Te ocultamos mientras todos te creían muerta —agregó Iori—. Si alguien de enteraba de que no era así podrían haberlo intentarlo otra vez y aquello no podíamos permitirlo, aunque tuviéramos que ocultárselo a tu propia familia.

Rin escuchaba atenta todo lo que le contaba, y aún así seguía sin concebir que todo aquello fuera cierto, a pesar de estarlo viviendo. ¿Era eso lo que veía y escuchaba? ¿Acaso esos eran recuerdos dormidos de su mente? Esa melodía, ¿era su madre? La voz, aquella que la reconfortaba, ¿era su padre? No soportaba todo eso, era simplemente demasiado, demasiadas preguntas llenaban su cabeza otra vez. ¿Cómo eran ellos? ¿Así es como lucía ella realmente? ¿Qué hay de su madre, su hermano, Kagome? ¿Cómo entraban ellos en todo esto? Y quizás la más importante: ¿cuándo sucedió todo esto?

— Hace unos cien años —le responde el padre de su amiga.

Ella se altera. ¿Cien años? ¡¿Cien años?! Ella no tenía cien años de recuerdos, era completamente imposible. Hakudoshi tomó su mano, tratando de calmarla. El lord del Oeste comenzó otra explicación, de las tantas que junto a su amigo deberían dar en los próximos minutos. Le explicó que luego de la muerte de sus amigos, él se la había llevado a su palacio. Aquello llamó la atención de su hijo, porque si bien no solía visitar el castillo de su padre, sí recordaba haber estado ahí un par de veces en el último siglo.

— Creímos que lo mejor sería que siguieras un entrenamiento, eso es lo que quería tu padre para ti —continuó explicando el inugami—. Pero nunca despertaste, estuviste dormida y protegida por una especie de campo las siguientes décadas. Tuve que dejarte al cuidado de un viejo amigo de mi padre porque los años pasaban y no podías estar completamente a mi cuidado, no era lo mejor para ti.

— Tengo recuerdos de niña, aquí, jugando con Shiori y Hakudoshi —dice ella mirando a los aludidos en busca de apoyo. Nada.

— Nunca creciste —le responde Iori—. Todo ese tiempo te mantuviste igual, hasta que decidimos traerte hasta aquí —agregó mirando a Kikyo—. Supimos de una mujer que fue una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, y fue ella quien pudo sacarte de ese sueño. Incluso luego comenzaste a relacionarte con Shiori y ambas crecieron al mismo ritmo, o esa es la explicación que podemos dar.

— Ellos me contaron todo y yo ya había escuchado historias sobre la sacerdotisa Midoriko —dijo quien ella creía su madre—. Como eras una cría y estabas despertando de un extenso letargo pareciendo humana, pensamos que estarías más segura entre nosotros. Entonces me mudé a la aldea porque era la más cercana al palacio del Norte.

Entonces ella recordó que se habían mudado después de la muerte de su padre, o eso era lo que le habían dicho. La verdad era que su supuesto padre había muerto antes de que ella legara a la familia, y si se habían mudado hacia otra aldea tan lejana fue para evitar las preguntas de una nueva niña, para evitar que le dijeran a ella que ésa no era su verdadera familia.

— Rin, ¿de dónde salió ese nombre si me llamo Arya?

— Lo elegí yo —contesta Hakudoshi abrazándola por el hombro—. Dime si no te gusta —bromea y la hace sonreír. Cuanto extrañaba esa sonrisa—. Arya no es un nombre común, al menos no entre humanos.

— ¿Entonces siempre lo supiste?

— Bueno, no exactamente —se aclara—. Simplemente mamá me había dicho que pensara en un nombre para mi nueva hermana, no sabía tuyo realmente.

Volvió a pensar, recordar sus sueños, desde el primero hasta el último. Un lugar, entrenar, ocupar un lugar. Eso se repetía mucho. Hija, pequeña, princesa; así la llamaban. ¿Serían ellos los personajes de sus sueños, Daisuke, su padre, Harumi, su madre, Hiroshi y Midoriko, sus abuelos? Ahí estaban el resto de sus parientes, el zorro y el perro. La gata que estaba con este último se le acercó ronroneando y se recostó en su regazo, haciendo que la acariciara. Le pareció adorable.

— Su nombre es Kirara, el día que todo pasó estaba conmigo —dijo Raidon—. Pertenecía a tu madre, la heredó de Midoriko.

— Ella fue la primera en encontrarte —agregó Inu—, debió reconocerte de inmediato.

— Arya —la llamó el kitsune—. ¿Nos recuerdas, a tu padre, a nosotros? ¿Sabes quién eres realmente, la posición que tú ocupas?

— Keisuke, no creo que sea el momento de…

— No, Inu, necesito saber —se volvió hacia la confundida chica—. ¿Recuerdas quién era tu padre, quien soy yo exactamente, y quién serás tú?

— ¿De qué está hablando? No lo comprendo.

— Soy Keisuke, el guardián del Sur_[1]_ —explicó—. Mi hijo era el heredero, y tú, su primogénita.

— Como pensamos que ustedes estaban muertos, yo me convertí en la sucesora por mi relación sanguínea con mi abuelo —intervino Abi—. Pero ahora no hay necesidad de aquello, porque estás tú —sonrió—, estás viva.

Rin pareció no entender en un comienzo, sin embargo analizó las palabras del ojiazul: "el guardián del Sur" _Para que puedas tomar tu lugar_. ¿Acaso ella era… una princesa? No, eso no tenía sentido. _"Claro Rin, y el que tú seas mitad demonio lo tiene"_, se dijo a sí misma ante esa idea que tenía tanta lógica como todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Keisuke asintió, como si entendiera los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de la joven.

Silencio.

Uno a uno se fueron retirando de la habitación, entendiendo que ella necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Tal vez sí fue demasiado de un solo golpe. Hakudoshi se quedó en la puerta viendo como todos salían, a excepción de uno de ellos, quien seguí en la esquina del cuarto. Ella pareció sonreírle con la mirada y el peliblanco cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Tú lo sabías, ¿no? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos. El inugami guardó silencio: ya lo sabía— ¿Desde cuándo? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez sin mirarlo, sino que abrazando sus rodillas y volteando el rostro.

— Desde aquella vez en el bosque —responde, con la fría voz de siempre que casi nunca usó con ella—, hace casi diez años.

Volvió a inundarlos el silencio. Rin no dejaba de preguntarse por qué no le dijo algo tan importante como aquello. ¿Acaso no le importaba? Sentía frío.

Sesshoumaru la observaba distante, sabía sus dudas, sus miedos, sus confusiones. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a importarle? Él no era así, él, el gran Sesshoumaru, príncipe del Oeste, nunca había sentido compasión por alguien, porque eso era un sentimiento, y los sentimientos sólo son una debilidad. Pero no era compasión lo que sentía por ella, no, era otra cosa. Sin querer admitirlo le molestaba verla así. ¿Por qué? Quizá en el fondo del joven príncipe algo pasaba, tal vez en lo más recóndito de su ser comenzaba a entender a su padre, y las palabras que éste le había dicho hacía no mucho tiempo. No obstante, seguía sin entender qué era lo que sentía. ¿Era capaz de sentir algo que no fuera desprecio? La veía y volvía a preguntarse lo mismo. ¿Por qué dudaba?

— ¿Qué tanto sabías? —cortó ella aquel mutismo, sin poder verlo siquiera, porque temía que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas.

— Sólo que no eras humana, no estaba enterado de quienes eran tus padres.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —lo enfrentó con su mayor duda, viéndolo con sus orbes ahora esmeraldas.

— No me correspondía hacerlo —dijo dando un paso hacia ella—. Si no lo sabías era porque no debías.

Ella asintió. Tenía sentido lo que decía, después de todo, ¿cómo hubiese reaccionado si él le contaba algo así? Sintió calor. Se volteó y vio a Sesshoumaru sentado a su lado. Un leve carmín se asomó en sus mejillas, justo como la noche anterior, como aquella vez en el pueblo atacado… ese pueblo…

— ¿Sólo eso sabías? —él asintió— Ya veo. Y… aquella vez en el lago, ¿tú…?

— Tu ropa llamó mi atención —respondió—. Ese kimono que traías era como este, pertenece a cierta clase de youkais.

Rin trató de recordar aquella prenda y prestó atención al kimono que llevaba puesto en ese momento, que por lo demás ya estaba algo sucio y roto. El inugami reconoció esa nueva confusión y supuso que lo mejor sería aclararle acerca de ello.

— Aquél era de una especie de inu youkais —explicó—, por sus diseños y bordados. Éste —señaló su manga—, pertenece a los zorros: las llamas son uno de sus símbolos y el número es su máxima expresión_[2]_.

Sesshoumaru comprendió entonces que aquellas ropas estaban hechas para ella desde un comienzo, después de todo, era su descendiente. Volvió a verla ligeramente y la sabía de igual manera confundida. Le recordó cuando él era un cachorro y debía aprender todo aquello: símbolos, razas, objetos característicos de, pertenecientes a; sin embargo él nunca consideró aquello importante, pues para él lo que identificaba a un youkai era su propia naturaleza.

Aún así no comprendía por qué ella en ese estado no poseía marcas en rostro y cuerpo como las que tenían sus padres, siendo su primogénita y descendiente de alta cuna, si incluso sabía de hanyous que las portaban, como lo era el caso de su madre, o que al menos las muestran, como lo fue en el caso de Inuyasha en su última batalla hacía un año, donde él había perdido su brazo izquierdo por un descuido y el hanyou su espada, aquella que recientemente se le había sido heredada y por la cual se disputaban, despertando así su sangre youkai. Meses después él había obtenido la Bakusaiga, una espada digna y propia que luego le devolvería la extremidad perdida. Aquel capítulo parecía ya no ser importante.

_«Cada uno es diferente, Sesshoumaru —había dicho su padre aquella vez—. Ser youkai no es sinónimo de fortaleza y humano de debilidad, toda naturaleza es diferente.»_

¿Cuál era entonces su naturaleza? Casi hanyou, casi youkai; y no cualquiera, una heredera, una sobreviviente. ¿Será que aún no despertaba su sangre completamente? Era probable si el tiempo se había detenido en su cuerpo por casi un siglo, era una cachorra también. Tal vez…

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto? —la escuchó lamentarse, y a su olfato llegó ese molesto olor a sal— Con quienes crecí no eran mi verdadera familia, lo verdaderos fueron asesinados quien sabe por qué motivo, soy alguien que jamás creí siquiera llegar a pensar en ser…

No supo cual fue el motivo ni por qué no pudo controlar su cuerpo, simplemente se vio de un momento a otro con ella entre sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. ¿Qué hacía abrazándola, por qué lo hizo? ¿Es que no era capaz de verla así? ¿Por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía al verla?

_[…]_

— _Ser youkai no es sinónimo de fortaleza y humano de debilidad, toda naturaleza es diferente. Es una lástima que debas aprenderlo de esta forma —agrega el inugami daiyoukai al ver la manga izquierda de la vestimenta de su hijo, por la cual no había más que vacío._

— _Esto es algo insignificante para mí —bufó él, ocultando quizá hasta de sí mismo la vergüenza y humillación por perder contra su medio hermano, más por el hecho de que era un sucio híbrido—. Sin embargo quiero que la Tessaiga se me sea entregada, en lugar de al inútil ése con el que comparto sangre._

— _Sigues empecinado con eso, ¿no? —dijo tal vez decepcionado de la obsesión de su primogénito hacia aquella espada, y el que no valorara la que él le heredó, una que esperaba pudiera enseñarle a apreciar a quienes él denominaba débiles, una espada sanadora. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del salón, no obstante detuvo su caminar y analizó sus palabras— Dime, Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué harías con semejante poder? ¿Para qué quieres mayor fuerza?_

— _El camino a la supremacía se señala hacia delante, y sólo obteniendo ese poder seré capaz de adoptar ese camino —respondió firme y decidido._

— _¿Supremacía, uh? —había dicho tal vez con ironía, pues seguía sin entender para qué quería ser tan poderoso si no tenía un propósito más profundo que simplemente serlo— Sesshoumaru, ¿tienes algo que proteger?_

— _¿Algo que proteger? —repitió sin entender la razón de aquella pregunta— Para mí, Sesshoumaru, eso es algo totalmente innecesario._

_El lord del Oeste sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino, dedicándole una última frase a su hijo antes de abandonar la habitación…_

_[…]_

¿Acaso él quería protegerla?¿Ese era el sentir en su pecho al verla en ese estado, tan frágil e indefensa? Pero, eso era un sentimiento, uno que te distrae y te hace débil. _Oh, recuérdalo, Sesshoumaru, ¿o es que no lo habías dicho ya?_

— Sesshoumaru… —musitó apenada. ¿Acaso la estaba consolando?

— Los débiles lloran —dijo casi con desdén—. Tú no eres débil.

Rin se sonrojó. Levantó el rostro y lo acercó al fino del inugami, juntando sus labios en una manera inconciente. Fue incómodo en un comienzo, debía admitirlo, pues sus nuevos colmillos le molestaron al inicio. Se sentía extraña, tan segura estaba entre sus brazos y no sabía si era por sus nuevos sentidos pero el olor que él tenía en ese momento esa ¿distinto? Quizás la relajaba, y a la vez la incitaba. Sin embargo, también estaba la inseguridad, ese sentimiento que no la abandonaría en mucho tiempo; estuviera quien estuviera a su lado y sin importar lo que hiciera la desconfianza seguiría en ella, y es que a pesar de ya no ser humana, por sus venas aún corría esa sangre, al igual que el miedo a equivocarse nuevamente.

* * *

_**[1] **_La historia en la que se basó R. T. para crear Inuyasha, es la leyenda del árbol sagrado, y en ella se dice que los guardianes de los puntos cardinales eran: El Ave de fuego del Norte, El Dragón del Este, El Perro del Oeste, y el Zorro blanco del Sur. Entonces sí, este Kitsune ya con pelaje níveo es nuestro lord del Sur, y también podría considerarse como un daiyoukai.

_[*] Para mayor información: wiki/La_leyenda_del_%C3%A1rbol_sagrado_

_**[2]**_ El kitsunebi —o fuego mágico—, creo yo que el algo prácticamente parte de los kitsunes, por eso lo considero, por decirlo así, como un símbolo de ellos. Y también si lo recuerdan, al ver el kimono que usaba Rin, Kagome había dicho _"__y están en grupos de nueve, sin falta"_, porque como ya había mencionado en el capítulo anterior, las nueve colas de un zorro lo señalan como un demonio muy poderoso.

* * *

¿Y qué opinan? Aunque claro, esto es sólo una parte, porque soy muy mala y no quiero decriles todo de una vez (?)

Y, además de esta pequeña parte, comencé con cierto demonio que... bueno, ya saben que anda con ciertas cosas por demás extrañas. Muy extrañas.  
La pregunta del millón: ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Ryuuko, por qué actúa así? Y Naraku, el "buen" Naraku, que pareciera saber algo, o tramarlo...

También tomé la escena de la tercera película de InuYasha de Sesshoumaru y su padre en la playa, cambiándola en este caso para adaptarla al interior de un castillo y que me fuera aplicable para esta historia.

Pido disculpas si me salí del personaje de Sesshoumaru en éste o en otros capítulos, pero en este caso quise ponerlo un tanto más comprensivo, a su manera al menos, en esta situación. ¿Creen que es una buena reacción?

Oh, y finalizando, me salió más corto este capítulo de lo que pensé en un comienzo, y en parte creo que es porque incluí más diálogo del que tenía previsto en un comienzo, pero bueh... Eso sí, prometo que el próximo será más larguito.

Creo que el resto del capítulo se explica por sí solo, es decir, lo que puede extraerse de esos recuerdos. Además, se sabe del "origen" de Kirara en este fanfic ^^

Saludos n_n  
_**Franela ^^**_


	12. Capítulo 11: Conociendo un poco del pasa

**¿Dónde te he visto?**  
_Por Franela_

**_Capítulo 11: Conociendo un poco del pasado_**

**…**

Hakudoshi y Kikyo caminaban por los jardines. Él trataba de calmarla; ella asentía, sin embargo el temor de que las confusiones afectaran a quien ella aún consideraba como su hija no sólo estaba presente, sino que echaba raíces rápidamente por toda su cabeza. Al dar unos cuantos pasos fueron abordados por un par de pequeños de azulina mirada. El humano de orbes violetas les presentó a su madre a los niños, y seguidamente se escuchó un suspiro de alivio proveniente de un lord que también llegaba al lugar. Iori sonrió, y Eriko comentó inocentemente sobre la belleza de la dama de ojos oscuros.

— ¿Podemos acompañarlos en su paseo? —preguntó el youkai.

Kikyo asintió rápidamente, pero su hijo se disculpó de todos y se fue en busca de su prometida. Siguiendo a los infantes por un sendero llegaron hasta una banca de piedra, donde se sentaron juntos para ver a los niños jugar. La pelinegra inquirió sobre la procedencia de los pequeños, más al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta de que él la miraba extraño. ¿Le sucedía algo?

— Nada —negó con una leve sonrisa y se volvió a los hermanitos—. Su aldea fue atacada el mismo día que Rin fue herida, por los ejércitos de Takemaru. Aoi los encontró y no podíamos abandonarlos a su suerte, por lo que vivirán aquí hasta que tomen una decisión.

— Al parecer te ha gustado esto de tener protegidos —comentó ella.

— Sabes que Rin fue un caso especial y ha sido como una segunda hija para mí. Ahora estos pequeños... —volvió a sonreír de lado— son otra alegría.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que el demonio de ojos esmeralda sintió un peso en su hombro. Se volteó y la vio. Simplemente la rodeó con su brazo y posó su mano en la cintura de la que hacía dos décadas había sido una de las mejores sacerdotisas que se hubieran encontrado.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Iori? —inquirió ella, cerrando sus ojos.

— No lo sé —suspiró—. Ahora que Rin sabe toda la verdad y Shiori estará con tu hijo en unas semanas, no le veo sentido a que nos sigamos escondiendo, menos que gastes tus energías en conjuros para ello.

— Tal vez tienes razón —reflexionó mientras sujetaba una garra que colgaba de su cuello—, ya no tiene mucho sentido —agregó y sintió un beso en su sien. Levantó el rostro y lo vio sonreírle—. ¿Seguro de que no sucede algo?

— Eriko tiene razón, luces hermosa.

**...**

En un balcón cercano se hallaba un youkai y una humana, mirando con interés al señor del palacio y a la ex-sacerdotisa que ajenos estaban de ser observados por ellos. Izayoi sonreía, y es que se alegraba por Iori, porque mucho tiempo había pasado ya. Después se cuestionó de si era correcto espiarles, mas el lord del Oeste se desentendió del asunto, pues ellos estaban ahí primero. Además, de cierta forma él ya lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabías? —inquirió viéndolo de reojo.

— Cuando la conocimos me percaté de que la miraba mucho, aunque debo reconocer de que no le di mucha importancia en ese momento —añadió y cuando su mujer comentó que hacían una linda pareja, se quedó pensativo—. Ahora que lo dices, hace quince años de aquello y ella no parece haber cambiado mucho.

— ¿Acaso quieres decir que…? —dudó con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Aparentemente esto lleva su tiempo —concluyó el daiyoukai—. Aunque me es extraño que ninguno presente el aroma del otro.

Ella volvió a sonreír y prefirió volver al interior de su habitación, para darles privacidad. El inugami también se dio la vuelta y siguió los pasos de la humana.

**…**

En la cocina del palacio imperial del Norte, los príncipes del lugar se encontraban a un lado de la mesa; al otro, el hanyou del Oeste y la humana que hasta el amanecer de ese día creía ser la prima de la ahora princesa del Sur. Como habían pedido a los sirvientes retirarse, eran Shiori y Kagome las que estaban las que estaban haciendo algo para comer para el pequeño grupo, y es que a pesar de que la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, los muchachos —y prácticamente todos los del palacio— no tenían demasiado apetito.

— El destino parece no querer estar de nuestro lado —comentó la youkai de orbes violetas—. Todo lo de Rin, y encima está todo eso de la reunión militar en algunas horas.

— De la reunión no debes preocuparte, de eso me encargo yo —dijo su hermano—. Y Rin es una chica fuerte, es sólo que ha sido todo de golpe. Estoy seguro de que podrá llevar todo —aseguró, a pesar de que también dudaba.

— Es demasiado extraño —palabreó Kagome al tiempo que se sentaba.

— Ahora lo entiendo todo —insinuó el mitad demonio, llamando la atención de los presentes—. Una humana no podía ser tan fuerte.

Súbitamente un "abajo" por parte de la humana hizo al hanyou caer al suelo. Aoi miró extrañado la situación mientras comía, preguntando además sobre qué rayos había sido eso. Hakudoshi entró con una leve risa a la cocina y cuando el caído iba a reclamar, un nuevo "abajo" lo hizo callar. Shiori negó con la cabeza un par de veces y le sugirió a su viejo amigo que no insistiera. _"Idiota"_, pensaba para sí la youkai para cuando se volteó a su prometido para preguntarle sobre su madre. Se quedó pensativa cuando éste le dijo que estaba en los jardines junto a su padre y los niños, y él no tardó en darse cuenta de aquello, preguntándole si algo estaba mal.

Ella sonrió volviendo a negar con la cabeza, alegando que eran cosas suyas. Entonces, le preguntó a Kagome si la acompañaba a dejarle algo de comer a Rin, quien ha estado todo ese tiempo en su cuarto sin ingerir alimento alguno. Extrañamente, la pelinegra asiente emocionada y ambas salen de la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación de la aludida.

— Es que no lo ves, ¿verdad, Inuyasha? —cuestionó Aoi al terminar su bocadillo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó éste mientras se levantaba.

— Eres un idiota —dijo Hakudoshi con fastidio, sentándose frente al ojiverde.

— Veo que te mereces ese conjuro —agregó él.

**…**

Por los pasillos del palacio se escuchaban las voces de Shiori y Kagome, quienes con unas risas abrieron lentamente la puerta, sin embargo jamás pensaron en encontrarse con la chica durmiendo recostada en cierto daiyoukai. Cortaron todo sonido y abrieron sus ojos con enorme sorpresa. Cerraron la puerta rápidamente y se quedaron unos segundos apoyadas en ésta, confundidas. Se miraron y sonrieron; dejaron la bandeja que traían consigo en la entrada y se alejaron entre comentarios y nuevas risas.

Equivocadas estaban ella al creer que no habían sido descubiertas, pues el inugami que se encontraba en el interior de aquella dichosa habitación estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Descendió su dorada mirada a la hembra que se hallaba recostada en sí. _Ajeno estaba aquel príncipe demonio de que tal vez comprendió aquella frase que le había dedicado su padre alguna vez, o quizá lo sabía y no era capaz de reconocerlo._ Algo le decía que había _algo_ mal con ella, no obstante era incapaz de descifrar ese algo. La sintió removerse ligeramente y separar sus párpados, mostrando que esos ojos verdes eran reales. Le era todavía extraño, y eso que él ya lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué gritan tanto? —murmuró soñolienta, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo aunque la habitación estuviera bastante iluminada por la hora del día.

— Es tu nuevo oído —respondió él, dejando que volviera a acomodarse. Era extraño, el estar así le daba cierta agradable paz que incluso podría llegar a no querer dejar.

Los minutos pasaron y él ya la sabía dormida nuevamente. Se levantó del futón lentamente y la acomodó a ella en el mismo. Con un cuidado que jamás había tenido con alguien en el pasado deslizó una de sus garras por aquel níveo rostro, apartando así las doradas hebras que le impedían observarla a su antojo. Abrió la puerta y tomó la bandeja que el par de ruidosas habían dejado y la colocó junto a la cabecera de la cama y salió del cuarto.

**…**

Iori entró a un salón de donde provenían unas voces discutiendo. Era Abi, Keisuke y Raidon, además de Inu, aunque éste parecía estar bastante frustrado por el otro extremo. Se encontraban discutiendo sobre Rin, o Arya para los viejos youkais, y es que debido a la reunión que tendrían para el atardecer ellos querían que quienes les dieran su apoyo supieran que la princesa del Sur se encontraba con vida, para darles así ánimos para la batalla. Abi estaba en contra de aquello, puesto que no creía ni medianamente razonable que si apenas ella se había enterado de quien era realmente, el resto también lo supiera prácticamente de inmediato.

En el caso de daiyoukai, entendía ambos puntos de vista. El argumento de los mayores era completamente válido, y útil por lo demás, sin contar de los nuevos apoyos con los que podrían contar; sin embargo, tampoco podía negar el miedo que tenía sobre qué tan lejos podía llegar la noticia, por lo cual tampoco era algo prudente ventilarlo como si nada. No obstante, lo que consideraba más adecuado en esos momentos era dejar que fuera la misma chica quien decidiera sobre qué hacer de su vida de ahora en adelante, pues ya se habían entrometido demasiado.

La pelea continuó y simplemente Iori no lo resistió.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó, para luego inhalar profundamente e intentar calmarse— Estoy de acuerdo con Inu, lo mejor será dejar que ella decida qué hacer desde este punto.

— _Este será un largo día_ —se lamentaba el inugami en sus pensamientos mientras se frotaba un lado de su sien.

**…**

Shiori movía lentamente a su amiga intentando despertarla, aunque se aburrió muy rápido y simplemente le pegó un grito que la hizo prácticamente saltar en la cama en la que estaba. ¡Es que acaso estaba loca! ¿Cómo se le ocurría despertarla de esa forma? Un segundo, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? Miró por la ventana; no era tarde ni era temprano, y tampoco había alguien a su lado. ¿Dónde estaba Sesshoumaru?

— Han pasado un par de horas —le responde Kagome, al tiempo que dejaba la bandeja de comida que ella no había tocado sobre un mueble. Entonces, ella y la princesa del Norte se miraron cómplices—. Dicen que en buena compañía se duerme bien, ¿no?

— Oh, por supuesto —afirma la otra, y ambas miran como la soñolienta rubia comienza a sonrojarse y tartamudear incoherencias—. Oye, cálmate, no tienes que ponerte así.

— ¿Y bien? —les interrumpe Iori desde la puerta.

— Lo había olvidado —reacciona su hija, volviéndose seria—. Rin, debemos preguntarte algo. Escucha, en algunas horas comenzará una reunión militar, y queríamos saber si quieres estar presente, ya sabes, como quien eres.

— Si quiero —contestó de forma automática al ponerse de pie.

— ¿Es esa tu decisión? —se asegura otra vez el youkai, sorprendido de la rapidez con la que contesta.

— No quiero esconderme —asiente nuevamente.

En cuanto Iori se fue de la habitación para dar el veredicto final, Rin es casi obligada por Shiori y Kagome a entrar al baño que estaba dentro del mismo cuarto. Al final de cuentas puede que un baño sea la mejor forma de relajarse. Mientras se quita la ropa no pudo evitar volver a mirar su cuerpo una y otra vez, y es que aún se le hacía extraño. Era normal, ¿no? Y entonces se preguntaba si se quedaría así para siempre, es decir, si supuestamente ella lucía así, ¿era igual a sus verdaderos padres? _«Una youkai»_, pensaba en la tina. «_Una princesa, una heredera»_.

Examinaba sus garras, como si fuesen lo más interesantes del mundo, y cuando enjuagaba su cabello sentía ese cosquilleo con el que había que ser cuidadoso. De pronto, recordó la batalla de esa mañana, y lo último que había escuchado.

— Fue… como un rugido —murmuró bajando más en el agua hasta cubrir su boca—. _¿Quién era?_

— Rin, ¿estás lista? —una voz y unos golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención y la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Un momento —le responde ella.

Se sale del agua y se coloca una fina bata para salir del baño aún con el pelo goteando. Se sorprende de ver a Abi también en el grupo, aunque si lo piensa bien son familia, ¿o no? Kagome se le acerca con un kimono entre sus manos, diciéndole que era el que habían escogido para que usara. Ella sonrió sin mucho ánimo, contemplando la tela color verde agua con simples estampados un tanto más oscuros.

— Esperemos que no quede inservible como los otros que ya te he entregado —comenta Shiori suspicaz.

— Lo siento —responde Rin, apenada, dejando el kimono en el futón—. ¿Todo esto es necesario?

— ¡Claro! —defiende con entusiasmo ella— Además, tú dijiste que querías hacerlo, y vendrá gente importante a esta reunión —añade.

— ¿Cómo quiénes? —inquiere con sutileza al tiempo que seca su cabello.

— Jefes de clanes, de tribus —comienza a contar—, generales, y lógicamente los señores de las tres tierras. Gente importante —resume.

— ¿Y qué hay del Este? —pregunta otra vez, sin entender por qué no participaría si esas tierras eran las que le seguían al Norte.

— Prefirieron mantenerse al margen —responde, entrecerrando sus ojos con coraje.

Claro que ella sabía el motivo, pues el Este siempre ha sido uno de los dominios más complicados, y el que ella hubiera preferido estar con un humano en lugar del príncipe del Oriente no ayudaba. Además, ya era del conocimiento del lord de dicha tierra quién estaba a cargo de esa rebelión, por tanto, que tan involucrados estarían los otros señores en el asunto.

Es completamente lógico que no quiera involucrarse en una guerra que, para llegar a su reino, deberá derrotar al Norte, algo que no sucedería porque estaban el Oeste y el Sur ahí para evitar que cruzaran esa frontera y así causar más daño. Sencillamente despreciable.

— Y habrán otros conocidos tuyos —agrega Abi con una sospechosa sonrisa en el rostro, mientras dejaba unas cuantas cosas sobre una mesita—. Será mejor que te dejemos para que puedas alistarte tranquila.

— Debes lucir bonita —agrega la otra youkai antes de salir de la habitación.

**…**

Iba bajando por los escalones de una de las tantas escaleras del lugar para encontrarse con sus amigos cuando se distrajo al ver uno de los balcones en el pasillo continuo, en el cual podía verse claramente la noche. Se quedó contemplando la luna y, como mejor amiga de Inuyasha, sabía lo que le pasaba al hanyou cuando ésta desaparecía. ¿A ella le ocurriría lo mismo?, se preguntaba alzando la vista, sintiendo que la brisa que acariciaba su piel y revolvía sus cabellos era lo único que le aseguraba que todo era real y no un sueño, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos ámbares se acercaban. Cuando se percató de su presencia se sobresaltó, y el inuyoukai sonrió levemente.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte —se disculpó.

— No se preocupe, señor —dijo ella—. Es que aún no me acostumbro a todo esto, las sensaciones. Ya sabe: las presencias son ahora distintas, los olores, ruidos —se explicó—. Creo que me tomará un tiempo.

— No estaría tan seguro de aquello —dice él, poniéndose a su lado—. Pareces tomarlo bien. Tal vez demasiado

— Bueno, no lo sé… —titubea— Es…

— Complicado —terminó su oración—. Supongo que debe serlo.

— Sí, me siento extraña, como si los conociera aunque no los recuerdo —comenta y se vuelve al lord del Oeste—. Disculpe, podrías decirme cómo eran ellos, digo, cómo lo conocieron a usted y esas cosas.

— Ambos eran muy amigos míos —comenta apoyándose en el borde del balcón también—. Tu padre, Iori y yo éramos más que compañeros de guerra. Y Hiroshi era uno de los generales de mi padre, por lo que con tu madre prácticamente nos criamos juntos.

_[…]_

_En los pasillos del palacio imperial del Oeste, tres youkais caminaban victoriosos tras la última batalla que había definido al ganador de la guerra; los rebeldes habían caído ante los señores, principalmente ante el Perro Comandante, lord de las mismas tierras. Entre ellos también estaba Iori, señor del Norte desde hacía un par de siglos, y Daisuke, príncipe del Sur, un joven kitsune que esperaba ansioso por su turno de ascender y estar a la par con sus compañeros y amigos._

_ — Yo ya sabía que Takemaru no duraría —decía este último con alarde cuando estaban cerca de los jardines—. Mucha habladuría y poca acción._

_ — Mira quién lo dice —se burla el ave fénix—. Tú no estás muy lejano, mi querido amigo —agrega cuando una pequeña gatita se cruza por su camino._

_ — Oh, Kirara —dice el inugami, al tiempo que ésta se subía a su hombro—. ¿Dónde está Harumi? —pregunta y la nekomata suelta un maullido, anunciando que su dueña se acercaba._

_ — ¿Qué es esto y quién es Harumi? —pregunta el zorro al ver esa bola de pelos sobre su amigo._

_ — Su nombre es Kirara y no es una cosa —le responde una femenina voz. Él se volteó a la fémina que le hacia frente—. Y yo soy Harumi._

_ Iori e Inu se miraron y casi se largan a reír, mientras que el kitsune admiraba a la hembra de plateados cabellos y azules ojos; entonces se percató de que, además de cada línea púrpura que surcaban sus mejillas y la luna creciente del mismo color en su frente, unas orejas sobresalían de su cabeza. "Una hanyou", se dijo a sí mismo, al tiempo que la nekomata se bajaba del perro y se situaba junto a los tobillos de ella._

_ La mitad demonio le miraba con cierto enfado, sin amargo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de las tres franjas verdes que ocupaban lugar en sus pómulos, tan verdes como sus ojos._

_ — Usted es… —desvió la mirada apenada._

_ — Daisuke, príncipe del Sur —dijo él, irguiendo su cuerpo completamente y dando un paso hacia ella—. Tú…_

_ — Ella es Harumi, hija de Hiroshi —se adelantó Inu, posicionándose entre ambos y volteándose a la hanyou—. Vamos a los jardines, ¿nos acompañas?_

_ — Me encantaría pero… no sé si sea lo más adecuado —comentó mirando de reojo al zorro, quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro—. Nos vemos luego, Inu. Adiós, Iori —se despide de ambos, en tanto que al tercero sólo le dedica un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de retirarse._

_…_

_ Harumi revisaba a Kirara sentada en las escaleras que daban a los jardines del ala Sur del palacio; la batalla era resiente y la gatita aún presentaba dolores en una de sus patas. No se había dado cuenta de que era observaba hasta que la nekomata salto de sus piernas y se transformó, mostrando su real tamaño y pelaje erizado._

_ Aunque se mostraba a la defensiva, Kirara gruñía amenazante. Entonces a la hanyou se le dibujó la sorpresa en el rostro al ver esa rubia cabellera salir tras el muro._

_ — Veo que no es tan pequeña como lo imaginé —dijo Daisuke, al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie y junto al mononoke—. Inu me comentó que tú también participaste en la pelea contra Takemaru —comentó acercándose con lentos pasos—. ¿Fue ahí donde se lastimó?_

_ — Sí, tiene una pata herida —responde ella, algo confundida, acariciando su cabeza para clamarla y que vuelva a su pequeño tamaño._

_ — ¿Puedo revisarla? —preguntó cuando Harumi volvía a sentarse en las escaleras._

_ — Si te lo permite —contesta ella y él se sienta a su lado. La nekomata gira su cabeza como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta que no entendiera._

_ Su dueña le sonríe y la gatita estira, aún con desconfianza, su pata delantera izquierda para que el kitsune pueda examinarla. Daisuke toma la pequeña extremidad entre sus garras y comienza a verla y presionarla levemente. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales la hanyou apenas a respirado por la cercanía del príncipe, éste introdujo su mano en parte de su armadura y sacó una pequeña concha de mar. Había una clase de ungüento en su interior, y el zorro aplicó una parte en la pata del mononoke._

_ — Mañana debería estar mejor —dice él y Kirara maúlla para volver al regazo de su dueña, dejándose acariciar._

_ — Gracias —musita ésta—. ¿Qué es eso?_

_ — Es algo que siempre llevo conmigo, ayuda a cicatrizar rápido y en las lesiones también es útil —explicó—. Verás, puedo parecer un irresponsable, y actuar como uno —rió—, pero no lo soy._

_ — No, yo no…_

_ — Lo siento —la interrumpió—. Por lo de ayer, fui prepotente, lo sé._

_ La hanyou de azules ojos se quedó viendo al rubio y le sonrió, mientras que el kitsune tomó esa sonrisa y la gravó en lo más profundo de su mente. A sus espaldas, tras una muralla, un perro demonio y un ave fénix se miraban cómplices._

_[…]_

Rin escuchaba atenta el relato del inugami, tal y como cuando era apenas una niña y estaba a la espera de una nueva historia por parte de su madre. ¿Y hace cuánto había ocurrido aquello? Ciento cincuenta años según lord Inu, casi cincuenta antes de su nacimiento. Vaya, sí que era diferente el paso del tiempo en cada uno.

La chica se volvió entonces a la luna que adornaba el cielo y recordó la pregunta que rondaba por su mente antes de encontrarse con el daiyoukai: ¿Cambiaría ella también con la luna nueva? ¿Se volvería humana alguna vez, pudiendo aspirar a esa paz que ella creía tener solamente en ese estado?

— Temo que no puedo responder a aquella pregunta —dijo él—. Tú lucías como ahora, como una youkai completa, por lo que desconozco si sufrías de esos cambios. Además, de tenerlos, por lógica tampoco debería conocerlos —agregó.

— ¿Y qué hay de esto? —inquirió tocando sus mejillas— Digo, lord Keisuke tiene tres como mi padre, y el señor Raidon una como su hermano y mi madre, además de eso... —vaciló señalamdo su frente.

— Tú eres la única que tiene esa respuesta —suspiró el inuyoukai—. De tus padres tanto Iori como yo podemos hablarte, pero en tu caso es completamente distinto, porque apenas te conocimos ese día.

A la mente del daiyoukai llegó el recuerdo de aquel día en que visitó el palacio de su amigo por encargo de Keisuke, cuando conoció a la pequeña de verdes ojos y rubios cabellos.

_[…]_

_ El lord del Oeste caminaba junto a su amigo, el príncipe del Sur, por los jardines del palacio de éste último. "Una cría adorable" le había dicho el inugami, sin embargo el kitsune le corrigió, sacando pecho de cierta forma, pues era su mayor orgullo. Tenía todas sus esperanzas en ella, la consideraba muy hábil a pesar de ser tan pequeña, y es que ya le estaba enseñando un par de cosas para que aprendiera a pelear._

_ — ¿No crees que te estás apresurando? —inquirió suspicaz— Digo, lo reconozco, me ha sorprendido su youki, pero su naturaleza aún no está completa, no veo marcas o algo que me permita saberlo._

_ — Claro, si la comparamos con alguno de tus hijos, todavía le falta mucho, pero son sólo detalles —le restó importancia—. Además, tengo mis sospechas, las cuales podrían incluirte de ser ciertas —agregó mirándolo por sobre el hombro—. Es una suerte que tú y Iori vinieran justamente a visitarnos. Por cierto, ¿dónde se metió?_

_ — Está junto a Harumi, con sus padres y Arya —dice con tono serio—. Y respecto a nuestra visita... debes tener una idea, ¿no?_

_ — Mi padre, lo sé, antes de irse habló también conmigo —suspiró el kitsune—. Les diré lo mismo que a él: no planeo hacerme cargo de las tierras de mi padre en este momento, y me gustaría que respetaran esa decisión._

_ — ¿y por qué eres tan drástico en tu decisión? —cuestiona el youkai de ojos dorados— Antes ansiabas que este momento llegara, y no lo hubieras dudado un segundo._

_ — Tú lo haz dicho: antes —contesta deteniendo su caminar—, y tanto tú como Iori deberían entender todavía más el motivo de mi actuar._

_ Sin embargo, el inugami no entendía; es decir, Keisuke les había pedido a ambos que intercedieran con su amigo para que aceptara ascender como siempre lo había querido, para convertirse en lord. Entonces el rubio tuvo que detallarle todo, porque él conocía el trabajo de un lord y, aunque lo ansiaba, prefería que pasara más tiempo; y es que él sabía lo que habían tenido que sacrificar sus amigos por estar en esa posición, sobretodo el tiempo con su familia, con sus hijos, y ya bastante usaba tan sólo con su cargo como príncipe._

_ Inu había asumido ese puesto muy joven debido a la prematura muerte de su padre, cuando todavía Sesshoumaru no nacía y ni siquiera había conocido a la madre de éste. Era por eso que nunca había tenido tiempo para sus herederos, y la historia de Iori no había sido muy diferente. Recuerda que fue cuando Shizu estaba encinta por segunda vez que su padre le delegó el cargo; Aoi era pequeño, y cuando fue el nacimiento de Shiori, Shizu tuvo algunas complicaciones que terminaron por quitarle la vida. Desde aquél día habían pasado unos dos siglos, su primogénito había crecido mientras que su hija no, algo a lo cual nunca pudieron atribuirle un motivo especial, y que por más que trataron de cambiar les fue imposible._

_ — Quiero pasar más tiempo con Arya antes de que crezca, sólo eso —finalizaba su explicación—. Espero que me entiendan, porque sé que para ustedes ha sido difícil, y ésta niña es mi luz, si hasta ha heredado esa bella sonrisa de su madre. Yo... sé que si asumo como lord en estos momentos la veré menos todavía, y si tengo la posibilidad de evitar aquello, créeme que lo haré._

_ — La verdad es que me sorprende tu cambio —sonríe sincero su amigo—. Creo que podemos hablar con tu padre para darle nuestro punto de vista. Sólo recuerda priorizar bien tu tiempo._

_ — No te preocupes, lo haré —le aseguró._

_ — Por cierto, según sé viene Touga a visitarte, ya que me ha pedido otra vez permiso para ausentarse unos días de su puesto._

_ — Ah, no lo menciones, he tenido algunas peleas con Harumi por ello —suspiró mientras ambos reanudaban su marcha—. Sabes que no tengo nada en su contra, siempre ha sido como un hermano para Harumi, pero últimamente ha estado empecinada con que MI hija con que el hijo de Touga harían una excelente pareja en el futuro. Si hasta se lo ha dicho a Tekkei, ustedes la vieron, antes de que se fuera con la pequeña Abi —se lamentó—. Incluso a mi madre, que la apoya con cada ocurrencia que tiene —agregó con cierto recelo, y el daiyoukai no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. No te rías, mi hija es muy pequeña para pensar en tales cosas, y también para que las piensen por ella._

_ — ¿Dices que eso no es correcto para su edad, y sin embargo me haz dicho que ya ha comenzado un entrenamiento? —volvió a reír— No cabe duda de que eres su padre._

_ — Son cosas totalmente distintas —se defiende, como si realmente lo creyera—. Arya nació para ser un guerrera, no quiero que la distraigan con tonterías como esas._

_ — Y las sospechas de las que me hablaste, ¿son referentes a un entrenamiento o...?_

_ — Algo así. Verás, hace unos días vi algo en Arya que me pareció... —se interrumpió al sentir un extraño aroma en el ambiente— "Humo" —pensó, y a su mente vinieron aquellas dos mujeres que eran todo en su vida._

_ Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, los gritos de Iori pidiendo ayuda llegaron a ellos._

_[...]_

— Lord Inu... Señor... Lord Inu —lo llamó la chica hasta que finalmente logró sacarlo de aquel limbo en el que parecía estar, donde sus ojos parecían perdido y apagados.

— Discúlpame, me perdí en un recuerdo —respondió y se detuvo a mirarla—. _¿De qué habrán tratado esas sospechas?... Lo había olvidado _—pensó recordando las palabras de su amigo, recordando al verla además lo de su bella sonrisa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué era? —inquirió ella algo risueña.

— Sólo una conversación trivial con tu padre —contesta restándole importancia al asunto, hasta que una duda llegue a su mente—. ¿Tú recuerdas algo de tu infancia, a alguien?

— Creo que no —dice algo dudosa—. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

— Por nada, es sólo que vendrán algunos demonios que te conocieron cuando eras una cría, en caso de que los recordaras

— Abi me dijo lo mismo —reflexionó la chica—. En fin, creo que será mejor que baje, deben estar esperándome.

— En ese caso, por favor permíteme que te acompañe, ya que he sido yo el que ha entretenido tu camino.

**...**

Caminaba por el bosque tras sentir levemente un olor familiar, uno al cual no podía atribuir un dueño y que también había sentido en la mañana, cuando sintió los característicos gritos de su sirviente. ¿Ya había averiguado lo que le había encargado? Éste, orgulloso e inflando pecho, le dio una respuesta afirmativa.

— Aquella presencia que sintió su padre era efectivamente la de un demonio, pero uno con pasado hanyou.

— _¿Un hanyou?_ —pensó.

— No sé su nombre, y al seguirlo por los alrededores su olor desapareció de pronto —dijo con asombro y tal vez algo de dramatismo—. Fue muy extraño, amo, y el hecho de que haya sido un hanyou lo hace más sospechoso todavía.

Claro, debió suponerlo, no es para nada normal que entre los youkais pudieran desaparecer su esencia, así que la respuesta más lógica era que el responsable fuese un híbrido. Maldición, ya ni con desprecio podía decirlo.

— Continúa averiguando —le ordena el inugami daiyoukai al pequeño verde, dando la vuelta para retornar al castillo.

**...**

Hakudoshi quedó impresionado al ver a su hermana entrar al salón principal sujetando el brazo del lord del Oeste. Rin a veces solía hacerse un moño al lado derecho de su cabeza y lucía bien, no obstante, el tenerlo ahora completamente recogido por el lado izquierdo y sujetado por un peine, dejando caer la rubia melena por su hombro derecho, definitivamente le quedaba mejor. Shiori estaba emocionada, porque estaba segura de que luciría preciosa con el kimono que le había elegido, pero claramente había superado sus expectativas.

Un gran revuelo causó el ingreso de aquella joven y bella doncella youkai. ¿Quién era, la sobrina de algún lord, hija de un general? ¿Será la prometida de alguno de los príncipes? Cientos de comentarios y susurros, los cuales no fueron recibidos del todo bien por cierto joven daiyoukai que se hallaba en un lugar del salón.

Inu dejó a la chica junto a quienes la esperaban. Ésta, luego de agradecerle, lo vio alejarse entre los presentes hasta llegar a un grupo conformado por lord Iori, sus "abuelos", Sesshoumaru, y otro youkai de azules ojos, cuyo cabellos platinado le permitió identificarlo como un inuyoukai. Tanto Hakudoshi como Abi halagaron a la chica, y a Shiori le brillaron los ojos por ser ella quien eligiera ese kimono, reprendiéndose también por no ser la responsable de ese peinado. A Rin prácticamente le cayó una gota de sudor por la sien. ¿Quién era ella y qué le había hecho a su amiga?

— Es que tú eras sólo entrenamientos, nada de chicas —se defendió—. Me alegro de que al menos Kagome me entienda.

— ¿Y dónde está ella? —preguntó mientras la buscaba entre los presentes.

— Está con Inuyasha —le responde Aoi.

— Un momento… —detuvo su búsqueda al creer reconocer a alguien.

Se disculpó de los demás y caminó hasta un muchacho de piel morena que se encontraba de espaldas. Apenas se le acercó, el chico sonrió, sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta le pareció ver a una completa extraña frente a él. Sí, seguramente confundió el olor de su amiga.

— No me confundes —sonrió ella—. Soy yo, Rin.

— ¡¿Rin?! —gritaron los dos acompañantes de él, siendo callados rápidamente por un golpe de éste.

— Sigues tan abusivo como siempre —palabrea ella—, no cambias, lobito.

— A diferencia de ti —dijo mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza—. Disculpa mi escepticismo pero… ¿cómo es que…?

— Bueno, es una larga historia —vaciló ella—. Para serte sincera ni yo me acostumbro todavía, Kouga.

El ookami estaba asombrado, mientras que sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar cosas respecto a la joven youkai. ¿Acaso no le parecía extraño?, pregunta uno, es decir, ¿su apariencia no le resultaba peculiar? Porque a él sí. La parecía con un físico tan especial y extraño que sólo imaginaba así a demonios de las historias que solían contarle cuando era un cachorro.

— ¡Claro, el de la pequeña princesa! —exclama Ginta mientras chasqueaba los dedos ante las palabras de su amigo— Recuerdo que me lo habían contado, la familia asesinada del Sur.

— Les dije que guardaran silencio —gruñó el lobo al propinarles otro golpe a cada uno—. Que tonterías dicen.

— Bueno... —titubea la joven— Pues resulta que... yo soy esa niña.

— ¡¿Qué?! —volvieron a gritar juntos los compañeros, mas con una mirada de fuego de su líder bajaron la cabeza— Lo sentimos, Kouga.

— Espero que con eso aprendan —masculló por lo bajo, para luego volverse a ella—. Sabes, también conozco esa historia. El nombre de esa pequeña es Arya, ¿verdad? —inquirió y ella asintió— Entonces, si "tú" estás viva, tus padres...

— No —le interrumpió—. Mis verdaderos padres sí murieron ese día...

**...**

Inuyasha le estaba pregunta a Kagome sobre el entrenamiento que ha estado llevando esos últimos días, estando un poco apartados del resto. Lo cierto es que le agradaba estar a solas con la chica —cuando estaba de buen humor—, aunque también se estaba escondiendo de otra. Sin embargo aquel momento se vio truncado cuando cierto ookami llegó a interrumpirlo. ¿Qué rayos hacía ese lobo sarnoso ahí? ¿Por qué no volvía a su sucia cueva? Demonios, siempre llegaba cuando menos se le requería.

— Recuerda que soy el jefe de mi clan en el Norte, perro —le responde Kouga con alarde, a pesar de saber la posición del hanyou.

La pelinegra carraspea tratando de llamar la atención. Inuyasha iba a decirle que no perdiera su tiempo con ése y que fueran hacia otro lado, mas al ver a la humana y al youkai, abrazándose, casi se cae de espalda. Al separarse ella le preguntó por su ausencia en el pueblo donde antes vivía; él le pidió las disculpas correspondientes, excusándose además por su falta de tiempo y que en su camino hacia el palacio imperial del Norte pasó por el lugar ne cuestión, sin encontrársela desafortunadamente.

— En estos momentos estoy con mi tía y Rin —contestó ella—, ella...

— Ya la vi, es... extraño —dijo él, rascándose la nuca—. Me contó algo y yo ya sabía una parte de la historia... bueno, la que todos saben.

— Un momento —interrumpió el medio-demonio—. ¿Ustedes se conocen?

— ¿Y tú que crees? Idiota —ironizó el lobo.

— Kouga y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, antes de que me fuera de la aldea —explicó la chica—. ¿Ustedes no se conocían?

**...**

Hakudoshi se estaba preguntando dónde se había metido Rin, mientras buscaba a la ahora rubia entre los presentes del cada vez más lleno salón. Casi en el acto la aludida apareció suspirando y explicando que había visto a Kouga, por lo que lo había ido a saludar, sin embargo que apenas éste vio a Kagome platicando con Inuyasha se fue casi corriendo hacia ellos. No había podido detenerlo, seguía tan sobre protector como siempre.

Un segundo, antes habían cinco y ahora eran sólo tres. ¿Qué fue de Abi y Aoi? Shiori afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa, hasta que su rostro cambió drásticamente, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

— Creo que Kouga no será el único que interfiera entre esos dos —dijo la youkai, al tiempo que señalaba a otra que conversaba con unos oficiales y generales—. Ella es Ayame, sobrina de Touga, uno de los generales de lord Inu —comentó, sin embargo los hermanos no entendían—. Verán, cuando éramos críos ella solía pasar mucho tiempo con Inuyasha, y si ahora lo ve junto a Kagome no sé que podría pasar.

— Oh... —asintieron ambos.

— Esto será divertido —rió él.

**...**

La pelinegra trataba inútilmente de calmar las aguas entre los dos hombres, mas ellos continuaban con sus insultos se "lobo sarnoso" y "perro rabioso" hasta que una muchacha de cabello rojizo se paró frente a ellos, llamando al hanyou por su nombre. Éste se quedó de piedra, con una notable cara de espanto, en cambio la youkai le sonrió de una manera ¿amistosa?

— No sabía que estabas aquí —comentó ella—.Bueno, supongo que apoyarás a tu padre, ¿no? —preguntó y en ese instante reparó en los otros dos presentes— ¿Y quienes son ellos, Inuyasha?

— Kouga, jefe del clan de los ookami del Norte —dijo el ookami con indiferencia, ya que a pesar de saberla una de los suyos, sentía el olor de los inuyoukais fuertemente en ella—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Ayame —sonrió con malicia—, sobrina del general Touga, y nieta del líder de la tribu de los ookami de la región. Creo haber escuchado de ti, Kouga.

— ¿Qué te pasa, lobito? —rió el mitad humano— ¿Qué pasó con tu estúpida sonrisa?

— Creo que será mejor que te dejemos con tu amiga, Inuyasha —comentó la pelinegra, tomando del brazo al moreno antes de que otra pelea comenzara—. No queremos ser inoportunos, así que…

— Ahora eres muy oportuna —le interrumpió—, porque precisamente debo hablar con Inuyasha —se volteó a él, ignorando a los otros dos—, a solas.

— Espera, Kagome, yo quería —trató inútilmente el hanyou de detenerla, porque la azabache ya se iba con el youkai, quien le hacía muecas infantiles por lo demás.

**…**

Hakudoshi estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver como terminaba la escena. Sí, esa chica era todo un caso. Rin se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones, pues su amigo era demasiado lento, a su parecer. En ese instante un youkai se paró a su espalda, y cuando la chica reparó en su presencia, se volteó asustada. Sin embargo, al ver a ese demonio de platinado cabello y azules ojos, pudo reconocerlos como aquél que estaba hablando anteriormente con los señores de las tres tierras.

— Temo si soy inoportuno —se disculpó—, pero me han pedido que la llame, señorita, pues mi señor requiere de su presencia en estos momentos.

— Rin, él es Touga —los presentó la demonio de ojos violetas—. Es el otro general de lord Inu, quien cuida de su frontera con el Este.

— Un placer —asiente el youkai para luego girar su cuerpo, extendiéndole su brazo para indicarle hacia dónde ir—. Si me lo permite.

La chica asintió y caminó junto a él hasta el grupo de lords y algunos generales. Al llegar, Iori e Inu la trataron como siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido ese día, mientras que el kitsune, a pesar de no actuar de una manera fría e indiferente como cierto inugami ahí presente, tal vez era un tanto más esquivo que sus pares. La verdad es que Rin, o Arya, no podía culparlo, y es que tal vez al zorro aún le costaba asimilar o entender lo que estaba pasando, creerlo, vivirlo. Además, ella aún era un secreto, por lo que no sería muy apropiada una actitud demasiado afectiva.

Tan errada no estaba en sus suposiciones, pues Keisuke todavía estaba algo shockeado. El verla ahí parada, actuando con una diplomacia jamás enseñada, sonriendo con gracia mientras que los amigos de su hijo le presentaban a los generales que no conocía, comportándose como toda la princesa que era a pesar de no saberlo hasta hace doce horas, con su rubio cabello y sus verdes ojos resplandecientes de vida, le seguía recordando a la dulce cría que vivía con él en su palacio del Sur. Le recordaba al padre de ésta, a su hijo, y por un segundo creyó verlo prado a su lado, irguiéndose orgullosos de la fortaleza que mostraba su primogénita. Incluso le recordó a sí mismo hace algún tiempo, muchos siglos atrás ya.

— Y bueno —finalizaba el daiyoukai del Oeste—, ya conociste a Touga. Él cuida de mi frontera con el Este, además, fue muy amigo de tu madre —añadió.

— ¿Enserio? —se extrañó el inugami de ojos azules— ¿Y puedo saber de cuál amiga mía es hija la señorita aquí presente?

**…**

Abi seguía bastante incómoda en aquella reunión —a pesar de estar acostumbrada a aquella clase de encuentros, ya que no era la primera junta militar a la que asistía—, y es que aún que todo estaba siendo demasiado rápido para Arya, ya que consideraba que debía acostumbrarse incluso a su propio cuerpo. En vano trataba Aoi de distraerla de todo, pues la pelinegra no perdía movimiento alguno de su prima, y parecía también buscar a alguien más.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando? —preguntó él mientras se descruzaba de brazos— Porque parece que Rin lo está tomando mejor de lo que crees.

— Es lo que parece, no quiere decir que sea real —le refutó—. Príncipe Aoi, la situación en la que Arya se encuentra no es para nada normal, no sé cómo es que pueden tomarla tan a la ligera, incluso mi abuelo.

— Primero, te agradecería evitar las formalidades a esta altura —dijo él, tratando de obviar un poco el tema—. Segundo, insisto en que le das…

— ¿Princesa Abi? —se escuchó un llamado a su espalda, y cuando ambos se voltearon, el joven youkai que habló volvió a sorprenderse, además de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa— Príncipe Aoi, llevaba un rato buscándolo —comentó al extenderle su mano.

— Tadashi, yo también esperaba por ti —contestó estrechando su mano y palmeando su espalda—. Y por favor, deja de llamarse así. ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos ya?

— Hay hábitos que no se quitan —se excusó y se volvió a la youkai—. Mucho tiempo sin verla, princesa —le reverenció—. Siento interrumpirlos, pero tenía deseos de… —cortó de pronto su hablar, y en un mutismo total se alejó del par de pelinegros con un desconfiado caminar, como si temiera caerse al dar un paso.

— Espera, Tadashi —lo llamó él, sin embargo su viejo amigo no le hizo caso alguno—. Vaya, ¿qué le pasó? —musitó extrañado, al tiempo que volvía a cruzar sus brazos.

— La vio —dijo Abi con total seriedad—. La reconoció, Aoi.

**…**

Sesshoumaru se encontraba dentro del grupo, aunque su mente divagara en otros lados en ese momento. Sin embargo reparó de inmediato en cierto inugami que él conocía a la perfección: era Tadashi, hijo de Touga y lo más probable es que fuera su sucesor para cuidar de la frontera Este. Lo vio nervioso, y su fino olfato le permitió confirmarlo. Caminaba inseguro, como si estuviera pisando es borde de un barranco.

— ¿Y puedo saber de cuál amiga mía es hija la señorita aquí presente? —preguntó un curioso Touga.

Inu miró a la chica, y cuando ésta iba a responder, se congeló prendada de unos ojos azules, pertenecientes a un joven youkai que estaba tras el general de la frontera Este. No pudo dudar del parentesco de ambos, eran prácticamente iguales: ojos azules, muy similares a los de Raidon, mas en lugar de la raya púrpura que él tenía en cada mejilla, en ellos eran dos franjas rojizas las que surcaban sus mejillas; además, ninguno de ellos tenía la luna creciente violácea que el guardián de la frontera Sur y el Príncipe heredero del Oeste poseían en su frente.

— Arya —musitó él, lo suficientemente alto para que su padre lo oyera y no lo creyera.

Touga escuchó a su hijo murmurar a su espalda y no pudo creer que aquel nombre pronunciado perteneciera a la joven de la cual su primogénito no podía despegar la mirada. Pasaba la vista de la rubia a su descendiente y viceversa, mientras que el trío de lords y los demás se hallaban en silencio. Él trataba de averiguar a qué se refería exactamente. Tadashi volvió a llamarla por su verdadero nombre, más alto y seguro esta vez, llamando la atención de un par de presentes que estaban más cercanos, y la joven continuaba pasmada y clavada en el piso, sin mover un músculo, perdida en esos ojos que todavía la miraban con incredulidad.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se aventuró por fin a decir el guardián de la frontera Este de las tierras del Oeste— Hijo, bien sabes que…

— Cómo… —le interrumpió ella, dando un leve paso hacia adelante— ¿Cómo es que sabe quien soy?

Sin embargo, y de cierta forma, el joven inuyoukai pareció atemorizarse más al ver confirmadas sus sospechas, y su padre no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Arya? ¿Acaso ella era verdaderamente la hija de su amiga Harumi y del antiguo príncipe del Sur? No, eso era simplemente imposible, y la prueba de ello era que ahí estaban los afectados directos de aquel fatídico día, sin hacer algo, sin desmentirlo, sólo mirando.

_Algo estaba pasando._

La duda y cuestionamiento estaba plasmada en los otros generales, mas en los señores sólo estaba plantada la preocupación, pues no fue solo aquel grupo los que habían escuchado ese nombre, prácticamente tabú en presencia del zorro blanco, y a la muchacha cuando afirmó ser la poseedora de aquel nombre. Sabían que no iba a ser fácil, pero era lo que buscaban. ¿No?

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Touga, sin saber si extrañarse o cuestionarle algo al trío de lords.

— ¿No es obvio? —le contestó Keisuke, con una cara de apacible calma.

* * *

Capítulo 11 terminado y subido ^^

Me salió más largo de lo que pensé y también me tarde bastante, espero que puedan perdonarme al no ser un capítulo de mucha "acción", por así decirlo, pero es uno absolutamente necesario para lo que se viene, debido a que de cierta forma explica algunas cosas.

Puede que piensen que intento juntar muchas parejas (Iori/Kikyo, o Kouga/Ayame), sin embargo no es así, de hecho si se devuelven varios capítulos se darán cuenta de que ya estaba planteando el tema de Iori con alguien, de alguna implícita manera; y de Ayame aún no sé si quede con Kouga, porque su aparición es debido un suceso del futuro y esta reunión militar era la perfecta ocasión para que apareciera, tal y como estos nuevos personajes que son Touga y Tadashi.

Puede que les paresca familiar el nombre de Touga, y eso es porque se dice que ése sería el nombre real de Inu no Taisho. Según averigüé por internet, ése de cierta era el nombre por el cual llamaban al padre de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha durante la cración de la tercera película, ya que en sí tampoco tiene un nombre oficial. Pero bueno, eso fue lo que yo entendí, si alguien supiera algo más sería genial si me lo pudieran decir c:

Y respecto a Tadashi, puedo decirles que su nombre significa **_correcto, justo_** lo cual debería darles —quizás— alguna iea sobre él. Puede que él sea lo que ustedes piensan, o puede que no, la verdad no sé qué cruza por sus mentes exactamente así que no lo puedo afirmar xD Aunque sí les pued decir que también es un personaje absolutamente necesario para un acontecimiento que ocurrirá en el futuro, el cual obviamente no les puedo decir :P

Okey creo que ya hablé demasiado ñ_ñ

Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más interesante, y de él sólo les puedo decir que se trata en gran parte sobre el pasado de cierto youkai de esta historia. ¿Se hacen una idea de quién es?

Gracias por comentarios y lectura ^^

Saludos c:  
_**Franela n_n**_


	13. Capítulo 12: Antiguas promesas

**¿Dónde te he visto?  
**_Por Franela_

**Capítulo 12: Antiguas promesas**

**…**

Rin suspiraba mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en el borde de la terraza y luego su cabeza en éstos. Definitivamente el que todos se enteraran de quien era realmente, de esa forma, no fue algo muy prudente.

El primero en reaccionar fue Touga, luego se sumaron más y más youkais, y no supo cómo se vio rodeada de un momento a otro, teniendo que ser prácticamente resguardada por Iori en un intento de evitar la "avalancha". Es que claro, que una princesa muerta "aparezca" entre los vivos no era algo cercano a normal siquiera, y de serlo era todo un seceso.

No sabe cómo fue que lo explicaron, porque al ser bombardeada con pregunta tras pregunta se sintió mareada y algo perdida, sin poder identificar las palabras, cuestionamientos, gritos, e incluso ignoró el pequeño altercado que se formó a tan sólo un par de pasos de distancia. Simplemente, y sin que alguien se diera cuenta, se alejó del tumulto con temblorosos pasos hasta donde estaba ahora, cuestionándose cómo es que su vida había dado un cambio tan radical en apenas un par de horas, y, tal vez más importante aún, si será capaz de llevar toda esa carga encima.

Sintió a alguien acercarse y al dar vuelta la mitad de su cuerpo pudo ver a ese joven youkai de antes, mirándola con esos ojos azules, iguales a los de su padre, similares a los de Raidon, tal vez a los de su propia madre y abuelo, y completamente diferentes a los de Keisuke. Caminaba otra vez con esos pasos dudosos, aunque su cara parecía denotar más culpa que otra cosa.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, escondiéndose de esos verdes ojos—, fui muy imprudente al hablar. No quise provocar ese altercado, princesa.

— Creo que no hace falta que me llames de esa forma —sonrió volviendo a su posición anterior—. Ya nos conocíamos, ¿verdad?

— Así es, Arya —afirmó poniéndose a su lado derecho, recargándose también en el borde del balcón de piedra.

— Olvido que ése es mi nombre —comentó para sí en un gesto de confusión.

— Siempre ponías esa cara cuando no entendías algo —acotó él a ese mutismo que se estaba formando, tratando de aliviar en algo el ambiente.

— Puedo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió bajando el rostro, pensando bien en lo que diría, y ante el silencio de él prosiguió— ¿Qué éramos nosotros antes, en esos días?, digo, ¿qué nos unía además de la amistad de nuestros padres?

— No lo recuerdas —sonrió con un poco de melancolía.

— No, yo... es sólo que yo...

— Lo sé —aseguró con su suave tono de voz—. Supe la historia allá adentro —señaló con la vista el interior del palacio—. Y respecto a nosotros... —comentó dando un paso hacia ella, tocando su mano izquierda con su extremidad derecha, para luego tomarla entre sus dedos.

_[...]_

_ Dos niños corrían por un campo, persiguiéndose a través de las flores que allí había, cayendo rendidos en la hierba debido al cansancio. Ella lo mira y le sonríe, él hace lo mismo y se lanza sobre ella, comenzando otra ronda de juegos en donde el eco de sus risas puede oírse en la lejanía, así como también son percibidos por una pequeña de rubios cabellos que ha estado ahí desde hace varios minutos._

_ Con sus verdes ojos ha observado con fascinación la situación muy distinta a como solía darse en su hogar, pues ella no podía tener esa libertas de juegos. De hecho, ni siquiera podía estar ahí en esos momentos. Tan absorta estaba en el vuelo de una mariposa en el aire que no se dio cuenta de como los arbustos a su espalda eran agitados, y de ellos alguien salía._

_ — Arya —la llamó él en un susurro al tocar su hombro._

_ La infante se sobresaltó, mas al sobreponerse de la impresión le sonrió al muchachito, de una edad humana aparente de unos cinco o seis años, y lo jaló del brazo para que se ocultara con ella y contemplara la misma escena._

_ — No deberías estar aquí —le reprendió, todavía murmurando, viéndola fijamente con sus ojos azules—. Tu madre me preguntó por ti y tuve que mentirle, decirle que estábamos jugando a escondernos para poder cubrirte —insistió, sin embargo ella continuaba en las nubes—. Arya —alzó la voz—, no debes salir de los límites de tu palacio, es muy peligroso para ti, entiéndelo._

_ Ella se volteó y lo vio con una carita de confusión, sin entender por qué la había llamado por su nombre. Miró el pequeño kimono blanco con bordados verdes que llevaba, perfecto para su tamaño de unos tres o cuatro años humanos, y volvió a verlo con la pregunta en su rostro. ¿Peligroso? Claro, se lo habían repetido muchas veces, tanto sus padres como quien pasaba un rato con ella, porque su posición era muy importante y debía ser cuidadosa y cautelosa, porque ella era una "princesa", aunque no entendiera el real significado de esa palabra todavía._

_ — ¿Siempre seremos como ellos, Tadashi? —preguntó volviéndose otra vez a los niños humanos que seguían jugando._

_ — ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó extrañado, juntando sus cejas para dejar en claro que no comprendía su pregunta._

_ — Escuché que mis padres hablaban de peleas, y guerras —dijo, y el pequeño youkai pudo notar como sus ojitos verdes se apagaban—. Sé lo que son y... a veces fueron demonios cualquiera, en cambio otras, fueron entre las mismas tierras._

_ Entonces entendió el fondo de su pregunta, porque si bien ambos eran todavía muy pequeños para entender sus lugares en el futuro, algo sabían y, más importante aún, eran concientes de que él era del Oeste y ella del Sur, por tanto, posibles enemigos algún día._

_ Vio a los infantes humanos y se dio cuenta de que ya no jugaban, sino que estaban sentados frente a frente. Así tomaron sus manos y engancharon sus dedos meñiques, sonriéndose al instante. Arya ya no los veía, ni a él, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos como de costumbre y él tuvo que tomar su extremidad izquierda para que recordara su presencia._

_ La rubia youkai no comprendió su comportamiento, mucho menos cuando él se concentró en dejar su dedo de menor tamaño enganchado al suyo. Tadashi le sonreía levemente, como lo hacía siempre, con esa sinceridad saliéndole por los poros. Le señaló con la mirada a los humanos, quienes se levantaban del suelo aún sosteniéndose de sus meñiques._

_ — Para no olvidar lo que somos —le prometió._

_[...]_

Rin no comprendió por qué su mano era tomada, mas al darse cuenta de que el verdadero objetivo del inuyoukai era su dedo meñique, pareció recordar algo, como rápidas imágenes que pasaban frente a sus ojos, tal y como le sucedió antes.

— Así no olvidaríamos lo que éramos —musitó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, rememorando esa pequeña promesa de críos sellada por unas garras.

— Sería un honor para mí seguir teniendo la posibilidad de poder llamarme su amigo, princesa Arya —le dijo él.

**...**

Ryuuko caminaba hacia la tienda más grande del campamento, la de su padre. No sabe por qué ha sido citado con tanta urgencia, más por el hecho de que él ya le había advertido de que no tenía tiempo ni deseos para tonterías suyas. Al ingresar se da cuenta de que no está solo, sino que lo acompañan otros cuatro demonios a su alrededor. Apenas su progenitor lo ve, ordena de inmediato que lo dejen a solas. El tono y la frialdad que usa dejarían paralizado a cualquiera, incluso quienes estaban con él lo miraron con intriga y temor, mas él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa voz, si hasta la había heredado.

— Tú también, Naraku —vuelve a sonar el autoritarismo del líder rebelde.

Éste asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia el exterior de la tienda. Ryuuko puede notar perfectamente esa sonrisa burlesca en sus labios cuando pasa a su lado. Sí, realmente esa cosa le da asco.

Una vez que están completamente a solas se vuelve a su padre, quien lo mira expectante desde su lugar, ocultando una mueca bajo sus manos entrelazadas en las que apoya su cabeza. Los segundos parecen eternos, ninguno se mueve, sólo están ahí, mirándose, analizándose, retándose. Finalmente es el mayor quien hace el primer movimiento al soltar un suspiro y ponerse de pie. Camina unos cuantos pasos alrededor de su hijo, y él sigue ahí, quieto, sin seguirlo con la vista, mirando siempre al frente como se le había enseñado. Claramente él no caería en los juegos mentales que usa con los demás.

— ¿Qué es lo que siempre digo, Ryuuko? —le preguntó al fin.

Sólo con sus ojos lo ve a su lado para luego volverlos al frente. ¿Lo que siempre dice? Su padre dice muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas son mentiras, pero si se refería a _la frase_, sólo un conjunto de palabras era el acertado.

— La información es poder —dice, sin despegar sus ojos color avellana del punto donde están fijos—, y el poder lo es todo.

— Correcto —afirma él, volviendo a dar vueltas—. Dime, ¿sabes del rumor que se está corriendo en estos momentos por todas las tierras del Norte?

— De seguro algo sin importancia —contesta con el rostro estático, algo contrariado por la pregunta.

— Incorrecto —le contradice sin detener su andar—. Es tan importante, y tan fiable, que viene desde el mismo palacio de Iori.

— ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que te das tantas vueltas como siempre? —inquiere fastidiado, girando su cabeza hacia él. Cuanto aborrece los rodeos.

Setsuna le sonríe. Es casi la misma sonrisa retorcida que tiene ese ser despreciable de Naraku. Decidió jugar un poco más con su hijo, deteniendo momentáneamente su andar para volver a reanudarlo bajo la mirada retadora de su primogénito.

— ¿Recuerdas la última conversación que tuvimos? —pregunta, cambiando aparentemente de tema, yendo hacia el escritorio frente al que antes estaba sentado.

Ryuuko asiente, sin entender el rumbo de las palabras pronunciadas por él, quien por su parte sólo toma asiento, pensando otras palabras.

— Entonces dime, ¿por qué, si sabes lo que digo, y te dije en aquella ocasión que yo no tuve que ver con esos asesinatos, no me dijiste que la asquerosa "humana" con la que estuviste hace dos años no era nadie más que la princesa del Sur, la princesa Arya? —escupió con desprecio.

_[...]_

_ Caminando por los pasillos del castillo de su padre como hace mucho que no lo hacía, y la única razón era ella. La última vez que puso un pie ahí fue hace unos cincuenta años, cuando su progenitor había comenzado una estrategia para atacar el Norte con la intención de llegar al Oeste; otra vez con la misma historia. La verdad es que él ya estaba más que harto de esa estúpida "venganza", por algo luego de la batalla por la actual señora del Oeste se fue por un siglo, y luego por la mitad de otro tras enterarse de este nuevo plan de ataque. Sin embargo estaba ahí, sólo para hacer algo que jamás pensó en hacer._

_ Sentía algo que nunca pensó sentir. Todavía sentía el sabor de los labios de su amada en los propios, la piel que había sido tocada por sus dedos todavía quemaba. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que haría? Claro que sí, ya se lo había pedido a ella y, aunque no le había respondido, estaba seguro de que obtendría una respuesta positiva. Ansiaba tanto poder verla otra vez, tocarla, sentirla suya, besarla. Quería amarla._

_ — Vaya, Ryuuko, te ves mejor de lo que imaginé —sonó la voz de su hermana por el pasillo—. De hecho, pensé que no la contarías luego de tu última pelea con Sesshoumaru._

_ — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestiona molesto, pasando por alto el hecho de que estuviera enterada sobre esa pelea de hace más de cuatro meses— Estoy ocupado._

_ — Vengo a advertirte que no le digas "eso" a nuestro padre —bufó, asomándose por una de las ventanas del pasillo, viendo una hoja danzar con la ayuda del viento._

_ Él se queda extrañado por sus palabras. ¿Acaso sabe qué es lo que viene a decirle a su padre? Ella no vuelve a hablar, y a Ryuuko no le extraña que se quede vagando en el exterior. Es más, sabe que ella siempre ha soñado con la libertad, algo que ambos saben nunca tendrán realmente._

_ — No tengo tiempo para tus acertijos —dijo al pasar a su lado._

_ — ¿Qué te hace creer que aceptará a esa repugnante humana como tu compañera? —le preguntó, logrando que detuviera su andar y se volteara a ella, con el asombro marcado en sus ojos avellana._

_ — ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió ahora acercándose a su hermana._

_ — Esos hombres-polillas eran míos, y vi cuando la salvaste como un patético enamorado —agregó con asco en sus palabras—. No esperes que la reciba con los brazos abiertos._

_ Sin embargo, él le rebatió, puesto que consideraba que ambos estaban en "igualdad de condiciones". Ella rió, ya que su hermano era realmente un idiota. Ryuuko frunció el ceño nuevamente, al tiempo que ella abría el abanico que ella siempre llevaba en sus manos._

_ Realmente parecía que ella no lo podía creer. ¿Es que acaso él realmente pensó que su padre quería a esa sucia humana? Por supuesto que nunca fue así, a quien él siempre quiso fue a la primera esposa del inugami del Oeste, y como esta murió y el lord la reemplazó con una humana, quiso conquistarla sólo para quitársela. Después lógicamente la mataría, ¿o creía que quería tener descendencia hanyou con ella? Simplemente se volvió a reír y a cerrar su abanico._

_ Quienes habían apoyado la rebelión en el Oeste eran quienes odiaban a los humanos, por ende, a la nueva señora del Oeste. Eso fue lo que él había dicho, que quien era en ese momento su lord se había vuelto blando al rebajarse y comprometerse a una humana. En cambio, a él le dijo una cosa completamente diferente. Ella lo miraba con reproche: si en lugar de aceptar lo primero que se le decía se detuviera a averiguar tan solo un poco, no estaría en esa posición._

_ — Escúchame, Ryuuko, y escúchame bien —se acercó más a él—. No sé ni me interesan los patéticos "sentimientos" que tienes hacia la sacerdotisa esa, pero si realmente te preocupas por su bienestar, aléjate de ella —agregó fríamente._

_ — Explícate —le demandó._

_ — Por todo lo que nuestro "padre" ha hecho, estamos exiliados, escondidos —pronunció con rencor mientras se volteaba otra vez a la ventana—. ¿Sabes que planea atacar el Norte, no?_

_ — Sí, pero no estoy interesado en participar —le recordó._

_ — ¿Y sabes dónde estabas tú y tu humana? —inquirió y él pareció atragantarse— ¿Acaso sabes cuál aldea está muy cerca del palacio del Norte —volvió a preguntar con un dejo de ironía, alzando levemente la voz._

_ — El… ¿El palacio de Iori? —repitió incrédulo._

_ — ¡Sí, Ryuuko, sí! —gritó al borde de su paciencia, volviéndose otra vez a su hermano y cerrando su abanico de golpe— ¡Estabas tan distraído con esa sucia sacerdotisa que ni cuenta te habías dado de dónde pisabas! —le recriminó molesta— Pero aguarda, aún hay más —anunció con mayor ironía y frialdad—. ¿A que no estabas enterado de quien es íntima amiga de la princesa Shiori y hermana del humano con quien ésta se hizo novia?_

_ «¿Me creerías que mi mejor amiga es como tú, una youkai?»_

_ «A veces me aburro en la aldea porque mi hermano y mi mejor amiga comenzaron a salir juntos»_

_ Al youkai casi se le desencaja la mandíbula; ahora todo parecía tener sentido, todo encaja y, realmente, él no se había dado cuenta. Fue un idiota, ahora entendía el por qué de sus palabras, sin embargo comprendía por qué se las estaba diciendo._

_ — ¿Por qué te importa, Kagura? —cuestionó— Tú dices que es una simple humana._

_ — Tal como tú, no quiero que esta historia de "venganza" continúe, para mí no es más que un capricho —dijo decidida—. Ten por seguro que él se encargará de utilizarla a su favor, sin importarle la vida de tu "amada" mujer, porque además de todo, ella también es amiga del hijo hanyou de Inu no Taisho —agregó alejándose por el pasillo._

_…_

_ Escuchó a su padre autorizarlo para entrar a su despacho. La verdad es que el youkai mayor parecía asombrado de ver a su hijo entrar, mas no por eso dejó de revisar los pergaminos que leía; el inicio de su golpe vendría pronto y no perdería segundo alguno._

_ — Creí que te tomarías otros cincuenta años —comentó cambiando de hoja, no obstante hubo algo que inevitablemente le llamó su atención—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?_

_ — No le tomes importancia —masculló por lo bajo, recordando la pelea que había tenido con el inugami._

_ — Bueno, si vienes a mí es porque quieres algo ¿no? —inquirió volviendo a los papeles— Te escucho._

_ En un comienzo Ryuuko no supo como podía preguntárselo, pero la necesidad de saber cómo fueron realmente las cosas, y por ende, sus posibilidades a futuro, era mucha. Él lo acompañó a la guerra hace ciento cincuenta años por una humana, sin dudar, y ahora quería saber si estuvo realmente interesado en esa humana. Setsuna dejó lo que hacía y se quedó viéndolo. No entendía por qué se lo preguntaba si fue hace tanto tiempo y decía no cuestionarlo._

_ — ¿No tengo derecho a saber? —debatió._

_ Su padre suspiró. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su hijo; sabe que él nunca entendió sus motivos, y aún así le dio su apoyo, sin vacilar, y es por eso que le respondía sinceramente, como rara vez en su vida._

_ — No, nuca me interesó esa humana y nunca estaré interesado en una para tu tranquilidad —le aseguró._

_ — ¿Y por qué toda esa mentira? —preguntó bastante molesto._

_ — Porque debía asegurar tu apoyo en esa ocasión —explicó como si nada—. Lo mismo que ahora: llegar al Oeste por el Norte no es fácil, y por el Sur se ha vuelto prácticamente imposible._

_ — Es lógico que así sea después de esa matanza hace un siglo —comentó como un simple dato, mas fue suficiente para que una idea se formulara en su cabeza—. ¿Tú no tuviste algo que ver en aquello, verdad? —inquiere viéndolo de reojo, esperando que su padre no estuviera involucrado en aquellas asesinatos cobardes._

_ — ¿Yo? —dice con total inocencia— ¿Por qué estaría involucrado en tal acto?_

_ — Él también peleó en tu contra, y el Sur es un acceso rápido al Oeste si sabes como llegar de forma eficaz._

_ — No es mi estilo —le restó importancia al tema y volvió a sus pergaminos—. ¿Es todo lo que querías saber?_

_…_

_ — Joven Ryuuko, que bueno que lo encuentro —se escuchó la voz de un anciano cuando él salía del castillo de su padre._

_ El youkai detuvo su caminar y se volteó a éste. El demonio mayor llegó a él con un paso lento, tomándose su tiempo, y cuando estuvo finalmente a su lado metió su mano entre sus ropajes, para sacar de ellos una pieza en un colgante._

_ — Apenas me lo pidió hace unos días comencé mi trabajo, joven, y espero cumplir con sus expectativas para una pieza tan importante —añade al extenderle el collar—. Dígame, joven Ryuuko, ¿ha aceptado finalmente a la youkai que su padre le ha traído?_

_ — No digas estupideces —bufó antes de casi arrebatarle el colgante de las manos, dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino lejos del hogar de su progenitor y guardándose la pieza dentro de su armadura, dejando al anciano demonio muy confundido._

_[…]_

Ryuuko siente una presión en el pecho, como si el collar que trae consigo desde hace dos años se incrustara en su tórax con fuerza. No sabe si es por el hecho de que su padre siempre supo de aquella relación, o por lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Cómo es que Rin, su Rin, era Arya, la princesa del Sur? Carecía de toda lógica, desde el hecho de que ella fuera aquella youkai hasta que esta misma estaba muerta desde hacía un siglo, mas si él se lo decía y venía incluso del palacio de Iori —porque para nadie es un secreto que su padre tenía espías por todas partes—, debía de haber algo de verdad.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó su padre falsamente anonadado— ¿Qué? ¿Creías que no lo sabía, pensaste que no estaba enterado de dónde estuviste luego de tu pelea con Sesshoumaru, en algún momento por tu mente cruzó la idea de que yo desconocía la existencia de esa sacerdotisa? —volvió a cuestionarle, cada vez con más enojo.

Él estaba quieto, confundido, perturbado. Sentía la mirada impaciente de su padre sobre sí en busca de respuestas; el problema estaba en que sencillamente él no podía dárselas, porque no estaba enterado de aquella información y, si no hubiese visto a su humana transformarse de esa manera, jamás lo creería. ¿Qué haría ahora? Todo lo que trabajó para protegerla se caía a pedazos, y parecía no tener vuelta atrás. _¿Qué haría su padre con esa información?_

— ¿Y bien? —resonó la voz de Setsuna otra vez— ¿No tienes algo que decirme, una excusa, un motivo? —inquirió con impaciencia.

— Cómo… —vaciló en sus palabras— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Una sonora carcajada de su padre lo sacó de lugar, para que luego el mismo golpeara el escritorio con su puño y lo trizara en el acto. Ryuuko seguía apretando su puño mientras miraba el suelo con rabia.

— ¡Que cómo lo sé! —vociferó— ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que me entero de todo lo que sucede? —añadió con incredulidad al tiempo que volvía a sus risas sueltas— Vamos, hijo, ¿no te defiendes ni nada?

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con la información de su identidad? —preguntó con cautela, atento a cualquier movimiento de su progenitor.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, es un gran dato, aunque no es novedoso —comenzó a caminar ora vez, dándole la espalda a su primogénito—. Ya te he dicho que viene del palacio de Iori, por lo que a esta altura la región completa debe saberlo —se detuvo frente a la entrada de su tienda—. Pero sabes, el resto de la información que tengo nos puede ser útil, Ryuuko.

— ¿Nos? —repitió confundido.

— Por supuesto —sonrió de lado, aún sin verlo—. Ya que te preocupas tanto por la vida de ella, no le haré daño —dijo, y se dio vuelta para verlo fijamente a los ojos—. Sin embargo, quiero algo a cambio —sonrió de esa forma retorcida otra vez—. Tranquilo, hijo. Lo que quiero te conviene.

**…**

Los muchachos veían de vez en cuando hacia el exterior del palacio para vigilar a Rin. Lo hacían desde que la chica se había escabullido del salón principal hasta ahora que Tadashi había vuelto a ingresar al mismo luego de estar un rato con ella. Shiori era de las que estaban más pendiente, atenta también al frío daiyoukai que poco o nada parecía importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sino que más bien parecía perdido en algo fuera de ahí.

Sesshoumaru estaba intranquilo, había algo en el aire que no le gustaba, y trataba de estar alerta a cualquier movimiento. Disimuladamente le dio un último vistazo a la que estaba es esa terraza y comenzó a caminar un dirección contraria, hacia el ala Norte del palacio. Era el aire, definitivamente había algo en él que le resultaba conocido, lo cual no era bueno si no podía recordar el por qué le era familiar.

**…**

La mente de Rin comenzó a divagar en muchas cosas una vez que se vio a solas, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que debía alejarse de todo eso, y la mejor opción era una caminata como las que hace tiempo no daba. Con cuidado le echa una mirada al interior del palacio —porque sabe que la han estado vigilando todo ese tiempo— y se sale del lugar de donde está hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque. Allí se quita las sandalias que usa y se las deja en la mano, reanudando su marcha descalza. Vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la tierra bajo sus pies de esa manera. Le recuerda a cuando era una niña, sintiéndose tan alegre, tan libre, _tan humana._

Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a un punto del bosque que no recordaba, algo extraño ya que estaba segura de que conocía cada centímetro de cada árbol y arbusto del lugar. La intriga pudo más con ella y tuvo que adentrarse cada vez más, sin darse cuenta de que daba los mismos pasos que antes dio. Se cansó de tanto caminar sin recordar algo y terminó por recostar su espalda en un tronco aún estando erguida, suspirando y mirando sus pies de vez en cuando.

— No creí que volverías a este lugar —sonó una voz desde un punto incierto, asustándola y provocando de que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta—. No después de lo que pasó, Rin.

De inmediato trató de buscar el origen de ese sonido pero sus nuevos sentidos no le eran de mucha ayuda porque aún no podía manejarlos con naturalidad. Se siente desorientada, sola en medio del bosque, y por más que tratara y mirara por los alrededores no le era posible encontrar a alguien. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse del lugar, y entonces lo vio ahí, apoyado de la misma forma en la que ella estaba en un árbol, mirándola con los mismos ojos color avellana de antes.

Sus latidos se aceleran mientras que su mente y cuerpo se congelan completamente. ¿Qué hacía él ahí, cómo es que ella llegó a encontrarlo? Giró su rostro con desesperación, sin poder mover siquiera sus pies de la tierra, y se da cuenta de que aquel lugar era donde todo había ocurrido entre ellos, donde lo conoció y lo perdió, donde asimiló que las cosas no son lo parecen ni los actos son lo que dijeron las palabras, el lugar donde aprendió que debía desconfiar de los demás.

Como ya le había ocurrido con anterioridad, veía imágenes de su pasado pasar rápidamente frente a ella, sólo que esta vez eran de su pasado humano.

_«Estaba nerviosa, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, y más cuando lo vio de pie frente a un árbol, dándole la espalda. Se acercó lentamente al ver que él no reaccionaba, y la incertidumbre llegó a interior cuando él la miró de lado y se volteó nuevamente. Confundida se aclaró la voz y lo llamó, mas no tenía respuesta alguna. Le iba a tocar el hombro cuando el simplemente dijo 'basta'.»_

Sin darse cuenta, por sus mejillas cayeron dos hilillos de agua salada. En cuanto sintió el sabor del líquido en su boca trató de limpiarlo, lastimándose levemente con las garras que había olvidado que tenía. Ryuuko no esperó esa reacción, aunque tampoco podía decirse que aguardara por una positiva. No obstante, cuando vio esos ojos de la misma forma que hace casi dos años, por más que fueran de otro color, sentía exactamente la misma presión en el pecho que sintió aquella vez. Era ese maldito olor a sal lo que lo ponía mal, porque eran lágrimas de ella, de quien menos quería herir, de quien amaba tanto que fue capaz de herirla de la forma más vil con tal de preservar su vida. Sí, fue un completo idiota, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y ahora sólo quería remediarlo.

_ «Sin embargo, quiero algo a cambio. Tranquilo, hijo. Lo que quiero te conviene.»_

La veía y sencillamente no lo creía. ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta, cómo es que jamás sospechó de la verdadera naturaleza de su humana?, porque eso era, ella era suya, aunque ya no podía señalar de que era una humana. Sin embargo creía que aquello era lo de menos, porque no descansaría hasta tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, a pesar de que necesitaba saber qué había sucedido en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

_«La quiero a ella.»_

— Luces diferente —habló de nuevo, acercándose por su espalda.

Puso sus manos en los brazos de ella, y la reacción de la fémina fue un rechazo automático al alejarse de él. Ryuuko no insistió en acercarse, pues las pupilas de la joven tiritaban con recelo, y sus mejillas eran adornabas por finas líneas rozadas que fueron provocadas por el roce de sus garras contra su piel. Le dolía verla así de frágil.

_«¿Qué quieres qué?»_

— Está bien —dijo suavemente—, entiendo que…

— ¡No! —explotó de pronto, al tiempo que más lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, por qué rayos vienes aquí otra vez?!

— Rin, escúchame —trató de acercarse.

— ¡No me toques! —echó nuevamente su cuerpo hacia atrás— No te atrevas a acercarte a mí, Ryuuko —susurró.

— Por favor —suplicó—. Quiero… quiero hablar contigo, saber… —la miró otra vez— Saber qué fue lo que te pasó, por qué eres así.

— ¿Ahora te importo? —preguntó irónica, incluso con una leve risa— Dime la verdad: ¿qué haces aquí, por qué quieres saber lo que me pasó?

_«Tráemela, así tendremos un punto seguro y te garantizo que estará a salvo»_

Ryuuko no habló, sólo se acercó lentamente a ella, tratando de evitar otro rechazo. Ella miraba hacia abajo, y él pudo aproximarse tanto como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el propio. Tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla como antes, de verla con esa sonrisa tan bella que tenía, de besar esos dulces labios. Tomó nuevamente su brazo izquierdo, y con su palma izquierda pudo tocar su suave y herida mejilla. Le recordó cuando la besó por primera vez, aquel día que la había salvado de ser asesinada por un demonio cualquiera. Esas ganas de rodearla con sus brazos crecían al verla tan indefensa.

_«No lo haré. Ya lo dijiste, yo quiero que ella esté a salvo, y sé que contigo no lo estará.»_

— Si lo hubiese sabido, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes —se lamentó al juntar sus frentes—. Muy diferentes.

— Porque yo no hubiese sido una sucia humana, ¿verdad? —recordó con amargura sus palabras, y fuerzas ya no le quedaban para luchar— Porque no hubiera sido una deshonra para ti.

— Te equivocas —le corrigió suavemente, aspirando su dulce aroma—. Tal y como esta mañana, sólo buscaba protegerte, siempre lo he buscado.

— ¿Esta mañana? —repitió incrédula, y a su mente llegó aquella mancha oscura que se había interpuesto entre ella y aquel youkai que había intentado matarla— Eras… ¿Eras tú?

— Te lo prometí ese día, aquí: yo voy a protegerte pase lo que pase —le recordó y levantó su rostro, acariciando nuevamente su mejilla—. Nunca romperé esa promesa.

_«Dime una cosa, ¿sabías que ella está con Sesshoumaru?»_

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente, confundida, con demasiadas emociones dándole vueltas por la mente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que llegó a estar con el ser que le rompió el corazón en un estado de tranquilidad? No, las cosas no estaban bien, él no era alguien confiable, él estaba involucrado en todas estas batallas que se han estado desarrollando por el Norte desde hace un par de días, matando a gente inocente y destruyendo pueblos que han estado ajenos a todas esas cosas.

_ «¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Eso es imposible.»_

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó separándose de él, cortando todo contacto que estaban teniendo— ¿Por qué formas parte de toda esta guerra, ordenas ataques, dañas a tantas personas sólo por poder, por tierras?

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó extrañado, pues solamente había aceptado participar en el juego de su padre el día anterior— Yo jamás he ordenado un ataque, ni siquiera el de tu aldea.

— Te vieron —le recriminó al recordar una charla que había tenido con la pequeña Eriko, en la cual ella le contó exactamente junto a su hermano lo que ya le había dicho a los demás—. No me mientas porque lo sé, tú estabas en el ataque de una aldea, mataron a todas las personas del pueblo y dejaron a dos niños sin sus padres. Mataste gente inocente, Ryuuko, ¡gente que no tiene nada que ver en los asuntos de tu padre con lord Inu!

— Tú… ¿sabes de todo eso? —dijo derrotado, porque tanto se había empeñado en ocultar sus orígenes de ella y ahora lo sabía todo.

— Por una estúpida venganza —lo confirmó con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Eres igual a él, no te importan los demás, ni siquiera yo te importé alguna vez, no cuando era una humana.

_ «Oh, te sorprenderías de todo lo que sé, Ryuuko, y sé que ellos tienen… una especie de relación. ¿Me creerías que ha partido desde hace un tiempo, cuando ella aparentaba ser humana?»_

No, eso no es verdad, él no era igual a su padre. De cierta forma a él jamás le importaron los demás, eso era cierto, pero todo había cambiado con ella, no por nada fue capaz de "traicionar" a los suyos con tal de salvarla de ese asqueroso demonio que había osado en poner sus sucias garras sobre su humana. Ella sí le importaba, siempre le ha importado, cuando fue humana o ahora que era una youkai o algo así, para él eso era lo que menos interesaba, porque él sólo la dejó para protegerla, para resguardar su vida.

_ «Él jamás estaría con una humana, le repugnan tanto como a ti.»_

— No digas eso —le pidió ya como último recurso—. Yo… Yo sólo quería evitar resultaras dañada.

— ¿Qué no sufriera un daño? —repitió con enojo— ¿Crees que lo que me hiciste no me hirió, no me lastimó?

— Si estabas a mi lado podías morir —confesó al fin.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ryuuko?

— Cuando me ausenté por unos días me enteré de que eras amiga de la princesa Shiori —contestó, y ella se quedó un tanto pensativa—. Si estabas conmigo mi padre pudo haber usado aquello para su beneficio, te usaría a ti, y no podía permitirlo.

— ¿Esa es tu excusa? —dijo más molesta aún— ¿Piensas que por eso entiendo todo el daño que me causaste? —inquirió y una de las lágrimas se deslizó por su mejilla— No, Ryuuko, las cosas no funcionan así —sentenció dando vuelta la mitad de su cuerpo y emprendiendo lo que era su retirada

— Quiero recuperarte —le interrumpió antes de que se fuera—. Sabes que yo te amé cuando eras una humana, y sabes que Sesshoumaru jamás estaría con una a menos que supiera algo. ¿Verdad?

_ «Pues estás equivocado, porque Naraku los ha visto en más de una ocasión juntos. Tal vez ya lo sabía, quien sabe. Vamos, ¿es que no quieres recuperar lo que te han quitado?»_

De pronto la presión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte y creyó que el piso se le perdía del lugar, ya no podía sentir la tierra bajo sus pies y todo se volvió negro. De no ser porque Ryuuko se dio cuenta ella se habría dado un golpe seco contra el suelo, causándole probablemente una grave herida. La tenía ahí, en sus brazos, mas esa no era la forma en como quería tenerla: inconsciente. Podría llevársela, eso sería fácil, sin embargo no era lo apropiado ni mucho menos lo correcto. De hacerlo, se arriesgaba a no poder recuperarla en su inmortal vida.

**…**

Los muchachos charlaban normalmente cuando Tadashi se acercó a ellos preguntando por Arya. En el acto la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Abi y Shiori para dar paso a la inquietud que se formaba en sus ojos al no ver a la chica en el balcón donde estaba algunos minutos atrás. ¿Cómo diablos se les podía perder otra vez? Tanto Aoi como el joven inugami no tardaron en dar aviso —más disimulado esta vez— sobre la situación a sus respectivos padres, quienes también se unieron a la búsqueda.

**…**

Terminaba de acomodarla en el mismo árbol que miraba cuando le dijo todas esas cosas en el pasado, sin poder evitar tocar su rubio cabello. Olía tal y como antes, ese dulce aroma a flores silvestres y vainilla, no obstante, ya no era la misma físicamente. Lo único que le faltaba en ese momento era haber visto su sonrisa, pero sabía que eso ya era pedir demasiado. Se preguntaba cómo es que alguien tan despreciable como lo es Sesshoumaru podía haber posado sus ojos en una flor tan delicada como lo es Rin, más todavía si según su padre fue cuando ella "aparentaba" ser humana. No, esas eran tonterías, seguramente el muy bastardo ya estaba enterado de quien era ella en realidad y por eso se le acercó. Sólo alguien como él sería capaz de aquello.

Le daba tanta cólera sentir el aroma de ese sucio inugami sobre su hembra que solamente podía apaciguar ese fuego interno con el conocimiento de que ella fue suya primero, por tanto sólo debía recuperar su confianza y la tendría para sí otra vez. Además, por la reacción que tuvo sabe que sus últimas palabras produjeron algo en ella. Introdujo su mano en su armadura, sacando aquel colgante que había mandado a hacer para ella el día que había abandonado ese mismo bosque, aquella pieza que significaba que la haría suya después. Sí, aquel colgante tan importante ha estado guardado en su armadura todo ese tiempo ya que no se lo daría a nadie: esa garra tenía su dueña, y sólo ella sería la indicada para portarlo.

— ¿En serio tienes algo con Sesshoumaru, Rin? —le preguntó al aire mientras se debatía en si debía colocar ese collar en su fino cuello o guardarlo otra vez.

Entonces otro aroma llegó a su nariz, aquel olor tan desagradable que estaba en ella: Sesshoumaru. Claro que los deseos de quedarse y pelear finalmente, zanjando todos los asuntos pendientes de una vez por todas, eran demasiado, sin embargo sabe que no puede hacerlo en un lugar así y tampoco en esas circunstancias. Debe ser listo, racional, frío. Debe pensar como su enemigo. Maldita sea, nuevamente la deja cuando él viene.

**…**

En el último kilómetro Sesshoumaru se había apresurado mucho más de lo normal. El motivo: recordó a quien pertenecía ese asqueroso olor que sentía desde el palacio de Iori. Estúpidamente se fue en la dirección contraria para poder investigar quién era el portador de ese desagradable olor, y cuando ya se devolvía al palacio tras no tener una respuesta clara pudo darse cuenta de que el aroma de Rin se adentraba en la parte Sur del bosque. El punto era es que tan sólo era su aroma, sin nadie que la acompañara. ¿Acaso estaban dementes?

Sin embargo iba con su habitual calma entre los árboles en busca de ella, después de todo no podía estar ni cercano a garantizar que podía cuidarse sola, debía buscarla. Ahí fue cuando volvió a oler ese aroma mezclado con el de ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? En aquel momento su mente pareció hacer 'click' y se acordó del hijo del traidor ése. Era él quien estaba rondando en bosque pero su mayor pregunta era qué demonios estaba haciendo cerca de ella. Aceleró su marcha a una gran rapidez hasta llegar a donde estaba la joven, completamente inconsciente y sola recargada en el tronco de un árbol. ¿Dónde estaba el idota de Ryuuko?

Como el muy bastardo se había escapado de su alcance y no podía dejarla ahí, simplemente emprendió su marcha hacia el palacio del Norte con la chica en sus brazos. Presentía que se avecinaba otra batalla contra ese youkai y, como no pudo concretar su fin en la última pelea que tuvieron, se encargaría de finalizarla esta vez.

* * *

Primero que todo, ¡realmente siento la demora :(!

Mi excusa es que estuve un buen tiempo de vacaciones, sin computador ni mucho menos internet, volví hace un par de semanas y me puse a trabajar con este cap, de verdad siento haber demorado y no excusarme, lo siento :c

Prometo que ahora no tardaré tanto (lo sé, ya lo he dicho), pero me quedan poquitos capis, unos tres o cuatro a lo mucho, y planeo terminarlo antes de finales de abril porque también tengo otro fanfic (de un juego) en mente, y no he querido comenzarlo porque dejaría este más tirado todavía T_T

Con este les doy el motivo por el cual Ryuuko dejó a Rin de esa forma tan ruin, la quería proteger (aunque para nadie eso es excusa ¬¬), y Sesshoumaru está cada vez más próximo a la verdad, y hasta yo tengo miedo de eso o.o

Realmente siento la demora :c


	14. Capítulo 13: Sangre se derrama otra vez

**¿Dónde te he visto?  
**_Por Franela_

**Capítulo 13: Sangre se derrama otra vez**

**…**

Ya sentía algo de luz molestándole la vista, y en los pocos segundos que tardó en acostumbrarse no pudo evitar recordar lo que la hizo perder la cabeza quien sabe cuanto tiempo atrás. Tantos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente: Ryuuko, sus palabras, los hechos, Sesshoumaru. ¿Qué estaba pasando, por qué dijo aquellas cosas? Lo que la estaba atormentando en ese momento era el hecho de que si su última frase era verdadera. _Sesshoumaru jamás estaría con una a menos que supiera algo. ¿Verdad?_

¿Acaso él sería capaz de aquello? Es decir, ella sabía del odio del inugami hacia los que eran de su "especie", incluso él se lo había reconocido, pero aún así tuvo la esperanza de que algo hubiera cambiado. Después de todo, él fue una especie de apoyo en todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Sin embargo, también sabía una parte de su verdadera historia, lo cual él mismo también había aceptado al hablar con ella. ¿Le habrá mentido, sabía toda la historia en realidad? No, no debía dudar de él, ¿por qué rayos debía creer las sugerencias que le había hecho Ryuuko? Era en él en quien no debía confiar, él traicionó su confianza con lo que le hizo y no tenía por qué pensar que siquiera una de sus palabras era verdad, era completamente estúpido que lo hiciera.

_«Sabes que yo te amé cuando eras una humana» _sus palabras seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, casi como si estuviera a su lado en ese instante. Se aterró de tan sólo pensarlo y tuvo que abrir sus ojos, costándole inmensamente ese pequeño acto. Se vio en una habitación de piedra, por lo que a unos cuantos segundos de consciencia supuso que se trataría del castillo de Iori. No tenía las fuerzas para moverse, apenas si podía mantener sus párpados abiertos. El cuarto estaba bastante iluminado, inspiró lo más profundo que pudo para llenar sus pulmones.

Escuchó algo de movimiento y el temor de antes volvió a acrecentarse en su ser, mas el escuchar la voz de Kagome llamarla por su nombre humano la tranquilizó de sobremanera, y cuando ésta lo repitió con más seguridad y felicidad pudo girar su rostro hasta ella, viéndola saltar de su silla hasta llegar a ella. De inmediato la pelinegra llamó de un grito a Shiori y a Abi para que entraran a la habitación, y las aludidas entraron apenas unos segundos después con la respiración agitada preguntando qué diablos sucedía.

De inmediato la youkai de ojos violetas se le lanzó también encima, manifestando casi con lágrimas en los ojos lo mucho que las preocupaba cada vez que se desaparecía de su vista. ¿Cuándo aprendería que no debe hacerlo, acaso no se compadecía de ella que la preocupaba de esa forma? Luego inevitablemente rieron, se rieron de cómo la estaba regañando y de ella misma por reaccionar así, por lo que se limpió los párpados y se sonrieron.

— ¿Por qué te alejaste del palacio, Arya? —le preguntó Abi— Realmente nos preocupaste, no te tomó ni cinco minutos que te perdiéramos de vista. La verdad ni sé como lo haces, recuerdo que mi tío siempre se enojaba porque lograbas escabullirte de tu palacio —agregó con una pequeña risa.

Rin rió también, recordando esa pequeña memoria de Tadashi y ella en el cual él le reclamaba por escaparse del palacio de sus padres, de su palacio. Vaya, sí que le era extraño aún decirlo, y lo más probable es que no pudiera acostumbrarse a hacerlo.

— Sólo quería caminar un poco —respondió y se volteó a las demás—. Ustedes lo saben, siempre lo hago cuando necesito despejarme un poco.

Ambas asintieron con algo de recelo, en especial la youkai, sospechando que había algo oculto en sus palabras. Asimismo, estaba el hecho de aquel extraño aroma que ella tenía levemente cuando Sesshoumaru la había traído de vuelta, por el cual lógicamente no le había preguntado a él. En cambio, tanto la humana como la demoniza de cabello negro parecieron creer en sus palabras. Entonces a la joven de verdes ojos llegó la duda más razonable que podía llegarle a la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que llegó ahí, si lo último que ella recordaba era que caminaba hacia el exterior del bosque? Ellas se miraron las unas a las otras, decidiéndose sobre cuál sería la que hablara.

— Sesshoumaru te trajo hasta aquí —contestó Shiori finalmente—. Te estábamos buscando cuando él apareció contigo dormida —agregó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella—. Rin, ¿qué sucedió esta vez?

— Nada, estoy bien —le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y… ¿dónde están los demás? —inquirió dándole un vistazo al cuarto, extrañándose de que no hubiera más gente encima como en la otra ocasión.

Ellas volvieron a mirarse, sin emitir palabra alguna. Eso comenzó a perturbarle, las miradas cómplices e incómodas que se lanzaban, sin tener la intención de contestarle, le daban mala espina. Insistió, mas ellas seguían ahí, mudas, y la joven no sabía si no querían decirle o no podían. De pronto algo pesado cayó en el ambiente, y las cuatro mujeres fueron capaces de sentirlo a la perfección, provocando más miradas, teñidas de miedo esta vez.

— La guerra comenzó —sentenció Abi.

Los párpados de Rin se separaron a todo lo que dan y, sin importar si podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, aunque fue detenida de inmediato y devuelta a ella. Lógicamente forcejeó, mas tres contra uno era otro nivel, así que terminó por sentarse otra vez en el futón, derrotada; sus fuerzas aún no eran capaces de volver y ayudarla a salir de ahí.

— Cálmate y escúchanos —le ordenó su amiga—. El primer ataque se recibió ayer en la tarde, tú estabas dormida desde hace la noche anterior, por eso no lo sabes.

— Los demás partieron a las batallas, es algo que toma tiempo, incluso podría durar años —añadió Abi—. Nos ordenaron permanecer al interior del palacio de Iori por seguridad, en especial la tuya.

— No puedes salir de aquí —insistió Kagome, y antes de que le contrapusiera con su familia le añadió—: Las aldeas y pueblos cercanos están protegidas por soldados de los tres reinos, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Sin embargo, y aunque le dijeran cientos de cosas más, ella no podría estar tranquila. Es decir, el padre y hermano de Shiori, sus abuelos, lord Inu y sus hijos, Tadashi y su padre, todos ellos estaban batallando ¿y esperaban que ella se quedara oculta en el castillo? No, de eso ni hablar. No obstante, ella se quedó en silencio y escondió la mirada, como si de verdad fuera a acatar lo que le estaban diciendo aunque no lo quisiera.

— ¿Dónde está Hakudoshi? —cuestionó tomando una de sus muñecas con sus garras, pensando en qué podría hacer exactamente para salir de allí.

— Está en la aldea junto mi tía —le vuele a contestar la humana.

— Y… —vacila— ¿cuándo vuelven los demás exactamente?

— No lo sabemos —dice la youkai del Norte—. Abi ya lo dijo: puede tomar mucho tiempo. Las guerras entre demonios no son iguales a las humanas, Rin, no hay un límite de tiempo de vida.

**…**

Inu, Keisuke, Iori y se encontraban al frente se la tropa principal, tras ellos estaban sus generales e hijos, jefes y líderes de clanes y tribus, esperando las órdenes para comenzar el ataque. No estaban los ejércitos completos, porque una fracción de ellos se quedaron resguardando el palacio imperial del Norte y sus alrededores, pues bien conocían las tretas de Setsuna y no podían arriesgarse a dejar algún punto, por pequeño que fuera, sin la protección adecuada. Además, las princesas del Norte y del Sur se hallaban ahí.

Sesshoumaru buscaba impaciente a su enemigo, preguntándose porque rayos aún no lo olía cerca. Ese repugnante aroma presente en el cuerpo de Rin aún le molestaba. Desafortunadamente el primer ataque que sufrieron fue en el campamento de las tropas de su padre, por lo que tuvo que abandonar velozmente el palacio de Iori y prepararse para comenzar la batalla finalmente, sin siquiera saber si la chica había despertado.

Finalmente Setsuna apareció al frente de su numeroso ejército, casi tan grande como el de los tres reinos juntos. Cien años daban para mucho. Tenía una socarrona sonrisa en los labios, algo que todos podían apreciar a la distancia y que les desagradaba enormemente. A su derecha se encontraba su hijo, sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro. Algo que compartía con el joven inugami del Oeste, sólo viéndose fijamente. No obstante, había algo extraño que estaba mal, algo faltaba. Era aquella extraña presencia, de aquel híbrido que había sentido su padre días atrás, y del cual Jaken ya debería de haber averiguado algo más.

**…**

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Llevaba algunos minutos a solas y aún no se le ocurría cómo podría salir de la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta. Debía hacerlo, tenía que saber cómo estaban su madre y hermano, se obligaba a estar a su lado si algo llegaba a suceder, no podía quedarse como si nada estuviera sucediendo, así no era ella. Pero nada, no se ideaba de algo que pudiera sacarla del palacio sin ser advertida por lo demás. Se miró sus garras otra vez y tal vez podría funcionar, sin embargo debía ser rápida, precisa, y sobre todo, tenía que concentrarse en su parte humana, recordando todo lo que se le había sido enseñado y que había aprendido.

Se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que todavía estaban el par de soldados que la vigilaban para evitar que saliera. Su aldea estaba hacía el Este del palacio, y su ventana daba hacia el Sur, así que tenía una sola oportunidad y poco tiempo. Buscó en los muebles dispersos por el cuarto algún frasco de cristal, encontrando por suerte unos cuartos que podían servirle. Levantó la manga de su kimono y clavó sus garras en su antebrazo derecho, vertiendo la sangre dentro de la botella y tapándola con rapidez.

Sintió movimiento al otro lado de la madera así que arrojó el frasco con fuerza por la ventana y se movió al sitio junto a las bisagras, recitando algunas palabras en un murmuro. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el par de soldados que la custodiaban apenas cruzaron el umbral, devolviéndose sobre sus pasos y girando hacia la izquierda, gritando y llamando a otros demonios. Espero unos segundos y otro grupo de soldados cruzaron desde la derecha del pasillo hacia el otro lado. Al parecer todavía podía ocultar su presencia, y tal pareciera que su aroma pasaba inadvertido entre el olor de la sangre. Un tercer grupo pasó también y entonces creyó que ya serían todos, así que salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la derecha.

El par de soldados que vigilaban la puerta se vieron en el jardín del ala Sur completamente vacío. Tan sólo momentos después llegó otro grupo de soldados y cinco segundos más tarde su princesa. Shiori los apartó y le preguntó al par de demonios por su amiga, no obstante éstos sólo le mostraron los trozos de un cristal roto y sangre manchando el césped. _«¿Qué rayos?»_ se preguntó la joven y alzó su vista a la ventana del cuarto del cuarto que usaba Rin, la cual estaba justo en frente de aquel frasco roto. _«Sí que es lista»_, pensó frunciendo el ceño, ordenando de inmediato que la buscaran por el bosque y que le avisaran a la princesa Abi.

**…**

Caminaba tan rápido como podía esquivando los árboles y arbustos, las ramas y raíces que la hacían tropezar. No tenía demasiadas energías para correr, mucha se le había ido al escapar del castillo y realizar ese conjuro, pero la necesidad de ver a sus seres queridos era demasiada. Tuvo que detenerse un momento, el pecho le ardía, apenas podía respirar y mantener el aire en sus pulmones.

— ¿Rin? —sonó una voz entre los árboles, y al levantar la mirada pudo confirmar de quien se trataba, aunque no podía asegurar si podía alegrarse o no.

— Hakudoshi —sonrió algo aliviada, optando por la primera opción.

— ¡Qué haces aquí! —le reclamó furioso, corriendo hacia ella y tomándola del brazo, notando esas heridas que aún sangraban— ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Debías quedarte en el palacio, por qué diablos nunca haces caso! —volvió a gritar, alzando la voz con cada palabra.

— Debía verte, a ti y a mamá —se disculpó, escondiéndose de sus ojos violáceos.

— Mamá está en la aldea, yo formo parte de las rondas para vigilar lo alrededores —le informó serio—. Ahora vete al palacio de lord Iori, ¡ahora!

Sonidos de ramas agitándose se escucharon y en un acto de reflejo el humano se posicionó delante de la youkai, esperando que se tratara de algún animal escapando de la guerra. Nada aparecía y eso no los podía tranquilizar. Otros ruidos resonaron desde otro punto, por lo que ambos se voltearon; él aún la mantenía a la espalda de su cuerpo, viendo siempre al lugar de donde creía provenía aquel sonido.

Nada volvió a sonar. Ambos respiraron profundamente, aliviados. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando una silueta de oscuro cabello se posó tras de Rin, y siendo el humano el primero en darse cuenta no tardara en jalarla de su antebrazo herido para que se escondiera tras de sí, dañándola sin querer aunque en ese instante no se percataran de ese detalle. El cuerpo de la joven tembló al ver a ese youkai viéndola fijamente, tal y como la última vez que había estado en ese bosque; no obstante, en esta ocasión sus ojos color avellana estaban carentes de brillo y llenos de una oscuridad imperceptible a los ojos de cualquier humano mortal y corriente.

Para Hakudoshi él era el enemigo, no había una posible segunda lectura a la situación en la que estaban. La aldea estaba más cercana que él palacio y ese youkai extraño bloqueaba el camino hacia éste último, por lo que lo más seguro, en ese instante, era que la chica se ocultara en el poblado. Ése era su deber como hermano mayor, debía protegerla, tal y como siempre lo había hecho. Así debían ser las cosas.

— Vete a la aldea, de inmediato —ordenó el peliblanco, empujándola hacia atrás con su propio cuerpo.

— No lo haré, no digas tonterías —replicó ella, aferrándose a su brazo.

— Rin, por favor. Yo estaré bien —sonrió de lado.

La chica no pudo evitar recordar la misma situación vivida entre ella y Kagome varios días atrás, cuando tan sólo era una humana que quería convertirse en una poderosa sacerdotisa. En aquella ocasión a ella no le importaba que fuera de sí misma, sólo le importaba que su prima saliera viva y sin ningún rasguño. ¿Qué esperaba Hakudoshi ahora?

**…**

Flechas eran lanzadas por doquier, los sonidos de las espadas chocando se repetían incansablemente, los colmillos se clavaban en el enemigo y las garras los despedazaban, rugidos de dolor resonaban arduamente. A tan sólo algunos minutos de comenzada la batalla, el campo se cubría lentamente de cadáveres de aquellos que no pudieron resistir la pelea. Mientras que los ejércitos de las tres tierras presentes estaban en su totalidad batallando, Setsuna continuaba en su lugar, tan sólo observando a los señores batallando contra varios demonios a la vez. Ryuuko hacía lo mismo, esperando la orden de su progenitor para poder introducirse e irse directamente hacia su enemigo predeterminado: Sesshoumaru.

Nadie podía asegurar la longevidad de aquella batalla. Tratándose de demonios, podían pasar décadas sin un claro ganador. De hecho, la última batalla contra Takemaru y los rebeldes del Oeste duró más de diez años, sólo porque en aquella ocasión las tierras se habían unido contra un enemigo más débil.

— Padre —lo llamó Ryuuko—. No quiero estar sin hacer nada.

— Silencio —le ordenó él, sin siquiera verlo a la cara—. Harás lo que yo te diga, y cuando lo diga. Ése es nuestro trato. ¿Lo olvidas? —inquirió irónicamente.

El joven youkai bufó por lo bajo, hastiado, sin comprender por qué no podía ir a pelear en contra de Sesshoumaru si era el deseo de ambos. El inugami por su parte también aguardaba en medio del campo de batalla por su verdadero rival, no esas escorias que intentaban vanamente atacarlo sin obtener resultado alguno, pues la Bakusaiga rápidamente los despedazaba con tan sólo un movimiento de su muñeca.

**…**

— No es necesario —dijo el demonio suavemente, mostrando una total calma—. Sabes que no te haré daño, Rin.

— ¿Se conocen? —cuestionó el humano, sin perder de vista al youkai y sin dejar su posición de ataque, afianzando el agarre de su mano en la empuñadura de su espada— ¿Rin? —insistió.

— Claro que nos conocemos —sonrió levemente, dando un paso hacia delante, provocando que ellos retrocedieran otro—. Dile, Rin. Dile que yo jamás te haría daño, no después de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

La chica permanecía en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar. Él… él no podía ser Ryuuko, sus… sus ojos eran tan distintos, él no era el mismo youkai que conocía, algo le había pasado, estaba siendo manejado por alguien más. No, ya no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo, algo le decía que huyera rápidamente, que no debía estar ahí.

— Tú… —vaciló, temblando con cada segundo— Tú no eres Ryuuko, eres otra persona —aseguró al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían de pánico—. Tu mirada está llena de odio, los ojos de él eran así, no son así. ¡Quién eres tú!

Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en el rostro de aquel ser, sus ojos avellana brillaron con malicia. Levantó completamente su brazo derecho y, en cuestión de instantes, éste se deformó completamente, transformándose en unas ramas como si de un árbol se tratase. No dudó a la hora de lanzar eras ramas en contra de ambos jóvenes, mas no contó con que un campo violáceo los cubriera del ataque. Los párpados de la joven se separaron con sorpresa, los de aquel extraño demonio lo hicieron con rabia, en cambio los labios del chico se curvaron con satisfacción.

¿Quién se hubiera esperado que el único hijo de aquella poderosa sacerdotisa fuera a heredar sus poderes, siendo que nunca había manifestado? Sinceramente nadie lo imaginó, ni siquiera la propia chica que había convivido con él tantos años. Nuevamente la extremidad trató de atravesar ese campo de energía que le impedía llegar al objetivo que era capturar a esa joven y llevársela tan lejos como le fuera posible, tal y como se le había sido ordenado, mas otra vez su brazo fue rechazado y, ésta vez, resultó algo afectado.

— Ambos volveremos a la aldea y tú te quedarás ahí hasta que yo diga lo contrario. ¿Entendido? —le habló a la aún confundida muchacha.

— No escaparán tan fácil —replicó el demonio sin darse cuenta de cómo un látigo de luz amarilla se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente a él, logrando cortar esas ramas que salían de su cuerpo.

Shiori llegaba hasta ellos con la respiración agitada, creyendo conocer a quien trataba de atacarlos.

— Deben irse de aquí, él es Ryuuko, hijo de Setsuna —dijo la youkai, reponiéndose de su cansancio para ponerse nuevamente en posición de ataque.

— ¡Te equivocas! —le corrigió Rin con desesperación— ¡Es otro demonio quien está ahí, no quien tú dices!

— Vaya, así que al fin tengo el honor de conocer a la aclamada princesa del Norte —dice irónico el demonio, levantando su brazo descuartizado para que en su lugar nuevas ramas crezcan en el acto—. Es una lástima que no me seas útil, o de lo contrario te dejaría con vida.

— Hakudoshi, saca a Rin de aquí, yo lo entretendré mientras tanto —habló segura, asegurándose a sí misma que ésa cosa no sería un rival siquiera considerable para ella, fuera o no fuera Ryuuko.

El joven asiente, acarreando a la chica para sacarla del bosque lo antes posible y así poder volver con ayuda para su novia; independiente de que ella fuera youkai y él un simple y mortal humano —tuviera o no poderes espirituales—, no podía dejarla pelear sola. Las garras de la mano derechas de la demoniza brillaron para que un látigo de luz amarilla se desprendiera de ellas, comenzando así una pelea en medio del bosque, los árboles, y de la soledad.

Las ramas y hojas caían despedazadas después de cada ataque efectuado por ellos, la tierra y raíces saltaban en cada movimiento del suelo. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno cedía, pronto los trozos fueron reemplazados por árboles completos y la tierra por piedras y rocas. En un rápido movimiento el demonio logró golpearla con más de esos extraños tentáculos que salían de su cuerpo, provocando que un hilillo rojizo cayera de su boca.

¿Eso era todo, años de arduo entrenamiento para tan sólo resistir unos cuantos minutos contra ese grotesco ser? Él sonreía, de una forma tan retorcida que le daba repulsión. Sacó una daga de su vestimenta para evitar ser atravesada y se levanto, corrió y lanzó la otra, perdiendo así las únicas armas que siempre la acompañaban silenciosas, y que ahora le daban un respiro para poder recuperarse. Con el látigo de su mano continuó atacando para poder sobrevivir, logrando cortar su brazo y mejilla, sin embargo lo que salió no fue sangre, sino que expulsó veneno, y uno muy potente que la aturdió lo suficiente para perder el control y que fuera lastimada en su brazo derecho.

No era Ryuuko, de eso pudo darse cuenta, pero estaba ahí, a punto de matarla, y ella ya nada podía hacer para impedirlo, no tenía más armas ni las fuerzas o ataques para defenderse. Las raíces que salían de su cuerpo incrementaron en número y tamaño y se lanzaron contra ella sin piedad. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que sus ojos violáceos apenas pudieron todo lo que sucedió.

— Ha… Hakudoshi —susurró ella al tiempo que sus ocelos se llenaban de lágrimas y su ropa era cubierta por sangre, la sangre del humano que ella amaba.

Él tenía los parpados muy separados, el dolor de tener el estómago atravesado por una de las más grandes de esas múltiples raíces no le permitía siquiera soltar quejidos de sufrimiento. Cuando aquel demonio quitó su extremidad la sangre humana fluyó con mayor rapidez por la tierra, y el cuerpo casi sin vida del joven cayó arrodillado junto a la youkai que había logrado salvar. _«¿Por qué no utilizó un campo?»_ se preguntó la demoniza de rubio cabello que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, sin poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Quién sabe, tal vez la desesperación se apoderó de su humana, impulsiva y poca racional mente, empujándolo a él a un acto sobresaltado sin ser capaz de medir las consecuencias, sin darse cuenta de cómo daba su vida en pos de quienes quería, tal vez en vano.

— Que patético —bufó él, aburrido, sacudiendo la sangre de su brazo—. Típico de los humanos, son todos unos seres irracionales. ¿Dar la vida por alguien más? Que locura, que humanidad —se burló.

— Hakudoshi… —seguía murmurando ella, tocando el pálido rostro de quien apenas agonizaba, tocando el suyo salpicado por gotas de rojo líquido— Hakudoshi… despierta…

Cuando ya no podía escuchar con aquel perfecto oído que había heredado de su madre la dificultosa tarea que su prometido realizaba para poder al menos respirar, sintió que su propio corazón explotaría en cualquier instante. La sangre que corría por sus venas ahora lo hacía con mucha rapidez, sus facciones comenzaron a endurecerse, en cada uno de sus pómulos se aparecían unas franjas rojizas, su ser pedía la razón y un aura blanca se formaba intensamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Aquel ser no comprendía qué estaba pasando, y sinceramente nadie que presenciara aquello podría saber qué sucedería desde ese punto en adelante. El brillo se incrementó de tal manera que le impedía poder verla y perjudicaba claramente su visión. Entonces, toda esa luz se desprendió de golpe del cuerpo de la joven, tomando la forma de una gran ave que se lanzó contra el otro tal y como sus ramas lo habían hecho en contra de ella, causando que su cabello oscuro le alargara y ondulara, sus ojos avellana se colorearon de un tono rojo y su piel se tornó más pálida.

**…**

Setsuna separó los párpados al percibir esa sensación; algo había salido mal en su plan y debía actuar rápido, su tiempo era más que limitado.

— Ahora —le ordenó a su hijo para que se introdujera en la batalla sin chistar, lo cual, afortunadamente para él, ocurrió de inmediato.

Su primogénito… Tan poco racial cuando se trata de enfrentar a ese inugami, aunque a él le beneficiara esa actitud tan "humana" de su descendiente. A final de cuentas, si algo salía mal en su encargo ya debería tomar parte personalmente en el asunto, algo que no le agradaba para nada.

**…**

Cuando la luz dejó de quemarle el cuerpo se dio cuenta de que había perdido la transformación que había tomado para llevarse consigo a la chica que le había sido requerida, mas aquello ya no importaba en ese momento, pues con la luz extinta también parecieron irse las fuerzas y energías de la princesa que había osado en atacarle. Sí, ahí estaba esa sonrisa retorcida otra vez, regocijándose de ver a la joven doncella inconsciente sobre el cadáver de que fuera su prometido humano. Eso le sucedió por mezclarse con quienes no debía hacerlo.

Tan confiado estaba en que sólo debía ir a esa asquerosa aldea humana para quedarse con la princesa que sí necesitaba, que no se dio cuenta de cómo una ráfaga de viento se aproximó a él con una velocidad letal que cortó su cuerpo en dos. La causante: una youkai de cabello dorado que caminaba ausente con una espada en su mano. Un aura azulina emanaba de su cuerpo con fulgor, en cada una de sus mejillas había un par de torcidas franjas verdes y sus ojos ya no eran de ese color, sino que se habían tornado de un profundo escarlata que daba cuenta de que la muchacha ya no era dueña de su propia mente, sino que su subconsciente estaba siendo sometida por su parte demoníaca que trataba de salir para luchar sin importar qué.

Regeneró su cuerpo con sorpresa, no se esperaba que su propia presa fuera hacia él, lo que le facilitaba el trabajo. Sin embargo al voltear su vista dio cuenta de camino que había formado ese ataque lanzado por la joven y su espada. ¿Cómo podía llevársela en ese estado? Hasta para él sería complicado, así que sería mejor cansarla un poco para alivianar las cosas, y de paso probar un poco de aquella chica que había cautivado a un conocido suyo.

Ella seguía atacando y lanzando esas ráfagas a través de su espada, en tanto que él no esquivaba siempre los ataques, pues podía regenerarse sin problema y continuar como si nada hubiese pasado. La muchacha continuaba peleando sin cesar tan sólo un segundo, sus colmillos sobresalían y con sus garras trataba de herirlo al acercarse, sin darse cuenta de que con cada intento éstas se tornaban de un brillo verdoso. Logró tan sólo tocarlo una vez, y él sintió otro quemazón en su regenerada piel, así que sería mejor dejar de jugar y apresurarse.

— ¡Onigumo! —se escuchó el grito de cierta mujer— Sabía que debías ser tú quien traía consigo ese olor tan repulsivo, tú, ¡maldito bastardo!

— Princesa Abi, cuánto tiempo sin vernos —sonrió irónico—. Aunque debo decirle que ya no respondo a tal nombre y, si no se ha dado cuenta, estoy algo ocupado —añadió a sus palabras, señalándole contra quien peleaba—. La conoce, ¿verdad?

— Arya… —dijo confundida al ver como su prima gruñía con esos ojos rojos tan perdidos y sin razón— ¡Qué le haz hecho, infeliz! —reaccionó transformando su brazo derecho en la garra de un pájaro.

— ¿Yo? No se equivoque, ella se está defendiendo, y supongo que también quiere vengarlos a ellos —comentó con sorna, mostrándole los otros cuerpos.

**…**

Iori supo de inmediato que aquella energía era de su hija, una que nunca había mostrado a lo largo de toda su existencia. _Algo estaba pasando._ El brillo que provocó aquella descarga llegó hasta ellos, justo en el instante en el que Ryuuko se paraba frente a Sesshoumaru. Inu también lo supo, y con tan sólo ver a su amigo sabía que necesitaba irse; él no iba a detenerlo. Transformándose en una gigante ave negra, Iori dejó el campo de batalla y, tras él, Aoi hizo lo mismo, dirigiéndose a aquel punto tan lejano de ellos.

El aroma de la nueva faceta de Rin no estaba ni cercano a llegar, por lo que ambos demonios que tanto habían ansiado esa pelea se concentraron en ella, como si no hubiera alguien más que ellos dos en esas tierras. El inu youkai no tardó dos segundos en desenvainar la Bakusaiga, Ryuuko lo siguió con la propia y ambos se enfrascaron en chocar los metales a cada oportunidad que tenían. Por la mente del demonio de mirada avellana no había más que el deseo de terminar con aquél que le había quitado lo suyo.

Era irónico, porque inicialmente él nunca había tenido algo en contra del primogénito de su antiguo señor, pero tal vez el odio camuflado e implantado por su propio padre fue el que lo impulsó a peleas crónicas que no tenían fundamento ni sentido. En cambio, ahora, parecía finalmente tener un motivo para odiarlo, una razón que era propia para permitirse sentir el mismo odio que su padre sentía por el de él. _Todo por una mujer_. Eso es lo irónico, y lo más probable era que el inugami no estaba ni enterado de que su actual pelea es por _ella_, tal y como sus padres habían peleado ciento cincuenta años atrás por otra, fuera o no la que él pensaba en particular.

**…**

La youkai de negro cabello trataba inútilmente de pescarlo, él la esquivaba con facilidad y burla; momentos atrás ella había logrado golpear a su prima para dejarla inconsciente en la tierra y así poder luchar tranquilamente, sin aquellas intervenciones que hacía la rubia que en ese instante no eran de ayuda por no poder controlarse. No obstante, él ya estaba perdiendo tiempo innecesariamente, por lo que ya debía terminar los juegos con su antigua conocida. De pronto, Abi no se dio cuenta de como una de las ramas que salían del cuerpo de ese ser se posicionaba a su espalda, y mientras se veían fijamente al tiempo que trataba de recuperar algo de aire, él sonrió. En ese segundo no sintió dolor, sólo vio su hombro derecho atravesado por la espalda por algo así como una raíz.

Fue cuando la quitó de su cuerpo que se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba: herida, sola, y con un cadáver y dos chicas que no eran capaces de moverse por sí solas. Sin embargo, una nekomata descendió entre los árboles y tras ella venía un dragón de dos cabezas, quien en su lomo llevaba a un pequeño youkai de color verde. Jaken descendió de Ah-Un agitando su báculo de dos cabezas con dramatismo, lanzando una que otra frase sobre aquel individuo llamado Onigumo del que había averiguado cosas bastante interesantes sobre su pasado hanyou.

— ¡Ya verás cuando mi amo se entere de todo! —exclamaba enojado el mini demonio— ¡Tú, maldito Onigumo, ya sé todo lo que haz hecho, sé sobre tu pasado en el extremo Norte, ser híbrido!

— ¿Y por qué aquella información podría serle útil a Sesshoumaru? —preguntó con ironía— Ella lo sabe —le señaló a Abi, quien sostenía su hombro para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo producto de esa herida—, y de nada le sirvió. ¿Quién te salvará a ti? —inquirió de forma burlesca.

— ¡Shiori! —el grito de Iori resonó con vehemencia para que apareciera en su forma humana— ¡¿Qué le haz hecho a mi hija, maldito bastardo?! —gruñó enfurecido el ave fénix.

— Ella está viva, lord Iori —dijo él con total calma e inocencia—. No puedo decir lo mismo de su prometido, y sobre la otra princesa, no he sido yo quien la ha dejado así.

— Arya perdió el control de sí misma —se excusó Abi, despegándose del árbol en el que estaba recargada—. Tuve que hacerlo para que no terminara dañándose.

— Personal… mente… —se escuchó a Rin murmurar, intentando levantarse del suelo con sus ojos ya verdes— Me encargaré de matarte. Yo… no te perdonaré lo que haz hecho —añadió justo en el instante en el que Aoi también llegaba al lugar.

— Es tu culpa que él esté muerto… —sentenció como un murmuro que tan sólo ella fue capaz de escuchar mientras que su cuerpo se disolvía como la neblina.

Los ojos de todos miraban atónitos como ese individuo desaparecía ante sus ojos, en tanto los de la chica se iban llenando de culpabilidad. Sí, era cierto, si ella no se hubiese escapado del palacio, si hubiese escuchado a su hermano cuando le dijo que volviera a él, si le hubiese hecho caso por una vez como él le reclamó, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Él no estaría muerto. Era su culpa.

— Hakudoshi —susurraba con los labios temblando, gateando hasta llegar a al cuerpo inerte del peliblanco, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño—. Hermanito, despierta, por favor —suplicaba con las lágrimas fluyendo sin cesar en sus mejillas libres de marcas.

Sin embargo, nada pasaba, tan sólo el cuerpo humano perdía de a poco el escaso calor que aún presentaba. Iori tomaba también el cuerpo de su hija, sintiendo como ésta comenzaba a reaccionar. Lo que vendría no sería fácil, podía sentir perfectamente el olor de la sangre de Hakudoshi sobre su primogénita, y claramente ella lo sentiría también. ¿Será por eso que su princesa había sufrido tal cambio? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Kikyo?

— Es mi culpa —musitó la chica, tratando se quitar toda la sangre del rostro de su hermano—. Por mi culpa Hakudoshi está muerto.

* * *

Tardé más de lo previsto, el capítulo lo tenía casi terminado hasta hace tres días pero comencé a leer un libro que me dejó enganchadísima, y no podía hacer nada más que leerlo en el computador, lo siento T^T, es que me dejó atrapada y apenas lo terminé hace como una hora, por eso pido disculpas por lo corto de este capítulo, es que quería subirlo pronto —que ya es tarde—, y, y no sé qué más decir, porque estoy triste con el libro y por haber matado a Hakudoshi :'c

No me odien por eso, por favor D:

Si les soy sincera, no estoy muy segura de cómo irán las cosas de ahora en adelante… Me aclaro: sé lo que pasará y todo eso, el problema es que lo tengo en alternativas, por así decirlo, y aún no sé cuál escoger :/

Trataré de no tardar, lo prometo.

Dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, siempre feliz de contestarlas y recibirlas c:

Saludos ^^  
_**Franela n_n**_


	15. Capítulo 14: El lugar de los temores

**¿Dónde te he visto?  
**_Por Franela_

**Capítulo 14: El lugar de los temores**

**…**

— No es tu culpa —trató Aoi de consolarla, poniéndose a su espalda y agachándose para tocar su hombro—. Es un accidente, Rin, uno muy grave.

— No —le corrigió ella—: yo debía estar en el palacio, me escapé y me encontré a Hakudoshi. Si les hubiese hecho caso no me lo hubiese encontrado, y nada de esto hubiese pasado. Él me buscaba a mí, no a él —sollozó abrazando el cuerpo de quien cuidó siempre de ella, sintiendo como la culpa la carcomía internamente.

Ambos demonios miraron a la princesa Abi en busca de alguna explicación a sus palabras, y cuando ésta desvió la mirada hacia otro punto supieron que eran, lamentablemente, ciertas. ¿Qué rayos harían ahora? Iori no sabía que hacer al ver separarse los párpados de su hija, sintiendo como ésta se removía aturdida entre sus brazos. Lo primero que vio Shiori fueron los verdes ojos de su padre, sin embargo ella no gritó, no chilló, ni siquiera habló; tan sólo se enderezó para quedar sentada en el suelo y se volteó hacia donde provenían los lamentos de su amiga. Su vista estaba opaca, carecía de vida y brillo, como si con la muerte del humano se hubiese ido también la suya, pero siendo ella una youkai su cuerpo permanecía ahí, lamentándose en la tierra.

— Está muerto, ¿verdad? —preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta, y la verdad no esperaba que le respondieran, tan sólo el silencio sepulcral de los demás le bastaba para saber que ya no había vuelta atrás.

**...**

Ryuuko todavía podía esquivar las descargas que efectuaba la espada de su enemigo, mas no estaba seguro de poder decir lo mismo en algún tiempo. Sin embargo, Tenseiga pulsó de pronto. _¿Qué diablos?_, se preguntaba Sesshoumaru, intranquilo; hacía varios días que su espada no lo llamaba así, y sólo lo hacía cuando…

Estaba ahí, ese aroma, ese salvaje olor que llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Sangre, ira, fuerza, descontrol, todo lo podía sentir perfectamente en esa fragancia a flores y vainilla. _Era ella_. Ryuuko lo sintió también, esa inconsistencia pertenecía a su ser, a su naturaleza impura; se había salido de control, algo que tan sólo había escuchado que una que otra vez le sucedió a uno que otro hanyou debido a su origen de híbrido, al no ser capaz de controlar su parte demoníaca por su parte humana. No obstante, a pesar de sus deseos de saber qué estaba pasando con su bella flor eran demasiados, tenía una pelea pendiente, y no podía dejarla.

Aquello era algo completamente distinto a lo que cruzaba por la mente del inugami, pues él podía acabar con esa escoria cuando lo deseara, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Alguien le diría algo? Por supuesto que no, él era Sesshoumaru, nadie le reclamaría por dejar la pelea personal que estaba teniendo al cubrirse su cuerpo de una luz blanca, a él poco le importaba esa insulsa batalla. Después de todo, él se había involucrado en todo ello tan sólo para averiguar un par de cosas, y algo le indicaba que si quería seguir esa línea debía ir en tal dirección. _No es que estuviera preocupado por algo realmente._

**…**

— Yo sé quién es el responsable, lord Iori —habló Abi, aún sosteniéndose su sangrante hombro—: su nombre era Onigumo. Fue un sirviente de mi padre, pero fue exiliado de sus dominios como castigo

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Aoi, sin soltar todavía a la rubia.

— Se sospechaba que fue uno de los responsables de la muerte de mi madre, y por su actual condición diría que las sospechas eran ciertas —añadió, teniendo que afirmarse de la nekomata para no caer.

Ante la confusión de ambos el pequeño youkai verde pasó a dar la información que él poseía. Ese ser, que conocían como Onigumo, era en efecto un sirviente del extremo Norte, no obstante él era antes un hanyou, un mitad demonio. Era a eso a lo que quería llegar la chica, porque ahora ante ellos se presentó un demonio completo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces? Tenía que haber sido el asesino de esa youkai, pues de ella tuvo que haber obtenido aquello que le permitió desprenderse de su parte humana.

De pronto una silueta blanca apareció ante ellos, y el estático rostro de Sesshoumaru inspeccionó el lugar. El olor a cadáver se sentía desde la distancia, y ese aroma se mezclaba con el de la chica que sostenía el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Era desagradable. Ninguno de los presentes habló, ni siquiera su fiel sirviente fue capaz de soltar palabras al ver la mirada que tenía su amo bonito. Éste, en tanto, no entendía por qué veía unos extraños seres sobre ese cadáver humano luego de que Tenseiga pulsara, llamándolo otra vez.

_¿Será que su espada quiere ser utilizada?_

Desenfundó la espada que había sido una herencia de su padre, aquella que nunca había sido usada. Los sirvientes del infierno le miraron curiosos, de la misma forma en la que le miraban los demás. ¿Qué planeaba hacer el príncipe heredero del Oeste? Pulsó nuevamente, y entonces su empuñadura fue apretada con mayor fuerza. Un rápido corte fue suficiente y aquellos extraños entes se disolvieron tras el filo de una franja azulina que se desprendió del arma.

_¿Ese era el verdadero poder se la Tenseiga?_

Los ojos de casi todos los presentes se encontraban perplejos, y todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente como tan sólo unos segundos después un par de golpes resonaban a un ritmo pausado. _Estaba respirando_. Rin pudo oírlo, a pesar de que sus sentidos no estaban del todo desarrollados, pudo escuchar ese suave golpeteo cada vez más rápido, alcanzado una pulsación regular. Era imposible, pero estaba pasando. Era imposible, pero estaba vivo.

— Estás… —susurró apenas, temiendo que en cualquier momento sus manos dejaran de sostener su cuerpo— ¿vivo? —sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos, oyendo con mayor claridad el latir de su corazón.

— ¿Cómo es que…? —dudó Shiori, acercándose gateando, incrédula ante ese dulce sonido que sus perfectos oídos escuchaban— Hakudoshi, ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó tocando su mejilla, la cual se calentaba lentamente.

Sesshoumaru enfundó su espada, impávido como siempre, y permaneció en su lugar hasta que vio los párpados del humano separarse lentamente. Comprobó lo que quería probar, ya nada tenía que hacer ahí. Aoi lo detuvo, quería entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo él era Sesshoumaru, él jamás daría explicaciones de sus actos. Sencillamente se marchó, pensando cómo es que la Tenseiga le hizo salvar la vida de un humano.

Jaken estaba tan atónito como todos, viendo como su amo se alejaba tal vez de vuelta a la batalla, no podía asegurarlo. Recuerda como en incontables ocasiones le había escuchado decir que la espada que había heredado de su padre era inservible, porque no se podía matar con ella, y por eso iba tras la que se le había sido entregada a su medio hermano, aquél que no creía digno de poseer tan valioso metal. Sin embargo, luego de una pelea contra un demonio, de su brazo izquierdo se había desprendido la Bakusaiga, y con ello parecía haberse ido también el deseo por la espada que no había conseguido finalmente.

— ¿Qué… pasó? —preguntó atontado el humano, sintiendo un gran dolor en el estómago.

— ¡No puedo creer que estés vivo! —exclamó la princesa del Norte, abrazando efusivamente al muchacho, separándose de inmediato cuando éste gimió de dolor.

— ¿Cómo es que pasó? —cuestionó Rin a los youkais en busca de una respuesta lógica dentro de lo que la situación lo permitía— Es decir, él… Hakudoshi estaba…

— La Tenseiga es una espada de curación —explicó Iori, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver esa sonrisa nuevamente en el rostro de su hija—. La Tessaiga que tiene Inuyasha puede matar a cien demonios con agitarla tan sólo una vez, en cambio la de Sesshoumaru puede salvar cien vidas con la misma acción.

Todos omitieron la pregunta que tenían en mente. _«¿Qué hacía Sesshoumaru con esa espada?»_ Prefirieron omitir sus cuestionamientos, no era el momento para ello, a pesar de que ni siquiera Iori entendía el actuar de su amigo al repartir sus espadas de esa forma entre sus hijos.

**…**

Setsuna se hallaba en su tienda tratando de no salir y arrancarle la cabeza y los sesos al que se le cruzara por delante. Estaba furioso, todo iba perfecto y de pronto esos malditos sacaron fueras de quien sabe dónde y obligaron a que sus tropas debieran retirarse. ¡Cómo, maldita sea! ¡Cómo es que pudieron doblarle la mano, tenía todo perfectamente planeado, cada movimiento! Debía pensar rápido, las cosas se complicaron y tuvo que irse aun cuando Sesshoumaru, Iori y su hijo no estaban presentes. Aquello no podía significar algo bueno, todo lo contrario, estaba perdiendo una guerra apenas comenzada. ¡No! Se negaba a perder otra vez contra ese perro.

Su propio hijo por su parte se negaba a aparecer, ¡era inconcebible! Estaba más que harto de toda la situación, y el inútil de Naraku, que nada podía hacer bien, tampoco daba la cara. Era el colmo de la ineficiencia, si le dio a ese sucio demonio su hija era para que no le fallara, pero con todo el mérito que estaba haciendo podían dar por sentado que sería capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos para no tener a alguien tan inepto cerca suyo. Lo que le pidió no era tan difícil, la princesa renacida debía estar sola para que pudiera llevársela, así tendría su plan de respaldo para obligar al menos a Keisuke a retirarse a no ser que quisiera perderla otra vez.

— Hasta que te dignas a aparecer —habló Setsuna al ver entrar a Naraku—. ¿Qué excusa me darás para el error que haz cometido? —preguntó con un notorio sarcasmo en sus palabras.

— Llegó gente que no debía llegar —respondió éste con reproche, dejándole en claro que la presencia del lord del Norte con su hijo y especialmente la del príncipe del Oeste obligaron a que se marchara, pues ya lo había sentido venir y aún no era tiempo para enfrentarse a él.

— ¿Me estás reclamando? —cuestionó al borde de la ira— ¡Es una cría, no tiene idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor, era simple cumplir con tu tarea! —gritó colérico— ¿Y por qué rayos mataste a ese humano?, sólo complicaste las cosas.

— Sesshoumaru lo revivió, eso no importa —contestó indiferente—. Raptarla no era sencillo, es más fácil que ella venga por voluntad propia —agregó con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

El plan tardaría un poco, eso sí, no obstante era tan factible que podían comenzar a cantar victoria sobre al menos el Sur, si es que el Oeste y el Norte no caían también con él. El que antes fue un hanyou podía verla, la chiquilla ésa estaba asustada, el miedo comenzaba a avanzar por su humano corazón. _Que adorable._ La joven estaba recostada en una cama, la habían obligado a estar ahí por ese arrebato que sufrió, y al ser ella la responsable de la casi muerte de quien fue su hermano humano no había reclamado. _La culpa podía hacer cosas maravillosas._ Casi podía saber lo que pensaba, no por nada él le había dicho esas palabras en un susurro antes de irse, había plantado la semilla de la inseguridad en su mente confundida y ahora atormentada, debía cuidar de su germinación para poder manipularla a su antojo; después de todo la sangre humana corría por sus venas, no se daría cuenta de lo que hacía.

Fuera de la tienda, una blanca silueta se movió rápidamente hasta perderse en el bosque. La conversación que acababa de escuchar cambiaba todos los planes, ahora debía actuar rápido y comunicar todo lo oído cuanto antes; tendrían que pensar en un nuevo plan o de lo contrario más vidas inocentes estarían en peligro.

**…**

Rin estaba inquieta en su cama, hacía no mucho rato que Aoi había ido a revisarla y le ordenó que no se moviera de su lugar, según le había dicho había sufrido algo así como un ataque de ira, cosa que era recurrente en el caso de algunos híbridos. Estaba resignada, esta vez sí le haría caso. Trataba de relajarse, mas por algún motivo le era imposible, bastaba con que juntara sus párpados para sentirse en un extraño vacío, tal y como cuando estuvo con Ryuuko.

Unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención, por lo que se sentó en el futón y dio el permiso para ingresar. Se trataba de una joven ookami de cabello rojizo, si mal no recordaba era aquella que estuvo junto a Inuyasha algunos días atrás. Lucía agotada, y parte de su cuerpo se encontraba manchado con tierra y su armadura tenía magulladuras, además el olor de sangre ajena a ella estaba fuertemente presente en su cuerpo.

— Me disculpo si soy inoportuna —dijo la youkai, y ante la negación por parte de la joven se animó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y continuar—. Princesa, sé que no nos hemos conocido y que…

— Eres Ayame —le interrumpió con una leve sonrisa—, sobrina del general Touga y prima de Tadashi, también amiga de Shiori e Inuyasha —añadió recordando lo que le había hablado su amiga—. Ella me lo contó la noche de la reunión.

— Pues… sí —asintió algo contrariada— Princesa, es cierto que mi tío y mi primo son servidores del Oeste, y que gran parte de mi familia sirve al Norte, pero yo pertenezco a la tribu de los ookami del Sur, por tanto soy una de sus servidoras —explicó acercándose a ella y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo—. Estoy al tanto de su situación y creo necesario que usted sepa que yo me encuentro a cargo de la seguridad de su aldea, por lo que me aseguraré personalmente de que nada malo le ocurra a la señora Kikyo o a cualquier otro aldeano —aseguró con firmeza.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? —preguntó algo confundida, además no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de esa forma, mucho menos que se arrodillaran ante ella que tan sólo estaba sentada en una cama por obligación.

— Porque es absolutamente necesario que usted permanezca en este castillo en todo momento, no puede volver a salir poniendo en peligro su vida —contestó muy seria, viéndola fijamente a los ojos—. Es por esto que necesito que confíe en mí y en mis hombres, también en los del Sur, Oeste y Norte, que la resguardan aquí.

— ¿Me pides que abandone a mi familia?

— No —le respondió de inmediato—, lo que le pido es que no arriesgue su vida innecesariamente, debe hacerse a la idea de qué papel tiene usted en estos momentos, el Sur no puede perder a su princesa otra vez, sería un golpe demasiado duro.

— ¿Qué diferencia habría?, si mal no recuerdo es la princesa Abi quien estaba en mi lugar —comentó enfadada, no le apetecía en nada que comenzaran a charlarle nuevamente sobre ella y su rol si ni siquiera había dicho que aceptaría algo así, era demasiado complicado y no podían obligarla, vivió toda su vida en un engaño, tampoco podían esperar que ella estuviera saltando de la alegría, ¿no?

Sin embargo la youkai negó con la cabeza. Si bien era cierto que Abi era hasta hace unos días la princesa del Sur eso era únicamente porque era la única con sangre del zorro blanco en sus venas, mas aquello no significaba que era la indicada para gobernarlos, ella era del extremo Norte, ésa era su gente, su dominio, en el Sur las cosas eran muy distintas. Desde hacía décadas que en su tierra los aires no eran calmos debido a que en cualquier momento Keisuke podría morir y dejarlos al mando de una extraña para su gente, eso no ni bien visto ni correcto, y el hecho de que ni la misma youkai en cuestión quería realmente hacerse cargo de ese lugar no hacía sino aumentar más las aguas turbulentas, pues era claro que aquello era sólo para intentar evitar una guerra que estallaría en cualquier instante.

Rin se quedó en silencio, no había sopesado aquel punto, no obstante tampoco era razón para que le pidieran, o exigieran más bien, que fuera "Arya", la princesa del Sur. ¿En qué mundo se había metido de pronto? La youkai de rojo cabello se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, si seguía ahí podría llegar a discutir y no necesitaba aquello.

— No puedo explicarle mucho pero… —se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, recapacitando sobre lo que estaba a punto de decirle— Por favor, pase lo que pase, no salga del palacio —dijo tomando la manilla—. Él sólo busca confundirla, no debe escucharlo, no haga caso de sus palabras.

La muchacha entonces la vio salir de su cuarto, dejándola en una completa soledad sepultada por sus palabras. ¿De qué estaba hablando, acaso sabía lo que Ryuuko le había dicho? ¿Sabía de lo suyo con Ryuuko? No, eso era imposible, la única que sabía de aquella relación era Kagome, y ni siquiera le había dicho que estuvo con él, por lo cual debía descartar de inmediato esa opción.

**…**

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir lentamente, se hacían eternos al estar prácticamente encerrada en esa habitación. De vez en cuando Hakudoshi estaba con ella, desde el ataque que sufrió estaba viviendo en el palacio para recuperar energías, contrario a su madre quien se negó en absoluto a abandonar el pueblo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo no eran los días que pasaban, sino lo que las noches traían consigo. Cada una, infaltablemente, una voz la atormentaba con ácidas palabras.

_«¿Crees que todo está bien, que nada malo pasará?»_

A veces están alternadas con imágenes, la destrucción era habitual.

_ «¿Piensas que realmente están a salvo?»_

Otras veía a su pueblo hecho cenizas, los aldeanos estaban tirados por doquier. Luego estaba ella en el bosque, la muerte de Hakudoshi era la que más se le repetía.

_ «¿Cuánto más podrás resistir en ese lugar?, puedo hacer todo realidad, sólo espera»_

Olores, ruidos, todo era tan bien ambientado que le costaba aceptar que era un sueño, una pesadilla.

_ «Mientras tú estás ahí, escondida tras unos muros, cientos de inocentes mueren. ¿Cómo puedes dormir con tu conciencia?»_

El castillo de Iori ardía, podía ver las llamas llegar a cada rincón del lugar, los gritos de auxilio y dolor eran interminables, el olor a humo y cientos de cosas quemadas le interrumpían el sueño.

_ «Sólo tú puedes evitarlo, tan sólo necesitas venir hasta acá»_

Separó sus párpados con brusquedad, nada podía ver, aquella noche era una completa oscuridad, la luna estaba ausente en el cielo. De inmediato sintió una gota de sudor caer desde su frente, y junto a ella bajaron un par más. Noche tras noche era lo mismo, esa lúgubre voz atormentándola, repitiéndole incansablemente esas frases que la asustaban. Sí, tenía miedo, mucho miedo aunque no lo aceptara frente a los demás, temía que todo lo escuchado y visto en sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Llevaba días en la misma situación, de vez en cuando al despertar Hakudoshi llegaba a su habitación, como si presintiera que algo malo le pasaba, mas ella debía negarlo, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Miró por la ventana y se preocupó por Inuyasha, era noche de luna nueva y él se había ido también a batallar con su padre. Sesshoumaru también se había ido, asimismo el padre de Shiori y su hermano, todos estaban en medio de esa maldita guerra y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo estaban; ¿estarían ganando, perdiendo, estarían cansados? También quería estar ahí, no era propio de ella quedarse sin hacer nada; desde niña que andaba por todos lados, "entrometiéndose" como solía decirle su amigo hanyou. Entonces, lo último que escuchó resonó otra vez en sus pensamientos. No quería que todo aquello se cumpliera, no podía permitirlo.

_«Sólo debes aceptarlo, la única que puede evitar la guerra continúe eres tú»_

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó asustada al escuchar esa voz otra vez, sólo que ahora no dormía, estaba completamente despierta.

_ «Me pregunto cómo estará Sesshoumaru en estos momentos»_

— ¿Dónde estás? —alzó la voz, volteando incansablemente su cuerpo en busca de alguien.

_ «Es curioso como todo esto está sobre ti, sobre una muchachita que no sabe quién es en realidad»_

— ¡Sé quién soy! —exclamó al levantarse del futón, dando vueltas por la habitación.

_«Oh, ¿sí? Pues luces confundida, de hecho, ni siquiera sabes qué hacer»_

— Muéstrate y lo averiguarás —retó tomando la funda de Shinkra, preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento—, ¿o eres tan cobarde que prefieres ocultarte en las sombras?

_«Tonta, como se nota que tienes sangre humana corriendo por tus venas, eres impulsiva, irracional»_

— ¡Ya me harté! Dime de una vez quién eres.

_«Pobre chiquilla, ¿te gustaría volver a tu niñez, cuando no habían preocupaciones ni presiones? ¿O tal vez tan sólo unos años atrás, a ese día que caminabas por el bosque y te encontraste con alguien especial?»_

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —cuestionó volteando sobre sí misma, encontrándose en la misma soledad de siempre.

_«Sé más de lo que te imaginas. Sé lo que piensas, lo que sientes. Sé que tienes miedo, te sientes sola, confundida, y también sé que nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Estás sola»_

— No es cierto, yo… yo…

_«Sí, estás sola. Tan sólo has sido el objeto de muchos. ¿Crees que Ryuuko realmente estuvo enamorado de ti y que ahora te busca sin ninguna ganancia de por medio, que Sesshoumaru estaría interesado en alguna humana sin saber desde un principio quienes eran tus padres? No eres más que una posesión para los demás, y una desgracia para los que te rodean»_

Rin comenzó a sentirse mareada, lo que estaba escuchando no podía ser cierto, no, ella no era un objeto ni una desgracia, eso era mentira. Trató de gritar paro la voz no salió de su garganta. Tenía miedo. Las visiones del castillo y su pueblo ardiendo se intercalaban con los cuerpos de sus seres queridos. Sin darse cuenta dos líneas de agua salada se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas estaban paralizadas. El terror comenzó a invadirla lentamente, no sabía qué hacer y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

_«El mundo es cruel e injusto, inocentes mueren mientras tú haces nada, los pueblos ardiendo producto de esta guerra iluminan esta noche. ¿No es hermoso? El rencor y la sed de venganza mueven al mundo. La oscuridad ha existido desde tiempos inmemorables, guiándonos en cada paso que damos, ayudándonos a construir nuevos imperios sobre los caídos. Irónico, ¿no? Quienes dicen buscar un mundo mejor lo hacen a través de la muerte, quienes se defienden también asesinan, al fin y al cabo todos se corrompen por el poder, lo buscan sin importarle algo más, sin pensar en los demás. Es la esencia de todo ser vivo, la maldad está presente en todos nosotros»_

— Te equivocas, hay gente buena, incluso demonios buenos —dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que a esa extraña voz, comenzaba a dudar de todo en lo que creía y pensaba.

_«¿Cómo quién? Todos tienen odio en sus corazones, rencor, rabia»_

Sintió como si alguien se pusiera a su espada, sin embargo no podía moverse, era como si no fuera la dueña de su cuerpo. Una sensación de asco en el estómago acompañado de un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda fue lo que tuvo al sentir unos dedos rozarle la mejilla izquierda. Estos giraron su rostro hacia el lado contrario, encontrándose con un pálido rostro y unos ojos rojos.

— Incluso tú —le susurró de una forma que el asco se transformó en repulsión, y aun así no era capaz de moverse, su cuerpo se hallaba tieso como una piedra—. ¿O es que no odias a Ryuuko por todo el dolor que te causó al jugar contigo, enamorándote para luego dejarte de la forma más ruin? ¿O por Sesshoumaru, quien se ha acercado a ti sólo por tu posición, no por quererte realmente?—preguntó con una sonrisa contraída en los labios— ¿No sientes rencor por quienes mataron a tus verdaderos padres en una emboscada cobarde, o a todos a tu alrededor por haberte dejado vivir en una mentira?

Quería negarlo. Ella nunca sintió odio hacia Ryuuko, fue más bien decepción; no cree que Sesshoumaru la esté utilizando, confía en él, algo le hacía sentir confianza; no podía guardar rencor hacía alguien que no conocía, a pesar de que había matado a sus padres; y tampoco podía tenerlo por quienes han sido su familia en toda la vida que recuerda, así no era ella, o así lo quería creer. Sin embargo apenas podía respirar, se sentía débil en contacto con ese ser tan desagradable.

— ¡Rin! —se escuchó el grito de Hakudoshi al abrir la puerta, sin embargo se echó de inmediato hacia atrás— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! —gimió cubriéndose la nariz con su brazo, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

— Será mejor que te vayas —sugirió irónico él—. Ella lo soporta sólo por su lado demoníaco, y Sesshoumaru no podrá revivirte de nuevo —añadió con burla.

Abi y Shiori llegaron en el acto acompañadas por varios soldados, todos tosieron a causa del veneno que llenaba la habitación y salía debido a la puerta abierta. Los más jóvenes incluso cayeron al suelo afectados. La youkai del Norte apartó de inmediato a su prometido de ahí, ese veneno era incluso fuerte para ella, en un humano era letal, y no lo perdería otra vez. No obstante, cuando ingresaron al cuarto apenas segundos después éste se hallaba completamente vacío. _Se la habían llevado._

— Cielos —musitó Abi—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— Como primero informarlo a los demás —respondió la princesa y le ordenó a un grupo de soldados ir en busca del campamento de algún señor—. Diablos, ¿cómo pudo meterse en el castillo?, ni siquiera sentí su presencia.

— Yo tampoco, ni su aroma —dijo frustrada—. Ahora Takemaru tiene algo a su favor, mi abuelo no se arriesgará a que algo le pase, eso es seguro.

En secreto Kagome fue llamada para purificar el veneno, no podían avisarle a Kikyo y necesitaban evitar que siguiera propagándose, ya los estaba afectando a todos.

**…**

Para el amanecer dos de los tres señores se hallaban en el palacio en compañía de sus generales e hijos en el caso de uno de ellos. Iori permaneció en el campo de batalla, tratando de que pasara desapercibido la ausencia de dos lords; al menos iban ganando en lo que iba de guerra, desde hacía algunos días que las tropas enemigas estaban retrocediendo hacia el Este, seguramente en busca de alguna salida para irse.

Tras algunos minutos de charla no tenían ni la más remota idea de dónde podía estar ahora la chica, se la podían haber llevado a cualquier lugar y no tenían ni el tiempo ni los hombres necesarios para buscar en todas las tierras. Inuyasha también estaba ahí cuando vio a Kagome cerca, por lo que se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que el veneno que había purificado no la había afectado. La chica lucía bien, sin embargo cuando se escuchó de pronto el nombre de Setsuna y su hijo Ryuuko notó como daba un respingo y parecía nerviosa.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó extrañado y curioso a la vez.

— Sí, es sólo que… ¿Quién es ése del que estaban hablando? —cuestionó algo indecisa, pasando su vista de los ojos ámbares del hanyou al resto de los presentes.

— Ryuuko, el hijo de quien ha empezado todo este ataque —contestó aún perspicaz de la actitud de la chica—. ¿Segura que estás bien?

— ¡Te digo que estoy bien! —alzó la voz al creerse perseguida, llamando la atención de los demás.

— Oye, ¡yo sólo me estaba preocupando por ti! —le reclamó el mitad demonio levantando los brazos, lo creía inconcebible, él se preocupaba por ella ¿y le gritaba? Eso ganaba por comportarse.

— Kagome —la llamó Shiori—, ¿te encuentras bien?, luces pálida.

— Cielos, cielos, por favor que no sea él —imploraba en murmullos cuando la youkai la volvió a llamar—. No estoy… del todo segura, pero creo saber quién es ese tal Ryuuko… y Rin lo conocía —confesó sintiendo como todas las miradas de los demonios se clavaban en ella.

**…**

Una youkai de corto y oscuro cabello caminaba presurosa por un bosque en las tierras del Este. Si las cosas seguían el rumbo que estaban tomando no tenía mucho tiempo, los planes habían cambiado hace algunos días y todo se estaba tornando muy peligroso. Sabía cuál había sido el último movimiento de Naraku gracias a una de sus informantes y ayudantes y no le gustaba para nada, lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que planeaba hacer con ella. Se detuvo bajo un árbol y trató de pensar, ese ser era impredecible y lo más seguro era que sus planes no tenían que ver con los que tenía su padre con aquella muchachita. La sacerdotisa resultó ser la princesa del Sur, ¿quién lo diría? Ni ella con toda su información pudo haberlo predicho.

Unos arbustos se movieron, mas ella no hizo movimiento alguno, sabía ya de quien se trataba. Aguardó en su lugar jugando con su abanico entre sus manos hasta que una joven youkai —su otra informante— apareció ante ella, silenciosa como siempre. No mediaron palabra alguna en los primeros minutos, desde hacía algún tiempo que podían comunicarse sin ellas y de cierta forma le resultaba menos agobiante, aunque a veces también le molestaba lo muda que podía ser ella.

— ¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó primero la pelinegra, la otra negó con la cabeza— Bien, estamos como al principio —masculló

— Kagura —la llamó—, creo que debes hablar con tu hermano, él hace mucho que dejó el ejército de tu padre y no parecía interesado en volver, sin embargo no ha abandonado hasta esta mañana el Norte. Debe estar cerca —agregó sacando un espejo y mostrándole a la youkai a Ryuuko, quien caminaba rápido entre los árboles.

Ésta bufó otra vez y apartó la vista, sabía que tenía razón y sola no podía hacerlo, además era cierto que su "hermano" estaba cerca, hasta podía sentir su olor colarse entre las hojas que el viento movía.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Naraku? —inquirió otra vez a la joven, ella asintió.

— Buscará hacerse con sus desconfianzas, la introducirá en sus temores más profundos para dejarla débil. Si ella se deja envolver por las ilusiones, morirá —sentenció con pesar, ella poco o nada podía hacer en su posición y además aún debían encontrar aquello que buscaban con desesperación, lo único que les garantizaba éxito—. Debes apresurarte, Kagura, Naraku también les rebelará a ellos su ubicación.

Cerró su abanico de golpe cuando ella le mostró en el espejo a la rubia princesa en un bosque muy peculiar. Lo reconoció en el acto. Uno de los problemas era que su ubicación era muy distante, demasiado; el otro, que el cuerpo de la chica estaba envuelto en lo que parecían ser raíces de un árbol. _Las usaría para infundirla en sus temores_.

Ryuuko se acercaba cada vez más, y la chica que estaba con ella se había ido tal y como llegó, silenciosa como la nada. Ya qué, no le quedaba otra así que se puso a esperar a su preciado hermano sentada en la rama baja del árbol. Éste no tardó mucho en llegar, y parecía bastante sorprendido con su presencia. No demoró en contarle todo su plan.

**…**

Cuando Kagome terminó de contar la historia que ella sabía respecto al Ryuuko que conocía nadie parecía creerle, no obstante bastó con darles la descripción física que recordaba de las cartas de Rin para que lo hicieran. De pronto un olor llamó la atención de los demonios, y ante ellos apareció alguien cubierto por una capa de mandril, bastante perturbador a los ojos chocolate de la humana. El sujeto parecía hincado, y al levantarse fue cuando su voz retumbó y tanto la familia del lugar como Abi lograron reconocer de inmediato su voz.

A Inuyasha, sin embargo, le repugnó tanto su olor que no dudó a la hora de desenfundar su espada, dispuesto a partir a ese asqueroso ser que no parecía tener cabida ahí y mucho menos en ese momento. Shiori tocó su brazo aunque no le miró, tan sólo le dedicó unas palabras para que se calmara puesto que aquel sujeto no era real, tan sólo debía olerlo bien, era una simple y burda marioneta manejada desde la distancia.

— Veo que tu olfato se ve afectado por tu estado de híbrido —se burló el tipo bajo la capa, provocando que el hanyou apretara fuertemente la empuñadura de Tessaiga. Se rio.

— ¿Dónde tienes a Rin? —cuestionó la youkai del Norte en el acto, sabía que su amigo era bastante explosivo y no era hora de ponerse a lanzar espadazos al por mayor y dentro del palacio.

— Ella está en un lugar algo… apartado —decidió decir al fin. No hacía falta ver su rostro, sabían que había una sonrisa retorcida bajo esa máscara de su traje.

— ¿Qué haces aquí si no es para decirnos dónde es, Onigumo? —inquirió irónica Abi, lo conocía demasiado y algo estaba tramando, por algo iba a ellos después de lo hecho, aunque fuera en una marioneta.

— Veo que ya conocieron la romántica historia de la chica —comentó sardónico, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación y mirando hacia Kagome—. No deberían dudar de la chica, todo lo que dijo es cierto, ellos tuvieron un romance hace un tiempo.

— ¿Está Ryuuko involucrado en esto? —preguntó ahora Keisuke con su grave voz a ese extraño ser que no conocía. Le había llamado indudablemente la atención no saber más de él desde hacía varios días, pensando en que tal vez había abandonado nuevamente a su padre en una guerra.

— Les concederé tan sólo una respuesta, ¿está seguro de que quiere que sea esa? —infirió con su clásico tono de burla al señor del Sur.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó sin vacilación en su voz.

— Tampoco les será tan fácil, lord —dijo éste volviéndose a hincar—, pero sí les daré una pista —agregó, y nuevamente todos sabían que sonreía bajo la máscara—: ella está donde sus primeros temores se formaron, donde la cruel realidad le pegó directo en el rostro y aprendió que las cosas no eran lo que parecían, menos los señores de las tierras.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de ella? —volvió a preguntar el kitsune blanco, de nada le servía su respuesta y ya se estaba exasperando, y lo peor era que estaban usando su punto más débil, sabían que él no se arriesgaría a perder a su princesa nuevamente, a la pequeña de su hijo— ¿Setsuna espera que me retire de esta guerra?

— Dije que era sólo una respuesta, lord, mas lo que quiero es muy distinto a sus pensamientos. Yo quiero algo que me fue arrebatado —contestó y en el acto su cuerpo de partió en dos, desapareciendo en el aire.

El silencio los llenó cuando ese ser se fue, sin embargo todos estuvieron tan concentrados en el extraño visitante que ni cuenta se habían dado de que el príncipe del Oeste no estaba ahí quién sabe cuántos minutos atrás. De pronto el general que Keisuke traía consigo volvió al tema del lugar donde estaría la princesa, y nuevamente ninguno fue capaz de obtener alguna respuesta.

— Yo sé dónde puede estar —rompió Tadashi el mutismo de los mayores luego de meditarlo algunos minutos, recordando el mismo hecho que algunas noches atrás—. Cuando éramos niños, Arya tenía miedo de que las tierras se enfrentaran entre sí, que sus padres se vieran envueltos en guerras sin sentido.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Inu.

— Ella me lo dijo durante uno de nuestros encuentros de niños, recuerdo que ella estaba asustada por lo que podría pasar en un futuro, tal vez ése sea lo que ese ser quería decir.

— ¿Y dónde es eso? —cuestionó esta vez el zorro.

— En un bosque de los alrededores de su palacio, señor, es en el Sur —comunicó muy seguro de sus palabras, sin embargo era un largo camino el que tendrían que recorrer para llegar allá, eso si es que estaban en lo correcto.

Algunos instantes después ya habían armado una estrategia, entonces Inu se percató de que uno de sus generales no se movía de su sitio, mirando detenidamente el suelo del salón. Se acercó a Raidon para hablar con él, y éste pareció despertar de un trance.

— He escuchado ese nombre antes, el que dijo la princesa Abi, estoy seguro —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, tratando de recordar dónde y cuándo lo había oído, terminando por voltearse a la misma princesa para preguntárselo—. ¿De dónde usted lo conoce?

— Él trabajaba con mi padre, pero fue desterrado por asesinar a mi madre, de ahí su actual estado de demonio completo —resumió la pelinegra.

— Entonces antes era un hanyou —murmuró y la chica asintió. Suspiró y se puso la mano en la frente—. Ya sé quién es, y también sé lo que quiere a cambio de Arya.

Todos aguardaron a que contara su información, mas el inugami de ojos azules no sabía cómo comenzar, era una historia muy larga. Era cuando ese asqueroso ser era un híbrido vivía en el Sur, todavía lo recordaba, sin embargo sus deseos no eran pacíficos ni mucho menos, al contrario. Fue Midoriko, la mujer humana de su hermano quien descubrió cómo el hanyou había ido con un herrero llamado Kaijimbo para crear una poderosa alabarda, capaz de causar grandes estragos. Lo que la sacerdotisa hizo fue enfrentarse a él, y durante esa batalla el mitad demonio resultó muy herido, además de perder esa arma que había conseguido, quedándose ella con la alabarda.

Abi recordó que precisamente fue por su deplorable estado que su padre lo había recibido, según Onigumo era el resultado de un ataque de humanos por ser un hanyou. Todos creyeron su mentira. La Miko se quedó con el arma, pero debido a que había sido creada a partir de cientos de cadáveres de demonios sin purificar tuvo que recurrir a Hiroshi para ponerle un sello y que la alabarda no controlara a su portador, siendo finalmente Harumi quien se quedara con ella como un regalo de sus padres para que pudiera defenderse.

Inu también rememoró todas las veces que había visto a su vieja amiga con esa arma, la cual siempre le llamó peculiarmente la atención, no obstante ella siempre le dijo lo mismo, que había sido regalo de sus progenitores y como sabía manejarla a la perfección y no parecía caer con ella, no le dio mayor importancia.

— ¿Y dónde está esa arma? —preguntó el lord del Oeste.

— La alabarda KenKon fue dividida y sellada luego de la muerte de Harumi —respondió el general—. La cuchilla Ken está en mi poder, y la cuchilla Kon está resguardada en un templo humano, lejos de cualquier demonio que pudiera haber oído de ella para evitar que quieran juntarlas otra vez.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, tarde muchísimo, pero en mi defensa les pido perdón, porque lo que ocurrió fue que el archivo de Word en el que estaba escribiendo el capítulo (el cual iba algo más allá de la mitad) se corrompió, y eso ya me había pasado antes, y otra vez traté por todos los medios de recuperarlo, sin embargo me fue imposible: traté desde enviarlo por mail hasta el WordRecovery y nada, así que tuve que escribirlo otra vez, y no recordaba mi bien qué era exactamente lo que había escrito, entonces fue casi hacerlo de nuevo :c

Bueno, dejando mi mala suerte de lado, no soy tan mala, no podía matar definitivamente a Hakudoshi, igual le tengo cariño a ese personaje :P Y Abi junto al pequeño Jaken -el cual hace rato que no hacía sus apariciones xD- nos dijeron la verdad sobre Naraku, _porque claro, el malo tenía que ser Naraku, o creían que era un sirviente leal(?)_ Claro que no ._.

Sé que el capítulo no es tan largo, pero la buena noticia es que queda sólo uno, que espero sea más explicativo con los actuares de cada personaje, y ciertos pasaditos perdidos :), aunque creo que le haría un epílogo, para darle un finl más bonito (?)

Saluditos n_n


End file.
